Hyuga Hikari: el nuevo Kekkai gengai
by Artemis - Akai yume
Summary: Han pasado ocho años, las cosas han cambiado, Sasuke regresa a la aldea y se encuentra con una niña que ha desarrollado un rinnengan mas poderoso que el de Madara, Hyuga Hikari es la hija de Hinata y decide descubrir la identidad del padre.
1. Chapter 1

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Resumen.**

Muchas cosas han cambiado en Konoha en estos últimos ocho años….

Naruto cumplió el sueño de su infancia y ahora es el Hokage, está casado con Sakura y tienen un hermoso niño de siete años llamado Minato.

Sasuke demostró que no era el traidor que todos pensaban, pero a pesar de todo, no regresó a la aldea y prefirió viajar mientras realizaba las más difíciles misiones ninjas, aquellas consideradas como mortales aun para los más experimentados shinobis, llegando incluso a convertirse en leyenda.

Hinata tuvo una hermosa niña llamada Hikari, tiene siete años y nadie en la aldea a excepción de ella sabe quién es el padre.

Todo podría parecer normal, pero, la pequeña Hikari a pesar de su corta edad tiene un poder sorprendente y ha desarrollado un nuevo kekkai gengai, el único en percatarse de este acontecimiento ha sido Uchiha Sasuke y el deseo de conocer el origen de esa habilidad lo ha llevado a adentrarse en la historia de la niña.

Mientras más indaga Sasuke sobre el padre de la pequeña Hyuga, cosas extrañas aparecen en esta historia, secretos y mentiras son descubiertos por el Uchiha al tratar de descubrir que pudo ocasionar que el byakugan se transforme de esa manera…. Todas las pistas dejan como principal sospechoso a Uzumaki Naruto, pero para ser esto posible Naruto debió engañar a Sakura con Hinata, pues Hikari es dos meses menor al hijo de la pareja.

Sin darse cuenta Uchiha Sasuke se adentra en la misión más difícil de su vida, pues en ella están involucradas personas que quiere y personas que empieza a querer….

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Estoy editando este fic, poniéndole tildes, quitando cosillas innecesarias y aumentando otras para darle más coherencia a la historia, no serán cambios significativos así que si ya ha leído esta historia y piensa "tendré que leer esto desde el principio" no se preocupe, solo es una edición narrativa y ortográfica, el argumento permanecerá intacto.

Debido a esto borrare mis respuestas a los review de los capítulos antiguos, pues asumo que ya han sido leidos por los lectores que me dejaron dichos review, los nuevos capítulos seguirán con las respuestas a sus comentarios.

Gracias por el tiempo dedicado a leer estas notas.

_**Akai yume.**_


	2. Decreto

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Reporte **

Era una tarde calurosa en Konoha, el verano estaba en todo su esplendor, lo que se podía evidenciar en el tamaño de las prendas de vestir de sus habitantes y la publicidad de helados y bebidas refrescantes por doquier.

A pesar de que la temperatura estaba rayando los treinta y dos grados Uchiha Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Konoha con su acostumbrada ropa negra como si el calor fuera algo mental… no podía negarse que era apuesto y a la vez intimidante, con veinticinco años aun era considerado muy joven para tan larga hoja de vida.

Vestía un pantalón negro con muchos bolcillos, pero por el color y la calidad de la tela casi no se distinguían, una camisa del mismo color aunque un tono más claro y un morral que pendía de su hombro derecho, no tenia cicatrices a la vista aunque su alma estuviera llena de ellas, sus ojos los cubría con gafas oscuras, lo que hacía correr el rumor de que siempre tenía el sharingan activo y su cabello había crecido un poco por lo que ahora lo sujetaba en una pequeña coleta. Resultaba difícil describir a Uchiha Sasuke, por un lado parecía tan relajado como un vagabundo cualquiera y por el otro tenía la frialdad de un asesino a sueldo, sumándole a eso el hecho de que no hablaba con nadie que no fuera estrictamente necesario hablar, y cuando lo hacia sus frases eran cortas y tajantes.

- Lo siento, el hokage se encuentra de viaje – le había dicho una joven que lo miraba temerosa – pero según el itinerario estará de regreso en unas cuantas horas – contestó rápidamente al ver como Sasuke se marchaba del edificio.

- Dígale que vendré en cuatro horas…. Si no ha vuelto hasta entonces… – pensó un poco en lo que le daría de recado a esta asustadiza secretaria – vendré el otro mes.

- Como usted diga Uchiha-sama – agregó la joven pero Sasuke ya se había marchado dejándola con la palabra en la boca – el hokage se enojará si Uchiha-sama se marcha sin verlo, espero llegue a tiempo – suspiró cansada, los lamentos de su jefe cuando no podía ver a su amigo duraban semanas.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde ese momento, solo dos más para volver a largarse de ese lugar que estaba lleno de recuerdos por donde mirase, estaba harto, después de tantos años y tantas destrucciones a causa de las guerras parecía que las personas se empeñaban en volver a construir todo igual… se acomodó mejor sobre la gran rama en la que reposaba, después de todo el lugar más confortable para el siempre fue esas grandes ramas de los árboles del parque de Konoha.

- El hijo del hokage es un llorón – comentaba burlonamente un niño a varios metros de distancia.

Sasuke se giró hacia donde escuchó risas por partes de más niños y pudo desde su posición ver lo que ocurría, podía ver frente a él al pequeño Minato llorando por las burlas de sus compañeros, unos bravucones en potencia que no tendrían un año más que el niño del que se burlaban, pensó en ayudar pero sería contraproducente, después de todo, era el hijo de Naruto quien se había convertido en hokage y Sakura que era por menos la mejor ninja medico de todo el mundo shinobi, si no aprendía a defenderse solo desde ahora, la pasaría muy mal después.

- Minato kun no es ningún llorón – replicó una niña que se acercó rápidamente al rubio – y si no se van de aquí me encargare de ustedes – retó colocándose frente a Minato y extendiendo sus brazos para cubrirlo con su cuerpo en forma de defensa.

- Esto sí que es interesante, al hijo del dobe lo defiende una chica – susurró el Uchiha desde el palco que tenia para ver el espectáculo, ahora que la niña había aparecido cubría al ojiazul y se mostraba entera, una niña de su misma altura, con un cabello largo y negro como la más profunda oscuridad, su piel blanca contrastaba con su cabello y sus ojos, lo más fascinante eran sus ojos, el color perlado casi blanco indicativo de un Hyuga era destacado por finas líneas oscuras que formaban círculos en ellos, la actitud y los ojos de esa niña dejaron perplejo al pelinegro que no entendía porque sentía que conocía de algún lado a esa pequeña, cosa que era imposible por la edad de la misma.

- A Minato lo vino a defender su novia – se burló el que parecía el líder del montón de niñatos.

- ¿Y a ti qué? Estas enojado porque nunca vas a tener novia…. Feo – se burló la niña sacándole la lengua.

Como era de esperarse todos los niños rieron ante el sagaz comentario de la niña, el ofendido que fue el único que no se rió, incluso Minato entre lagrimas no pudo aguantar la risa, en un descuido por parte de todos los implicados y ante el dolor de la burla el líder del grupo corrió a atacar a la niña.

Sasuke se puso alerta, una cosa era dejar que su ahijado se defendiera por sí solo y otra muy distinta era dejar que un bravucón golpeara a un niña, se dispuso a detener ese ataque cuando vio algo que lo dejo absorto….

La pequeña niña miró fijamente a su ponente y sus ojos cambiaron, aparecieron más líneas que terminaron de cubrir sus ojos, en dichas líneas aparecieron comas, dos por cada línea, muy parecidas a las del sharingan, pero más finas…. La niña se movió ágilmente esquivando el puño que venía directo a su rostro y golpeó con la mano extendida el abdomen de su oponente que se alejó de ella por el dolor que sintió.

- Le voy a decir a mi mamá – reclamó el niño mientras sobaba su adolorido abdomen y se marchaba con sus compañeros.

- Ahora sabemos quién es el llorón – gritó victoriosa la pequeña al ver marchar a sus oponente, luego giró hacia Minato y le sonrió, su mirada volvía a ser normal, el cambio había durado solo hasta unos segundos después del golpe – estas bien Minato kun ¿No te hicieron daño? Porque si es así los buscaré para golpearlos y…

- No – interrumpió el rubio secando las ultimas lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos – gracias por salvarme de esos pero… ¿Cuándo aprendiste eso? – preguntó intrigado por la habilidad de su amiga.

Sasuke quería saber esa respuesta, nadie a esa edad puede esquivar un golpe a tan corta distancia, además él había visto lo que le ocurrió a sus ojos mientras peleaba, se bajó de la rama rápidamente y se escondió detrás del árbol junto a los niños para escuchar mejor.

- Es un secreto, no le debes decir a nadie – susurro muy bajito la niña acercando su boca a la oreja del rubio, Sasuke tuvo que agudizar su oído para enterarse – mi tío Neji me está entrenando mientras mamá está en su misión – reveló como si fuera prohibido lo que acabara de contar.

- Wow… ¡crees que podría enseñarme! – preguntó Minato que ahora estaba tan feliz que no parecía que hace unos minutos estuviera llorando.

- Tendré que preguntarle, pero si dice que no, yo te enseño – se ofreció como si por saber más que su amigo fuera mayor – mi tío dice que aprendo muy rápido… pero, vamos a jugar antes que nos vengan a ver.

Los dos se retiraron corriendo y riendo, dejando a un pensativo Sasuke aun escondido entre los matorrales.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_esa niña no es normal…. Es demasiado joven para despertar el kekkai gengai y mucho más para usar el taijutsu de esa manera."_

_·Dijo tío Neji, sin duda es una Hyuga, pero ese no es el byakugan y hasta donde tengo entendido no existen variaciones del mismo…. Es amiga de Minato, Naruto la debe conocer, debo saber más de esos ojos, si se supone que el rinnengan es una forma evolucionada del sharingan es imposible que ella lo tenga."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Sasuke no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había visto, no tenía idea de que era el poder que tenía esa Hyuga, que era una Hyuga lo tenía claro, el tono de sus ojos y el que Neji fuera su tío lo confirmaba, esos ojos le recordaron la descripción del rinnengan que había escuchado de Naruto hace tiempo, pero era diferente, empezando porque esa técnica no se activaba como lo hace el sharingan y el byakugan y la niña la había activado y desactivado en el momento justo, había estado tanto tiempo en sus divagaciones que se le había hecho tarde y odiaba la impuntualidad.

- ¡Demonios! – se dijo a si mismo mientras emprendía su camino hasta la torre del hokage.

.

.

.

- Sasuke – saludó Naruto al ver a su amigo frente a él – hace tiempo que no te aparecías por la aldea.

-Sin reproches dobe, sabes que solo vine para que me des una misión – comentó mientras tomaba asiento y se ponía cómodo.

-Lo sé…. Cada vez te quedas menos…. Pareciera que odiaras Konoha – comentó Naruto mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

- No lo odio…. Solo ya no es mi hogar – comentó mirando el sombrero de hokage que descansaba en el escritorio, recordó a la niña, si se quedaba un par de días quizás podría saber cómo se formo ese kekkai gengai, en sus padres debía estar la respuesta – aunque un par de días aquí no me harían daño.

- ¿hablas en serio? – preguntó un emocionado Naruto al darse cuenta que su amigo se quedaría en la aldea un par de días al menos.

- ¿Tienes una misión para mí? – preguntó tomando el sombrero con el símbolo de fuego y jugando con él.

- Sabes que el tipo de misiones que prefieres son escasas – respondió el rubio muy animado – pero tengo la esperanza de que en un par de días podría venir una…. Lo más conveniente sería que te quedaras en vez de venir un mes después – sabia que eso era mentira, cada vez habían menos enemigos de la talla de Sasuke, en menos de diez años el Uchiha se había encargado de limpiar el libro bingo, y los que no había matado por miedo a ser atrapados habían dejado de atacar.

- Creo que tienes razón…. Buscare un hotel – dejó el sombrero en la mesa y se quitó las gafas.

- Pero que dices teme…. Te quedaras en mi casa, Sakura se pondrá muy feliz de verte y que se diga de Minato, siempre pregunta por ti.

Sasuke fingió dejarse convencer, desde un principio quería quedarse y no precisamente para descansar…. Debía averiguar de esa habilidad tan especial que vio en el parque.

- Vayamos a casa y démosle la sorpresa a Sakura – comentó el rubio mientras abría la puerta de su oficina e invitaba a su amigo a salir.

.

.

.

La residencia Uzumaki (Naruto decidió seguir usando el apellido de su madre como ultimo descendiente de la aldea oculta del remolino) es una amplia casa, con colores vivos y estridentes como su dueño, no se podría decir que es la casa digna de un hokage pero si una digna de Naruto.

Uzumaki Sakura se encontraba limpiando la cocina cuando entró Naruto seguido por Sasuke.

- Sakura-chan…. Adivina el invitado que traje a cenar – gritó Naruto desde la entrada haciendo que su esposa saliera de la cocina por la curiosidad.

- Sasuke-kun – dijo emocionada por la inesperada visita, Sakura había cambiado mucho en estos ocho años, seguía usando el cabello corto, aunque ahora apenas y rozaba sus hombros, le brillaba mas y lo tenía muchos más sedoso, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado y nadie pensaría que tuvo un hijo, en su rostro ahora se podía encontrar paz y tranquilidad, seguía siendo fuerte pero había dejado su carácter agresivo a un lado.

- Se va a quedar unos días hasta que llegue una misión para él – indicó Naruto a su bella esposa.

- ¿en serio? – preguntó muy sorprendida Sakura a su invitado.

- Solo unos días – replicó el Uchiha que se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión.

El semblante de Sakura cambió, haciendo que su esposo le preguntara que ocurría – es que no tengo nada para la cena, creo que deberías ir a comprar algo hecho – a veces el dirigir un hospital y una familia era demasiado para ella.

- No te preocupes – contestaba el rubio tomando la mano de su esposa – en Ichiraku siempre hay ramen de último momento.

Sasuke se debatía a quién le preguntaría sobre la niña, pero en ese momento golpearon la puerta, era Tenten que traía de regreso a Minato y la niña que él había visto en el parque, al parecer Neji no tomaba descanso porque la joven llevaba en brazos a una niña que no tendría más de dos años y estaba esperando otro bebé muy pronto por el tamaño de su abdomen.

- Papá – gritó Minato mientras corría a abrazar a su padre, mientras Sakura conversaba algo con Tenten y esta se despedía.

- Minato – contestó el rubio mientras abrazaba a su hijo – se divirtieron por lo que veo.

- Mucho…. – contestó el pequeño que resultaba una copia de su padre pero sin las marcas en el rostro, luego Minato se percató de la presencia de Sasuke - ¿padrino?

- Minato cuanto has crecido – contestó Sasuke fingiendo recién verlo.

El pequeño rubio se acercó a su padrino y lo saludó dándole la mano, sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba el contacto ni las manifestaciones de afecto pero con él trataba de ser lo más tolerante posible, la niña que había estado junto a Tenten caminó hacia los hombres dispuesta a saludar.

La pequeña corrió hasta Naruto y gritó – padrino – lanzándose hacia los brazos de un feliz Naruto que la levantó en el aire y luego la abrazó sonriente.

- Hikari que linda estas hoy – halagaba a una sonrojada niña que lo miraba fijamente a pesar de su timidez – eres toda una princesa.

Hikari se molestó ante el comentario – no soy una princesa, soy una ninja – replicó con un puchero.

- Tienes razón, eres una ninja – Naruto se percató de la curiosidad con la que Hikari miró a Sasuke y no era de extrañarse siendo su amigo tan poco común – Hikari, el es Uchiha Sasuke, un amigo nuestro y padrino de Minato.

La niña bajó de los brazos de Naruto acercándose cada vez más a Sasuke que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, viéndola así pasaría como cualquier niña, podía incluso alegar que las circunferencias en sus ojos era algún cambio genético, pero él sabía que había algo mas, ella tenía el rinnengan y lo podía activar a su antojo.

Hikari le ofreció un saludo muy formal – es un placer conocerlo Uchiha-sama.

Sasuke simplemente asintió.

Naruto interrumpió el extraño momento de presentación – niños hoy cenaremos ramen, vamos a comprar un poco a Ichiraku.

- Si – dijeron emocionados los niños y se fueron casi corriendo de la mano de Naruto.

- Naruto los hizo amar el ramen, ahora son como él, a veces pienso que si pudieran seria lo único que comieran – comentó divertida Sakura mientras veía marcharse a los tres.

- ¿Quién es la niña? – preguntó Sasuke fingiendo desinterés, aunque no lo logró del todo.

- Hikari…. Es la hija de Hinata – comentó Sakura mientras sonreía – debes recordarla, estudio con nosotros en la academia y estuvo presente en…. – se detuvo al recordar el gran suceso – la batalla.

La batalla, así solía llamar Sakura a la gran pelea que tuvo Naruto con Madara, donde Sasuke mostró sus verdaderos planes, nunca se había dejado convencer por el líder de Akatsuki, solo había hecho pensar eso para descubrir su punto débil y ese día cuando todo parecía perdido para Naruto, su mejor amigo mostró sus verdaderos intereses ayudando a su destruir a Madara limpiando de una vez por todas no solo su nombre sino el de su clan.

Sasuke trató de recordar a Hinata, tenía una ligera idea de la Hyuga, rasgos como el cabello oscuro y los ojos grises pero era el prototipo general de un Hyuga, no se había fijado mucho en ella cuando estuvo en Konoha así que no se podía decir que la recordaba.

- No tienes porque esforzarte…. Si no recuerdas ni a las chicas que te perseguían todo el día vas a recordar a la que no lo hacía – bromeó mientras le daba un empujoncito – ayúdame a poner la mesa.

Sasuke no la ayudó con las cosas, pero la acompañó al comedor lo que ya era un logro, trataba de pensar en la Hyuga, hasta donde tenía entendido era la heredera de su clan, la sangre más pura que transmitía el byakugan, pero era débil y no tenía nada especial, una kunoichi que no destaca no es digna de recordar.

Naruto regresó con los niños, se sentaron a comer todos, después de la cena Naruto llevó a los niños a contarles un cuento en un cuarto que usaba de oficina en la casa para después llevarlos a dormir.

- ¿Por qué la niña se queda a dormir aquí, acaso no tiene casa? – preguntó el Uchiha mientras se sentaba en la sala con Sakura, Naruto les había informado en unos minutos volvería para charlar un poco.

- Hinata está de misión… es mejor que esté con nosotros, así lo decidieron Hinata y Naruto, a mi la idea me encantó, me gustaría tener una hija y es lo más parecido que tengo.

- Pensé que la Hyuga seria la líder de su clan – comentó tomando el vaso que le daba Sakura.

- han pasado tantas cosas en estos años que has estado lejos, si decides quedarte en la casa te lo contaré mañana – comentó minutos antes de que Naruto llegara a la sala.

- Ya les conté el cuento…. Quieren que les des el beso de las buenas noches – dijo el rubio mientras se servía un trago y se sentaba junto a Sasuke.

Sakura se marchó dejando a los dos hombres solos, sabía que tenían mucho de qué hablar.

- Deberías asentarte en un lado Sasuke…. No es sana la vida que llevas, deberías casarte y tener hijos – comentó el hokage seriamente aunque sin mirar a su amigo.

- Esa vida de la que hablas no se hizo para mí – respondió con la misma entonación el Uchiha – es muy tarde, soy lo que soy y nada me ata a este mundo… creo que no he muerto porque en el infierno no me quieren, tengo algunos enemigos allí – comentó en son de broma.

- No es tarde teme… en este mundo hay mujeres buenas, quizás encuentres una con la que formar una familia – tomó un sorbo de su trago – hasta donde recuerdo uno de tus objetivos era restablecer el clan.

- Mis objetivos – meditó el Uchiha – solo vivía para matar a mi hermano y restablecer el clan, al final de todo mi hermano no era el malo, no lo mate…. Mi primer objetivo era injustificado y si no cumplí el primero mucho menos el segundo – terminó su trago y le dio el vaso a Naruto que se lo volvió a llenar – al parecer el clan Uchiha si es el clan maldito, estos ojos tan llenos de poder son una maldición para quien los porta y no quiero que la maldición se propague… conmigo morirá el clan.

Naruto sonrió, aunque fue casi imperceptible – creo que debemos ir a dormir, acabo de volver a la aldea y mañana tengo que encargarme del trabajo acumulado – indico mientras se ponía de pie.

- El sueño hecho realidad – comentó sarcásticamente Sasuke poniéndose de pie también – ¿pensabas que ser hokage era solo ponerse el sombrerito?

- No me estoy quejando… solo digo que a veces es un poco agobiante…. Me sorprende que Tsunade no baachan pudiera con todo.

- Hasta mañana dobe – se despidió Sasuke mientras se marchaba hacia su habitación.

- Hasta mañana Sasuke – se despidió Naruto contento de tener cerca a su hermano.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les guste el inicio de esta historia, algo compleja y rara, pero con mucho romance y escenas algo fuertes, sobretodo mientras la historia avance.

_"La libertad no es algo con lo que se nace, es algo por lo que se muere" los quiere Akai yume_


	3. Expediente

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Se está terminantemente prohibido a todo habitante de Konoha hablar sobre la paternidad de Hyuga Hikari, ningún tipo de comentario deberá llegar a oídos de Hyuga Hinata ni mucho menos a los de su hija. El que incumpla estas normas e incomode con preguntas o comentarios a estas damas recibirá la sanción que considere necesaria el Hokage"_

Fragmento del decreto hecho por Naruto después del nacimiento de Hikari

**Capitulo 2**

**Decreto **

Después de un desayuno improvisado Naruto se marchó a su oficina a ponerse al día con las obligaciones de hokage, Sakura se dispuso a lavar los trastos sucios de la noche anterior antes de irse al trabajo, Minato corrió a lavarse los dientes dejando en la sala a Sasuke y Hikari.

La pequeña miraba fijamente al hombre que tenía en frente, trataba de ver tras las oscuras gafas para saber si en verdad la miraba a ella como lo presentía o estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

- Uchiha san…. ¿conoce usted a mi madre? – preguntó la niña de la nada jugando con sus dedos mientras esperaba por la respuesta.

- Estudiamos juntos en la academia – respondió este mientras la observaba detenidamente, no se esperaba que mencionara a su madre.

- Ah… - dijo la niña como si la respuesta le asombrara – entonces también conoce a mi padre – el tono que usó Hikari era entre afirmación y pregunta, lo que hizo dudar al Uchiha.

- ¿Quién es tu padre? – Preguntó rápidamente sin disimular la curiosidad – seguramente lo conozco…. Pero he estado tanto tiempo fuera que no recuerdo – trató de sonar lo más amigable posible, pero no se le daba eso de ser amigable.

Aquellos grandes y perlados ojos se entristecieron un poco y la niña bajó la cabeza sin dar respuesta, en ese momento Sakura salió de la cocina y vio la escena.

- Hikari… ve a lavarte los dientes y a buscar a Minato, los voy a llevar donde tu tío Neji para que pasen la tarde allí – ordenó sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke.

- Si…. – respondió con una sonrisa la pequeña mientras se iba corriendo a buscar a su compañero de juegos – Minato nos vamos donde mi tío Neji – gritaba mientras se alejaba sin rastros de la tristeza que hace segundo sentía.

- ¿Qué le preguntaste? – quiso saber la mujer cuando quedaron solos.

- Solo quería saber quién era su padre – respondió sin miramientos Sasuke.

Sakura paso su mano por su corta cabellera mientras sonreía – sin saber acabas de romper una ley… definitivamente tendremos que tener una larga platica, trataré de volver antes – dijo mientras los niños regresaban.

Todos se despidieron de Sasuke, que quedó muy confundido, había planeado irse a entrenar pero ahora no le apetecía irse de esa casa, habían muchas verdades a medias y quizás en ese lugar podría encontrar pistas.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_Odio sentirme encerrado, pero debo esperar a Sakura para que me diga muchas cosas que no me quedan claras en estos momentos._

_¿Cómo es eso que he roto una ley sin saber?_

_Lo único interesante además de entrar a la oficina que tiene Naruto aquí es revisar el álbum familiar, ahora sí que me afectó el encierro, voy a mirar fotos en las que no aparezco, pero tampoco creo que el dobe tenga algo interesante en ese despacho._

_El álbum es realmente pesado y se encontraba en una repisa entre miles de cuentos infantiles, no sé como lo reconocí. Tomé algo de comer y me encerré con él en mi habitación._

_Las primeras fotografías son de Naruto y Sakura recién casados, pase rápidamente las hojas, era incomodo ver al dobe con esa cara de idiota enamorado… más adelante se encontraba un resultado de embarazo en sangre con resultado positivo, la letra de Sakura lo confirmaba en una nota bajo la misma._

_Parecería que sería un álbum normal de una familia que empezaba a formarse, las imágenes de Sakura con un pequeño bulto en su estomago, había fotos en todos los ángulos, los primerizos no quieren perder detalle alguno del bebé…. Pero después de las primeras hojas, cuando el abdomen de Sakura al fin parecía el de una embarazada las fotos ya no solo eran de los dos, había alguien más en las fotos familiares, Hyuga Hinata._

_No había visto a Hinata desde la academia, se que estuvo en la batalla contra Madara pero no me fije en ella, pero a pesar de no recordarla la reconocí de inmediato, es difícil que una Hyuga pase desapercibida, en la foto se encontraba parada junto a Sakura con un sonrojo en su rostro y tocando su estomago a pesar de estar completamente plano, llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y se la veía realmente incomoda a pesar de la alegría de los otros dos._

- Gran noticia…. Hinata tendrá un hijo, compartiremos embarazo – _leí de ese álbum, seguramente escrito por Sakura, en las fotos siguientes donde parecían posar el abdomen se observaba a una Sakura sonriente y a una Hinata nerviosa, el abdomen de Sakura se veía enorme en esa perspectiva pero la Hyuga aun no parecía esperar un hijo._

_Cuando al fin pude ver el estomago algo abultado de la Hyuga parecía que Sakura ya no tenía la misma alegría, sonreía pero en sus ojos había tristeza y cuando Naruto aprecia en medio de ambas abrazándolas sonriente parecía como si Sakura estaba más interesada en ver a Hinata que en la foto que iba a ser tomada._

_Las fotos que seguían ya no tenían las pequeñas anotaciones de Sakura, se notaba el crecimiento del abdomen de ambas, aunque el de Sakura ganaba considerablemente, parecía como si fuera a tener gemelos, habían dos fotos en una hoja que me llamaron la atención, en la de arriba se podía observar a Naruto y Sakura mirándose y mostrando su gran abdomen, en la de abajo se encontraba Hinata con las manos sobre su abdomen, como casi en la mayoría de las fotos, Naruto estaba junto a ella y la miraba sonriente, ella solo sonreía nerviosa mirando a la cámara, debajo de ambas había una nota con otra letra y conociendo la de Naruto asumo que lo escribió Hinata, decía_ – Sakura siete meses, Hinata cinco meses, parque botánico de Konoha – _al parecer era foto de recuerdo de un paseo._

_Dejé las fotos del embarazo y pude ver la de los niños, Minato desde que nació era una copia de Naruto, un pequeño rubio era lo que mostraban las fotos, luego habían fotos de Hinata con su hija ¿Por qué Hinata estaba tanto en este álbum? Parecía que fuera una más de esta familia, debería tener un propio álbum con su clan y su esposo, los ojos de Hikari eran iguales a los de ahora, lo que significaba que había nacido así, luego de eso se ven fotos de los cinco en distintos lugares, a pesar de que Minato es dos meses mayor a Hikari se ven casi del mismo tamaño._

_El álbum acaba no mucho después, pero hay una foto que me intriga… en esta Naruto sostiene en cada brazo a uno de los niños, la foto parecía tomada sin previo aviso y el dobe solo miraba a Hikari, era una fascinación lo que se distinguía en su mirada, la niña vestía un vestido celeste claro y sonreía de oreja a oreja parecían padre e hija a pesar de ser tan diferentes._

_Cerré el álbum cuando escuché abrirse la puerta de la entrada…. Quizás Sakura volvía antes de lo que esperaba, deje el álbum en mi cama y me dirigí a la sala."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Sakura entraba en su casa con unas carpetas en sus manos, las dejó en la mesita de la sala y se percató de que Sasuke la miraba detrás de sus gafas.

- Sasuke kun… podrías quitarte esas gafas – pidió mientras cerraba la puerta – es molesto cuando no sé lo que estas mirando.

El Uchiha obedeció de mala gana y se sentó en el sofá.

- ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer? – se ofreció la mujer.

- No gracias – respondió Sasuke, su amiga podría ser el mejor ninja medico del mundo, pero no era una gran cocinera – quiero que me expliques lo que me dijiste esta mañana.

Sakura simplemente miró a Sasuke como si de un niño pequeño se tratara – rompiste una ley al preguntarle a Hikari sobre su padre.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? – interpeló el Uchiha, nunca había escuchado algo tan absurdo.

- Es un decreto que impuso Naruto…. Nadie puede hablar y mucho menos preguntar sobre el padre de Hyuga Hikari, sobre todo a la niña – comentó esperando la reacción de su compañero.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es el padre de esa niña para que no pueda ser nombrado? – preguntó Sasuke cada vez mas confundido y algo enojado.

- Esa es la pregunta del millón…. Nadie sabe quién es el padre Hikari, nadie excepto Hinata y Naruto, aunque no estoy segura de esto último, ella nunca ha querido decir nada sobre eso y no se ha visto vinculada con ningún hombre.

- Sakura lo que dices no tiene el más mínimo sentido, un hijo no se hace solo – comentó mientras se acomodaba en el cómodo sofá, esto se notaba largo.

- Por eso te dije que era una larga historia…. Soy la única que sabe esto y hace tiempo deseo contárselo a alguien en cuyo silencio confíe.

Sasuke asintió esperando que empezara a hablar.

- Como bien sabes me casé con Naruto unos días antes de que fuera nombrado hokage y cinco meses después me entere que estaba embarazada – comenzó a contar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Naruto estaba feliz y yo ni que se diga, pero a pesar de que el insistía en que descanse, yo decidí seguir trabajando en el hospital hasta que pudiera hacerlo, cuando estaba en mi cuarto mes de embarazo vi a Hinata en la sala de espera de resultados, me acerqué a ella, desde que me casé con Naruto no la había visto mucho, sabía que para ella era difícil entablar una amistad conmigo pues estuvo siempre enamorada de Naruto.

- ¡estaba enamorada del dobe! – exclamó sorprendido Sasuke, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

- Hinata estuvo enamorada de Naruto desde niña, cuando todas las chicas corríamos detrás de ti, ella se escondía para mirar a Naruto…. Al parecer solo él y tú no se dieron cuenta – comentó divertida y continuó con su historia – la saludé y le pregunté qué estaba haciendo, me contó que creía estar embaraza y esperaba los resultados…. La curiosidad me invadió y entre en las oficinas a buscar ese resultado, dos minutos después estaba con la prueba en la mano dándole la noticia que sería madre, se alegró al escuchar esa noticia y no pude evitar preguntarle quien era el padre, solo me sonrió y dijo que no había padre, ella iba a tener a ese hijo sola.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, al ver las fotos ya había sospechado que no existía padre alguno, o al menos no uno que estuviera con ellas.

- Me sorprendí muchísimo al escucharla decirme eso, era extraño que estuviera embarazada, ella no tenía novio, además estaba el hecho de ser madre soltera, en la aldea está mal visto que una mujer no haya tenido marido y espere un hijo, si se muere el padre en una misión no hay problemas, pero que desde un principio no tenga padre es mal visto, si Kurenai no hubiera tenido el apoyo de la familia Sarutobi la hubiera pasado muy mal, pero a pesar de que Hinata sabía todo eso no dejaba de sonreír al saber que tendría un hijo.

- Hinata es madre soltera – concluyó Sasuke – pero eso no explica el decreto.

- Lo sé…. Pude darme cuenta que Hinata temía la reacción de su clan y la invité a la casa a comer, me enteré que tenía cerca de dos meses…. Cuando le di la noticia del embarazo de Hinata a Naruto por poco se desmaya – Sakura sonrió al recordar ese momento tan gracioso – desde ese día decidí que pasaría mi embarazo con Hinata, me parecía hermoso que pudiera compartir esta experiencia con alguien que sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Sakura se disculpó y fue por bebidas para ambos, regresó con una jarra de jugo de naranja y dos vasos, los sirvió y continuó con la historia.

- Cuando su clan supo de su embarazo se enojó tanto o más de lo que ella se esperó, pero por suerte su padre la defendió y como líder impuso que ella seguiría viviendo en la mansión aunque por la deshonra de tener un hijo sin padre perdió su derecho de líder, a pesar de eso estaba feliz, para ella lo único que importaba era su hijo, nunca me imaginé que fuera tan decidida. Creíamos que no habría problemas y pasábamos todas las tardes juntas, en las mañanas cada una se ocupaba de sus cosas y solo iba a la mansión a dormir, pero cuando Hinata tenía cerca de los cuatro meses o cinco no recuerdo bien porqué ella no sabía bien cuanto tiempo tenia, los Hyuga la presionaron para que confesara quien era el padre de su hija.

Sasuke seguía escuchando atentamente cada palabra, tratando de recrear en su mente todo lo que Sakura le contaba y ayudándose con las fotografías que había visto hace poco.

- Un día Hinata llegó llorando, estaba muy alterada y no quitaba las manos de su pequeño abdomen, había buscado a Naruto en la torre pero ese día se había quedado a trabajar en la casa y acompañarme, lo buscaba con desesperación, me asusté mucho porque no lograba decir frases completas, solo repetía que necesitaba hablar con Naruto y que su familia la estaba presionando – Sakura tomo un trajo de su bebida y continuo, tenía la garganta seca – Naruto salió al escuchar los gritos de Hinata y la metió en su oficina, yo comprendía que era algo privado pero aun así me sentí mal al ser excluida siendo yo más cercana a ella que Naruto.

Sasuke pensó en los cinco meses, esa era la época en que Sakura había dejado de escribir en el álbum y lo había empezado hacer Hinata, pero no dijo nada y siguió escuchando.

- Permanecieron en esa oficina por horas, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, pero cuando salieron nada volvió a ser igual…. Nunca vi a Naruto tan enojado, estaba fúrico, salió de la casa y me pidió que cuidara a Hinata, horas después Neji apareció y nos contó que Naruto había aparecido en el territorio Hyuga y se había enfrentado ante el consejo del mismo, prácticamente los había amenazado para que no volvieran a preguntarle nada a Hinata.

- No es propio de Naruto la intimidación – informó Sasuke.

- Lo sé…. Pero cuando se trata de Hikari, Naruto es capaz de usar todo el poder que tiene para intimidar, ha protegido a esa niña desde que estaba en la barriga de su madre.

Ese no parecía ser el Naruto que Sasuke recordaba.

- Las embarazadas estamos gobernadas por las hormonas, he escuchado a muchas gritarles a sus maridos que los odian mientras están en labor de parto y a mí me llenaron de celos – comentó algo apenada.

- ¿Celos? Como si el dobe pudiera fijarse en otra que no seas tú – comentó Sasuke tomando por primera vez el jugo que le habían servido.

- Ahora lo sé, pero era una etapa que casi todo me irritaba y Naruto no era la excepción – le dijo mientras recordaba esos tan difíciles meses – cuando te dije que desde ese día las cosas cambiaron no estoy exagerando, Naruto se empeñó por cuidar a Hinata, incluso llegué a desconfiar de ellos, estaba tan mal que creí que el hijo que esperaba Hinata era de Naruto, que me estaban engañando a mis espaldas, ¿puedes creer eso?

Sasuke no respondió, no porqué no creía que Naruto le era fiel a Sakura, era porque todo era demasiado extraño.

- Estaba realmente mal, cualquier palabra o gesto de Naruto hacia Hinata era malinterpretada en mi mente y sufría en silencio, nunca les dije nada porque temía que me lo confesaran, ahora sé que lo único que quería Naruto era ayudar a su amiga que no tenia en quien apoyarse, pero en ese entonces me molestaba que él quisiera complacerle cualquier capricho, no es que a mí no me los cumpliera, pero yo era su esposa y ella no era nada más que una amiga…. Hinata adoptó una afición por la lectura y yo por los chocolates, siempre que podía Naruto traía chocolates para mí y mandaba a Kakashi a conseguir libros del gusto de ella, me sentía mal, tenía miedo, con el avance del embarazo de Hinata, Naruto le ordenó que lo esperara para que sea él quien la llevara hasta su casa, cuando nació Minato, Naruto permaneció en casa un par de días ayudándome en lo que más pudo e hizo que Hinata se quedara a vivir allí hasta que naciera su bebé, ella me ayudó, cocinaba y cuidaba a mi hijo mientras yo dormía, se sentaba junto a mí a leerme sus libros de amor y a veces era la que mas estaba con mi familia debido a mi cansancio las primeras semanas.

El Uchiha meditó sobre el comportamiento que Sakura atribuía a su marido, hasta donde tenía recuerdos Naruto no era así, no podía cambiar tanto por un embarazo, debía haber algo más.

- Cuando nació Hikari corrí inmediatamente a verla, quería quitarme la duda que había albergado durante todos esos meses, fue un alivio ver que la pequeña niña no tenía ni el mínimo parecido a Naruto… Hinata no quería separarse ni un minuto de su hija y parecía como si estuviera igual que todos los días, al día siguiente del parto ya quería ayudar en la casa pero ni Naruto ni yo se lo permitimos, a la semana ella decidió que volvería a la mansión, si su familia debía conocer a su hija prefería que fuera antes y no después, el día que Hinata dejó nuestra casa para instalarse nuevamente en la mansión Hyuga, Naruto lanzó el decreto que prohibía hablar de la paternidad de Hikari, las personas no comprendían a que se debía tanto escándalo por una niña hasta que veían sus ojos.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de esos ojos? – preguntó Sasuke.

- No mucho, una vez escuché que Naruto le decía Hinata que eran muy parecidos al rinnengan, pero ni ella misma podía explicar eso.

La conversación acabó y Sasuke regresó a su habitación… ahora sabia sobre el origen de Hikari, pero había muchos cabos sueltos, si era verdad todo lo que decía Sakura y no lo había alterado por suposiciones, Naruto tenía que saber quién era el padre de la niña y no solo eso, también pensaba que era mejor que nadie lo supiera.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Quiero dedicar esta nota (las notas también están reescritas) a mi grupo de escritores de Naruto All Project, gracias por siempre estar torturando por mis continuaciones y así no dejar que me olvide de mis fics. Sobre todo de este que mantiene en suspenso a algunos de ustedes.

_"Si te niegas a llorar cuando debes, tampoco podrás reír cuando quieras..." los quiere Akai yume _


	4. Cartas

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Expediente**

La tarde transcurrió en paz, Sasuke se retiró al bosque a practicar aunque tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no pudo concentrarse.

Las preguntas sobre el origen de Hikari eran tantas que sintió dolor de cabeza, pero después de tanto pensar se dio cuenta que era tonto lo que hacía, el era Uchiha Sasuke y no debía importarle esa niña ni sus extraños ojos…. La imagen de esos ojos en acción lo volvieron a despertar, eran muy parecidos al rinnengan, Sakura se lo confirmó.

Si Hinata solo era Hyuga del Sooke, su sangre de heredera garantizaba la pureza de su clan, lo más lógico es que la sangre del padre de Hikari sea lo que ocasionó ese nuevo kekkai gengai, pero el rinnegan era una técnica que había desaparecido con la muerte de Nagato y Madara, aunque esa tampoco era la técnica de línea sucesoria en realidad…. ¿Quién podría tener ese poder escondido? Solo un nombre se le vino a la mente, Naruto….

Uzumaki Naruto había aprendido a controlar al Kyuby en la isla de Killbee lo que lo convirtió en una especie de reencarnación de Rikodou sennin, el primer ninja de la historia y el único capaz de controlar el juubi, el rubio no había obtenido el rinnengan pero en su sangre quizás estaba la posibilidad de desarrollarlo y el que un Hyuga tuviera un hijo con el hizo que se activara esa habilidad, porque la otra opción era que ese poder provecha del sharingan, pero eso era completamente imposible, el único Uchiha que quedaba era él.

¿Pero sería capaz Naruto de engañar a Sakura?

Se supone que el rubio estuvo toda la vida enamorado de su ahora esposa y no sería capaz de fijarse en otra ahora que la tenía con él. Escuchó ruidos y se escondió entre unos arbustos, solo después de estar camuflado se dio cuenta que no era necesario hacerlo, estaba tan acostumbrado a su vida en bosques solitarios donde la presencia de otras personas significaba peligro que no se percató que estaba en un campo de entrenamiento común donde su presencia no era de extrañarse.

Escuchó voces conocidas, se movió para poder ver a los recién llegados, se sorprendió al ver a la causa de sus meditaciones, en el bosque se encontraban Hikari, Minato y Neji.

- Tío Neji… enséñanos el bushin no jutsu - pidió la niña en cuanto llegaron a un punto fijo y se detuvieron junto a unos árboles.

- Lo siento Hikari sama…. Eres aun muy pequeña para aprender esa técnica – le dijo a la niña tratando de consolarla porque la misma puso una cara muy triste.

- Por favor Neji sama, enséñenos la técnica, queremos ser ninjas – argumentó Minato apoyando a su amiguita.

Neji movió la cabeza en una negativa – les enseñare algunas posiciones de ataque y defensa para que se defiendan en alguna situación pero no les puedo enseñar jutsus…. Sus madres se enojarían.

Sasuke sonrió desde su posición, nunca se imaginó a Neji como niñera, lo que cambian los años a una persona…. Miró nuevamente a Hikari que parecía concentrada, se percató del sutil cambio de sus ojos, las pequeñas comas volvieron a aparecer pero Neji no lo había notado porque estaba hablando con Minato explicándole lo que le enseñaría ese día, activó su sharingan para ver si podría descifrar lo que haría la niña.

- Tío Neji – lo llamó la niña y este la miró a los ojos, gran error – por favor enséñenos el jutsu, prometemos mantenerlo en secreto – pidió lo más dulce posible para una niña de su edad.

- Lo que digas Hikari-sama – respondió el hombre a su sobrina mientras esta festejaba con Minato por el éxito obtenido.

Después de eso Neji les explicó lo básico para poder realizar la técnica y los niños empezaron a practicar, al parecer les tomaría varios días el poder desarrollarla.

Sasuke quedó anonadado con lo que vio, no necesitaba ver mas así que se fue sin que ninguno de los presentes se percatara de su presencia….

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_eso fue increíble…. Si no lo hubiera visto con mis ojos, si no hubiera usado el sharingan no hubiera creído lo que presencie, pero necesitaba un lugar donde pudiera pensar en paz, donde pudiera caminar de un lugar a otro mientras mi mente ordena las ideas dentro de mi cabeza, volví a mi antigua casa._

_Entré en la casa en la que no habitaba desde los doce años, pensé encontrar los recuerdos perdidos, pero solo encontré polvo, capa sobre capa que garantizaba los años de abandono, no tenía tiempo para limpiar, solo sacudí un poco y empecé a recorrerla como no lo hacía desde hace tanto._

_Hyuga Hikari posee una técnica más poderosa que la mía, no había otra conclusión que no fuera esa, pude ver como usó un genjutsu muy raro, traté con mi sharingan de entrar en él, pero era difícil porque no tenía contacto visual, pude ver el chakra de la niña dirigiéndose a Neji como un delgado hilo a través de sus ojos y como luego de eso el Hyuga aceptó lo que hasta hace un momento negó fielmente._

_Se supone que para mantener el control sobre la persona se necesita tener la técnica activa, pero justo después de que Neji aceptara, la niña volvió al estado natural de sus ojos y dejo de emitir chakra, estaba en completo reposo de sus habilidades…. No existía técnica que funcionara a largo plazo pero era lo que acababa de observar, en tantos años de entrenamientos no pude alcanzar algo parecido y esa niña lo lograba y aun no sabía hacer un simple bushin no jutsu._

_Me sentí frustrado al ver como alguien sin saberlo podía hacer cosas más allá del límite, recordé a Orochimaru y a Madara, personas egoístas que me habían intentado convencer solo para utilizar mis habilidades, se que siempre existirían personas como esas y no sé muy bien porque pero temo que alguien quisiera utilizar a la niña si descubre su poder._

_¿Desde cuándo me preocupo por personas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo? No lo sé, solo no puedo dejar esto y mirar hacia otro lado, debo averiguar el origen de esa niña…. Me parece muy sospechosa la actitud de Naruto, porque cuidó tanto a Hinata y a su hija todo este tiempo sin motivo aparente o coherente, ¿Qué habrían hablado cuando él decidió enfrentarse a los Hyuga y redactar ese decreto extraño cuya única beneficiaria era Hinata y el desconocido padre._

_Pero Naruto no es capaz de tener una aventura fuera del matrimonio… solo debo revisar el expediente personal de Hinata y averiguar si haya algo en el que me pueda responder a las interrogantes que tengo._

_Viéndolo bien, esta lugar no esta tan destruido como lo espere…. Quizás con el tiempo decida quedarme algunas semanas aquí, pero por ahora solo quiero despejar mis dudas y marcharme en la primera misión que aparezca."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Sasuke llegó a la casa Uzumaki poco antes de la cena, no dijo nada sobre lo que hizo toda la tarde y sus amigos tampoco preguntaron al verlo tan callado.

Cenaron tranquilamente, aunque el Uchiha casi no comió…. No comprendía como Naruto sobrevivía a esa comida, el ser saludable no justificaba el extraño sabor.

Fue una noche tranquila y Sasuke dijo que dormiría temprano porque se había cansado mucho el día de hoy, le preguntó a Naruto sobre la misión que esperaba para no despertar sospechas, el rubio solo le dijo que muy pronto llegaría una.

.

.

.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Sasuke se levantó de su cama…. Agudizó su odio para escuchar si alguien seguía despierto, al parecer todos estaban dormidos.

Caminó por el corredor hasta llegar a la oficina que Naruto tenía en la casa, recordó como en una ocasión Naruto había mencionado que su expediente estaba en esa casa y no en la torre del hokage, el mismo rubio le había dicho que los ninjas de rango S estaban clasificados en su despacho personal para evitar el robo de información.

Curioso método que iba a ser violado por su mejor amigo. Se metió en la oficina sigilosamente a pesar de que podía haber actuado con más tranquilidad porque todos estaban profundamente dormidos…. No prendió la luz de la oficina pero encendió una pequeña lámpara que le diera algo de luz para buscar.

Revisó entre las carpetas que habían en el escritorio pero no encontró nada relacionado con la Hyuga, empezó a buscar en el archivador pequeño que tenia arrimado a una pared y encontró algo que le llamo la atención, una copia del decreto tan peculiar que habían impuesto su ex-compañero hace siete años.

Sasuke se empezó a cuestionar si realmente en esa oficina estaba el expediente de Hinata, ella solo era una ninja común no debería estar en esa oficina, dio una última mirada entre los pocos expedientes de la clase S, escasos ninjas incluido ély se dio cuenta que había una carpeta de otro color…. Las carpetas que contenían todos los documentos de los ninjas de rango S eran de color negro pero esta era blanca, no existía ese color en la clasificación ninja, la tomó y pudo leer el nombre del dueño: Hyuga Hinata.

¿Sería Hinata tan fuerte para merecer compartir lugar con personas como Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru y el mismo Naruto? ¿Por qué su carpeta tenía un color nuevo y porqué era tan gruesa en comparación con las demás?, la duda lo invadió y como era cerca de la media noche decidió leerla en ese mismo instante, escuchó un ruido, era solo un gato en el tejado pero se dio cuenta que si no quería dar explicaciones no debían encontrarlo ahí, así que se llevó la carpeta y se retiró a su habitación donde prendió la luz y se sentó en el borde de la cama a revisar el contenido de lo que había encontrado.

La carpeta de un pulcro blanco tenía inscrito con la letra algo torpe de Naruto el nombre de Hinata, cosa extraña porque esos documentos solía hacerlos la secretaria del hokage para evitar la mala de su jefe, abrió la carpeta viendo el expediente de Hinata en una pulcra hoja.

La imagen de una Hinata quinceañera lo deslumbró por un momento, era realmente hermosa, lo había notado antes al ver las fotos de su embarazo pero esta era la primera vez que tenía un acercamiento de su rostro, se la veía tan inocente que le pareció injusto que él estuviera revisando sus cosas personales, pero luego reaccionó, si era tan inocente como se veía no tendría nada que ocultar ¿verdad?

Revisó el documento con sus datos básicos, antes no tenía idea de quién era Hinata Hyuga además de que su padre fuera Hiashi, pero ahora poseía datos confiables de ella, sabía que nació un 27 de diciembre, que su tipo de sangre es A positivo, que mide un metro sesenta y pesa cuarenta y cinco kilos, que su hija tenía siete años y no estaba casada.

Era una chica pequeña y liviana, más de lo que se imaginó, sobre todo porque estos datos se actualizaban cada año, con las fotos no pasaba lo mismo, su expediente aun mantenía su foto de doce años, no era necesario renovarla, revisó las misiones que había realizado la Hyuga, habían muchas rango D, unas veinte de rango C, pero lo que le sorprendió fue a pesar de tener pocas de rango A, se saltaba a mas de cien de rango S.

¿Por qué una chuunin hacia misiones de rango S? según los datos de las misiones las realizaba sola o en pareja, las siguientes hojas eran los reportes de las misiones que había realizado…. Hubo un tiempo en que solo se dedico a misiones de espionaje, era una infiltrada que recogía información, después un plazo de un año en el que no trabajo y después de ese espacio que Sasuke atribuyo al embarazo de la peliazul las misiones que realizaba eran de búsqueda de personas específicas.

Sasuke había visto esas misiones, Naruto le había sugerido hace años que se dedicara a ellas, implicaba encontrar una persona ya sea perdida, secuestrada o escondida y regresarla al lugar indicado con vida, el no aceptó porque el hecho de cuidar de una vida que no fuera la suya no era la idea que tenia de las misiones, esa fue la razón por la que se dedicó solo a eliminar a fugitivos casi vaciando el libro Bingo de las aldeas ninja.

Las misiones de búsqueda y rescate eran muy bien pagadas y al parecer Hinata las realizaba cada cierto tiempo, la mayoría de veces duraban pocos días y pasaba una larga temporada en Konoha seguramente cuidando a su hija, pero en este último año había aumentado la cantidad de misiones que aceptaba. El Uchiha pensó que tal vez entre las personas con las que hizo equipo estuviera el padre de su hija, pero parecía no tener un equipo fijo, cambia de compañeros según la misión en la cual ella era indiscutiblemente la líder por el reporte y las estrategias.

Mientras ella estaba a cargo no había existido una baja en el grupo a pesar de la complejidad de las misiones, eso era algo que merecía respeto sobretodo porque ella no llegaba ni a jounin y tenía la misma edad que él, siguió recorriendo las hojas decepcionado por no encontrar nada comprometedor…. Aunque ¿Qué podía encontrar en un expediente? Era estúpido por pensar que dijera el nombre del padre de su hija o algo de Naruto y el secreto que envolvía a ambos.

Pero al cambiar rápidamente de hojas cayó una foto, era ella sonriente con su bebé en brazos, era la primera foto que él veía de ella en la que no parecía avergonzada por el fotógrafo y el reflejo del espejo de la habitación de hospital donde se encontraba Hinata con su hija reflejaba el porqué…. El fotógrafo era Naruto y ella le sonreía a él mostrándole a la niña.

Miró detenidamente la foto pero se percató de unas hojas al final de esa carpeta, hojas con la letra que en un principio atribuyo a Hinata y ahora confirmó.

Cartas dedicadas a Naruto y que el mismo conservaba intactas pesar de la fecha, eran cartas desde hace ocho años, quizás en esas cartas estaba el secreto detrás de su extraña relación, la verdad del decreto y el nombre del padre de Hikari.

Empezó a leer la primera, empezaba con un Querido Naruto kun…. Se enojó de solo leerlo, ¿era esa mujer con mirada inocente capaz de enviar cartas de amor al esposo de su mejor amiga?, si era así nadie en Konoha sabia realmente quien estaba detrás de esa cara de inocencia y dulzura que reflejaba la Hyuga… pero eso no se iba a quedar así, si en verdad esas cartas garantizaban la infidelidad de Naruto el se encargaría que Sakura se entere del engaño por el que fue víctima durante todos estos años.

Pero antes debía leerlas detenidamente.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí de regreso dándome cuenta de la cantidad de tildes que no he puesto, pero nunca es tarde para reflexionar y retractarme, espero para los nuevos lectores y para mis viejos pero queridos lectores que releen esto, ahora si sea más fácil entender la historia.

"_Trata de que nadie te robe tus sueños porque cuando eso pase solo tendrás pesadillas" los quiere Akai yume._


	5. Parque

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Cartas **

"_Querido Naruto kun._

_Te escribo esta carta porque no me parece conveniente que Sakura nos vea hablando, por alguna razón siento que desconfía de nosotros desde que… bueno desde que entré llorando a tu oficina hace una semana y te dije la verdad._

_Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste, tenía mucho miedo de regresar a la mansión pero desde ese día nadie se atreve a molestarme, y todo es gracias a ti, me ayudaste a pesar que no merezco de ti tanta gentileza, merezco tu odio por habértelo ocultado._

_No pido que me entiendas porque ni yo misma me entiendo, pero te pido, te suplico que no le digas la verdad a Sakura, se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga desde que me enteré del embarazo y no quiero que me desprecie como lo haría cualquiera que supiera la verdad de mi hijo._

_Nuevamente gracias por todo y espero no haberte causado problemas._

_Hinata"_

Sasuke quedó con los ojos fijos sobre la carta, ya la había terminado de leer pero aun miraba fijamente el nombre escrito como firma, tomo la siguiente carta y continuó su lectura.

"_Querido Naruto kun._

_Se me hace extraño escribirte otra carta, se que la primera te gustó y por eso lo hago, por eso y porque siento que Sakura se siente mal por los silencios incómodos en nuestras conversaciones._

_El embarazo la tiene algo susceptible y hay ocasiones en las que la he visto llorando a escondidas, como si no quisiera que la viera, eso me pone muy triste y te pido que a pesar de los malos humores que pueda tener la trates lo mejor posible, además trata de evitar la plática sobre el padre de mi hijo porque piensa que no confió en ella porque no se lo he confesado, pero ¿Cómo confesarle eso sabiendo que no me volvería a ver igual? _

_Además de nada serviría decirles a todos el nombre del padre de mi hijo, seguiría siendo la misma madre soltera… y por favor no digas que hay otras opciones porque he pensado en cada una de las que me has mencionado y ninguna de ellas le harían bien a mi bebé._

_No te olvides de decirle a Sakura lo bonita que se ve, sobretodo hoy que se cortó el cabello en un nuevo estilo._

_Hinata"_

El Uchiha quedo perplejo…. Esas primeras cartas eran pruebas de la infidelidad de Naruto y la paternidad de la hija de Hinata, pero al mismo tiempo no decían nombres y podían irse por la tangente si el reclamaba mostrándolas.

Hinata era la amante de Naruto, pero a pesar de todo en la segunda carta le pedía que fuera bueno con Sakura, se supone que las amantes tratan de separar la relación pero ella parecía empeñada en mantenerla unida, "Sakura es su mejor amiga" recordó, que para la implicada Hinata también lo era.

Aun había varias cartas así que decidió seguir leyendo y después ver la conclusión a la que llevaba.

"_Querido Naruto Kun…._

_Ahora que Sakura ha dado a luz al pequeño Minato tengo miedo, es ilógico que en siete meses de embarazo no me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero ahora que veo a tu hijo tan igual a ti me pregunto si mi hijo separecerá a mí…. _

_¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que no nazca con el byakugan? _

_Seguro que una muy grande, después de todo su padre no es un ninja normal._

_Hay Naruto-kun no se qué hacer si mi hijo nace igual a (pequeño tachón ilegible) no quiero ni decirlo en estas cartas, eso sería mal augurio, quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado para brindarme tu apoyo como lo vienes haciendo siempre, pero Sakura sigue desconfiando y tengo miedo que si nos ve juntos su salud se deteriore ahora que esta tan delicada por el parto._

_Sonríe mucho cuando me veas, tu sonrisa siempre me ha devuelto la fortaleza y en estos momentos la necesito más que nada._

_Hinata"_

La siguiente carta estaba arrugada a diferencia de las demás que parecían guardadas con esmero.

"_Querido Naruto kun._

_Siento que se acerca el momento de que mi hijo nazca, no he sentido dolor, pero creo que él nunca provocaría dolor en mi, cada vez lo siento más grande y según mis cálculos no falta casi nada para que vea el mundo con sus propios ojos._

_Dejo esta carta bajo la puerta de tu oficina, porque sé que solo tú entras ahí y quiero pedirte un favor, uno más en la interminable lista de cosas que haces por mí, pero no puedo evitarlo, no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti en estos momentos, como sabes por nuestras esporádicas charlas privadas aun tengo miedo por el aspecto que pueda tener el bebé, por favor Naruto-kun quiero que estés presente en el momento del parto, quiero que tú seas la primera persona que vea a mi pequeño hijo y me digas si su apariencia lo librara de sospechas o lo condenaría, porque si es la segunda opción hare lo que te dije y me marchare con mi hijo de Konoha antes de que las personas empiecen a hablar._

_Gracias de antemano por el inmenso favor que se que harás._

_Hinata"_

La siguiente carta volvía a estar en el mismo estado de las anteriores, tan perfectamente cuidada como si la hubieran hecho hace pocos minutos a pesar de tener años de antigüedad.

"_Querido Naruto kun…._

_Me siento la mujer más feliz de la tierra y a través de esta carta quiero compartir mi felicidad contigo. Ya no hay esas miradas extrañas por parte de Sakura, y mi hija, es extraño que siempre asumiera que sería un niño, mi hija es hermosa, por suerte todos han dicho que es muy parecida a mí, aunque yo no lo veo así, su cabello es negro como el de mi madre y sus ojos, oh! Naruto sus ojos que era lo que más me preocupaba tienen el colorde los Hyuga, aunque son diferentes, tienen estas extrañas líneas que ya he comentado contigo._

_¿Será acaso que mi pequeña Hikari tiene el rinnengan?_

_Sus ojos son muy parecidos a los del Pain que enfrente cuando te confesé mi amor, hace tanto de ese día…. Te agradezco por el nombre de la niña Hikari es muy bonito y representa lo que ella significa para mi, ella es mi luz, mi brillo, mi esperanza para salir adelante, estoy tan feliz que seas su padrino, se que ella te amaró, sino es que ya te ama, porque sonríe con solo verte._

_Solo espero que mi familia no vuelva a hacer preguntas al ver la pequeña variación en los ojos de mi hija._

_Hinata"_

La última carta empezaba con el nombre de Naruto, ahora no estaba el querido que tanto molestaba a Sasuke leer.

"_Naruto-kun…_

_No empiezo esta carta como acostumbré las demás, no es correcto que una mujer le diga querido a un hombre casado, pido perdón pero el embarazo me puso más emotiva de lo que creía, ahora que todo eso ha pasado puedo ver las cosas con más claridad y me doy cuenta de los errores que cometí durante el mismo._

_Esta sea quizás la última carta que te escriba, se que te parece entretenido esto del correo secreto pero a mí me tiene los pelos de punta el saber que guardas cada una de las cartas que te he escrito, aunque me garantices que nadie las descubrirá tengo miedo, si, aun sigo con miedo, parece ser que nunca dejare de temer, esa es parte de la culpa que tengo que cargar por mis errores._

_Agradecerte se ha vuelto parte esencial de mis escritos, se que quieres compartir mis culpas, pero son solo mías, yo fui la que se equivocó y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía sin medir las consecuencias, a pesar de eso lanzaste ese extraño decreto sin que me enterara, también te agradezco por eso, aunque sabes que no lo hubiera permitido de haberlo sabido, ni se te ocurra volver a proponerme ponerle tu apellido a mi hija, no permitiré que Sakura sufra por las habladurías de los aldeanos, además puede ser contraproducente para los niños y para tu puesto como hokage._

_Ahora seguiremos con nuestras vidas, ya es hora de que vuelva a las misiones, necesito mantener a mi hija, deberé escoger bien las misiones de ahora en adelante porque si es tan obstinada como el padre necesitara de mi vigilancia constante y no podre dejarla mucho tiempo sola._

_Espero que guardes en un buen lugar estas cartas al igual que has sabido guardar el secreto que nos une._

_Hinata"_

Sasuke dejó las cartas en la cama, salió de la habitación por la ventana y se acostó en el techo de la casa, no podía creer lo que había leído, no podía ni ver esas hojas, deseaba romperlas pero Naruto se daría cuenta y sospecharía de el inmediatamente.

No podía creer que su amigo fuera tan ruin como para tener una amante que fuera la mejor amiga de su esposa y tener una hija con ella, pero era eso lo que decían las cartas…. Aun habían demasiados espacios en blanco en esa historia, aun así no podía odiar a Hinata tanto como estaba odiando a su mejor amigo o en lo que se había convertido.

¿Darle el apellido a Hikari? Que más pruebas se podría necesitar para acusarlo, nadie le da el apellido al hijo de otro, pero aun no podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de tener a una mujer fuera del matrimonio, si, quizás Hinata fuera muy bonita pero se necesita algo más que belleza para convencer a un hombre tan leal como Naruto.

¿Qué era lo que hacía tan especial a Hinata?

Eso era algo que Sasuke se preguntaba y por lo que quería tanto conocerla, era una mujer extraña, pensaba en el bienestar de Naruto y Sakura antes que el suyo, habló en sus cartas del miedo… siempre tendría miedo, eso implicaba que su secreto era vergonzoso, además eso del "secreto que nos une" no puede tener otra explicación que el de ser él el padre de la niña.

Pero… ¿Qué debía hacer? Acaso enfrentar a Naruto era la mejor opción o fingir que no sabía nada y lograr sacarle la información en una inocente platica, las horas pasaban y muy pronto amanecería, sabía que solo había una cosa por hacer antes de decidir cómo actuar…. Debía tener una conversación con Naruto.

Entró a su habitación y tomó la carpeta, se adentró en la oficina de Naruto con el mismo cuidado que la primera vez y salió sin provocar el mínimo ruido, cuando salió fue sorprendido por una recién levantada Hikari.

- ¿Es usted Uchiha-san? – preguntó la niña parada frente a él.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_¿Cómo me encontró esta niña? Es imposible que me haya escuchado porque fui muy precavido._

- ¿No puedes dormir? – _le dije, aun faltaban cerca de una hora para el amanecer._

- Sentí movimientos en la casa y como no podía dormir vine a ver – _contestó como si se tratara de algo normal, pero ella no podía sentir mis movimientos, aunque si de verdad se trata del rinnengan no me debería sorprender_ - ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano?

- Vine a tomar un té – _fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero por suerte me creyó._

_Me miro sonriente con su largo cabellos meciéndose mientras movía su cabeza para mirarme mejor_ – ¿me puede dar un poco por favor? – _pidió dulcemente._

_¡Perfecto! Ahora tenía que preparar té para una niña que puede echar de cabeza mis planes._

_Caminé hacia la cocina y ella me siguió…. Esta niña me seguía recordando a alguien, pero creo que es producto de mi imaginación, una forma de salvar a Naruto de mis sospechas… quizás ella sabe algo de su padre que me pueda servir._

- Hikari…. ¿Por qué quieres ser una ninja? – _le pregunté mientras ponía el agua a calentar, se sentó en la silla de la cocina y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos._

_¿Por qué le había hecho esa pregunta? No lo sabía, quizás esperaba una respuesta como la de Naruto, aunque muchos niños sueñan con ser hokage._

_Después de unos minutos de silencio me contestó_ – quiero ser la kunoichi más fuerte de todo el mundo – _pareció dudar en continuar, pero entonces me sonrió y continuó_ – así podre estar junto a mi papá.

_¡Su papá! _

- ¿tu papá? – _pregunté inmediatamente._

- Mi mamá me dijo que mi papá es el ninja más fuerte de todos – _me respondió llena de orgullo._

- ¿Cómo se llama? – _quise saber y la tetera silbó, la saqué antes de que alguien más se despertara e interrumpiera esta charla._

- Nadie puede saberlo, es un secreto…. Si las personas supieran quien es mi padre mi vida correría peligro…. Por eso debo ser fuerte para que nadie pueda hacerme nada y este feliz con mi padre.

_Entonces entendí, esa era la explicación que le había dado su madre…. Por eso la niña quería tanto seruna ninja y se negaba a que Naruto la llamara princesa, por eso le gustaban tanto los secretos, aunque no sabía cómo usarlos bien, estaba esperanzada en encontrar a un padre con el que ya vive. _

_Le serví un poco de té_ – espera un poco para tomar, está muy caliente – _le advertí._

- Mi mamá me dice lo mismo siempre – _respondió con una sonrisa mientras soplaba la humeante taza _– pero ya no me quemo.

_Me sentí extraño con esa niña frente a mí, si revelaba ese secreto que acababa de descubrir quizás ayudaría a Sakura a salir de esa burbuja que creó para no sufrir por la traición pero también afectare a los niños que no tienen la culpa de los errores de sus padres._

- ¿y tu madre como es? – _le pregunté mientras me tomaba un poco del té._

- Es una mujer muy bonita y buena – _respondió como si quisiera vanagloriarse con eso_– muchos hombres la invitan a salir pero ella solo quiere a mi padre, además es muy fuerte y sabe pelear con su byakugan…. Sé que muy pronto también podre usarlo pero no le gusta hablar mucho de eso.

- ¿Pero Neji te está entrenando?

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – _preguntó muy suspicaz._

_Había olvidado que los espié._

- Lo supuse – _mentí y me creyó nuevamente, me sentí culpable pero no podía echarme de cabeza frente a una niña de siete años_ – creo que es hora de volver a la cama.

- Uchiha-san – _me dijo cuando la ayude a bajarse de la silla._

- Si

- ¿Es usted muy fuerte? – _preguntó._

- Eso me han dicho – _respondí y empecé a caminar, no quería que se imaginara una tontería como que su padre era yo…. Como si fuera eso medianamente posible._

_Regresé a mi habitación, debo dormir un poco, en unas horas tendré una muy interesante conversación con Naruto"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Se me fue un solo capitulo en las cartas, espero no parezca exageración, pero me pareció prudente, después de todo el objetivo era conocer el contenido de todas y no un resumen en un par de párrafos, así pueden empezar a armar la historia de la paternidad de Hikari.

_"Cuando más cerca estás de la luz, mayor es tu sombra" los quiere Akai yume XD_


	6. Extraño

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Parque **

Sasuke se levantó ante el llamado de Sakura, no había podido dormir pero se sentía mejor al haber descansado un poco sin pensar en lo que debía hacer.

Salió de su cuarto y se encontró con Sakura en el corredor.

- Sakura – la llamó y esta le prestó atención - ¿eres feliz? – era una pregunta muy tonta y que podía ser altamente malinterpretada pero debía saberlo.

- Pero que preguntas Sasuke kun…. – respondió sonriente – claro que soy feliz.

- Confías mucho en Naruto verdad.

- Por supuesto – respondió sin detenerse a pensarlo.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió mirándola fijamente.

- Porque él me ama y aunque es un tonto no haría nada por lastimarme – dijo mirando extrañada a Sasuke por las preguntas que estaba haciendo – la confianza es vital en una relación – bajo la mirada por un momento pero lo luego lo volvió a mirar a los ojos – creo que no fue buena idea contarte mis dudas durante el embarazo.

El Uchiha miro a su amiga, no era tan ingenua en antes, las personas que conocía habían cambiado más de lo que se imaginó.

- Hinata es mi mejor amiga y Naruto es mi esposo, es ilógico pensar que podrían traicionarme… cuando te enamores entenderás – dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria – vamos a desayunar que hoy es un gran día.

¡Gran día! Sasuke no entendía a que se refería con gran día, pero la acompañó al comedor donde comió con toda la familia.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó Sakura sirviéndole un poco mas de café a Naruto.

- Hoy pasaremos el día en el parque – informó, los niños no tardaron mucho en demostrar su felicidad con gritos y celebraciones.

- ¿No trabajas hoy dobe? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Teme… es domingo, es para pasarlo en familia, además la aldea ha estado tranquila los últimos meses – se puso de pie ya que todos habían terminado de desayunar – y me gustaría que nos acompañaras.

Estar todo el día en un parque mirando jugar a unos niños no era su idea de un día normal pero necesitaba hablar con Naruto y quizás allá encontraría una buena oportunidad de hablar con él a solas.

- Iré – dijo y salió de la casa.

- Sasuke-kun se está comportando muy extraño últimamente – le dijo Sakura a su esposo cuando el Uchiha se marchó de la habitación.

- Todos hemos cambiado, Sasuke es el único que sigue igual que antes, es por eso que lo ves tan extraño…. Hace mucho que no pasas tanto tiempo con él – respondió Naruto, negó que le parecía anormal el comportamiento de su amigo.

.

.

.

El parque de Konoha es un lugar familiar, donde los padres llevan a sus hijos para que se diviertan y conozcan a otros niños, además de tener gran variedad de comida.

Naruto se sentó en el césped mientras Sakura se marchó a conversar con otras madres en una zona especial dedicada a las amas de casa, la mayoría ninjas retiradas, los niños empezaron a perseguirse revoloteando de un lugar a otro.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_ahora estábamos solos, nadie interrumpiría la conversación que tenia con Naruto aunque después de lo que me dijo Sakura no se cómo empezar, al parecer tendré que hacer una charla sencilla y esperar el momento preciso._

- ¿Así es todas las semanas? – _dije sentándome junto a él fingiendo aburrimiento._

- Has venido en un tiempo de paz, dudo que venga una misión de tu tipo al menos en los próximos días – _me dijo mirando a los niños jugar con una pelota, pero en su voz había algo más que lo me había dicho._

_¿Acaso me estaba echando? No podía sospechar lo que había descubierto, pero ¿Por qué esa actitud conmigo?_

- Lo suponía – _le respondí, si quería deshacerse de mi no lo tendría tan rápido _– pero he pensado en quedarme una temporada en Konoha.

_Noté el cambio en la mirada de Naruto, estaba…. ¿asustado? Eso sí que era extraño._

- Hace un par de días me dijiste que no querías quedarte mucho en la aldea – _repuso._

- He visitado mi antigua casa y creo que me puedo quedar un tiempo y restaurarla – _se me acababa de ocurrir pero no era una mala idea._

- Ya veo – _fue lo único que me dijo Naruto, luego suspiro pesadamente_ – será un gusto verte en la aldea como antes –_sonrió como si volviera a ser el mismo Naruto de antes_ – será divertido entrenar un poco.

- Muy divertido – _respondí… era mi momento para sacar la conversación de Hinata a flote_ – y…. – _empecé a decir cuando sentí que ya no estábamos solos._

- Sasuke…. Al parecer los rumores de que estas pasando unos días en la aldea son ciertos…. Me alegra – _me dijo la voz que se escuchaba detrás mío y que conocía muy bien._

- Kakashi – _dije mientras se colocaba frente a nosotros._

- Kakashi-sensei – _saludó Naruto sonriente de ver a nuestro maestro._

- Sigues siendo el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente Naruto…. No creí que nadie podía retener a Sasuke en un lugar por más de un día – _elogió sentándose junto a nosotros mientras Naruto sonreía sintiéndose alagado._

_Kakashi tenía razón, Naruto es el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente…. A mí me tiene más que impresionado, pero por la interrupción de Kakashi ya no podre abordar el tema._

- Hey Kakashi- sensei, que tienes en las manos – _preguntó el dobe y me sorprendí de no notar lo que tenía la primera vez que lo vi._

- Son regalos para los niños – _contestó Kakashi, sonriente, no había cambiado nada en estos ocho años… aunque con lo poco que muestra su rostro tampoco es que se note mucho_ – déjenme llamarlos para entregárselos.

_Llamó a los niños que llegaron corriendo a nuestro lado. Lo último que me faltaba…. Más interrupciones._

- Les he traído estos juguetes – _dijo mostrando una gran cometa_ – esto es para ti Minato – _se la entregó y el niño corrió con su juguete nuevo para elevarla en el aire _– para ti te traje algo muy especial Hikari chan – _dijo mientras sacada de su bolsa un boomerang._

_Pude ver la emoción en la mirada de la niña_ – ¡como el de mi mamá!– _dijo al verlo._

- Mas o menos – _respondió Kakashi sonriente al ver a la niña tan feliz_ – este es de madera, lo mande a hacer especialmente para ti, tiene tu nombre grabado como el de tu mamá…. Cuando seas una ninja te daré de los otros.

- Gracias Kakashi-sama – _Hikari abrazó a Kakashi y luego corrió a jugar con Minato._

- Es hora de irme… acabo de llegar de una misión y debo descansar un poco…. Fue un gusto verlos juntos después de tanto – _nos dijo y se marchó en una nube de humo muy característica de él._

_De nuevo volví a estar solo con Naruto, pero la conversación no tenia pies ni cabeza, parecía como si no quisiera hablar conmigo…. El que nunca se callaba escogió el peor momento para ser silencioso, Hikari regresó y dejo cerca de mis pies su boomerang, nos dijo que primero jugarían con la cometa y luego volvería con el boomerang para jugar con Minato._

_Tomé el juguete con mis manos, era pesado para ser un simple juguete, al parecer era de una excelente madera…. Le di la vuelta y vi grabado el nombre de la niña…. H. Hikari decía en una pulcra letra._

- Lindo ¿verdad? Creo que Hinata se enojará con Kakashi por ese regalo – _comentó Naruto al verme con el juguete._

- Es solo un juguete – _respondí sin darme cuenta estaba en la conversación que quería y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad_– no veo porque se molestaría.

- Hinata es muy cuidadosa con su hija – _se detuvo un momento pero continuó como si no hubiera pasado nada, hubiera matado por saber en lo que estaba pensando_ – y no le gusta que esté relacionada con el mundo ninja tan joven…. Creo que Kakashi está probando su suerte.

_Sakura lo llamó y se retiró dejándome sentado en el suelo con el juguete aun entre mis dedos…. ¿a qué se refería con probar su suerte?_

_Volví a mirar el regalo que mi maestro le dio a esa niña, recordé las palabras que usó, le dijo que era un regalo especial, a Minato no le mencionó que su juguete fuera especial, además de que era parecido al de Hinata…. Kakashi no es de las personas que se enfrentan estúpidamente a otras ni hacen cosas solo por molestar, si él le dio ese boomerang a la niña era por algo._

_Mire la inscripción, H. Hikari y una idea cruzó por mi mente…. Tal vez Naruto no era el padre de esa niña, la única razón por la que Kakashi se enfrentaría en la crianza de un niño con su madre es porque es su padre ¿o no? Eso significaría que el dobe no traicionó a Sakura y que mis especulaciones son falsas._

_Pero eso no explica el rinnegan de Hikari…. Si bien Kakashi es portador del sharingan no tiene sangre Uchiha por lo que no lo puede transmitir a sus hijos, pero tenía ese ojo desde muy temprana edad y había conseguido el mangekyo sharingan que era un técnica exclusiva de la elite Uchiha…. ¿será que puede transmitir parte del kekkai gengai y por eso es la variación con los ojos de la niña? _

_Eso contestaría muchas interrogantes y el significado de ese grabado no sería Hyuga Hikari sino, Hatake Hikari ¿será Hikari hija de Kakashi? Y si es así ¿Por qué Hinata lo ocultaría?... ahora que lo recuerdo Sakura mencionó que durante el embarazo Kakashi era quien le llevaba libros de distintas partes a Hinata para que se entretuviera._

_Naruto volvió rompiendo mi cadena de conclusiones, ya no podía hablar con él, no mientras dudara sobreel padre, pero podía obtener más información sobre la relación de Kakashi con la Hyuga._

- Kakashi mencionó algo que me llamo la atención – _dije obteniendo la información del dobe_ – ¿acaso se usan boomerangs como armas?

_Naruto rió sonoramente_ – te has perdido de tantas cosas en todos estos años – _me respondió dispuesto a explicarme todo, y yo más que dispuesto a escuchar _– Kakashi se ha empeñado en mejorar el nivel del ninja de Konoha y busca a lo largo de las aldeas armas útiles en la batalla que manda a hacer especialmente para los ninjas de elite – _me extendió la mano y le di el boomerang _– este por ejemplo es un arma muy poderosa… el original, lo tiene Hinata y es de un metal especial que absorbe el chakra del usuario, son como las cuchillas de Shikamaru, con ese objeto puede hacer mucho daño y lo mejor es que siempre vuelve a tu mano.

_Kakashi le había creado un arma única a Hinata… eso es muy sospechoso._

- Pero supongo que mas ninjas usan el boomerang además de la Hyuga – _afirmé pero me lo negó _

- Es un arma muy difícil de usar, la verdadera tiene filo por todos los lados y solo sujetarla implica un peligro, mucho más tomarla cuando regresa a una gran velocidad – _la arrojó suavemente y después de un largo trayecto regreso en una curva y Naruto la tomó con su mano derecha_ – Hinata fue la única que logró manejarla a su antojo sin lastimarse, aunque Kakashi le ha dado a varios ninjas armas que son casi tan potentes al momento de atacar al enemigo…. Nuestro sensei quiere devaluar los kunais y shurinken.

- Debe ser muy alabado en la aldea.

- Pero odiado fuera de ella – _dijo para mi sorpresa_ – las otras aldeas saben que es gracias a él que somos tan preparados en las armas y como no están acostumbrados a ellas tenemos una gran ventaja…. Muchas aldeas ofrecen dinero por matarlo.

_A Sasuke se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Hikari "Nadie puede saberlo, es un secreto…. Si las personas supieran quien es mi padre mi vida correría peligro" eso encajaba con lo que acababa de oír, si los enemigos de Kakashi sabían de la existencia de una hija la atacarían o secuestrarían para extorsionarlo y matarlo._

_Hatake Kakashi es el padre de Hikari…. Es una probabilidad muy grande pero para confirmar todas mis teorías debía hacer algo…. Mi siguiente objetivo es conocer a Hyuga Hinata._

- Dobe – _le dije y me miró, había estado jugando con el boomerang como si fuera un niño_ – desde mañana me iré a vivir a mi casa, esperaré por la misión.

_No esperé a que me contestara, me despedí y me retiré…. Tengo que arreglar esa casa"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Naruto quedó pensativo en cuanto Sasuke se marchó… Minato llegó a su lado y le pidió el boomerang, tenían la cometa en el aire y su hilo estaba amarrado a una piedra para evitar que se fuera, se lo dio y vio a los niños jugar uno junto al otro.

- Tengo un presentimiento con respecto a Sasuke… quizás el momento en que la verdad se descubra ha llegado – dijo en voz tan baja que nadie lo hubiera escuchado aunque estuviera cerca – solo espero que Hinata no regañe a Kakashi-sensei cuando se entere de el regalo que le dio a Hikari.

El rubio se puso de pie y se acercó a jugar con los niños que aun no descubrían como usar el boomerang… la misión de Hinata ya había terminado y en dos días estaría de regreso y sentía algo de miedo al saber que su amigo seguiría en la aldea para entonces, Sasuke siempre fue muy observador y perspicaz.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a un lector muy especial, se que estás leyendo esto y espero no estés tomando apuntes querido Death, no soportaría que adivinaras la paternidad de Hikari tan rápidamente.

_"¡Dejemos que el cielo se encargue de la vida y la muerte! Hasta los más fuertes caen ante eso" los quiere Akai yume_


	7. Sangre

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Porque las cosas nunca son lo que parecen"_

**Capitulo 6**

**Extraño**

Sasuke Pov.

"_mi casa no esta tan mal, no tomó mucho dejarla lista para habitar por lo que al día siguiente a primera hora ya me había cambiado, a pesar de ahora dormir en otro lugar quiero seguir pendiente de la casa de Naruto no he quitado el dedo del renglón…. _

_Esa noche soñé con mi hermano. En el sueño Itachi me preguntaba porque gastaba mi tiempo en averiguar algo que no me interesaba, era una pregunta que me hacia siempre, pero le atribuía a mi curiosidad, ahora sé que no es eso, en mi sueño pude descubrir la verdad, estaba tan preocupado por descubrir si Naruto había sido capaz de eso porque me echaba la culpa, es una verdad innegable que por mi culpa Naruto tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas que lo hicieron cambiar, ya no es el niño tonto e inocente que pensaba que todas las personas tienen un lado bueno y es mi culpa que su inocencia viera una realidad que no merecía ver…. Si no hubiera huido con Orochimaru nada hubiera pasado._

_Si descubría que el dobe había sido capaz de engañar a Sakura al menos quería compartir la culpa, no soy quien para juzgar, además no puedo negar que parte de mi lo hace por conocer el nivel que pueden alcanzar esos ojos._

_No he visitado la casa cuando esta Naruto o Sakura, pero si lo he hecho en la hora en que todos están fuera, ahora tengo varios escondites donde puede permanecer si la ocasión lo amerita, sobretodo una manera de escuchar lo que se habla en su oficina, se que ese escondite me servirá de mucho._

_He decidido investigar por fuera, entre los aldeanos, quizás ellos tengan más información… y como predije, cuando una ley prohíbe algo las personas se empeñan en hacerlo con más entusiasmo, si no la hubiera impuesto a estas alturas nadie hablara de un chisme tan viejo, mientras vagaba por la calles escuché una conversación que me pareció interesante así que me acerque a ellas sin que notaran mi presencia. _

- …. Y la pobre Sakura estaba trabajando como si nada – _comentaba una de las mujeres a su amiga._

- El hokage será muy fuerte y todo un héroe pero no tiene derecho a lucir a su amante en frente de su esposa – _asentía la segunda._

_¿Amante? Estas mujeres parecían muy seguras en lo que decían._

- No entiendo como esa Hyuga tiene el descaro de sentarse en la misma mesa que la esposa oficial – _comentaba ofendida la primera._

- Yo creo que la culpa es de Sakura que permite que todo pasa mientras se hace la ciega para no ver la situación.

- Y no se te olvide el hokage que no le importa dar esa mala impresión y sale con sus dos familias… esa niña es igualita a él.

_¿En verdad Hikari es igual al dobe? Siempre tuve la impresión de que su rostro me resultaba familiar pero no era a Naruto a quien se me parecía._

- Me han dicho que Hinata era la novia del hokage antes de que Sakura se le metiera por los ojos después de ser rechazada por Uchiha Sasuke – _siguió diciendo la segunda._

- Pobre de ella que espero tantos años por un hombre al que no le interesan las mujeres.

- Quien diría que ese chico terminara siendo gay – _dijo la otra con una sonrisa en el rostro_ – es un desperdicio que un hombre tan guapo no esté disponible para las mujeres.

_¡Gay! Esa era la opinión que ese par de mujeres y sabe quien más en la aldea tenían de el._

_Ahora no podía confiar en lo que había escuchado de esas mujeres, primero Hinata no había sido novia de Naruto, aunque sí estuvo enamorada de él... y segundo yo no soy gay…. Esa era la estupidez más grande que había escuchado en mi vida, el que me interesara mas luchar que fijarse en esas insulsas mujeres que me seguían no significaba que me gusten los hombres._

_Malditas arpías…. Si eso dicen siendo prohibido hablar del tema que dirían si no estuviera ese decreto._

_Definitivamente se me arruinó la mañana."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Era cerca de las tres de la tarde, Sasuke sabía que en estas épocas de tan pocas misiones Naruto terminaba el trabajo en la oficina de su casa… además un parque de diversiones con circo llegó a Konoha y todo el mundo hablaba de ir, por lo que asumió que podía tener una conversación a solas, casi podía jurar que Sakura llevaría a los niños.

Tocó la puerta cuando Sakura salía de la casa con los niños que desbordaban alegría por el circo – Sasuke-kun – lo saludó sorprendida, no esperó que fuera Sasuke quien se acercara a la casa, siempre terminaban siendo ellos quienes se acercaban a su amigo – si vienes a hablar con Naruto estas de suerte porque está en la sala y los dejamos solos…. Si quieres hablar conmigo tendrá que ser hasta mañana a menos que me acompañes con los niños al circo.

- Si – gritaron al unísono los niños.

- Sakura… pareces operadora de teléfonos – respondió el recién llegado – vine a ver al dobe.

- Entonces pasa… llegaré hasta la noche, los niños quieren subirse a todas las atracciones y ver la función completa de cine – dijo antes de ser jalada por los niños que estaban más que impacientes.

Sasuke entró, camino hasta llegar a la sala encontrando al rubio leyendo el periódico con un café en la mano, era una visión que no esperaba de Naruto.

- El dobe se hizo adulto – bromeó – pensé que los hokages salían en las noticias, no que las leían – esperó que Naruto sonriera como lo hacía siempre que el bromeaba tan sarcásticamente, pero en cambio palideció al verlo.

- Teme…. No esperaba verte hoy – dijo realmente asombrado, trato de volver a la normalidad – es un periódico de Suna.

Sasuke fingió no darse cuenta del nerviosismo de su amigo y se sentó en el otro mueble - ¿algo nuevo? – preguntó no especificando si hablaba del periódico o de la misión.

- Lo envió Sai con la noticia de la misión con una de sus aves de tinta – dijo el hokage, Sasuke asintió restándole importancia a la noticia.

Naruto no le había dicho todo, el motivo de sus nervios no era Sai, sino con quien hizo la misión Sai, "Hinata"… el ave de tinta le llegó hace unas horas, pero Hinata siempre hacia enviar los mensajes de aviso con retraso, para poder sorprender a Hikari con su aparición, siempre se adelantaba a los demás, si Sai decía que llegaba de noche Hinata ya debería estar por aparecer….

"_si Hinata chan aparece como siempre Sasuke podría descubrir algo"_

- Sasuke…. Tus misiones son escasas, ¿no has pensado en escoger misiones de otro tipo? – El moreno lo miró atentamente – entre las misiones fuertes puedes hacer varias fáciles para mantenerte ocupado.

- Quizás tengas razón…. – dijo cuando sintió una presencia, alguien estaba en la casa, específicamente alguien estaba en el techo de la casa.

Naruto también sintió la presencia, era demasiado obvia y no tenía dudas…. Hinata había ido a verlo, y si Sasuke la veía esto no iba a terminar bien.

En un momento Sasuke dejó la sala para ir en busca del intruso, Naruto solo pudo gritar un "no" cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_escuche que Naruto me dijo no…. ¿pero a que se refería con no?_

_Había un intruso en el techo, lo suficientemente tonto para dejar sentir su presencia en la casa del hokage y el dobe quería que lo deje en paz._

_Solo cuando estuve en el techo y vi al intruso comprendí el no, pero ya era demasiado tarde, mis reflejos actuaron sin que me pudiera oponer._

_Casi sin esfuerzo había corrido el tramo que me separaba del intruso, mientras corría saqué de uno de mis bolsillos un kunai y lo coloqué sobre el cuello de mi presa mientras la arrimaba a mi cuerpo para que no pudiera escapar._

_Ahora que lo tenía controlado me di cuenta que él era una ella, a la que tenia contra mi cuerpo amenazándola con un kunai era Hyuga Hinata, mi mirada recorrió su cuerpo… en un principio la reconocí por su larga cabellera azul, luego me fije en sus delimitadas curvas, sus largas piernas, en sus firmes nalgas que presionaban mi pelvis por la presión que ejercía en ella, sus pechos son grandes, más de lo que vi en las fotos y su rostro por mas que no lo pudiera ver por tenerla de espaldas sabía que era hermoso… esta es la mujer que podría ser la amante del dobe o de Kakashi._

- Naruto kun – _me dijo y su voz sonó tan dulce_ – no me gustan esos juegos – _reprochó sin moverse y yo saqué mi kunai de su cuello, lo arrojé al suelo y con mi mano libre la sujete del brazo para evitar que me viera, por alguna razón no quería que descubriera que no era Naruto._

- Hinata chan – _gritó Naruto apareciendo en el techo._

- ¿Quién? – _Pregunto girándose, se soltó de mi agarre muy rápido y me miró a los ojos, luego miró a Naruto que se acercaba a nosotros_ – Naruto-kun – _dijo y luego se desvaneció en mis brazos…. Hinata se había desmayado-_

_La gire rápidamente y la sostuve contra mí para evitar que cayera, Naruto corrió hasta estar junto a mi…. Era la primera vez que Naruto me miraba así, me echaba la culpa de lo que había sucedido, yo no era el responsable de ese desmayo._

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – _me reclamó intentándomela quitar. _

- Estas muy ofuscado…. No le hice nada y será mejor que la lleve adentro – _se que quería ser él quien la lleve pero me puse firme y caminé hacia la casa, acomodé a Hinata entre mis brazos como se acuna a un bebe y sentí como Naruto me siguió._

_Ahora sé que no puede ser Kakashi el padre de Hikari…. No había más respuesta que Naruto y lo peor es que seguían siendo amantes, no hay otra explicación para la reacción del dobe al verme con ella, en su mirada había reproche, miedo y unas ganas de golpearme por habérmele acercado con el kunai que no espere ver, su mirada era incluso más fuerte que cuando intente matar a Sakura hace ya tantos años._

_¿Acaso Hinata es más importante para Naruto que Sakura?_

_¿Por qué se desmayo?"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Siempre quise hacer esto, en alguno de mis fics tenía que poner lo de la homosexualidad de Sasuke, porque todos lo atacan sin pruebas, al parecer al Uchiha no le gusto que dijeran esas cosas de él.

_"Es muy fácil morir, pero para vivir, se requiere valor" los quiere Akai yume._


	8. Espía

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hace mucho tiempo un solo hombre creo el mundo ninja…. Su familia se extendió por las cinco naciones… ¿Quiénes serán los herederos de Rikodou sennin?"

**Capitulo 7**

**Sangre **

Sasuke Pov.

"_Desde que me enteré de los extraños sucesos referentes a Hinata Hyuga me pregunté ¿Qué tendría de especial esta chica para hacer que alguien tan honesto como Naruto fuera infiel? Pero ahora que la tengo entre mis brazos tengo la respuesta._

_Esta inconsciente, pero aun así no deja de verse hermosa y atrayente…. El tipo de mujer que enamora a los hombres sin proponérselo, Naruto me indicó que la dejara en el mueble grande, luego me miró tan fijamente que sentí que no era él quien me miraba, parecía…. Era como solía mirar Itachi._

- Voy por alcohol para despertarla - _me dijo y se marchó en silencio._

_Itachi… estos días lo he tenido muy presente, aunque quizás el motivo de que el dobe me lo recuerde sea porque mi hermano antes de morir le dio una de sus más imponentes técnicas, una técnica para detenerme…. Itachi siempre vio por mi bienestar y siento que en Naruto sigue viviendo parte de él._

_Miré fijamente el rostro de Hinata, se que tiene veinticinco años porque estudio conmigo en la academia, pero se la ve tan joven, quien la viera no pensaría que tiene una hija tan grande…. Nunca me había sentido tan atraído a una mujer, y esta inconsciente, es peligrosa._

- Sostén esto – _me dijo Naruto dándome el frasco de alcohol y me sorprendí, no me percate de su presencia…. Tan absorto me tenía la Hyuga que me permití ese descuido_ – la voy a despertar, será mejor que te retires.

- ¿Qué? – _Grité inconscientemente, luego me calmé, no podía dejar controlarme por las emociones o mi investigación se arruinaría_ – no veo porque tenga que retirarme.

- No es conveniente que Hinata te vea al despertar – _respondió quitándome el frasco para mojar con el contenido un algodón que tenía en la mano._

_¿Por qué no era conveniente?_ – Pero ella no me conoce – _le dije aun confundido._

- Por eso…. No quiero que se asuste por un desconocido para ella – _fue la fría respuesta de mi mejor amigo_ – la asustaste… Hinata-chan no se desmaya desde hace años, por favor teme – _trataba de ser paciente pero su tono de voz lo traicionaba, estaba enojado conmigo y sabia que no lo podía justificar._

- Está bien – _respondí mientras me iba de la casa…. De todos modos conmigo presente no hablarían con libertad, además aprovecharía para usar los escondites que descubrí"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Sasuke se marchó de la casa o al menos eso es lo que fingió hacer, en cuanto Naruto sintió que su amigo estaba lo suficientemente lejos se acercó a Hinata con el algodón empapado.

- Hinata despierta – la llamó mientras colocaba el fuerte olor bajo su nariz para hacerla entrar en sí.

La peliazul se empezó a despertar, aun estaba aturdida pero de repente todo lo ocurrido apareció en su mente y se levantó sobresaltada - ¡Naruto kun!- grito con una mano en su pecho tratando de calmar sus latidos.

- Cálmate Hinata… todo está bien – tranquilizó el rubio.

- Demo…. ¿Sasuke kun?

- Si…. Sasuke estaba aquí, pero se ha ido – dijo mientras le daba un vaso con agua – toma esto.

La ojiperla bebió el agua tranquilamente, ahora se sentía mejor – Naruto kun tengo que hablar contigo.

Sasuke se metió en su escondite de la oficina, desde allí podría escuchar todo pero no podía ver lo que sucedía, la ventaja de ese escondite era que las posibilidades de que lo descubrieran eran mínimas… pero había llegado allí y esos dos seguían en la sala.

- Creo que debemos hablar en la oficina – dijo Hinata mientras caminaba hacia la misma.

Sasuke se alegró de que no tuviera que moverse, escuchó los pasos de la Hyuga y los de Naruto detrás de ella, la puerta se cerró y permanecieron en silencio por más de un minuto.

- Esta bien Hinata… dilo – habló el rubio con un tono de regañado.

¡Hinata! ¿El chan era solo apariencia? Pensó Sasuke al notar la confianza que tenían esos dos.

- ¿Desde cuándo está en la aldea Sasuke-kun? – exigió saber con firme voz.

El moreno se sorprendió ¿Por qué era importante para Hinata saber desde cuando estaba en la aldea? ¿Por qué Naruto sonaba culpable de eso?

- Lleva días…. Vino por una misión pero las misiones que escoge son escasas y está esperando alguna… no te preocupes, el…

- Es peligroso – interrumpió la ojiperla – sobre todo ahora.

¿Ahora? Se pregunto el Uchiha, y Naruto hizo la misma pregunta pero en voz alta.

- He descubierto muchas cosas en este tiempo – decía la joven mientras se sentaba en el asiento de Naruto y sacaba un pergamino de su bolso – cosas sobre los ojos de Hikari.

- ¡qué has averiguado! – inquirió el rubio.

Sasuke que se encontraba bajo el suelo escuchaba impaciente por la explicación.

- No es el rinnengan como lo habíamos pensado…. Pero es más parecido al original que el que tenía Pain.

- ¿pero cómo?

-Este es el árbol genealógico que he armado con la información que he reunido en estos años – desplegó el pergamino mostrando una gran cantidad de nombres que empezaban de un mismo padre – es la descendencia de Rikodou senin.

- ¡Todas estas personas! – exclamó el rubio.

- Cuenta la historia que Rikodou senin fue el primer ninja de todos, un hombre con un kekkai gengai tan poderoso que pudo controlar al juubi, la legendaria bestia de 10 colas… era conocido por todos como el ninja de los seis caminos por las extrañas líneas en sus ojos.

- El rinnengan – asintió Naruto.

- Muchos dicen incluso que no era humano y que fue el mismo juubi quien lo formó porque la mítica bestia tenía los ojos iguales a su único rival – Hinata sabía que era una historia larga pero Naruto no la sabia completa y debía decírsela – cuando Rikodou senin sintió que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida sello al juubi, pero la batalla fue dura y solo logró encerrar la mitad del chakra del animal, encerrando su cuerpo y formando la luna.

- Algo parecido me contó Sasuke una vez… la otra mitad del chakra fue lo que formo a los bijuu…. después le dio a sus hijos todo lo que tenia y se separaron en dos familias – añadió Naruto.

- Los Senju y los Uchiha – recalcó la Hyuga – los Senju formaron Konoha y emperezaron a liderarla, eran poderosos ninjas pero no desarrollaron una técnica de línea sucesoria como sus hermanos uchihas que tenían el sharingan.

Sasuke que escuchaba atentamente no se explicaba porque Hinata estaba usando la misma historia que Madara… ¿Dónde la había escuchado?

- Los Uchihas se separaron de los demás formando un clan cuyos integrantes debían poseer el sharingan, pero los Senju al no tener nada distintivo empezaron a segregarse…. El primer Hokage era un Senju igual que su hermano el segundo, pero el tercero no era de esta familia, Sarutobi-sensei era un alumno de ellos y eso hizo enojar a los Uchihas que querían el poder que asumían les pertenecía por sangre.

- Pero el poder volvió a los Senju…. Tsunade no baachan era nieta del primero, aunque no dejo descendencia – dijo algo triste el rubio al recordar a la Godaime.

-no conservaban el apellido pero existen más senjus de los que te imaginas.

- No te entiendo Hinata chan… siempre usas esas explicaciones extrañas.

- El cuarto Hokage era un Senju… y tu como su hijo también lo eres.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el rubio sin creerlo - ¡pero mi padre es Namikaze!

- Mira – señaló el trazado familiar – las mujeres Senju cuando se casaban adoptaban el apellido de sus esposos, tu abuela fue una Senju.

- No lo puedo creer – repetía el rubio mirando su nombre como final de la lista – espera – recorrió los pocos nombres con los que terminaba el árbol – porque nuestros nombres están aquí…. Estas tu y el teme…. Hasta….

- Déjame terminar de explicar – interrumpió la peliazul, haciendo enojar al Uchiha que no escuchó de quien más estaban hablando aparte de él – los Hyuga también partimos de los Senju…. Hace mucho cuando una parte de la familia Senju empezó a desarrollar un kekkai gengai diferente al de los Uchiha decidieron separarse siguiendo el ejemplo de los anteriores y así se formo mi familia. Pero este nuevo clan no se escogía por la habilidad como los Uchiha, los Hyuga tenían como prioridad la pureza de la sangre, separando a los de sangre más pura como la clase alta y a los demás como la clase baja.

- Eso es una estupidez que por suerte ya elimine – dijo orgullo de sí mismo el hokage.

- Pero no todos los descendientes se quedaron en Konoha, todo el mundo ninja es descendencia de un solo guerrero…. Las guerras ninjas han provocado la muerte de la mayoría, pero como ves en el árbol aun existen muchas personas descendientes, muchas de ellas no son ninjas.

- Entonces Hikari

- Si…. Hikari desarrollo esos ojos por ser hija de dos descendientes directos de Rikodou senin.

- Pero según este árbol – indicó el rubio mientras pasaba la vista por las conexiones entre los nombres – Hikari no es la primera persona que nace de dos descendientes directos…. ¿Por qué ella si cambió?

Sasuke se sorprendió del ingenio que había adquirido el rubio en estos años, antes no era capaz de hacer ese tipo de preguntas al instante.

- Es por mi sangre…. Mi padre y mi madre se casaron por tener la sangre más pura de todo el clan, los Hyuga han buscado crear el rinnengan desde hace generaciones, pero se niegan a aceptar que para eso se necesita sangre Senju y sangre Uchiha unida a la nuestra.

- No podemos permitir que nadie se entere de esto – indicó Naruto mirando a Hinata – si se llega a sospechar que su rinnengan es más fuerte que el Pain, Hikari correría peligro, la querrían como arma.

- Por eso es tan peligroso que Sasuke kun esté aquí.

- El teme no sospecha nada – esas palabras hicieron enojar a Sasuke – yo me encargare de que no se entere de nada.

- Uchiha Sasuke es muy astuto…. Si ha estado mas días de los acostumbrados tiene que haber visto los ojos de Hikari, yo de ti no estaría tan confiado.

- ¿Tan astuto que hizo que te desmayaras? – preguntó el rubio.

- Yo… solo me sorprendí…. Creí que eras tú y no esperaba encontrármelo – replicó algo nerviosa la mujer.

- El teme ha de estar convencido que eras una de sus fans – comento riéndose el rubio.

- No te rías…. No es nada gracioso – habló seriamente la Hyuga – Hikari puede estar en peligro.

- No dejare que nada le pase… aunque para eso deba decir la verdad.

Si… pensó Sasuke, ese era precisamente el tema que quería escuchar, quería oír de la propia voz de Naruto que era el padre.

- ¡No! – Dijo rotundamente Hinata – no puedes decir la verdad – en su voz se percibía el miedo.

- Han pasado muchos años…. Hikari merece saber el nombre de su padre.

- Quizás ella lo merezca pero sabes perfectamente que no podré permanecer en la aldea si lo descubren…. La vergüenza es muy grande.

- Yo te protegeré – indicó el rubio acercándose a ella.

- Me has protegido demasiados años… solo te pido más tiempo, lo suficiente para que Hikari aprenda lo básico de defensa – pidió mirando directamente a los ojos azules que tenia frente a ella.

- Pensé que no querías que aprendiera técnicas ninja tan pronto.

- Ante toda esta situación no tengo otra salida…. Además su sueño es ser la ninja más fuerte de todas – esbozo con una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

- Todo va a estar bien Hinata – consolaba Naruto en un cálido abrazo.

Sasuke no escuchó más ruidos y supuso que se estaban abrazando o quizás hasta besándose, la sola idea de que esos dos estuvieran besándose lo enojo… así que prefirió irse, tenía mucho que pensar sobre la nueva información que había conseguido.

.

.

.

- Iré a buscar a Hikari – le decía Hinata a Naruto mientras recogía el pergamino del escritorio – muero de ganas por abrazarla.

- Hinata – la llamó el rubio y esta solo lo miró – has estado lejos dos semanas y tengo dos semanas de trabajo atrasado.

La joven no pudo dejar de reír ante la confesión, a veces se preguntaba si Naruto podría ser hokage sin su ayuda – mañana pasaré por la oficina y te ayudaré con el papeleo.

- Gracias Hinata – se despedía mientras la kunoichi desaparecía en una nube de humo.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

No soy una escritora Naruhina, pero he leído muchos fics Naruhina en mi vida y creo que con el tiempo están surtiendo efecto, mas aun cuando las escritoras Sasuhina que admirabas demuestran ser un pseudofraude, pero por suerte también existen las buenas escritoras, la nueva generación que está sacando la cara por este pairing.

_"La inmortalidad es una idea deseable, hasta que caes en la cuenta de que la tienes que vivir solo." Los quiere Akai yume._


	9. Apariencias

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Espía **

Sasuke Pov.

"_mi primer encuentro con Hyuga Hinata y no cruce una sola palabra con ella, tengo que tener cuidado con esa mujer, después de escucharla me di cuenta que es astuta, lo primero que hizo fue desconfiar de mi…. Y estaba en lo correcto, porque yo estoy haciendo lo que ella tanto teme._

_¿Quién será el cuarto nombre que causo tanta conmoción en el dobe? ¿Por qué Hinata sabia esa historia que me contó Madara hace tiempo? _

_Estuve a punto de descubrir tanto si hubieran especificado algunas cosas, pero es normal que en una conversación de ese tipo se omitan nombres conocidos por los dos, aun así me gustaría ver ese pergamino._

_Me encamino hacia el parque de diversiones, debo ver a Hikari antes de que se encuentre con su madre, pero mientras me acerco veo que Hinata se me adelantó, se acerca a Sakura y la saluda afectuosamente, la mentira de las amigas me enferma…. Pero no puedo negar que aunque sea la peor mujer, puede ser la mejor madre._

_Trata a su hija como lo más preciado, mientras caminaba junto a Sakura no perdía de vista ni un minuto a Hikari que corría con Minato de un lugar a otro, se suponía que venía de una misión, su ropa la delataba y aun así tenia las ganas de correr atrás de unos hiperactivos niños de siete años._

_Las deje de seguir cuando entraron a ver la función del circo… mañana la enfrentare, después de todo soy un antiguo compañero de la academia"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

- Mañana me toca cuidar a los niños en la mañana – le decía Hinata a Sakura saliendo del circo.

- Pero acabas de regresar de misión… creo que deberías tomarte un día de descanso al menos – comentó su amiga.

- No te preocupes, con una buena noche de descanso bastara…. Además he estado dos semanas sin estos demonios y los extraño.

- Entonces mañana tendré listo a Minato – confirmó.

- Y yo te los devuelvo a las tres… al parecer el hokage necesita ayuda con el papeleo – dijo riendo.

- Naruto nunca va a cambiar – asintió su esposa mientras veían a los niños caminar delante de ellas absortos por el espectáculo que vieron.

- Entones hasta mañana – se despidió la Hyuga al llegar al punto de separación de sus casas – nos vemos para jugar Minato-kun – decía al tímido rubio que le sonreía mientras se despedía.

Se terminaron de despedir y se fueron cada uno a sus casas.

.

.

.

- Mamá – llamó Hikari a su madre que le ayudaba a poner la pijama – Kakashi-sensei me regaló un juguete.

- ¡Kakashi-sama! ¿Me lo puedes enseñar? – pidió tranquilamente aunque dentro de ella temió por imaginarse cuál sería el regalo.

- Este…. Es igual a tu arma – explicó la pequeña a su madre mostrando con orgullo su juguete.

"_¿Qué estas tramando Kakashi sensei? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso esto medará una ventaja"_

- Hikari desde mañana entrenaremos para que seas ninja – vio la reacción de alegría de su hija – por eso debes dormir bien esta noche…. desde mañana empezara tu entrenamiento.

Esas palabras fueron mágicas para la niña que se durmió inmediatamente, ni pidió que le leyera un cuento como lo hacía siempre.

Hinata se fue hacia su habitación, habían pasado tantas cosas en ese día que se sentía adolorida – me desmaye – susurró mientras se metía a bañar, hace tanto que no lo hacía que le pareció divertido ahora que recordaba el momento – y tenía que ser frente a Sasuke-kun – se recrimino mientras el agua caliente liberaba sus tensiones – al menos el regalo de Kakashi lo comprometió más de lo que se puede imaginar – decía mientras terminaba de bañarse y se disponía a prepararse para dormir.

.

.

.

- Minato tengo que decirte algo muy importante – decía Naruto a su hijo antes de contarle el respectivo cuento, Sakura se encontraba en la sala leyendo unos nuevos datos sobre una planta medicinal.

- Si papá – escuchaba atentamente.

- Desde mañana empezaremos a entrenar – le informó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Pero! Mañana Hinata-sama nos iba a llevar a jugar – replicaba el niño aunque le emocionaba el que su padre lo entrene.

- Lo sé…. Pero para jugar tendrán la tarde – su semblante se puso serio – debes ser fuerte, para poder proteger a Hikari.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Hikari?- preguntó el pequeño rubio.

- Nada…. Pero de ahora en adelante serás su protector, debes prometerme que la cuidaras.

Minato recordó todas las veces que Hikari lo había defendido de los demás niños, ella era la única que estaba junto a él y no se burlaba cuando lloraba… si su padre le enseñaría a ser más fuerte para protegerla lo aceptaría gustoso – yo la protegeré – anunciaba emocionado.

- Pero no debes decírselo a tu madre… no creo que quiera que aprendas tan joven – susurró a pesar de estar los dos solos.

- Es un secreto – aseguro el niño con la misma solemnidad con la que lo habría pronunciado Hikari.

Luego de eso le contó el cuento y lo llevó a la cama.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata y Hikari se dirigieron a la casa Uzumaki, para avisar que no jugarían en la mañana, su sorpresa fue enterarse que Naruto se había marchado con Minato a una mañana "padre e hijo"

Sakura se disculpó por no haberles avisado pero Hinata no escuchaba las excusas de su amiga, se recriminó por no advertir que Naruto no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados…. Eso de paseo padre e hijo no se lo creía ni por asomo, la vida daba tantas vueltas, pensaba la morena mientras se marchaba con su hija al bosque… recordó como cuando Hikari y Minato eran unos bebes y ella y Naruto prometieron mantenerlos lejos del sufrimiento de un ninja mientras pudieran, ahora ellos mismos se llevaban a sus hijos a aprender a luchar.

- Mamá…. ¿crees que seré una gran ninja? – preguntó Hikari mientras avanzaban más profundamente en el bosque.

- Sé que lo serás… esta en tu sangre – dijo esto último como un susurro que su hija no escuchó.

Se detuvieron en una zona alejada y segura, activó su byakugan asombrando a su hija, trataba de no usarlo frente a la niña para que esta no intentara hacerlo, las probabilidades de que lo consiguiera eran mínimas, reviso que no hubiera nadie en un buen perímetro y empezó con la clase.

- Presta atención a cada cosa que te diga y no intentes adelantarte a lo que te ordene… este va a ser un entrenamiento fuerte y únicamente tú puedes realizarlo.

La niña asintió contenta y escuchaba cada palabra salida de la boca de su madre como si fuera la única verdad que pudiera existir sobre la tierra, vio e imitó los movimientos defensivos y ofensivos y luego de un tiempo empezó a pelear contra ella, estaba feliz de al fin poder aprender técnicas ninjas de su madre, y aunque sabía que esto solo era taijutsu era un sueño cumplido para la pequeña.

.

.

.

- Lo primero que debes aprender es el kage bushin – decía Naruto a su hijo.

- Mamá me dijo que en la academia primero enseñan taijutsu antes de ninjutsu – comentó el rubio.

- Lo sé…. Pero esta técnica es la esencial para realizar todas las demás – explicaba el padre – si la sabes podrás proteger a Hikari e incluso escapar sin que se den cuenta – sabía que no era del todo cierto pero debía motivar a su hijo.

- ¿Y cómo se hace? – preguntó el pequeño Minato.

- Como te lo explico – trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas, la verdad es que no era muy bueno explicado algo, aun así hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que su hijo comprendiera la técnica.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y los niños aprendían rápidamente, mucho más rápido de lo que una vez lo hicieron sus padres, quienes eran conocidos como los ninjas más fuertes de la época.

Sasuke se preguntaba que ocurría, fue temprano a la oficina de Naruto y su secretaria le dijo que volvería de tarde, lo fue a buscar en la casa pero no había nadie, ahora vagaba por el parque, sus gafas oscuras permitían ver a pesar de la claridad que el sol proporcionaba inmisericordiosamente.

Se iba a dar por vencido, tal vez debía tomarse ese día de descanso…. Escuchó la risa de una niña, una risa que a pesar de haberla escuchado pocas veces la reconocería donde fuera, la risa de Hyuga Hikari, se escondió como un acto reflejo, odiaba ocultarse pero estaba tan acostumbrado que no lo podía evitar, la pequeña corría feliz haciendo de la mano a un árbol, del que salió Kakashi.

El Uchiha agudizo el oído listo para ver el espectáculo que había anunciado Naruto, quería ver la reacción de Hinata sobre el regalo especial de Kakashi.

- Hikari ve a jugar un rato que debo hablar una cosa con Kakashi-sensei – dijo Hinata a su hija que corrió a los juegos del parque.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_el segundo sospechoso, lo descarté por completo pero quizás estoy apresurándome un poco._

- Supongo que quieres hablarme sobre el regalo que le di a Hikari…. ¿Ya aprendió a manejarlo? – _le dijo Kakashi con su característico y despreocupado tono._

- Lo domina a la perfección, y de lo que te tengo que hablar es relacionado con ese juguete – _remarcó la última palabra a propósito._

- Lo sabia – _afirmó mi maestro_ – te dije que Hikari era un genio, el más grande que he visto en mi vida.

- Y ya que con ese juguete quieres infundir el espíritu ninja en Hikari creo que lo mejor será que tú la entrenes – _dijo como si nada Hinata._

_¿Qué era esa mujer? En ocasiones era tan dulce y en otras tan fría, las palabras estaban llenas de determinación y algo de enojo, pero su expresión era tranquila y hasta contenta._

- ¿Qué dices? – _inquirió Kakashi._

- La voy a empezar a entrenar, pero quiero que se encargue de ella cuando este de misión – _era una petición formal_ – se lo pido de favor Kakashi-sensei – _y el muy tonto aceptó… aunque no creo que nadie se resista a esa mirada._

- Muchas gracias sensei… cuando se presente la ocasión le informare – _dijo antes de ir a buscar a su hija._

- Ahora seré niñera, si Jiraira-sama me viera se reiría en mi cara – _se recrimino rascándose la nuca y desapreció entre una ráfaga de viento._

_El método de convencimiento de Hinata era parecido al de Hikari, no poseía aquellos ojos con los que conseguía lo que quisiera, pero su cuerpo provoca el mismo efecto en los hombres…. Me recuerda a las técnicas de las kunoichis de otras aldeas, en Konoha se acostumbra que las ninjas deben ser fuertes, no hay distinción entre hombres y mujeres, Sakura es un buen ejemplo de eso, es más fuerte que muchos hombres._

_Pero en aldeas pequeñas se acostumbra a las kunoichis a otro tipo de técnicas, aprenden manipulación y estrategia, son mujeres que se arreglan más de lo debido y engañan con caras inocentes, trabajan de infiltradas, no pueden pelear porque no las entrenan para eso._

_Ahora que lo recuerdo Hinata hizo misiones de infiltración por varios meses antes de tener a su hija ¡habrá aprendido esas técnicas! si es así, es mucho más peligrosa, no solo sabe de convencimiento, es originariamente una ninja de taijutsu._

_Creo que iré a comer y volveré a buscar a Naruto"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Cerca de una hora después Sasuke volvió a la torre del hokage para hablar con su amigo, su secretaria no estaba así que decidió entrar directamente a la oficina.

- Dobe ya tienes una misión para mí – dijo abriendo la puerta.

Pero dentro de la oficina no se encontraba Naruto, la que estaba allí era Hinata, cargando una enorme pila de papeles.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamó sorprendida, dejando caer los documentos que se regaron por todo el suelo.

Sasuke también se sorprendió al verla pero no esperaba una reacción tan abrupta en ella, vio como la peliazul se agachó a recoger el desorden y el hizo lo mismo, la miraba directamente y ella podía sentir la mirada, pero aun así no levantó la vista y siguió ordenando los papeles, pensó que así dejaría de mirarla, pero el efecto era contrario.

- Disculpa… pensé que el dobe estaba en la oficina – inició la plática dándole el pilo que había formado.

- Naruto kun vendrá más tarde, esta almorzando – respondió cual secretaria la Hyuga que tomó los papeles que le ofrecía el moreno y los colocó sobre el escritorio sin mirarlo directamente.

Sasuke odió ese kun, sabía perfectamente que cuando estaban a solas no lo usaba, pudo notar el ligero sonrojo de la mujer y se preguntó si ella se sentía atraída por él.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos por primera vez – digo, la última vez que te vi estabas desmayada.

- lo siento… estaba cansada – era la mentira más obvia que había dicho y supo de inmediato que el Uchiha no le creía nada – debo irme, permiso – dijo tratando de irse.

Sasuke intentó detenerla pero al sujetarla del brazo sintió el nerviosismo de la chica, que se soltó rápidamente y se marchó casi corriendo.

¿Por qué me temes Hyuga Hinata? Se preguntó el Uchiha más divertido de lo que debería, cada día se convencía que fue una buena decisión quedarse unos días en Konoha, solo debía tener una charla con Hikari para descubrir lo que ha pasado desde ayer y sabía perfectamente donde tener esa platica.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

El inicio del Sasuhina en esta historia es algo complicado, una Hinata que huye y un Sasuke que desconfía de ella no parece muy romántico, pero aunque no lo parezca, suelo ser muy sweet en mis historias, así que pronto verán beso.

_"Morir no tiene absolutamente nada de ilógico, lo ilógico sería vivir una vida sin metas" los quiere Akai yume._


	10. Charla

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Apariencias **

Sasuke Pov.

"_decidí no esperar a Naruto, quería hablar con Hikari y la única forma de hacerlo ahora que su madre está en la aldea es interceptarla en la tarde cuando la pasa en la casa de el dobe._

_Cuando llegué a la casa del dobe, Sakura tenía una cara que delataba la preocupación, me puse alerta -_ ¿Qué sucede? – _le pregunté sin decirle mi motivo para aparecer en su casa._

- Debo ir al hospital, hay un herido de gravedad y no tengo con quien dejar a los niños – _me explicó._

_Sonreí al darme cuenta de la buena suerte que tenia _– no te preocupes, yo los cuido – _dije tranquilamente._

_Me miró estupefacta_ - ¿seguro?

_Debí sentirme ofendido, pero la verdad es que merezco esa desconfianza, nunca fui muy amante de los niños._

- Es urgente verdad – _aclaré_ – solo ve y no tardes.

_Me miró una vez más y luego me obedeció, me dio las gracias y se marchó casi corriendo, caminé hacia dentro y los niños me miraron._

- Hola – _les dije y me quité las gafas._

- Padrino… ¿vino a jugar con nosotros? – _me preguntó esperanzado Minato._

- Hasta que venga tu madre – _respondí sentándome en el mueble._

- Voy por los juguetes – _grito dejándome solo con la niña que no dejaba de mirarme._

- Uchiha san – _susurró la pequeña_ – si estudio con mi mamá ¿Por qué ella nunca me habló de usted?

_¿Cómo podía explicarle a una niña que ser compañeros no era lo mismo que ser amigos? A esa edad las dos cosas son una sola._

- Quizás es porque he pasado mucho tiempo lejos – _le expliqué mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos tan enigmáticos _– me entere que te estás entrenando.

- Sí, mi mamá me está entrenando desde hoy… para convertirme en la ninja más poderosa – _fue su respuesta._

- No estoy hablando de eso – _no sabía cómo expresarme bien, debía recordar que es una niña de siete años_ – quiero decir, con tus ojos…. Lo que hiciste la otra vez con Neji.

_Se asustó_ – usted vio lo que le hice a mi tío Neji.

- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie – _me acerque a ella_ – es un secreto – _le dije al oído, seguro que con eso la convencía._

- ¿lo promete? – _me extendió la mano._

- Lo prometo – _aseguré tomando su mano, era una pequeña mujer de palabra y eso era de respetarse._

- Está bien…. yo he estado practicando, pero solo Minato lo sabe, sé que mi madre se enojaría si se entera lo que puedo hacer.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer? –_inquirí rápidamente._

- Hacer que las personas hagan lo que quieran cuando las miró a los ojos _– fue la respuesta que me dio, era justo lo que me suponía._

_En ese momento llegó Minato con algunos juguetes y tuve que terminar la plática, jugamos algo tranquilo._

- Pensé que ustedes pasaban todo el día corriendo de un lugar a otro – _comente mientras armaba una torre sin prestarles demasiada atención._

- Es que ambos estamos cansados por el entrenamiento – _me respondió Hikari._

- Cállate que es un secreto – _dijo algo enojado Minato._

_Los miré, ¿Minato también estaba entrenando?_

- No te preocupes Minato…. Uchiha-san no dirá nada, me lo prometió – _Minato me miró para verificar la versión de su amiga. _

- Soy tu padrino – _respondí aceptando guardar el secreto_ – pero no sabía que estabas entrenando tu también.

- Desde hoy empecé a entrenar con papá, pero no le puede decir nada a mi mamá.

- ¿Por qué?

_Esto se estaba poniendo interesante._

- Porque a mi mamá no le gusta que yo aprenda tan joven… pero lo hago para poder proteger a Hikari.

_Recordé la conversación que tuvieron ayer… así que en eso habían quedado de acuerdo cuando me fui._

- Yo puedo defenderme sola – _se defendió la niña enojada por sentirse desplazada, pero de inmediato olvidó su enojo, sobre todo al ver mi torre de cartas_– Uchiha san…. ¿Me puede enseñar a hace eso?

_Si el karma existe esta sería una prueba, me burlé de Kakashi cuando escuché que sería niñera y ahora era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, le mostré como la armaba y se dedicaron a la labor, vi el periódico que estaba leyendo Naruto el día que llego la Hyuga y lo tomé._

_Las típicas noticias de una aldea, pero entre unas hojas había una nota_– misión exitosa, ninguna perdida, estaremos de regreso mañana – _la firmaba Sai, un personaje que conozco bien, el ambu que paso a ser parte del grupo, mi reemplazo como muchos lo llamaron, no sabía que la Hyuga hacia la misión con él. No podía creer que el dobe diera el liderazgo de la misión a esta mujer cuando va acompañada por personajes tan fuertes e inteligentes como lo era Sai._

_Debía haber prestado más atención a las misiones, pero estaba tan preocupado por las cartas que no me fije bien en ellas"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Los niños estaban absortos en la construcción de las torres de cartas, no podían hacer una tan alta y resistente como la de Sasuke y no pensaban rendirse, a pesar de ser tan amigos y llevarse tan bien eran muy competitivos entre ellos.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero Sasuke creyendo que era Sakura no levanto la mirada, pero no era precisamente su antigua compañera quien entró en la casa.

- Mire Uchiha san…. Mi torre es más alta que la de Minato – celebraba la niña.

- Es que yo aun no termino – reclamaba el rubio mientras continuaba con su labor.

Sasuke miro la torre de Hikari, era dos filas más baja que la de él, pero para la edad de la niña era sorprendente su precisión y pulso al colocar las cartas – felicidades – dijo sinceramente.

La pelinegra le sonrió y lo abrazó, el Uchiha no supo cómo reaccionar, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto pero tampoco se sintió incomodo con la niña tan cerca de él.

Naruto y Hinata entraban en la sala y vieron esta situación, y ver a Sasuke abrazando a Hikari era algo definitivamente fuera de serie.

- Si no lo veo no lo creo – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hinata estaba entre asombrada y asustada - ¡Hikari! – Llamó a la niña que la miró sin soltar al hombre – no… no molestes al señor Uchiha – dijo muy nerviosa.

Sasuke soltó a la niña y se levantó de su asiento, si antes Hinata apenas y lo había mirado, ahora no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- Minato, Hikari recojan sus juguetes mientras les preparamos la cena – ordenó el rubio y ante las quejas de los niños se acercó a ayudarlos y los acompañó a guardarlos.

Sasuke se encontraba solo con Hinata en la sala y seguía atenta a cualquier movimiento que este realizaba.

- Tu hija es muy talentosa – dijo Sasuke acercándose un poco.

- Gracias – respondió Hinata con algo de desconfianza al verlo acercarse - ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- Se marchó al hospital…. Una emergencia.

- Entonces preparare la cena – respondió antes de irse a la cocina.

- espera – la llamó Sasuke, Hinata se detuvo pero no se volteó – ¿Por qué siento que me estas huyendo?

- Yo… yo no le estoy huyendo…. Solo tengo prisa, los niños tienen que comer – respondió Hinata y siguió caminando hacia la cocina.

Sasuke no sabía si esa conversación era un triunfo o una derrota, sabía que la ponía nerviosa, no era la primera mujer que tenía esa reacción ante él, aunque era la primera soltera, la mayoría de las mujeres que a pesar de sentirse atraídas lo evitaban eran las que estaban casadas… entonces ¿Por qué le huía? ¿Será que su relación con Naruto aun no termina?

Vio regresar a Naruto y se volvió a poner sus gafas.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata chan? – le preguntó a su amigo.

- En la cocina – respondió mientras se volvía a sentar.

- Entonces le avisare que los niños se están lavando las manos… ¿te quedas a cenar?

El simplemente lo miró por sobre las gafas – sería bueno probar algo que no haya preparado Sakura.

- Le avisare a Hinata chan – mencionó mientras entraba en la cocina.

No se demoraron mucho en salir con una rápida pero no menos sabrosa merienda, una ninja medico llegó a la casa y le informó a Naruto que Sakura tardaría más de lo previsto pues debía revisar constantemente al paciente, Sasuke se pudo dar cuenta de la mirada de desprecio de la enfermera hacia la Hyuga que desvió la mirada y se dedicó a los niños.

Comieron en el comedor, a pesar de ser una simple merienda parecía más una cena formal, las miradas de todos daban vueltas entre sí, los niños que no prestaban atención por comer los exquisitos platos que preparó la Hyuga no se dieron cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente.

- Le quedó muy rico el ramen Hinata-sama – elogió el pequeño rubio.

- Gracias… lo hice con mucho cariño porque sé que les gusta – respondió sonriente, mientras volvía a evitar la mirada de Sasuke.

- El ramen de Hinata-chan es mejor que el de Ichiraku – comentó el rubio terminado su plato – si lo vendieras iría todos los días a comer.

Hinata solo sonrió ante el comentario mientras se ponía de pie para servirle más a Naruto que aun tenía hambre.

Sasuke se molestó por el comentario, ¿era eso acaso un piropo? No le agradaba nada la confianza que tenían esos dos, en parte por el engaño y en parte por la envidia que le daba aunque no quería admitirlo…. Cuando terminaron de comer Hinata preparó una porción para que el rubio le llevara a su esposa.

- Dile que se lo coma enseguida o se arruinara el ramen…. No permitas que te diga después, cuando trabaja duro no suele comer – fue la recomendación que le dio la joven al rubio como si fuera una madre preocupada mandando el almuerzo a su hija con su hermano.

Hinata entró a la cocina a lavar los platos y ollas usados para cocinar, Naruto llamó a Minato y Hikari y se los llevo con el – dobe ¿te vas con nosotros? – dijo en la puerta, Hinata no los escuchaba por el sonido de la llave del agua.

- Me quedo a esperarte, no tengo ganas de ir a un hospital – respondió con que me importismo.

- Cuida a Hinata – susurró Naruto para que los niños no escucharan – volveré en cuanto pueda – y se marcho sin más dejando a un Sasuke algo confundido.

¿Cuidar a Hinata? Era algo que no entendía pero tampoco quería echarle mucha cabeza, tenía que aprovechar que ahora Hinata no se le escaparía, la tenia sola en la casa.

.

.

.

**Nota de la autora:**

Aquí de nuevo, tramando teorías para el padre de Hikari, Hinata no confesará por voluntad propia, acepto todo tipo de teorías de parte de ustedes, las mejores serán recompensadas.

"_Trata de que nadie te robe tus sueños porque cuando eso pase solo tendrás pesadillas" los quiere Akai yume  
_


	11. Pretendiente

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Charla **

Hinata se encontraba aún en la cocina, había terminado con los platos y los estaba guardando en los estantes cuando sintió la presencia de alguien mirándola por detrás. Trató de ignorar esa mirada porque sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, esperó escuchar la risa de los chicos pero desde que cerró la llave del agua no se escuchaba ruido alguno, sospechó lo que habría ocurrido, lo que terminó de ponerla nerviosa.

Sasuke se encontraba a unos metros de ella, la miraba guardar los platos en el estante superior, era una chica baja, 160 cm y sin tacones tratando de alcanzar un estante alto era una vista inquietante para él que trataba de negarse que le resultaba atractiva, la vio temblar ligeramente ¿estaba en realidad nerviosa por su presencia? Parecía una niña, aun en su rostro mostraba inocencia a pesar de ser madre.

Hinata intentó guardar el último plato, pero sus brazos no daban y no quería estirarse mucho, sobre todo teniendo a Sasuke mirándola, cuando intentó colocarlo sintió como se resbalaba de sus manos y caía al suelo, espero que se rompiera para recoger los pedazos y comprarle uno nuevo a Sakura, pero no se produjo el acostumbrado ruido de un plato al caer, cuando miró era Sasuke quien sostenía el plato en su mano y lo colocaba en el estante sin ningún esfuerzo.

Él estaba detrás de ella, cerró la puerta del estante, el movimiento hizo que la rozara involuntariamente y sintió como esta aguanto la respiración por el simple contacto.

- Gracias – susurró Hinata escapando de Sasuke y caminando hacia la sala.

Sasuke la seguía con paso lento y la vio mirar de un lugar a otro – Hikari – llamó a su hija aun sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

- Se marchó con el dobe al hospital – le informó el Uchiha.

Hinata se sentó en el mueble rendida, sabía que no era buena idea estar sola en la casa con Sasuke.

- Si te incomoda tanto mi presencia me puedo ir – comentó algo molesto el Uchiha, no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo desprecien.

- Esta no es mi casa – respondió casi en un susurro – por favor quédese hasta que Naruto-kun vuelva – sonaba convencida pero aun no lo miraba a los ojos.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_me senté cerca de ella y me dediqué a mirarla, se que se daba cuenta, su sonrojo lo decía todo…. Me sentí frustrado por la situación, tenía en frente a la amante del dobe, la mujer que mantiene en un engaño a Sakura y que tiene una hija fruto de esa relación, se que debo odiarla por el mal que le está haciendo a mis amigos, pero por alguna maldita razón no puedo._

_Es una mujer muy atractiva pero no creo que sea eso, es algo mas, el aire de inocencia que despide es casi irreal, la tengo tan cerca y sé que mi cercanía le afecta, está nerviosa y se siente incómoda por la situación en la que el propio Naruto nos metió._

- Por…. ¿Por qué me está mirando? – _me dijo tratando de no trabarse._

- Trato de recordarte – _respondí tranquilamente._

_Se sobresaltó y me miró fijamente, ahora sé que es una reacción involuntaria de ella, se puso pálida con mis palabras…. Era como si me tuviera miedo, sentí que en cualquier momento se desmayaría._

- Después de todo se supone que estuviste en la batalla contra Madara – _comenté lo más amigable posible, hubiera querido sonreír pero sé que mi sonrisa sería tan falsa como la de Sai._

- No es necesario que me recuerdes – _me dijo más calmada volviendo a esquivarme la mirada. _

- Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ti, se ve que te quiere mucho – _espere que con esas palabrasse sintiera culpable por lo que hace. _

- Yo también la quiero mucho – _contestó sonriente, era la primera vez que me sonreía y su sonrisa es hermosa, en su comportamiento no había rastros de culpa, o la quería sinceramente o era la mejor actriz que había visto en mi vida._

- También me hablo de Hikari.

_Su cuerpo se tenso completamente, había olvidado que el asunto de Hikari es secreto nacional. _

- ¿Qué le dijo sobre mi hija? – _me preguntó con un tono de voz más serio del usual._

_Tenía unas ganas de decirle que conocía su secreto, que la niña era hija de Naruto, pero no se qué consecuencias tendría mi acción, debía tratar de que mis amigos no sufrieran, sobre todo Sakura que está actuando demasiado confiada. _

- Que no tiene padre – _sus facciones eran tan difíciles de leer_ – y sus ojos…

- Los ojos de Hikari no tienen nada, es perfectamente normal – _me interrumpió algo molesta, al parecer su hija era su debilidad, lo único que podía hacer que Hinata salga de sus casillas._

- Eso es algo que sabes perfectamente que no es cierto, pero no es mi asunto así que no insistiré – _tenía que dejar las cosas de este tamaño o corría el riesgo de que ella se fuera y me quedara con las dudas que tenia_ – solo que me parece que tu hija es muy talentosa.

- No fue mi intención tratarte así – _se disculpo por su anterior comportamiento_ – pero cuando se trata de Hikari simplemente no puedo controlarme.

- No hay problema – _mi primera victoria ante ella._

- Sasuke kun – _me dijo mirándome tímidamente_ - ¿tienes hijos?

_¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Si tuviera hijos no estaría tantos días en una aldea sin previo aviso, pero es común que una madre haga ese tipo de preguntas para socializar._

- No – _fue mi respuesta _– no me interesa tener hijos.

- Lo supuse – _llevó una mano a su boca y se la tapó, esa última frase se le había escapado._

_¿Cómo que lo supuso? ¿Desde cuándo hace suposiciones sobre mi y por qué? _

- ¿lo supusiste? – _inquirí._

- esto… - _empezó a jugar con sus dedos_ – Sakura chan también me ha hablado de ti.

- ¿En serio? No sabía que era tema de conversación entre ustedes.

- Fue hace muchos años, cuando estábamos embarazadas – _respondió rápidamente._

- ¿sí? – _me acerqué un poco a ella esperando una respuesta._

- Sakura quería que le hable de mi antiguo amor por Naruto kun y como me sentía incomoda porque ella es su esposa me contó sobre su amor por ti y todo lo que eras – _me miró de una forma tan extraña_ – me dijo que eras un hombre que habías sufrido mucho y que dudaba que algún día formaras una familia.

- Sakura me conoce bien – _respondí y ella bajó la mirada._

_La atracción que sentía por ella no la había sentido por ninguna otra mujer en toda mi vida, era difícil mantenerme tranquilo sintiéndola tan cerca, no habría problema si me acercaba un poco más, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, acorté la distancia que nos separaba y ella aun no se daba cuenta, en ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse, Hinata se sobresaltó al levantar la mirada y darse cuenta de los centímetros que nos separaban._

- Me tengo que ir – _dijo tropezando las palabras por el nerviosismo y poniéndose sumamente roja _– adiós Sasuke kun.

_Se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta…. Definitivamente es la mujer más intrigante que he conocido ¿Cuántos secretos esconderá Hinata Hyuga?"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata llegó a la puerta donde se encontraban Naruto, Minato y Hikari.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – les preguntó a los niños.

- Muy bien mami…. Aunque la tía Sakura se va a quedar en el hospital toda la noche – respondió Hikari.

- Dijo que el herido necesita que lo cuiden para que se recupere – aumentó Minato.

- Al parecer Sakura pasara toda la noche ocupada – comentó el rubio.

Hinata le dio una mirada acusadora – niños porque no van a recoger algo de ropa de Minato, hoy va a dormir a nuestra casa.

Los niños se marcharon corriendo, felices de que pasarían más tiempo juntos.

- Hinata – la llamó el rubio.

- No sé porque lo hiciste… ¿Qué teorías querías probar? – recriminó en voz baja pues los niños estaban en el cuarto y Sasuke en la sala.

- Tú eres la que tenías dudas sobre las sospechas de Sasuke, si los dejaba conversando las dudas de él se despejarían.

- Dobe me retiro – dijo Sasuke detrás de Hinata.

La joven dio un respingo al temer que la hubiera escuchado.

- Yo también me retiro – dijo al ver a los niños acercarse – mañana traeré a Minato de vuelta.

El pequeño rubio se despidió de su padre y su padrino, Hikari se despidió también y Hinata se disponía a irse.

- Hinata – la llamó Naruto – mañana recogeré a Minato en tu casa, lo debo llevar a dar un paseo – ella no respondió, aun seguía molesta por no haber sido informada de la estrategia del rubio, solo asistió y se marchó con los niños.

Sasuke también se iba a ir cuando Naruto lo detuvo - ¿Qué sucedió con Hinata-chan? – preguntó seriamente.

- Solo conversamos – aclaró enojado al tomar esta pregunta como una muestra de los celos de su amigo – me tengo que ir, debo descansar.

Se marchó de la casa, sus dudas aun no habían sido saciadas, pero por alguna razón ya no le importaban tanto, ahora quería acercarse a la Hyuga que parecía huirle.

- Voy a hacer que te enamores de mi Hyuga Hinata – dijo mientras se dirigía a su casa.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Este quizás es un capitulo corto, pero si lo dejaba más largo perdía el hilo de los capítulos.

Dejaré de concentrarme en mis demás fics para volver a este, quiero acabarlo puesto que las ideas de nuevos fics me están invadiendo y quiero ver en que nuevas locuras me meto, eso no significa que apresuraré este romance, soy una chica de romances lentos y tortuosos.

_"Los pensamientos más fuertes pueden cambiar el mundo..." los quiere Akai yume XD_


	12. Mision

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11**

**Pretendiente**

Sasuke Pov.

"_Si lo que me dijo Hikari ayer es verdad hoy deben estar entrenando en el bosque, anoche pensé mucho, fue mi orgullo el que hablo al decir que haría que Hinata se enamore de mi, pero pensándolo bien no es mala idea, si logro que la Hyuga se enamore de mi al punto de cortar toda relación con Naruto lograría solucionar esto sin que Sakura se entere, no me gusta la idea de dejarla ignorante toda la vida pero es la única forma en que todo termine en buenos términos._

_No soy tan bueno para hacer esto de gratis, me atrae muchísimo esa mujer y si además de ayudar a mis amigos paso un buen rato con ella me daría por bien pagado…._

_Son cerca de las diez de la mañana y estoy casi seguro que se cual es el campo de entrenamiento que está usando, al parecer deberé volver a ver la carpeta, si mal no recuerdo es el campo número ocho._

_Cuando llegué me encontré con la imagen que esperaba ver, Hinata se encontraba entrenando a su hija, no tenía activado el byakugan, cosa que agradecí porque con esos ojos podría descubrirme sin demora, vestía una licra negra y una blusa del mismo color, tenía el cabello recogido y su hija parecía una pequeña copia de ella, practicaban taijutsu, la niña lo hacía muy bien para su edad, pero Hinata no le daba descanso, en su mirada había determinación, en verdad quería que aprendiera pero a la vez no la atacaba directamente por miedo a lastimarla o al menos eso pienso._

- Nada mal Hikari-chan – _decía una mujer que acababa de aparecer, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos perlados, tendría apenas unos años menos que Hinata aunque su cuerpo no era tan voluminoso_ – eres una digna Hyuga.

- Hanabi chan…. ¿Qué hace aquí? – _preguntó Hinata mientras la joven se acercaba a ellas._

- Vine a ver como mi hermana mayor entrenaba a mi sobrina – _explicó tranquilamente_ – es aburrido estar todo el día en el clan encargándose del papeleo y el orden.

- Es tu trabajo, eres la líder del clan – _recriminó Hinata a su hermana._

_Así que esta mujer era la hermana pequeña de Hinata, aquella que recibió el liderazgo del clan por el embarazo deshonroso de la heredera, tenía un ligero parecido pero no era tan atractiva como Hinata, en su mirada había frialdad como todo buen líder._

- Hikari toma un poco de agua – _ordenó Hinata, haciendo que la niña fuera en busca de su mochila algo lejos de su madre _– Hanabi chan… ¿solo para eso viniste?

- Sabes que lo estás haciendo mal – _recriminó la hermana menor_ – mi padre me exigía más que eso a los cinco años.

- No quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo…. No quiero que Hikari sufra – _explicó Hinata sonriéndole a su hija que se había sentado en el suelo a varios metros y comía un sanduche que habían llevado para el receso._

- Sabes el potencial de esa niña…. hasta nuestro padre se ha dado cuenta, merece un entrenamiento de verdad, eres demasiado condescendiente con ella.

- Es mi hija… ¡como pides que no sea condescendiente! – _esto se estaba volviendo pelea familiar. _

- Sabes que no estás capacitada para entrenarla, si sigue así la atrasaras – _su hermana era realmente fría al hablar, no le tenía el respeto que se le debe tener a una hermana mayor._

- Y que propones… no permitiré que mi padre la entrene – _aclaró Hinata. _

- Lo sé…. Pero la puedo entrenar yo – _propuso Hanabi con ese aire de superioridad que no me agrado para nada _– esa niña es el futuro de los Hyuga y al ser entrenada por la líder del clan dejará de ser la paria que es ahora…. Quizás es muy joven para darse cuenta pero cuando empiece a ir a la academia notará que los niños no la tratan como igual.

_Por primera vez vi a una Hinata derrotada, entonces la recordé, la niña tímida que se escondía en los rincones del salón, aquella que solo conversaba con Shino y Kiba, desde que la volví a ver parecía tan decidida, la timidez era una cosa, pero ese sentimiento de inferioridad que despertaba al estar con su hermana era algo deprimente para una ninja con tan sorprendente hoja de vida._

- Hikari chan nos vamos a la mansión…. Te entrenaré de ahora en adelante – _le dijo a la niña que se acerco incrédula._

- ¿Mi tía Hanabi me va a entrenar? – _le preguntó a su madre con justa razón._

_Hinata solo asintió mientras le daba un abrazo_ – pórtate bien, te iré a ver más tarde, me quedaré entrenando un poco – _miró a su hermana_ – cuida bien a mi hija – _sonó mas a amenaza que otra cosa, pero al parecer no causo efecto alguno en Hanabi._

- Es mi sobrina – _dijo antes de coger a Hikari entre sus brazos y desaparecer entre una ráfaga de viento._

- Maldita sea – _gritó Hinata sorprendiéndome, en su mirada había ira, odio_ – porque no me puedo enfrentar a mi padre y Hanabi-chan – _en su mano apareció un kunai que no sé de donde lo pudo haber sacado con esa ropa tan apretada y lo lanzó con tanta fuerza a un árbol que le dejo una gran hendidura y las aves que anidaban en el salieron volando_ – sigo siendo la misma niña miedosa – _sacó su boomerang y lo lanzo con toda la furia que podía contener._

_Era la primera vez que veía el boomerang de Hinata, era del mismo tamaño que el de Hikari, pero hecho de un brillante metal, tan afilado que cortaba el viento a su paso provocando un extraño y sutil sonido, lo tomó con una mano cuando regreso sin ninguna precaución, no tuvo ninguna herida, me sorprendió la habilidad que tenia sin el byakugan, volvió a lanzar el boomerang, con más fuerza esta vez, en ese momento sentí que alguien se acercaba._

_Una figura pareció frente a Hinata, en la dirección hacia donde se dirigía el boomerang_ – ¡demonios! – _gritó Hinata mientras corría hacia el recién aparecido que era Sai_ – abajo Sai – _le gritó mientras lanzaba un kunai al boomerang para que desviara la dirección y se clavaba en un árbol, luego Hinata se acercó al árbol y recupero su arma_ – que susto - _dijo tocando su pecho._

- Perdona Hinata-san – _se disculpó Sai al darse cuenta lo que provocó_ – vi a Hanabi-sama con Hikari-chan y me dijo que estas aquí.

- No hay problema Sai-kun, solo estaba liberando tensiones – _contestó volviendo a ser la misma de siempre_ – es un gusto ver que has regresado bien de la misión.

- Te traje algo – _dijo mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saco una navaja pequeña y fina _– para que la escondas en tu sandalia, tenemos que estar preparados para todo.

_Este estúpido esta coqueteándole a Hinata, como si las mujeres se dejaran convencer con regalos tan baratos._

- Gracias, no debías molestarte – _tomó el regalo y lo escondió entre las suelas de su sandalia._

- Sabes que en esa aldea piensan que Hikari es mi hija – _mencionó Sai haciendo que Hinata se pusiera de pie y lo mirara_ – cuando les enseñaste la foto no dijeron nada, pero me dijeron que se parece mucho a mi – _sonrió tontamente, estoy empezando a odiar la sonrisa tonta de este sujeto. _

- Supongo que les dijiste que no eres el padre – _le dijo Hinata sin el humor de hace unos momentos._

- Claro, aclare que no soy el padre…. Hinata-san.

- No Sai, ahora no es el momento, ha sido una mañana difícil.

- Está bien – _acepto Sai_ – pero sabes que no me daré por vencido.

_Hinata no le respondió nada…. Y Sai se fue. _

_Minutos después Hinata se sentó en el suelo y se soltó el moño, su larga cabellera azul cayó sobre sus hombros y espalda, no puedo negar que verla así tan desprotegida y sola era incitante, una mujer que cualquier hombre quisiera proteger…. No puedo culpar a Sai por intentar conquistarla con trucos baratos, tampoco puedo criticar a Naruto por dejarse llevar, porque siendo sincero ¿Quién no se podría dejar llevar por esa mujer?_

_Cuando vi que recogía sus cosas y se marchaba deje mi escondite y me acerqué al árbol donde había terminado el boomerang, la incisión que había hecho esa arma era muy profunda y eso que no le había puesto chakra al arma._

_Bonita y letal… eso no iba a detenerme, debo hacer que se enamore de al punto de terminar con el dobe, una vez que ella lo deje el no la volverá a aceptar, se que Naruto tiene su orgullo"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

La mañana terminó y la calurosa tarde se presentó tan puntual como todos los días, a Hinata un ambu le avisó que Naruto la esperaba en su oficina, la notica le pareció rara, los papeleos estaban en orden, ella no debía volver a la oficina hasta mañana… además Naruto nunca mandaba mensajeros a menos que sea urgente.

Cuando llegó a la oficina la secretaria le dijo que la estaban esperando, Hinata golpeó la puerta teniendo un mal presentimiento.

- Adelante – dijo Naruto con una voz seria, trago saliva y abrió la puerta.

Naruto se encontraba en su asiento, con el sombrero puesto, cosa extraña del rubio pues le parecía extravagante, sentado se encontraba un hombre al que nunca había visto.

- Buenas tardes – saludó sintiéndose incomoda, cuándo ingresó se dio cuenta que había alguien más en la oficina arrimado a una de las paredes, Uchiha Sasuke.

- La famosa Hyuga Hinata, es un honor conocerla en persona… no me habían dicho que era tan atractiva – comentó el hombre poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano en un afectuoso saludo.

El hombre que tenia a Hinata de la mano tendría unos cuarenta años, su cabello mostraba algunas canas y se notaba por sus vestimentas que era de mucho dinero, su rostro reflejaba determinación y arrogancia, características a las que estaba acostumbrada, pero no sabía que tenía que hacer ella en ese lugar, en ese momento no podía leer el rostro de Naruto.

- Hinata chan este hombre es el rey del país del fuego – dijo Naruto acercándose a ella y soltándola del agarre del invitado.

- Mucho gusto - dijo con una reverencia sorprendida por la presencia de alguien con tanto rango, nunca espero conocer al rey.

- Al parecer la cuidan como se merece – comentó burlonamente por la reacción del rubio, Hinata se sonrojó al darse cuenta que Naruto la tenia de la mano y se soltó inmediatamente, Sasuke que miraba toda la escena se enojó al comprobar una vez más que esos dos eran amantes.

- ¿me mandaron a llamar? – preguntó mirando a Naruto que parecía disculparse con la mirada, Hinata miró a Sasuke tratando de obtener la respuesta que no obtuvo del hokage.

- Acabo de llegar, yo no sé nada – respondió fríamente.

Naruto iba a hablar pero el rey no se lo permitió.

- Los he mandado a llamar a los dos porque quiero que realicen una misión.

- ¿una misión? – preguntó Hinata asustada.

- Estaba esperando por una – comentó Sasuke sin prestarle mucha importancia al asunto, aunque por dentro agradecía a su suerte, una misión con Hinata era lo que necesitaba para conquistarla.

- Aun no me ha dicho de que se trata la misión – dijo el rubio mirando con algo de enojo al rey, odiaba a la gente tan arrogante.

- La misión es sencilla, necesito que encuentren a un sujeto con el que tengo un asunto pendiente – comentó mientras se volvía a sentar, esta vez en el asiento de Naruto.

- Sasuke no hace misiones de rescate y búsqueda – informó el rubio.

- Sé que podrá hacer una excepción por mí, después de todo soy el rey de este país…. Además por eso quiero que la mejor ninja en rescate y búsqueda lo acompañe.

- Hinata-chan acaba de volver de una misión, es muy pronto para que se vuelva a marchar – refutó Naruto.

- Naruto – dijo Hinata muy bajo, tratando de calmarlo – no digas mas, no convendría pelearse con el rey.

El Uzumaki estaba enojado por la prepotencia del sujeto pero sabía que Hinata tenía razón así que se trago sus palabras por el bien de la aldea.

- Tiene que saber que mis honorarios son muy elevados, por ese precio puede contratar a varios ninjas de elite en esta misma aldea.

- Soy un rey, el precio es lo de menos – respondió prepotentemente.

- Entiendo – dijo la Hyuga tratando de encontrar una forma de zafarse de la misión – pero aun no sabemos la respuesta de Uchiha san, el no realiza este tipo de misiones.

- Tienes razón – añadió Sasuke acercándose a Hinata – yo elimino enemigos, no los traigo de regreso – sabia que el rey iba a insistir así que considero que era mejor que tanto Naruto como Hinata pensaran que no le agradaba la idea.

- Ya no tengo dudas de porque los elegí…. Son los mejores en su campo, déjenme explicarles la misión…. Deben encontrar al enemigo, pero este no estará solo, es líder una banda peligrosa que está ganando terreno en varias aldeas de distintos países, quiero que los eliminen pero que traigan vivo al líder, además si ven a mas de dos personas podrían sospechar, es una misión que solo pueden hacer ustedes, después de todos sus hojas de vidas son las más impresionantes de las cinco naciones ninja.

- Si es así no le veo problema… pero espero que sepa que cobro por persona – dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a Hinata.

- Y usted señorita Hyuga… ¿acepta la misión? – preguntó el rey.

Hinata vio a Naruto, sabía que estaba mal no aceptar esa misión, era un asunto diplomático y el rey tenia las de ganar.

- Debo informarle que soy la líder de este tipo de misiones y no sé si Uchiha-san quiera acatar mis órdenes – miró a Sasuke cuando dijo este ultimo.

- Hace años que trabajo solo, pero no creo que sea mala idea ver cómo trabaja la famosa Hyuga Hinata.

Hinata sonrió amargamente al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

- ¿Cuándo desea que partamos? – preguntó aceptando la misión.

- Mañana mismo.

- Entonces me retiro, debo prepararme – dijo despidiéndose formalmente – Sasuke kun, tenemos que cuadrar algunas cosas, me podrías acompañar afuera.

- Les dejare la misión con su hokage – dijo el rey antes de que Hinata cerrara la puerta.

- Entonces… ¿a qué hora partimos? – pregunto Sasuke mientras seguía a la Hyuga.

- A las siete, en la entrada de Konoha – seguía caminando sin la más mínima intención de quedarse a conversar.

- Entonces hasta mañana – se despidió el Uchiha divertido por el enojo de la Hyuga.

- Hasta mañana.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Me pareció prudente ubicar a Sai como pretendiente, soy de las que prefieren el Shikaino, por lo tanto no se con quien dejar a Sai y no me parece mal candidato en esta historia.

No he mencionado mucho de la vida de los demás ninjas, pero es para poder manejar mejor a los personajes desde este punto de vigilancia, pronto se sabrán datos esporádicos sobre los miembros de la aldea.

"_No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable" los quiere Akai yume _


	13. Lider

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12**

**Misión **

Sasuke Pov.

"_me desperté muy temprano, preparé todas mis cosas para irme de misión… hace tanto que no trabajo en equipo que se siente extraño, pero debo concentrarme, mi verdadera misión es enamorar a la Hyuga._

_Llegué a las puertas de Konoha y me encontré a una Hinata lista para partir, y junto a ella estaba Hikari._

- Uchiha-san – _me saludo la niña y me dio un abrazo, no sé cómo reaccionar, tampoco la puedo apartar frente a su madre, eso me dejaría muy mal ante sus ojos_ – me alegra que se vaya de misión con mamá – _me dice y la miro intrigante _– cuídela mucho por favor – _me pide y me da otro abrazo, esta vez respondo a su abrazo, no por conveniencia, esa niña es muy tierna y me parece gracioso lo que me pide._

_Miré a Hinata, vestía ropa apegada y su bolso no era tan grande…. Tenía el cabello suelto y lucía radiante a pesar de ser tan de mañana, ella parecía preocupada por mi cercanía con su hija, así que decidí jugar un poco con sus emociones, tomé la mano de la niña y me acerqué a la madre._

- Buenos días Hinata – _la saludé lo mas galante que podía, la mayoría de mujeres caían ante mi sonrisa._

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun – _respondió sin mirarme directamente a los ojos_ – nos iremos en cuanto venga Naruto-kun.

_No tenía ni idea de que se trataba la misión, a más de lo que había dicho el rey del país del fuego, pero supongo que ella al ser la líder se reunió más tarde con Naruto para enterarse de los detalles, me molestó la idea de que esos dos estuvieran solos y de que lo tuviéramos que esperar._

- Hinata chan, teme – _gritó el dobe detrás de mi mientras corría hacia nosotros, llegó sin aliento, se dobló un poco para respirar mejor, cuando levantó la cabeza estaba tan cerca de Hinata que esta se sonrojó y dio un paso atrás._

- Buenos días Naruto kun – _saludó sonriente Hinata ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sonreírle de de esa manera? _

- buenos días…. Como estas Hanabi chan – _saludó Naruto levantando en brazos a la sonriente niña, al parecer sabía muy bien cómo hacer felices a las Hyuga._

- Vienes a informarnos sobre la misión – _pregunté haciendo que me preste atención._

- Hinata-chan ya sabe de que se trata – _me respondió bajando a la niña _– solo vine a recoger a Hikari.

_Hinata se agachó y tomó a su hija entre sus brazos_ – hazle caso a Naruto-kun y a Sakura-chan – _decía mientras le daba un beso en la frente – _estaré de regreso lo más pronto posible.

- Si mamá – _respondió Hikari como si hubiera escuchado esa frase por años y apostaría lo que fuera a que es así._

- Naruto kun cuida a Hikari – _pidió Hinata dándole la niña a Naruto._

- Con mi vida – _respondió el dobe ¿Por qué todos usan frases tan cursis con Hinata?_

_Me despedí de la niña aunque Naruto no la soltó en ningún momento así que tuve que irme algo inconforme, al menos tendré a Hinata a solas para empezar mi plan. _

.

.

.

_Si en la aldea Hinata apenas y me miraba ahora pareciera como si fuera invisible, empezamos a avanzar por el bosque y no me ha dirigido la palabra por horas, la velocidad era normal y me siento frustrado, son normalmente las mujeres quienes se acercan a mí y no al revés._

- Hinata – _la llamo y me presta atención aunque no me mira_ – se que eres la líder pero no se dé que se trata la misión.

_Se detiene en la rama de un árbol y lo piensa_ – perdón se me olvido informarte – _me dijo como excusa _– bajemos y te lo explicare todo.

_Ya en el suelo sacó una carpeta de su bolso y empezó a explicar _– nuestra misión es esta – _me indicó dándome el documento_ – debemos ir a una aldea en la zona que indica el mapa, es cerca del país del trueno y encontrar al líder de la banda de asaltantes que indica el reporte.

_Revisé el documento, estaba demasiado explicito para ser una misión de búsqueda, ¿tan peligroso era el enemigo que se necesita a los mejores en su área?_

- Llegaremos mañana por la noche, será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino, nos detendremos mas tarde para comer – _dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando la carpeta para guardarla en su bolso, veo algo afilado en su espalda, así que allí guarda su boomerang, su cabello lo cubre, no sé cómo no me pude dar cuenta de que allí lo tenía la vez pasada, cuando tenía el cabello recogido._

_Seguimos avanzando sin ninguna novedad, nunca me gusto hacer equipo, las personas piensan que porque tienen que trabajar juntos deben ser amigos, no soy una persona a la que le guste pasar hablando por horas mientras viajas por el bosque pero esperaba que al menos tendríamos una conversación corta, las horas en silencio eran insoportables… si Sakura me viera seguro se reiría, esto seguramente es el karma._

_Cuando nos detuvimos a comer, se porto muy amable, es una buena cocinera, todo lo contrario deSakura, además de ser buena ninja, una preocupada madre y muy atractiva ¿Por qué se conformaba con ser la amante del dobe? _

_Se hizo de noche antes de que me diera cuenta, decidimos quedarnos en el bosque y acampar, no era necesario hacer guardias así que ambos dormiríamos para mañana acelerar el paso y poder pedir un hotel para planificar nuestro ataque pasado mañana._

_Hinata se metió en su bolsa de dormir lo más lejos posible de mí, al menos debo darle el merito que se merece, otra mujer aprovecharía la oportunidad, aunque sea una tontería porque le guarda fidelidad al hombre que la tiene como la otra, finjo dormir y veo como se mueve de un lado a otro, me da la espalda pero puedo sentir su malestar._

_¿Tan molesto es para ella estar en esta misión conmigo? _

_La vi levantarse tiempo después, cerré mis ojos y la oí apartarse caminando, esperé un poco, puede estar usando su byakugan para ver que nadie esté cerca, después de un tiempo prudente la seguí siguiendo su rastro, está en un lago, inclinada a la orilla y ¡oh… se está sacando la ropa!_

_Nunca me he considerado un pervertido, sé que no es correcto el espiar a una mujer mientras está por bañarse, pero se me hace imposible siquiera pensar en moverme, ella está allí, quitándose lentamente las prendas como si supiera que estuviera aquí y me quisiera tentar, demasiado débil para ser una ninja, era una presa fácil para mí en esos momentos pero no puedo caer, termina de desvestirse, dobla su ropa y se pone de pie, desnuda e imponente cubierta apenas por su larga cabellera se mete al lago a nadar un rato. No era la primera vez que había visto a una mujer desnuda, pero si es la primera vez que el verla hizo levantar mi libido a una velocidad irreal._

_Una vez en el lago empezó a nadar, la velocidad con la que cruza el espacio es lenta, solo lo está disfrutando el momento, y mientras ella sonríe por el momento yo me aferró a lo primero que tengo cerca, me parece cruel el saber que me huira si me le acerco, ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que le gusto, solo la intimido, me teme, después de todo no fue una de mis fans nunca, como bien lo dijo Sakura._

_Me obligo a irme y dejarla terminar con su distracción, si me quedo más tiempo no podía asegurar que me contendría, estoy sudando, quizás mañana el que se dé un baño sea yo, me duermo antes de que regrese, no quiero me encuentre aun despierto._

- Sasuke kun – _me llamó en un susurro demasiado bajo para despertar a cualquiera pero desde siempre he tenido el sueño ligero, tenía ganas de abrir los ojos pero algo me decía que ella quería hablar con mi yo dormido_ - ¿Por qué aceptaste hacer esta misión conmigo? – _Me preguntó sin esperar respuesta, estaba sentada junto a mí, podía sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, debía concentrarme o perdería la oportunidad de escuchar lo que quiere decir_ – no sé porque Naruto siempre quiere que realice misiones con los mejor ninjas de la aldea, no soy digna de aprender de los mejores, aunque esta vez no sea él quien acepto esta misión.

_Su voz era suave y baja, un susurro melodioso y calmado, al parecer no tenía prisa._

- Tengo miedo de ti – _confesó y me sorprendí de esas palabras_ – se que eres muy inteligente y tengo miedo que descubras el verdadero origen de Hikari, no estoy lista para enfrentar a todos con mi verdad, y Naruto aunque lo niegue tan esta nervioso, por eso esta tan distante contigo – _no le creí esa parte, el esta distante porque siente algo de celos_ – siento mucho que por mi culpa el tenga que tratar así a su mejor amigo, lo mejor será que después de esta misión te marches como siempre.

_¿Me estaba pidiendo que me vaya?, sentí como se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía a su bolsa de dormir_ – se que te molesta mi actitud pero mientras menos conozcamos uno del otro va a ser mejor – _me dijo mientras me daba la espalda y se dormía._

_Trate de dormir, era muy tarde para ponerme a pensar en el valor de sus palabras… ¿Por qué me las decía mientras estaba dormido? _

.

.

.

_Me levanté antes que ella, así que me dirigí al lago donde la vi anoche y me bañé, nada es más relajante que despertarte con un buen baño, ahora podía meditar sobre sus palabras… ¿porqué era mejor que no conozcamos el uno del otro? ¿Era su explicación la verdadera o la que Naruto le había dado? _

_Regresé al campamento y la encontré preparando el desayuno, no me miró cuando llegue, era igual que ayer en la tarde._

- Hay un lago increíble, podrías ir a darte un baño – _menciono mientras me siento cerca de ella, siento como se asusta al escuchar mencionar el lago, está preparando unos huevos y me da mi parte._

- Tal vez después, debemos apresurarnos para llegar a la aldea – _me dice mientras empiezo a comer._

_Es tan agradable poder comer comida casera, terminó con mi parte y ella hace lo mismo al poco tiempo, recogemos todo y nos disponemos a partir._

_Avanzamos más rápido que ayer, era cerca del medio día cuando descubrimos presencias a varios kilómetros, en realidad fue Hinata quien las vio con su byakugan._

- Son ellos – _me dijo haciéndome señas para bajar a tierra._

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – _pregunte mirándola._

- Tienen las características…. Todos son hombres y muestran ese extraño tatuaje en el brazo derecho.

- ¿entonces como procedemos?

- Sígueme – _me dijo mientras empezaba a correr entre los árboles, a los pocos minutos pude ver a qué se refería, había una pequeña choza a la que entramos, no le pregunte como supo, porque el byakugan era la respuesta más obvia._

- Es una misión sencilla, ahora que los tenemos ubicados solo debemos ir y vencerlos – _me dijo trazando en un pergamino lo que había visto, la cantidad de hombres y la posición en ese campamento._

_Hacer eso era un suicidio, la cantidad de hombres nos sobrepasaba con creces, esa no era una estrategia,era lo que haría Naruto, algo impulsivo y tonto._

- No podemos hacer eso – _le dije y suspiró _– sabes que no es lo correcto para este tipo de misiones.

- ¿Qué propones? – _me dijo en voz cansada, sabía que tenía razón._

- Un sacrificio – _le dije y me miro no pudiendo creer que lo haya mencionado, era común hacer un sacrificio en este tipo de misiones, uno de los dos aparecía frente a ellos como distracción mientras el otro empezaba a atacar a los más alejados, el primero corría mucho peligro_ – y yo lo hare.

- ¡No! – _gritó enojada._

- Sabes que es lo único que puede garantizarnos ganar – _le dije igual de enojado._

- Entonces lo hare yo – _dijo con convicción._

- Tú tienes porque regresar a tu aldea – _le recordé _– yo no.

_Sé que mis palabras le dolieron, estaba siendo grosero y autoritario_ – por eso mismo, yo tengo porque regresar así que no me dejare ganar por esos ninjas – _respondió segura_ – además soy la líder de la misión y es mi trabajo que no hayan bajas.

_No le quise pelear, primero porque vi que estaba decidida y segundo porque quería ver cómo era peleando, al fin comprobaría su reputación._

- Saldremos en quince minutos – _me dijo mientras se preparaba._

_Y yo que pensé que lo interesante pasaría mañana"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Naruto All Project a iniciado un fic en conjunto, del cual soy parte y colaboradora, espero se pasen por allí, el link está en mi perfil.

_"Es más peligroso el débil que el fuerte. El fuerte lo ves venir, porque ataca de frente, pero el débil está atento a cualquier descuido que cometas para apuñalarte por la espalda" los quiere Akai yume_


	14. Beso

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un líder no solo es quien tiene la capacidad de mandar de la mejor manera…. Un líder es aquel quien está dispuesto a darlo todo por sus subordinados.

**Capitulo 13**

**Líder**

Sasuke Pov.

"_cuando Hinata me dijo que se arreglaría nunca espere que usara un genjutsu para cambiar de ropa._

- Voy a ir caminando, así tendrás algo de tiempo de ventaja – _me dijo y la volteé a ver, me quede con la boca abierta al verla así, tenia puesto (o al menos eso parecía) un kimono muy sencillo, parecía una aldeana común, pero se la veía realmente hermosa en esa caracterización, su cabello terminaba en un moño que recogía un poco su larga cabellera, el vestido contorneaba cada curva y hacia ver sus senos más grandes._

_No me miró, pude ver el sonrojo en su rostro al pasar cerca de mi_ – buena suerte Sasuke kun – _me dijo antes de marcharse._

_Me quedé solo en la choza y me di cuenta que debía empezar la misión, estábamos a mitad del camino, solo faltaba terminarla y regresar y aun no había avanzado nada con Hinata…. Después de capturar al líder me tendré que esforzar._

_Cuando llegué al lugar donde se encontraban los miembros de ese grupo pude ver que era exactamente como Hinata lo había dibujado…. Me escondí perfectamente, algunos de esos rostros me eran conocidos, eran los experimentos que deje escapar cuando maté a Orochimaru y ahora la culpa me invadía…. Al menos los iba a matar y esto se acabaría, escuché un ruido imprudente, por un momento me asuste pero me di cuenta que era Hinata en su papel._

_Los hombres escucharon el mismo ruido que yo y mandaron a uno a ver que era, trayendo del brazo aHinata con cara de susto._

- Miren lo que trajo el rio – _decía el captor mientras Hinata miraba a cada uno de ellos, tratando de contarlos, me hizo una seña, eran los que ella había contado, cuarenta y dos enemigos exactos _- ¿Qué haces por aquí muñeca?

_Esas palabras molestaron a Hinata aunque trató de disimularlo_ – no soy ninguna muñeca – _se defendió aunque no ejercía objeción al agarre en el que estaba_ – solo estoy un poco perdida, me dirijo hasta el pueblo.

- Al jefe le gustara…. Le gustaban las mujeres de cabello largo y oscuro – _mencionó uno de los hombres._

_Esto no podía ser tan fácil, si ella era llevada con el jefe yo mataría a todos estos de un solo ataque. _

- El jefe no necesita de ella, nosotros si – _mencionó un calvo que parecía ser superior por la manera de dirigirse a los demás _- ¿Cómo te llamas? – _preguntó._

- Yo de verdad me tengo que ir – _dijo Hinata tratando de soltarse, esa era mi señal, cuando ella huía empezaría a detener a los ninjas más aislados para disminuir la ventaja. _

_El calvo alejó a los demás y la tomó entre sus brazos, pude sentir la repugnancia que le provocaba a Hinata la cercanía de ese tipo, pero debía seguir con mi objetivo, pude ver como se soltó de ese sujeto y lo empujó hacia atrás, demasiado fuerte para ser una simple mujer…. Algunos de los tipos se rieron, al parecer no se llevaban bien._

- Cállense – _gritó el calvo_ – solo me tropecé – _al parecer no quería admitir que una mujer podía con él, mientras tanto Hinata emprendía la torpe huida_ – atrápenla – _ordenó mientras algunos mal humorados ninjas se acercaban a la presa._

_Lo más tonto de esta técnica que es que a pesar de ser conocidas por todos siempre caen en la trampa, mientras Hinata demostraba lo buena que podía ser una sencilla mujer escapando de ninjas experimentadnos empecé a deshacerme de uno en uno, cuando llevaba cerca de diez vi que la tenían rodeada, el único problema de este ataque es que el más perjudicado siempre es el sacrificio y ese ahora era Hinata._

- Quiero hablar con su líder – _dijo Hinata tratando de distraerlos mientras seguía disminuyendo el número_ – están cometiendo un error.

- Nuestro líder está dormido en esa cueva y no lo pensamos despertar – _dijo el calvo haciendo sonreír a Hinata, obtener información en estos tiempos era tan rápido._

_En un movimiento rápido Hinata sacó un kunai y apunto hacia el tipo calvo, pude ver como los demás ninjas se burlaban, pero las sonrisas se le acabaron cuando el verdadero aspecto de Hinata se mostró, su ropa ahora delataba a una ninja con experiencia, lanzo su kunai lejos, era solo una distracción_ – solo necesito mis manos – _dijo incitándolos a acercársele, estaba aun rodeada pero actuaba como si fuera normal para ella ¿lo era acaso?_

_Derrotó a varios ninjas con una rapidez que nunca espere ver de ella, nunca había visto a una kunoichi con esa velocidad, pero seguí con mi trabajo, cuando empecé a ver lo que me temía, los pocos hombres que quedaban, ahora eran cerca de una docena se empezaron a transformar en los monstruos que eran gracias a Orochimaru…. Me miró y no sé qué cara hice pero su rostro preocupado cambio por una sonrisa._

- Ve por el líder – _me gritó mirando a sus enemigos que la empezaban a rodear. _

_¡Acaso estaba loca! Ni de broma podría derrotar a todos eso experimentos, no era tan fuerte, ni yo lo tomaría a la ligera._

- Ve por el líder antes de que se escape – _me pidió casi como una orden, la vi decidida midiendo el espacio con sus oponentes._

_Tonta…. Ahora debía capturar al líder y regresar antes que la maten, había olvidado que la debilidad de mis compañeros era una de las razones por la que prefiero hacer las misiones solo._

_Corrí hacia el interior de la cueva que más bien parecía un lujoso castillo, llegué a una gran habitación y tumbe la puerta encontrándome al líder frente a mí, por sus lujosas ropas y el hecho que no tenía el tatuaje sospeche que así se debería ver un líder anarquista._

_Lo ataque cuando me miró, tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura y los ojos de un penetrante color miel, tendría apenas un par de años más que yo y me miraba como si fuera inferior a él…. Eso me molestó y lo peor era que no lo podía matar, me acerque a él pero el muy maldito era rápido y la pelea que se supone llevaría un momento se extendió por varios minutos, me hizo usar mi sharingan, eso era motivo de admiración, últimamente mis oponentes no provocan ni mostrar mi técnica de línea sucesoria a pesar de jurar que me la quitaran._

_Lo capture después de dejarlo inconsciente con mi genjutsu…. El pobre no reaccionara en horas. Salí rápidamente de la cueva con mi capturado atado hasta los pies en mi hombro, la sorpresa para mí es que encontré una batalla terminada, Hinata se encontraba de pie altiva e intacta mientras todos los hombres yacían en el suelo en apariencia humana._

_¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Me acerque a ella y la mire, no tenía ni un rasguño… esto era imposible_ - ¡están muertos! – _pregunté al no saber que mas decir._

- Ese es tu trabajo – _me respondió sonriente _– puedes bajar a nuestro objetivo – _me pidió y lo tire, me miró con reproche como si le importara que lastimara a ese tipo._

_Había cubierto el rostro del sujeto con una de sus lujosas fundas de almohadas y ella no se la quitó, se acercó al cuerpo y activó su byakugan, la vi empezar a atacar al sujeto._

- No se despertara en un par de horas – _informé sacando mi espada para eliminar a los demás inconscientes._

- Lo sé – _me dijo suavemente si detenerse _– solo quiero que no tenga oportunidad de escaparse…. No sabemos cuán hábil sea para el escape.

_Me encargué de exterminar los experimentos que una vez deje libres, algunos no saben aprovechar las segundas oportunidades, tome a él retenido y caminé con Hinata hacia la cabaña donde fuimos primero._

- Se hace tarde, mañana en la mañana partiremos para devolverlo – _me dijo y fue como un recordatorio de lo poco que había avanzado en mi misión" _

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata se dirigió al pueblo que no quedaba ni a quince minutos corriendo y regresó con las compras necesarias para una buena cena que no tardó en prepararla, Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla mirando a Hinata tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de acercándosele sin que se le escape, mientras el retenido seguía inconsciente.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista Hinata se sentó junto a Sasuke en la mesa para comer, comía en silencio sin mirar a su acompañante.

- Hinata – llamó Sasuke – cocinas muy bien – elogió sintiéndose algo incomodo por tener que decir eso.

- Gracias – respondió – mereces una buena comida después de derrotar a tantos hombres.

Sasuke sonrió, ella había derrotado a algunos pero parecía como si ella solo hubiera estado ahí mirando, todo el merito se lo daba a él…. Se escuchó gruñir al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo arrimado a la pared, había despertado.

- Voy a darle de comer – propuso Hinata mientras se ponía rápidamente pie.

Sasuke solo bufó molesto.

- Nuestra misión es llevarlo vivo – dijo tratando de calmar a su compañero que no encontraba motivos para ver la escena y continuo comiendo – no intentes moverte es inútil – decía Hinata al hombre mientras se acercaba y dejaba un tazón de arroz en el suelo mientras empezaba a quitarle la bolsa de la cabeza – me llamo Hinata y no te hare daño – explicaba tranquilamente, pero todo cambio cuando vio el rostro de su rehén - ¡Tomoki-kun! – gritó al verlo.

- Así es Hinata chan – decía el hombre mirándola fijamente – al fin nos volvemos a ver.

Sasuke volteo a ver encontrándose a una Hinata asustada, era como si estuviera aterrada por el hombre que la acababa de reconocer.

- No…. No puede ser – repetía Hinata en un leve susurro nervioso.

- Así que tu nombre verdadero es Hinata…. Me gusta, y me alegra que te haya vuelto a encontrar – empezó a hablar el sujeto.

- Arima Tomoki – dijo Hinata tratando de calmarse, usando todo el valor que tenía – estoy en una misión y es mi objetivo, suplico que colabore, debo alimentarlo.

El sujeto sonrió y aceptó muy contento el ser alimentado en la boca por la joven que parecía un tempano de hielo, Sasuke por su parte miraba la escena demasiado intrigado.

- Siempre has cocinado muy bien Hinata – decía Tomoki – si no te hubieras ido no me hubiera perdido años de esta comida.

- Eres el líder de una peligrosa banda que esta intimidando a varios países y yo soy una ninja… no es mi deber cocinarte – explicó Hinata mientras se ponía de pie y llevaba al lavabo el plato vacio.

- Eso dices ahora…. Si no te hubieras marchado no fuera el líder de una banda – explicaba sabiendo que Sasuke lo miraba inquiridoramente –sabes que no estaba para eso…. Y tuviéramos hijos…. ¿Cuántos años tendría el mayor siete tal vez? – Sasuke volteó a ver a Hinata, ese hombre estaba hablando de romance e hijos.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_Hinata estaba tensa, esas palabras le habían afectado y lo que más me impresionaba era la edad que ese hombre le atribuía a un posible hijo, era la edad de Hikari._

- Yo no tengo la culpa – _dijo Hinata pero ya no estaba segura, su voz dudaba_ – solo hacia mi trabajo.

- Eso dices…. Pero se llevaron a los jefes y yo era el único con conocimiento del negocio que podía gobernar al estar ellos fuera, con el tiempo me di cuenta que era el único camino que quedaba…. El camino al que me condujiste – _reclamó como si fuera una víctima, ese desgraciado estaba reclutando monstruos y se hacia el inocente. _

- Permiso – _me dijo Hinata mientras salía de la choza, estaba mal, debería ir tras ella, pero primero quería saber bien como fueron las cosas. _

_Me puse delante del sujeto que me miraba con la misma arrogancia de la vez anterior _– supongo que eres el novio de Hinata – _me dijo como si estuviera mal. _

- Eso no te interesa… el que va a hablar eres tú – _le dije mientras activaba mi mangekyo sharingan, en un instante lo tenía dentro de mi jutsu…. Ahora no tendría escapatoria, lo torture un poco, es un cobarde y confeso todo antes de que pudiera disfrutar con su sufrimiento._

_Ahora sabia cosas nuevas, Hinata se hizo novia de ese sujeto en una misión encubierta, el nunca le había visto ese color de ojos y usaba otro nombre que no me quiso decir y que no me interesa, al parecer de el obtenía la información con la que desarticulo esa banda…. Pero lo más importante era que fue hace ocho años, por la época en la que Hinata hizo sus últimas misiones antes del embarazo. _

_¿Podría ser este hombre el motivo por el que Hinata no revele el nombre del padre de su hija?_

_Una vez me dijo lo que quería saber salí de su mente, es cansado para una persona mi vista en sus pensamientos, creo que no se despertara hasta mañana, solo habían pasado minutos así que decidí ir a buscar a Hinata._

_Caminé unos metros fuera de la choza y la encontré sentada en el piso con la cabeza baja, me acerqué y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, su cuerpo temblaba y me percaté que estaba llorando._

- Hinata estás bien – _le pregunté mientras me sentaba frente a ella._

_Levantó la mirada y pude ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas, me pregunté si yo causaría que llore de esa manera una vez haya cumplido con mi objetivo de separarla de Naruto o si todo es un gran malentendido._

- Yo fui la culpable – _me dijo con la voz quebrada_ – si no me hubiera acercado a Tomoki-kun el no estuviera en este lugar…. Lo pueden matar, el rey no nos aseguro que le pasaría – _pude detectar miedo _– todo lo que le pase será mi culpa.

_La sujeté de los hombros y la agité para que se enfocara_ – tú no hiciste nada.

- No entiendes – _me dijo con amargura_ – cuando lo conocí estaba en una misión encubierta, tenía que descubrir el funcionamiento de una banda a la que el acaba de entrar, yo solo quería parecer una sirvienta pero me tomó como novia, si lo despreciaba iba a fracasar en la misión así que acepté y me di cuenta que no era un mal tipo, solo estaba mal direccionado así que cuando tuve la información necesaria y me marche lo omití de la lista de sospechosos y no lo capturaron, pensé que viviría tranquilo, pero lo conduje a liderar su propia banda – _su llanto era más calmado pero no cesaba_ – tu no entiendes Sasuke kun…. Yo siempre termino haciendo sufrir a los que me quieren, no sirvo para nada.

- No digas eso – _esa Hinata destruida me recordaba a mi antiguo yo, al que no le importaba nada porque se creía peor que escoria, seque sus lagrimas con mis dedos mientras tomaba su rostro con mis manos _– ese sujeto solo busca a quien transmitirle sus errores, nadie es culpable de las decisiones del otro y te lo digo por experiencia.

- Gracias Sasuke kun – _susurró dejando de llorar._

_No lo pensé dos veces, estaba tan desprotegida, tan frágil y hermosa que me acerqué a su rostro y la besé…estaba besando a Hinata Hyuga" _

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Tienes:

Dudas

Inquietudes

Reclamos

Piropos

Preguntas

Teorías sobre el padre de Hikari

O simplemente quieres hablar de los fics y del mundo de Naruto con personas que estén tan interesadas como tú, Akai incluida, ingresa a Hinata Kisu, el grupo de facebook donde el principal objetivo es divertirse y compartir datos sobre los personajes de Naruto.

Además contamos con una extensa galería de cosplay de la serie, imágenes variadas, fan art, fanfic, doujinshi, etc.

El link en mi perfil.

_"Yo siempre digo la verdad, incluso cuando miento" los quiere Akai yume_


	15. Apariencia

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14**

**Beso**

Sasuke Pov.

"_La tenia frente a mí, la estaba besando en los labios… la mujer que en un principio me pareció un monstruo ahora se sentía tan frágil entre mis brazos._

_Cuando la acerqué a mí y la besé no reaccionó, estaba en shock, pensé que me alejaría pero en el fondo sabía que no podía, estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo…. Quizás me estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero hace días que la quería besar y cada vez lo veía más lejos, creo que cualquiera reaccionaria como yo ante esta oportunidad._

_Sentir sus labios correspondiendo mi beso después de unos instantes fue una sensación indescriptible, era un beso suave pero profundo, nuestros labios tenían un ligero contacto pero podía sentir como se entregaba por completo, nunca pensé que en un beso se pudiera sentir tanto, siempre son un preámbulo pero ahora era fantástico, me acerqué más a ella, soltando su rostro que había subido de temperatura por el sonrojo, podía sentir su calor corporal y quería sentirla aun más cerca._

_De un momento a otro ella se alejó de mí, la miré y pude ver el terror en su mirada, tenía una mano en su boca, tocando con la yema de sus dedos sus carnosos labios ahora un poco más rojos por la fricción contra los míos._

- No…. No puedo…. No puedes – _decía entre jadeos mientras se alejaba de mi_ – esto está mal – _fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a la cabaña._

_Me quedé aun en mi posición, cerré los ojos y recordé de nuevo el beso…. Ahora podía comprender un poco más a Naruto, si recibiera ese beso también caería con ella a pesar de estar casado, debía ir a tomar un baño frio antes de entrar a la casa o podría arrepentirme, demasiadas emociones por un día"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata dentro de la cabaña se recostó en la cama que había en la habitación, cerró la puerta, era una cabaña humilde, pero estaba acostumbrada, así que no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida sobre pequeña cama.

Cuando Sasuke volvió se encontró a Hinata dormida, no quiso despertarla, se acostó en el suelo cerca de la cama y se dispuso a dormir una vez que revisó nuevamente las ataduras de su rehén….

Despertó por el sonido de unos platos, levantó la cabeza y vio hacia la cocina ahí estaba Hinata haciendo el desayuno.

- Buenos días Sasuke kun – lo saludó mientras colocaba sobre la mesa lo que había preparado – el desayuno está listo, puedes comer cuando quieras.

Al Uchiha le pareció extraña esta actitud pero no le molestó, Hinata se veía muy natural en papel de ama de casa, sonreía igual que cuando estaba rodeada de enemigos e iba a empezar a luchar.

Tomoki despertó aunque su movimiento era más limitado que el del día anterior, su encuentro mental con Sasuke lo había agotado y aun no se recuperaba, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de meterse con Hinata.

- Buenos días Hinata – saludó el hombre que seguía en el piso.

- Buenos días Tomoki-kun – saludó Hinata con una sonrisa, como si lo de ayer no hubiera ocurrido.

Ambos hombres la miraron confundidos…. ¡qué demonios le pasaba a Hinata!

Hinata se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a comer, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, más por el delicioso olor de la comida que por la extraña invitación de Hinata, mientras comía la miraba de reojo pero esta estaba como si nada, no lo miraba pero tampoco lo evitaba.

- Hoy no piensas darme de comer – se quejó Tomoki al ver que esos dos comían y lo ignoraban.

- Lo siento pero hoy te entregaremos así que es preferible que no comas, puedes vomitar en el camino – comentó Hinata sin dignarse a verlo cosa que enojó mas al hombre.

- Por lo que veo no tienes corazón, no te importa que sea tu culpa que sea lo que soy… una vez que escape me encargaré de destruir a toda tu familia – amenazó mirándola fijamente.

Ese comentario molestó a Sasuke que iba a usar su sharingan cuando vio que Hinata estaba frente al sujeto con el byakugan activado.

- Atrévete a acercarte a mi familia y conocerás mi enojo – amenazó jalándole la camisa – atrévete a mirarlos siquiera y te sacare los ojos con mis propias manos – estaba hablando en serio, no había duda en su mirada, si ese tipo intentaba acercársele a Hikari ella misma lo mataría.

Tomoki palideció al verla tan decidida, nunca se imaginó que Hinata pudiera mirar así, debía querer mucho a su familia, Sasuke también se sorprendió pero le agrado esa reacción, alguien que protege así a los suyos es el mejor tipo de persona, le recordó a Naruto.

- Creo que entendiste – dijo la ojiperla soltándolo y levantándose – nos iremos en media hora.

La sonrisa de Sasuke era de satisfacción, Hinata resultaba más interesante a cada instante

.

.

.

Cuando paso la media hora y tanto Hinata como Sasuke habían guardado las cosas se dispusieron a partir.

- ¿Cómo lo transportaremos? – Preguntó Sasuke – no estoy acostumbrado a llevar atados.

- Ese es mi parte del trabajo – mencionó Hinata mientras hacía sellos con las manos – kuchiyose no jutsu– apareció un pequeño sapo con anteojos.

- Hinata chan – saludó el pequeño animal mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

- Buenos días – contestó el saludo Hinata – quería saber si hay alguien cerca del castillo del rey del fuego.

El pequeño sapo empezó a revisar en una libreta que tenía en la mano – Gamabunta se encuentra por allá, está muy cerca.

Sasuke se preguntaba en qué momento Hinata había adquirido el poder invocar sapos.

- Vamos para allá – decía Hinata una vez levantó con algo de esfuerzo al sujeto, Sasuke se acercó y lo tomó…. El pequeño y verde animalito colocó la mano en el piso e hizo una invocación a la inversa transportándolos a todos junto al gigante Gamabunta.

- Gracias – le dijo Hinata al pequeño antes de desaparecer – buenos días jefe – saludo la ojiperla al gran sapo que fumaba su pipa.

- Hinata – dijo el sapo mirando al grupo – al parecer terminando otra misión.

- Hai – respondió sonriente – debo ir a entregar al capturado.

- Nos vemos pronto…. En Myobokugan te extrañan mucho, y a Hikari también.

- Yo también – dijo Hinata con algo de nostalgia – Sasuke puedes llevar a Tomoki kun… no creo que pueda caminar – pidió amablemente.

El Uchiha trepó al retenido sobre su hombro como si fuera un bulto cualquiera y empezó a caminar, ahora solo estaban a kilómetros del castillo.

-Hinata – llamó el sapo – ten cuidado con el Uchiha…. – advirtió.

- Lo tendré – respondió mientras corría a alcanzar a Sasuke que había avanzado ya algunos metros.

.

.

.

- Así que después de todo si me vas a entregar – recriminó Tomoki.

- Es mi trabajo…. Eres un peligro y debo entregarte a las autoridades.

Sasuke permanecía en silencio, quería saber cómo manejaba la situación esta vez, estaba seguro que Hinata no se iría a llorar de nuevo.

- Pensé que te remordería la conciencia al ver que es tu culpa que yo haya seguido por este camino.

Hinata miró a Tomoki sin detenerse – tienes una excusa muy pobre, existen pecados que aunque no los hayas hecho solo eres el único culpable…. Debes aceptar tus errores y no culpar a nadie por ellos.

- Eso lo dices porque no tienes errores de los que arrepentirte – juzgó el atado.

- Al contrario, siento que mi cruz es mucho más grande que la tuya. Pero no le echo la culpa a otros cuando se que es solo mía, no eres el único que se ha equivocado de camino, he conocido a muchos ninjas que en un punto han errado, pero han podido volver al camino correcto en vez de quedarse como están y culpar al resto por eso… en lo único que me equivoque contigo fue en no entregarte, pero ahora estoy corrigiendo ese error – miró a Sasuke y le sonrió, el era una de las personas que demostraban con su ejemplo que una persona puede cambiar.

- Llegamos – dijo el Uchiha al ver el castillo, los guardias del rey se acercaron a los ninjas recién llegados, Sasuke les lanzó al atado – trajimos el encargo del rey.

- Sasuke – reprendió la peliazul acercándose a los guardias – el atado es el sujeto que nos pidió el rey en su visita a Konoha, esta es la misión – entregó la carpeta.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_Hinata entregó el encargo y fuimos directamente a la oficina del rey… y no tenia comparación con la de Naruto…. Este hombre se bañaba en oro._

- Su rapidez es sorprendente – _nos habló el rey una vez entramos en la oficina, Hinata no lo miraba, se notaba el desagrado que le causaba, obviamente al ayudar al dobe con el papeleo debe saber mejor que yo la deficiencia de la administración ejercida por este hombre _– pero tomen asiento…. Deberían pensar en pasar unos días aquí, la misión fue muy rápida.

- No gracias – _respondió Hinata firme en su posición_ – esta misión fue un pedido especial y debo volver a la aldea lo más pronto posible.

- Entiendo – _se notaba que al rey no le gustaba la frialdad de Hinata_ - ¿y usted? – _me preguntó queriendo demostrar que la equivocada era ella._

- Ella es la líder…. Además no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – _le aclaré para que no vuelva a insistir._

- Les enviare el dinero del pago…. Llegara pasado mañana – _hicimos enojar al rey…. Pero no era el primer enemigo que me hacía y no creo que el ultimo._

- Con permiso – _dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la oficina seguida por mí._

.

.

.

- Ese sujeto es increíble – _dijo al fin Hinata una vez nos alejamos de la ciudad _– tiene tanto dinero y no aporta lo necesario para el buen funcionamiento de Konoha… el dinero que gana es gracias a nuestras misiones.

- Es el rey después de todo – _le dije intentando hacerla enojar._

- Una persona así no debería dirigir un país – _fue su conclusión y yo estaba de acuerdo _– lo bueno es que ya acabo y volveré a la aldea a ver a Hikari.

- Se ve que la extrañas – _oírla hablar de Hikari era extraño, por más que estuviera enojada la sola mención hacia que sonriera._

- Mucho… Hikari es la razón de mi vida.

_Ese era mi momento para quitarme la duda sobre Tomoki_ – y este sujeto – _empecé diciendo_ – el que capturamos….

- ¿sí?

- ¿Es el padre de Hikari? – _pregunté sin rodeos._

_Hinata detuvo su caminar y me miró anonadada, era como si hubiera dicho algo malo_ - ¡tú crees que Tomoki-kun es el padre de Hikari! – _estaba horrorizada por la conclusión a la que había llegado._

- Existe la probabilidad… digo, por la época en la que se conocieron – _ahora no me sentía tan seguro._

- No existe la mínima posibilidad… no me acosté con él – _me respondió de inmediato._

_Nunca pensé que escucharlo me haría sentir tan bien, el saber que no se había acostado con él, se que debería de entristecerme, si fuera ese hombre la inocencia de Naruto estaría demostrada… pero a la vez prefería que fuera Naruto a ese imbécil de Tomoki._

- Perdón… no quise ofenderte – _me disculpe, porque ahora parecía apenada por haber confesado parte de su vida sexual._

_Estábamos parados en medio del bosque, habíamos dejado de avanzar y recordé el beso, podía sentir la fuerte tensión sexual que ella me provocaba, si tan solo estuviera seguro que ella siente lo mismo acabaría con el espacio que nos separa y la volvería a besar. _

- Yo quería agradecerte – _me dijo algo sonrojada_ – lo del beso.

_¿Me estaba agradeciendo el beso? Eso si me desubicó _

- Sé que lo hiciste para que me calmara, y te lo agradezco porque estaba muy alterada…. Pero no será necesario nunca más – _empezó a jugar con sus dedos para no verme._

_Le quería aclarar que no la quería calmar, yo en verdad la quería besar, pero presentí que no querría escuchar eso de mí, recordé lo que dijo… "no puedo" le era fiel al dobe._

_Estaba dispuesto a volverla a besar para demostrar que no era verdad lo que pensaba, pero apareció un sapo frente a nosotros, este era más grande que el primero pero mucho más pequeño que el segundo, además era de un fuerte color naranja con azul._

- Hinata te traje un mensaje de Naruto – _gritó el animal._

- Gamakichi– _lo abrazó como si fuera su amigo de la infancia, luego me miró_ – vamos a hablar allá – _le indicó hacia un lado_ – disculpa Sasuke kun – _se fue con el sapo._

_Un mensaje del dobe…. Seguramente uno que no puedo escuchar o leer, así que esa es la forma de comunicarse sin que los descubran…. ¿será por eso que Naruto le dejo pertenecer a su invocación?_

_Volvió sola después de unos diez minutos, se la veía algo cansada seguramente por lo que escuchó._

- Cambio de planes, debo pasar primero por otro lugar…. Si te molesta puedes regresar a la aldea – _me informó sacando un mapa y colocándolo en el piso mientras lo observaba._

- No tengo nada importante que hacer… te puedo acompañar – _le dije acercándome a ella, pude sentir como se estremeció cuando la roce suavemente por unos segundos fingiendo que era accidental _– bien ¿A dónde vamos? – _pregunté al ver que guardaba el mapa._

- A un lugar que ya no existe – _me respondió con toda la confianza de una líder._

"_Decidí no preguntar, al menos no aún, esta era una posibilidad de alargar la misión y el propio Naruto me la daba"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **

Decidí lo de la invocación por un simple motivo, que verán después, porque al parecer Naruto está más interesado por Hinata de lo que el mismo quiere admitir.

_''Cuando el poder de amor venza el amor de poder, el mundo conocerá la paz" los quiere Akai yume _


	16. Cama

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un ninja es más que un asesino a sueldo…. Es un guerrero entrenado en las artes de la persuasión y el engaño.

**Capitulo 15**

**Apariencias**

Sasuke no podía negar que la misión le importaba un rábano, al menos sabia que aquel pintoresco anfibio no le dio ningún mensaje a Hinata que no fuera profesional, pero ahora estaban en un pueblo extraño que ni siquiera constaba legalmente en un mapa y empezaba a oscurecer.

No quería preguntarle qué mismo hacían allí, sabía que no le diría la verdad porque parecía ignorarlo intencionalmente desde la conversación del beso, mas por lo que buscaba en ese pueblo que por lo del asunto en sí mismo.

Hinata caminaba mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo que no sabía que era hasta que lo viera, Naruto sabia como meterla en esos aprietos, pero no lo culpaba, no sabía qué relación había entre la información que conseguiría y los ojos de Hikari pero confiaba ciegamente en ese hombre y mientras caminaba vio a una mujer de mediana edad y supo que era lo que buscaba.

Se olvidó completamente de que estaba acompañada, cuando buscaba este tipo de información siempre lo hacía sola, se acercó a la mujer de un brillante cabello rojo como el fuego que le sonrió al verla acercarse.

- Buenos días señora – saludó amablemente mientras le sonreía.

- Buenos días muchacha – respondió la mujer que la miraba con sus oscuros ojos – no eres de por los alrededores.

- No, bueno…. – había olvidado por completo armar una historia, pero tendría que improvisar.

- Acabamos de casarnos y viajamos hacia el país del fuego a pasar la luna de miel – dijo Sasuke detrás de ella que volteo inmediatamente al escuchar lo que decía – la verdad es que nos pusimos un poco aventureros y decidimos viajar a pie – explicó como si fuera la verdad más grande del mundo.

La señora le sonrió al apuesto moreno – ya veo, seguramente les dijeron que tengo una pequeña posada – asumió la pelirroja creyendo todo lo que dijo Sasuke.

- Exactamente – afirmó la Hyuga al ver la oportunidad que quería, debía hablar con esa mujer y mejor si era dentro de su casa, ya luego hablaría con Sasuke sobre esa excusa.

- Acompáñenme – empezó a caminar y los ninjas sin dirigirse la palabra caminaron detrás de ella.

La casa era modesta pero bonita, las calles de ese pueblo que más parecía lugar de paso no tenían buena organización y la mayoría terminaban en callejones estrechos, como conciencia de la mala organización al formar el lugar, pero dentro de la morada era tan familiar que se sentía alegría de solo estar ahí.

- Puede resultar molesto pero les tengo que cobrar por adelantado – indicó la mujer una vez dentro.

- No se preocupe – dijo Sasuke entregándole una buena cantidad de dinero.

- No cobro tanto señor – intentó devolverle más de la mitad.

- Insisto, deseo que nos atienda bien – le dedicó una sonrisa que a pesar de la edad de la mujer la hizo sentirse como una quinceañera.

- Esta bien – guardó el dinero – les mostrare su habitación, por cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es Tsubaki.

Hinata analizó la situación, el comportamiento de Sasuke le había ayudado de sobremanera, no hubiera logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo sin él, ahora estaba en la casa de esa mujer y la tenia de su lado, pero a la vez le molestó el método de Sasuke, aun cuando no era líder de un grupo los miembros de su antiguo quipo le preguntaban antes de cualquier cosa, el Uchiha era autoritario de naturaleza y ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Tsubaki les dio la mejor habitación que tenia, era época baja así que todas estaban desocupadas y ese dinero le venía de maravilla así que decidió atenderlos a cuerpo de rey sobre todo tratándose de una pareja de recién casados.

- Si necesitan algo no duden en avisarme, iré al mercado a comprar comida para la cena, volveré en quince minutos…. Este es el único cuarto que tiene baño propio – informó dejándolos solos en la habitación.

El cuarto era sencillo aunque su cama era grande y Hinata al percatarse de eso se sonrojo.

- Que cómodo será dormir esta noche en una suave cama – dijo Sasuke acostándose en la mullida cama y sonriendo al darse cuenta del nerviosismo que sus palabras provocaban en la Hyuga.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó la Hinata sin mirarlo directamente.

- ¿Hacer qué? – se hizo el inocente.

- Eso…. – intento explicar Hinata – decir que estamos casados – las palabras no querían salir de su garganta.

Sasuke sonrió – solo buscaba una buena excusa y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, se veía que querías conversar con esa mujer.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_Se detuvo a pensar en mi respuesta, como si no confiara en mis palabras, no eran del todo ciertas pero ella no tenia como saberlo._

- Gracias – _me dijo al final de todo y me sonrió._

_Acaso no sabía decir otra cosa que gracias!_

- No tienes porque agradecer – _le indiqué sentándome en la cama._

_Estaba parada frente a mí, su cuerpo estaba tenso como siempre que estamos solos y su mirada vagaba por toda la habitación, el sonrojo aumentaba mientras más la miraba, y ahora que no se me podía escapar íbamos a terminar nuestra charla del beso, debo aclarar algunos puntos._

- Hiciste algo por mí y el agradecerte es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Y el beso – _le recalqué, se puso más roja de lo que creí que podía_ – eres la primera persona que conozco que agradece un beso.

- Yo… yo… perdón, no sabía – _susurraba mientras jugaba con sus dedos._

_¿Qué acaso tenía cinco años? Para tener una hija no sabía mucho sobre estos temas._

- Siéntate – _le ordené indicando la cama, en su mirada había terror_ – no te voy a morder, solo que es incomodo conversar a tanta distancia.

_Se sentó junto a mi pero seguía con la mirada baja, al parecer el conquistar a Hinata será más una misión de paciencia que de otra cosa._

- ¿Cómo es eso que no sabes? ¿Nunca has besado acaso? – _le pregunté divertido por lo bizarro que seria._

- Si he besado – _me confesó muy avergonzada_ – pero…. No entiendo porque me besaste, estaba llorando y pensé que era una forma de consolarme – _ahora ella se preguntaba el motivo de mi beso, en verdad pensaba que lo había hecho por pena._

- No es mi forma de consolar a las personas – _le dije en mi típico tono. _

- Entonces…. – _quiso saber mi respuesta, pero ni yo la tenia, podría decir que la vi desprotegida, pero antes de eso ya la quería besar._

_Mi excusa era la misión que me impuse, pero ahora que la tenía cerca no estaba pensando en eso, sabía que Hinata no era mala, quizás lo hizo de ingenua… aun no se los alcances de una mujer enamorada, pero a pesar de toda la información que usaba para hacer lo que hacía no la besé por eso, solo la besé, no tiene que haber algo detrás de un beso._

- Uno besa porque quiere besar – _respondí al ver que me había quedado callado por demasiado tiempo._

- No puedes hacer eso – _me reprendió y me di cuenta de mi error, soné como el típico conquistador que anda robando besos a cualquiera. _

- Es la primera vez que robo un beso – _confesé acercándome un poco a ella, pude notar como empezaba a temblar por mi cercanía _– pero si mal no recuerdo tu lo correspondiste.

- Yo… – _trato de excusarse pero no podía hablar, nuestra distancia se acortaba y estaba muy nerviosa, nunca antes disfrute tanto del nerviosismo de alguien, siempre me pareció tonto que las mujeres actuaran así, pero ahora me encantaba saber que era yo quien provocaba esas reacciones en ella._

_Estaba a solo centímetros de su rostro, sentía la duda en ella, pero al menos no huía, nuestras miradas se encontraron en un punto que me era imposible pestañear por miedo a que se rompiera el encanto, y ella tampoco lo hacía._

_Iba a besar a Hinata cuando se escuchó la voz de Tsubaki al entrar a la casa, Hinata dio un brinco como saliendo de un transe y se alejo de mi inmediatamente._

- Voy a hablar con la señora Tsubaki, si consigo la información que deseo nos podremos ir mañana temprano – _me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarme solo._

_Ya no existe duda que le gusto, ahora solo tengo que hacer que deje de desconfiar de mi"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata abandonó la habitación con el corazón tan acelerado que temía que abandonara su pecho, trato de calmarse antes de bajar a ver a la mujer, cuando por fin bajo la encontró preparando la comida.

- ¿qué haces aquí muchacha? – preguntó la pelirroja sacando las compras.

- Vengo a ayudarla en la comida – dijo acercándose a los alimentos.

- No es necesario – insistió la mujer – deberías estar arriba con tu esposo.

La sola mención hizo que Hinata se sonroja nuevamente – yo quiero cocinar para el – dijo intentando sonar natural…. Nunca le había costado actuar tanto.

- Serás una buena esposa – comentó Tsubaki permitiéndole ayudar.

Hinata sonrió al ver como la mujer cedía, solo debía empezar la conversación y obtener la información que Naruto le había pedido.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_Bajé por el hambre que tenia al empezar a oscurecer y solo haber desayunado, me encontré con una Hinata sonriente y divertida conversando y arreglando la mesa de comedor junto a la dueña de casa._

- Sasuke kun – _me dijo sorprendida Hinata._

- Ya lo íbamos a llamar – _me informó la mujer mientras me indicaba el asiento principal_ – su esposa se esforzó mucho para prepararle esta comida.

_Así que esa era la excusa de Hinata, debo aceptar que fue astuta al poner a su favor mi mentira _– se que cualquier cosa que cocine Hinata me gustara – _elogié y le tomé la mano, no podía quitarla, estábamos siendo vistos._

_Me dio una sonrisa algo nerviosa y me soltó para empezar a servir, nos sentamos los tres con el inmenso festín que habían preparado…comimos mientras hablábamos de tonterías, ver a Hinata relajada era algo nuevo, al parecer esa mujer la hacía sentir en confianza._

- Les deseo que sean felices – _dijo Tsubaki haciendo sonrojar a Hinata. _

- Gracias Tsubaki-sama – _dijo Hinata algo apenada._

- Dime Tsubaki, después de todo somos familia – _sentí que Hinata no quería que escuchara eso… ¡de qué diablos se trataba su misión! ¿Familia? _– bueno muchachos creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir, mañana me encargare de arreglar esto.

- No se preocupe…. Yo arreglare todo – _dijo Hinata levantándose de la mesa._

- No Hinata – _reprendió Tsubaki_ – ustedes dos están recién casados además esta es una pensión así que no debes hacer nada…. Ve con tu marido a su habitación.

_Pude ver como tragaba saliva ante la insinuación que acababa de hacer esa mujer, pero era obvio que lo sugiera si fingíamos ser recién casados._

_Le tomé de la mano y la conduje hacia la habitación, podía sentir sus dedos temblorosos y sus torpes pasos, pero no hice gesto alguno de que me diera cuenta, una vez dentro del cuarto me miró de una forma que no podía entender._

- ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? – _me preguntó casi con miedo. _

_Así que eso era lo que la asustaba…. Temía dormir conmigo._

_Tenía dos opciones, la una era portarme como un caballero y dormir en el piso para que estuviera más tranquila, la otra era convencerla de que no había otra opción que dormir juntos e intentar seducirla una vez estemos en la cama... definitivamente no soy un caballero"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Me siento muy feliz y complacida por la aceptación que está teniendo este fic, es uno de mis fics más leídos, no solo por cantidad de lecturas, sino por la variedad de países a los que le interesa.

A todos ustedes muchas gracias, yo no hago esto por los review (aunque me alegra saber sus opiniones) así que saber que a pesar de ya ser algunos capítulos en el misterio no me han abandonado habla bien de mi como escritora y se lo debo todo a ustedes.

_''Las alas que no pueden volar tienen una utilidad... Es un precioso recuerdo de cuando volaste por el cielo" los quiere Akai yume_


	17. Charlas

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16**

**Cama**

Sasuke Pov.

"_Hinata me miraba aterrada, me había preguntado cómo íbamos a dormir y aun no se lo contestaba. _

- Sasuke kun – _me dijo tratando de hacerme reaccionar._

- Creo que para mayor comodidad deberíamos compartir la cama – _comenté fingiendo indiferencia, pude notar su asombro ante mis palabras. _

- ¿Dormir juntos? ¿Los dos? – _estaba perturbada, no sabía qué hacer, casi podía leer sus pensamientos por su actitud corporal._

- ¿algún problema? – _le pregunté acercándome un poco, me encanta verla temblar._

- No es correcto que durmamos juntos – _mencionó bajando la mirada. _

_La volví a ver como en la otra ocasión, ese complejo de inferioridad que arrastraba desde niña se mostraba en los momentos menos inesperados, y ahora estaba así, mirando al piso como si no mereciera poder mirarme a la cara, esa actitud que tanto odio porque me recuerda a mi antiguo yo_

- Si lo que te importa es tu reputación…. – _empecé diciendo pero me interrumpió._

- Es tu reputación la que corre peligro si se enteran que dormimos en la misma cama.

- Debes estar bromeando – _le dije y levantó la mirada_ – soy yo al que todos temen.

_Sonrió pero más parecía un suspiro, una sonrisa vacía provocada por algún recuerdo triste, en su mirada había dolor, amargura y desesperación._

- Te temen pero no has hecho nada malo, deberían temerme a mí…. Soy yo la que ha hecho cosas que no me atrevo ni a mencionar.

_Estaba hablando de lo que quería escuchar, no podía ser tan fácil. _

- Creo que dormiré en el piso, tu dormiste en el piso anoche, es mi turno –_ me dijo terminando el tema que apenas había mencionado._

_Prefería dormir en el piso que conmigo, nunca pensé que llegara el día en que algo así me ocurriera, era yo el que normalmente me alejaba de ellas. _

_Era mi turno de mostrarme ofendido_ – si tanta aversión tienes a compartir la cama conmigo yo dormiré en el suelo – _aclaré alejándome de ella._

- Sasuke kun… - _me llamó_ – no es eso… lo juro.

- Entonces que es – _pregunté acercándome tanto a ella que podía sentir su respiración._

_La dejé en blanco, no sabía que contestar… sabía perfectamente que descubriría su mentira y no quería decirme la verdad._

- Esta bien, compartiremos la cama – _dijo rendida al no tener escapatoria._

_Estaba enojado por la forma en que lo dijo…. Nunca me había sentido tan menospreciado por una mujer, pero no era momento para enojarme, había logrado lo que quería._

_Se metió al baño y se demoró un tiempo considerable mientras yo me quitaba la camisa, cuando salió vestía algo más ligero…. Seguramente lo guardaba en la mochila, aunque era muy pequeña para contener tanto, pude notar su sonrojo al verme con el dorso desnudo, me puse en mi lado de la cama y ella se acerco aun con algo de recelo junto a mí._

- Yo…. Yo – _balbuceaba y me puse de medio lado para mirarla de frente._

- ¿Sí? – _pregunte mirándola de pies a cabeza, se la veía realmente hermosa con esa ropa._

- No sé como duermo… así que perdón si me muevo demasiado – _confesó avergonzada._

_Sonreí ante su confesión… era realmente adorable, parecía una niña pequeña._

- No te preocupes – _le respondí mientras me acercaba más y la acercaba a mí, la bese sin darle tiempo a asimilar mi acercamiento._

_La necesitaba y era precisamente lo que quería que se percatara con mi beso, no le daba oportunidad a que se arrepintiera, con un movimiento rápido la coloque sobre mí para poder usar mejor mi brazos… no estaba usando brasier, lo había notado cuando la vi salir del baño pero ahora lo podía sentir sobre mi piel, mis manos recorrieron su espalda y se detuvieron en su firme trasero al que gustosamente apreté, ella al sentir mi jugada bajo mas la guardia y pude introducir mi lengua en su boca profundizando mas el beso._

_Lentamente y sin soltarla me senté para poder tener mayor control de la situación, descendí hasta su cuello y pude escuchar como un suspiro escapaba de su boca, me enloquecí, tenía que hacer mía a esa mujer, era su aroma, su sabor lo que me tenia así, la había probado una vez y ya era adicto a ella._

_Empecé con mi labor de quitarle la ropa y ella cedía como presa de mi voluntad, sin objeción, como si lo deseara tanto como yo, presioné su pecho antes de quitarle la blusa y gimió del placer _– Hinata – _la llamé para que me mirara y me sonrió aceptando todo lo que estaba haciendo, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi pecho, una manos realmente suaves que se elevaron al cielo para darme facilidad de quitar su blusa y darme el espectáculo de sus pechos,la gire y me acosté sobre ella, la llene de besos, quería recorrerla por completo, sentía como mi pantalón estorbaba y estaba a punto de quitármelo cuando escuche su voz._

- Ya conseguí la información que necesitaba… mañana regresaremos a Konoha, hasta mañana Sasuke kun – _me dijo dándose la vuelta hacia su lado de la cama._

_En ese momento reaccioné, tenia puesta su ropa y yo seguía en la misma posición que antes de besarla…. Todo fue producto de mi imaginación, lo único real era mi erección, me puse de pie y me fui al baño, no era conveniente que ella me viera así._

_Cuando salí del baño la encontré dormida, estaba dándome el frente, me acosté junto a ella, el verano estaba a punto de terminarse y empezaba a hacer algo de frio, temblaba como una hoja y se protegía del frio abrazándose a ella misma, me acerque más y la abrace, no era como tenía previsto que terminaría la noche pero era relajante tener un cuerpo caliente y suave que abrazar para dormir, mi calor corporal la hizo sentirse bien pues se acomodó mejor a mi cuerpo, le robé un fugaz beso en los labios antes de dormir"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

La mañana iluminó algo más tarde de lo acostumbrado, la ojiperla abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sasuke a pocos centímetros del suyo, tuvo que contenerse para no gritar y despertarlo, él la tenía abrazada y arrimada a su pecho y ella también lo rodeaba con sus brazos…. Se preguntaba cómo había llegado a ese punto, pero estaba más preocupada por levantarse antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de su posición.

Se movió rápidamente y salió de la cama lo mejor que pudo, se metió al baño para cambiarse de ropa, se sentía muy vulnerable con Sasuke en la habitación a pesar de tenerlo dormido.

Tiempo después Sasuke se despertó, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró solo, se puso la camisa y se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a Hinata escribiendo muy concentrada, se arrepentía de haber dormido tanto, quería ver la expresión de ella al despertar y verlos abrasados, solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta que lo que hacia Hinata era un reporte de misión.

- Trabajando tan temprano – comentó mientras se sentaba junto a Hinata.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza, pero no lo miró, estaba demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo.

- En seguida les sirvo el desayuno – informó Tsubaki desde la cocina, haciendo que Hinata guardara la carpeta.

- Nos iremos después del desayuno – comentó mientras Tsubaki se acercaba con la comida.

- Es una lástima…. Después de encontrarte te vas tan pronto – decía en una pequeña queja la pelirroja – espero que tengan hijos pronto…. Ya quedan muy pocos de nosotros.

Hinata se asustó al intuir que Tsubaki confesaría lo que habían hablado, después de todo creía que Sasuke era el marido de ella – no se preocupe – interrumpió sin poder ocultar su preocupación – yo misma vendré a traerle una foto en cuanto sea posible.

La mujer sonrió y calló, pensó que quizás Hinata no le decía a su marido la verdad y no sería la única que negara su pasado y su apellido.

.

.

.

Después de la comida y la despedida se marcharon de regreso a Konoha, Hinata aun se sonrojaba al pensar en cómo había dormido con Sasuke... luego pensó en como reaccionaria Naruto cuando le contara lo del beso, ni ella misma sabía cómo explicarlo.

No se detuvieron a almorzar, el desayuno había sido abundante y faltaba poco para llegar a su destino…. Sasuke se sintió derrotado al no lograr más que un beso y Hinata aliviada de que la misión al fin terminaba.

.

.

.

- Aquí estamos – dijo Sasuke una vez llegaron a la puerta de Konoha.

- Fue un placer hacer esta misión contigo – mencionó Hinata en una reverencia – debo ir a entregar el reporte de la misión – desapareció ante sus ojos.

Sasuke se preguntó si Hinata le diría a Naruto lo del beso, si eran amantes seguramente no se lo diría por miedo a que la deje, aunque ahora que empezaba a conocer a Hinata quizás se lo decía para evitar confusiones.

.

.

.

- Hinata no te esperaba tan pronto – decía el rubio mientras abría la puerta de su casa y hacia entrar a la Hyuga.

Hinata entró como si entrara al matadero, sabia como era Naruto en estos asuntos y más cuando le había advertido de Sasuke.

- La misión fue rápida, Gamakichi llegó cuando regresaba a Konoha – comentó - ¿Dónde está Hikari? – preguntó tratando de no pensar en el beso, cosa que era casi imposible.

- Sakura se tomo el día libre y se llevó a los niños al bosque para mostrarles las plantas medicinales de la aldea – respondió el rubio mirando la reacción de Hinata al saberlos solos - ¿sucede algo? Te ves rara.

- Yo – respondió Hinata tratando de no verse así – solo me preguntaba sobre lo que me mandaste a averiguar.

- Era por eso… hablemos en la oficina.

Hinata siguió a Naruto preguntándose porque tanta seriedad de parte del rubio.

- Entonces…. ¿era cierto lo que te mande a averiguar? – inquirió el hokage una vez dentro.

- Si – asintió la ojiperla – exactamente como me lo dijiste, encontré a una mujer con las características que me diste y resultó ser la correcta, la verdad tuve mucha suerte – no pudo evitar recordar a Sasuke cuando dijo eso.

Naruto se dirigió hacia su escondite y saco el árbol genealógico que Hinata había hecho para descifrar el secreto detrás de los ojos de su hija.

- Cuando la vi recordé lo que me dijiste en el mensaje y hablé con ella, me dijo que hace muchos años una de las mujeres de su familia tuvo un hijo de nombre Uzumaki Nagato, pero que todos ellos habían muerto al destruirse la aldea donde vivían – continuo - ¿no se qué tiene que ver eso con Hikari?

- Uzumaki Nagato es el verdadero nombre de Pain – confesó Naruto, ante la sorprendida mirada que le daba la Hyuga.

- No puede ser – exclamo llevándose las manos al pecho – pero como lo sabes.

- En mi enfrentamiento con Madara me entere de cosas que no sabía que tan ciertas eran… entre ellas estaba que Nagato y yo éramos parientes – mostró el mapa justo en la parte donde el nombre de Kushina descansaba – la familia Uzumaki también tenía la sangre de Rikodou sennin.

- Increíble – expresó Hinata aun tratando de asimilar esa información.

- Si – le respondió Naruto continuando con su historia – según Madara era él quien le había dado el rinnengan a Pain, pero no creo que haya sido tan fácil, era un poder demasiado grande para ser contenido en un niño cualquiera… fue por eso que te mande a investigar, se necesita una gran cantidad de poder para soportar el rinnengan, el maldito de Madara sabia de la descendencia y la consanguineidad – el rubio estaba furioso al comprobar una vez más los niveles a los que llega el egoísmo de una persona – Nagato no merecía todo lo que sufrió por culpa de Madara.

- Entiendo…. Pero Hikari nació así – aclaró aun un poco confundida en el punto de la discusión.

- Lo sé… y eso solo la hace más valiosa y poderosa que cualquiera que haya desarrollado una variación del rinnengan.

Hinata tragó saliva, sabía que Naruto no eran de las personas que dicen eso cuando no es necesario… siempre supo que su hija seria especial y que debería protegerla por su origen, pero nunca pensó que tanto.

- No te preocupes, no permitiré que nada malo le pase a Hikari…. – calmó al ver como sus palabras afectaron a la joven – y como te fue con Sasuke – mencionó cambiando de tema.

- Etto…. – bajo la mirada nerviosa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos – la misión fue rápida Sasuke kun es muy fuerte…. Pero en la misión él, me besó – confesó muy apenada.

- ¡Qué! – gritó Naruto sin poder creerlo.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Quizás les parezca extraño que Hinata deba dar parte a Naruto por el beso, pero si él ha cuidado de ella por todos estos años y le advirtió de Sasuke veo normal en ella que le informe, además la personalidad de Hinata da para estos malentendidos.

_''Quisiera vivir para estudiar, no estudiar para vivir'' los quiere Akai yume _


	18. Enfrentamiento

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 17**

**Charla**

- ¡Qué! – gritó Naruto sin poder creerlo.

- Naruto kun – calmó Hinata – no lo tomes a mal…. Solo fue un beso.

- Esa fue la respuesta que te dio ¿verdad? – Cuestionó el rubio – lo sabia…. te lo dije, Sasuke solo quiere divertirse contigo, como puedes permitírselo.

Hinata bajó la cabeza – yo estaba mal… el solo quiso consolarme…. Yo… yo no permitiré que se me acerque – aclaró al borde de las lágrimas.

- No llores – calmó Naruto al verla así – por favor no llores por mi culpa…. No quise tratarte así – se acercó a ella para pedirle perdón.

- Solo fue un beso y me aleje de él de inmediato – trató de deshacer el nudo en su garganta – se perfectamente que no merezco siquiera que alguien se fije en mi.

- No digas eso Hinata – el rubio la abrazó para calmarla – te mereces un hombre que te haga feliz…. Pero Sasuke no está interesado en nada serio, el solo te hará sufrir.

- sé que me lo has dicho…. Pero no ha pasado nada, tampoco es que Sasuke kun se fijaría en alguien como yo.

- Pero que dices – se quejo Naruto mirándola a los ojos – sabes que tienes a muchos hombres tras de ti, eres tu quien no ha querido tener pareja.

- No tienes que protegerme de todo… no soy Hikari, no me debes nada.

- Te debo la vida, hubiera muerto si no aparecías frente a Pain ese día.

Hinata se sonrojó y se alejó del agarre del rubio – no lo menciones… y de verdad, no creo que Sasuke se me vuelva a acercar.

- Eso espero – susurró Naruto demasiado bajo para que Hinata escuche.

- Voy a buscar a Hikari…. La extraño mucho – se marchó dejando a Naruto solo en la oficina – eres mi mejor amigo teme, pero no permitiré que lastimes a Hinata – mencionó mientras miraba el nombre de su amigo en el pergamino.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, el cielo estaba naranja, al parecer el invierno estaba en todo su auge y no dudo que muy pronto el frio invadirá la aldea, me puse mi chaqueta negra por precaución, la verdad es que estoy acostumbrado a las noches frías y solas, entré al campo de entrenamiento número ocho, el lugar donde entrena Hinata…. No sé porque lo hago, solo quiero pensar en ese beso, en ese sueño con ella, en todo lo que me está pasando, de lo único que estoy seguro es que desde que la vi todo mi día gira en torno a ella, sea de buena o mala manera, enojándome o haciéndome sonreír, Hinata está en mi mente y me asusta el no saber qué nombre ponerle a este sentimiento._

_Un viento fuerte roza mi cabello y lo alborota, pero entre el sonido de las hojas oigo una respiración, es suave y pausada pero estoy seguro que no estoy solo en este silencioso bosque, no sé porque pero trato de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, mis instintos de ninja no me permiten marcharme así no mas, quiero saber quienen su sano juicio viene a este bosque este día._

_Cuando llego al lugar donde provenía el sonido me encuentro con Hinata, nunca espere verla aquí, supuse que estaría con su hija, la extrañaba tanto que lo di por sentado… estaba parada con las piernas juntas y los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, sus manos tenían una posición un tanto extraña, no era la posición de pelea de su familia, el viento mecía su larga cabellera pero ella, que tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía no importarle, estaba a pocos metros pero parecía que no me notaba, tal vez su concentración era fuerte._

_Me acercaba a ella sin meditar que le diría, como explicaría que estuviera ahí caminando hacia ella, era algo que no podía explicarme ni a mí mismo…. La escuche exhalar fuertemente mientras abría sus manos y lanzaba un kunai hacia un punto ciego entre los arbustos, me puse alerta…. ¿acaso había alguien más? No noté ninguna presencia además de la nuestra, pero era ella la de byakugan._

_Abrió los ojos y me miró, al principio parecía no creer que fuera yo, la vi pestañear tratando de asimilar mi presencia._

- Sasuke – _susurró y vi pánico en su mirada, segundos después sentí dolor._

_Unos leves hincones en mis brazos me hicieron hacer un gesto de dolor, mas por la impresión que por el ataque, la vi exclamar una objeción y moverse rápidamente, me pidió que no me moviera y la obedecí porque sentí que de no hacerlo empeoraría la situación, cientos de kunai empezaron a caeren todas las direcciones, Hinata los esquivaba y derribaba todos, pero al parecer era una trampa enorme, recordé el entrenamiento con kunai que hacia Itachi, un entrenamiento especial para la coordinación mano-ojo, no era de extrañarse que un Hyuga lo hiciera, pero no era un entrenamiento común, había algo detrás de cada kunai, cientos de pequeñas agujas recorrían muy cerca de mí y vi el esfuerzo de Hinata, por alguna razón empecé a sentirme débil, sangre emanaba por mis brazos pero era muy poca para tenerme así, algo debían tener esas agujas._

_El ataque era masivo y Hinata se colocó nuevamente frente a mí, esta vez dándome la espalda, saco de sus bolsillos pequeños pergaminos que tiro abiertos por el piso y de los cuales salieron armas de todo tipo que bloquearon las agujas, aunque algunas se escaparon y se calvaron en Hinata._

- ¿Hinata estas bien? – _le pregunté preocupado, ahora el silencio invadía nuevamente el bosque y todo el piso a nuestro alrededor estaba lleno de armas._

- No fue nada – _me respondió mirándome los brazos_ – te alcanzaron _– dijo acercándose más a mi sin tocarme las heridas_ – ven – _me tomó de la mano y caminamos fuera de todo el peligro._

_La seguí pero empezaba a marearme, no quería decirle pero creo que ella ya lo sabía, nos acercamos a un claro, la luna brillaba y como hilos de plata pude observar las agujas incrustadas en mis brazos y el cuello de Hinata, yo me sentía cada vez peor, pero al parecer en ella no tenía el mismo efecto._

_Encendió una fogata una vez me dejó sentado y se acerco a mí como si tuviera miedo de lastimarme, me miró las heridas, agujas habían traspasado la gruesa chompa y de ellas solo se veían las puntas._

- Debo quitarte las agujas – _me indicó y asentí con la cabeza._

_El que me las quitara dolió más que cuando me atravesaron la piel, me pidió perdón y trataba de hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible, el otro brazo me dolió menos, me pidió que me quitara la chompa y lo hice tratando de no mostrar mi debilidad._

- El mareo se te quitará pronto, tengo el antídoto.

- ¿Qué tienen las agujas? – _inquirí mientras ella buscaba algo entre sus cosas._

- Veneno – _respondió _– uno especial que paraliza el musculo que toca, pero no te preocupes estaba en pequeña cantidad así que solo te produce un poco de mareo.

_¡Veneno! Hinata estaba a punto de ser atacada por miles de aguas casi invisibles rociadas de veneno… ¿acaso pensaba matarse?_

- No pensaba matarme, es un entrenamiento que empecé hace poco – _me explicó como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos._

_Empezó a frotar en mi piel aquel extraño ungüento que poseía, pude sentir como sus dedos temblaban al tocarme, después de eso se sentó junto a mí sin decir nada, se veía avergonzada y al parecer no se percataba de las escasas agujas aun incrustadas en su cuello._

- Permíteme – _le dije acercándome a ella y tomando el borde de su cara con mi mano, intentó retroceder pero la sostenía fuertemente sin llegar a lastimarla_ – debo curarte – _le expliqué como ella lo hizo conmigo, solo en ese momento comprendió que también estaba herida._

_Pasé mis dedos por su fino y blanco cuello, arrancando las agujas con la mayor delicadeza que podía, no se quejó aunque creo que fue por no hacerme sentir mal… tomé un poco de su ungüento y rosé su tersa piel, pude sentir como se erizaba y enrojecía por el contacto, escondió la mirada en su cerquillo y tragaba saliva con dificultad._

- creo que estas lista – _comenté apartándome un poco de ella, puso sus manos sobre la zona afectada y me sonrió amablemente._

- no me había percatado… gracias – _me dijo mientras empezaba a temblar por el frio. _

_Para no percatarse de ese tipo de ataques, tiene que haberlos sufrido en muchas ocasiones, es la única explicación para su falta de síntomas, me acerque hasta estar sentado junto a ella, y le pase mi abrigo sobre sus hombros, me miró asombrada, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de actos._

_Por un momento pensé que me rechazaría el abrigo pero se abrazo a él intentando entrar en calor. _

- Sasuke kun…. – _me llamó y la miré, aunque ella no quitaba la vista del fuego_ - ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

_Me quedé pensando en su pregunta, era precisamente lo que quería investigar cuando llegué al bosque, ahora estaba sentado junto a ella en un intenso frio junto a una fogata intentando decifrarlo._

- ¿Así como? - _indagué tratando de conseguir tiempo. _

- Bueno – _titubeó, pero decidió decirme eso que al parecer le tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza _– he oído tanto de ti, sé que no te conozco… pero no puedes negar que me tratas diferente a las demás personas.

_Eso era algo obvio, pero aunque lo supiera no podía decírselo…. sería casi como una declaración y no era eso en absoluto._

- No eres igual a las demás personas – _respondí sinceramente, pude haber inventado cualquier excusa pero simplemente deje que las palabras salieran de mi boca_ – además tu tampoco me tratas como las demás personas.

- La gente está equivocada con respecto a ti… piensan que aun eres un traidor, o que simplemente te gusta matar, no entienden como te sientes.

_¿Cómo sabia ella como me sentía? cuando dijo esas palabras se la veía tan convencida…. luego se calló abruptamente como si hubiera cometido una indiscreción, pude haberla interrogado pero hubiera arruinado el ambiente._

- supuse que estarías con Hikari.

- Yo también…. pero esta demasiado cansada por los entrenamientos con Hanabi chan y kakashi-sensei.

_Se la veía triste, debió haber sido decepcionante esperar tanto por ver a su hija y no poder jugar con ella._

- Tu eres su madre, ahora puedes interrumpir su entrenamiento – _le sugerí intentando animarla._

- No puedo – _me respondió suspirando_ – esta tan feliz en el entrenamiento, ha avanzado tanto en solo un par de días que no puedo quitarle esa ilusión.

- Hikari quiere ser la ninja más fuerte de todas – _comenté recordando las frases de la niña y su voluntad a pesar de su corta edad._

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – _me interrogó rápidamente._

- Cualquiera que esté más de cinco minutos con tu hija lo sabe.

_No pudo contener su carcajada, fue tan sincera que me hizo reír… hace tanto que no reía de esa manera, creo que nunca antes lo había hecho… cuando nos dejamos de reír el ambiente se hizo más cálido y cercano, como si compartir ese momento hubiera roto la barrera que me imponía y me mantenía alejado de ella._

_Me acerqué lentamente a ella, esta vez ella también se acercaba, la iba a besar y tenía la seguridad que quería lo mismo, pude escuchar como mis latidos se aceleraban y vi el ligero temblor de sus labios, pose mi mano sobre la suya y sentí como el rubor subía a sus mejillas,ahora no eran centímetros sino milímetros lo que me separaba de su piel, nuestros alientos se confundían por la cercanía y la vi cerrar lentamente sus perlados ojos._

- Hinata-sama _– llamó una voz que deteste pues rompió el encanto que se había formado._

_Hinata retrocedió el espacio avanzado y bajó la cabeza con la vergüenza en su rostro, maldije al sujeto que se acercaba, era Sai…. Lo vi posicionarse frente a nuestra fogata._

- Sai kun…. ¿Qué haces aquí? – _preguntó Hinata aun con la cabeza gacha._

- Fui a buscarte a tu casa y me dijeron que habías venido a entrenar.

_La mirada de Sai hacia mí era de rencor. Sé que nunca le caí bien, siempre me miró como un traidor a pesar que demostré que mis errores los reparé con creces, ahora me miraba con los celos de un hombre al que le quitan la novia, seguramente vio que nos íbamos a besar y lo interrumpió a propósito, aunque no me molesta el saber que nos vio…. Mientras menos estorbos mejor, ahora sabe que Hinata es mi objetivo y que no puede contra mí._

- Estuve entrenando pero oscureció y decidí descansar un poco – _parecía apenada con la situación en la que se encontraba._

- Bueno… yo quería ver si podíamos salir a dar un paseo – _empezó a decir mi rival._

_Pero Hinata lo interrumpió_ – lo siento Sai kun…. Pero debo volver a mi casa, estoy muy cansada y creo que no podre acompañarte.

_Sai me miró como si yo tuviera la culpa y me alegró el solo pensar que tuviera razón… que Hinata no saliera con él por mí, pero quizás estoy siendo demasiado optimista, un beso o un intento de beso no prueba nada._

_Hinata se puso de pie y se despidió de ambos, se marchó dejándome a solas con Sai._

- Uchiha – _me llamó cuando me marchaba._

_Le devolví la mirada, mi más fría mirada…. Sé que se avecinaba algo, un platica, una pelea o simplemente la definición de los limites con Hinata, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no perdería frente a Sai… el me quitó mi lugar en el grupo siete, pero no permitiré que me quite a Hinata, ella será mía, solo mía"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

No iba a dejar los intentos de Sai tan rápidamente, ahora tendrá su encuentro con Sasuke por Hinata, no creo que llegue a pelea, pero de que se dirán sus verdades no lo dudo ni un minuto.

_"Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal" los quiere Akai yume_


	19. Chapter 19

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 18**

**Enfrentamiento **

Sasuke Pov.

"_Tenía a Sai frente a mí, Hinata se acababa de ir y por ningún motivo iba permitir que me volviera a interrumpir._

- ¿Qué? –_Pregunté algo enojado mirándolo con superioridad _– me llamaste para quedarte callado.

_Me seguía mirando con esa expresión de ¿coraje? No sé bien, no es muy expresivo pero se sentía su disgusto, el aire a nuestro alrededor era denso._

- ¿Qué pretendías hacerle a Hinata san? – _me preguntó sin quitarme la vista de encima._

- Nada que ella no quisiera – _le dije mientras sonreía al recordar como Hinata cedía ante mi cercanía._

_Vi un movimiento sospechoso, quería tomar su pincel, pero yo fui más rápido y antes que se diera cuenta ya lo tenía preso con mi katana _– pensabas hacer algo – _comenté como si nada pasara, lo vi tensarse mientras miraba mis ojos._

- Eres peligroso – _murmuró entre dientes muy molesto._

- Solo si se meten con lo mío – _recalqué la última palabra con placer_ – si quieres seguir viviendo no me vuelvas a interrumpir – _me desaparecí de su lado _– no quiero que te le acerques a Hinata con esos galanteos baratos.

- Ella es la que debe decidir eso – _me encaró con el descaro que siempre tuvo._

- Lo decidirá, solo te adelanto los hechos – _respondí antes de desaparecer de su presencia._

_Regresé a mi casa, ese estúpido me había arruinado la noche, sentí un viento fuerte antes de meterme en mi hogar y recordé que Hinata se había llevado puesta mi chaqueta, hubiera dado lo que sea por ver su rostro al darse cuenta que tenía algo mío, seguramente se pondría toda roja"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

La mañana empezó temprano para Hinata que fue a la oficina de Naruto por el pago de su última misión, se sorprendió al ver que la secretaria del rubio además de pagarle le indicó que el Hokage quería hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? – preguntó al ver que Naruto no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

- Siéntate Hinata – respondió el rubio algo disgustado.

- ¿algún problema en la aldea? Te ves enojado – se sentó como le había indicado el rubio.

- El rey – soltó cansado mientras se sentaba pesadamente sobre su gran sillón – ese tonto no pudo retener a su enemigo y ahora está que se queja como si fuera nuestra culpa.

- ¡Que! – gritó Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras de Naruto - ¡Tomoki-kun escapó!- no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Así es Hinata, Amira Tomoki ha escapado de la seguridad del rey y según los rumores quiere empezar una guerra contra el país del fuego.

- Así que el tonto se escapo, sabía que los guardias del rey eran unos inútiles, se les notaba – comentó Sasuke mientras entraba en la oficina.

- Sasuke kun – dijo Hinata algo sobresaltada al verlo entrar así en la oficina.

- Teme, deberías golpear antes de entrar – reclamó el rubio.

- Desde cuándo – inquirió Sasuke mirando a su amigo – que podrías estar haciendo aquí que no pudiera ver.

- Nada, es un asunto que no te compete.

- Debes estar bromeando, acabo de escuchar que ese tonto que capturé se escapó y quiere armar una guerra, claro que me compete.

- Yo soy el Hokage – se puso de pie como forma de imponer su autoridad.

- Cálmense por favor – pidió Hinata algo intimidada por ese pequeño enfrentamiento, nunca había visto a Naruto tratar así a nadie, temió que fuera por su culpa – Naruto-kun, para que me mandaste a llamar.

- Esperaba que escogieras un compañero para que fueras por información sobre los planes de ese sujeto, sería volver a una misión de infiltración, como las que hacías antes, el rey no me ha pedido nada pero no tardará y quiero sorprenderlo.

Hinata asintió pensando en cual ninja disponible seria el indicado para ese tipo de misión, debía ser rápido y saber ocultarse muy bien, pero además debía saber pelear lo suficiente para poder adentrarse sin salir lastimado, un ninja bueno en genjutsu.

- Yo iré con Hinata – anunció el Uchiha desconcentrado las meditaciones de la mujer – después de todo tengo una cuenta pendiente con ese sujeto y será divertido arruinar sus planes.

Hinata miró a Naruto, en su semblante se reflejaba la inconformidad, pero Sasuke era perfecto para la misión, la infiltración era un trabajo difícil y Sasuke era experto en misiones difíciles, ella misma había tenido que pasar los reportes de las hazañas del Uchiha y archivarlos en la oficina de Naruto.

- Será una misión larga, no estoy hablando de días, sino de semanas y no podré pagarte el sueldo acostumbrado – explicó el rubio pensando que con esto convencería a su amigo.

- El sueldo es lo de menos, con lo que acabo de cobrar por la misión del rey tengo más que suficiente para una buena temporada y sabes perfectamente que solo vivo para las misiones.

El tono de ambos hombres era algo agudo, indirectas demasiado frontales, así que Hinata pensó que era momento de interferir.

- Cuando partiremos Naruto kun – no fue una pregunta era una afirmación.

Al mismo Sasuke le sorprendió como Hinata había aceptado, quizás el se había equivocado y Hinata solo se hacia la difícil y en el fondo quería estar con él.

- Está bien – soltó el rubio lanzando una carpeta a Sasuke – encárguense de la misión, quiero que me informen a diario de lo que pasa, parten mañana.

- Como diga – dijo Hinata con una reverencia marchándose de la oficina, por alguna razón sentía que Naruto estaba enojado con ella por darle la razón a Sasuke, pero si él la tenia, que mas podía hacer ella…. Tampoco le agradaba la idea de ir sola a otro lugar con Sasuke, sobre todo por lo que pasó anoche, pero las misiones exigían que fuera profesional.

.

.

.

- Creo que el dobe se enojó – le dijo Sasuke detrás de ella en el pasillo.

Hinata dio un brinco al sentir el húmedo aliento del pelinegro en su oído, se alejó de él sonrojada – pensé que hablaría con Naruto kun sobre la misión.

- Yo…. ¿Por qué? – preguntó el moreno mirando divertido como el color subía al rostro de la ojiperla.

- Le dio la carpeta, es usted el líder de la misión.

- Esto – dijo levantando el documento – creo que tendré que leerlo, nunca he sido líder de una misión.

- Entonces cuando lo lea me llama para planear todo – logró decir a pesar de su nerviosismo y le dio la espalda para marcharse.

- Ocho de la noche en mi casa – le dijo fuerte haciendo que ella se paralizara.

¿En su casa? – preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

- Para hablar de la misión – añadió Sasuke sintiendo el suspiro de alivio que soltó Hinata con esas palabras.

- Si – respondió antes de marcharse.

Se alejó lo más que pudo de ese lugar, estaba jadeando cuando se detuvo en el campo de entrenamiento, no entendía porque había aceptado hacer esa misión con Sasuke.

- Si Naruto no hubiera tomado esa actitud tan a la defensiva – susurro tratando de disculparse, recordó lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, como Sasuke la miraba, cuando se le acercó y tomó su mano, cuando casi la besa – no, no, no – se dijo agitando la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso, no podía volver a enamorarse, la última vez que se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos terminó sola y embarazada, no podía culpar a nadie más que a ella misma, pero aun así no quería cometer el mismo error.

Se iría a una misión con Sasuke, siendo él el líder, tenía que pensar muy bien lo que significaba eso, no sería algo de uno o dos días, Naruto había comentado que sería de semanas y Sasuke la miraba como si la deseara, nunca había sentido ese tipo de mirada dirigida hacia ella, pero mientras más lo pensaba mas se daba cuenta que no debió aceptar la misión, decidió ir por su hija antes e informarle que se volvería a ir, desde que Sasuke había llegado a la aldeas las cosas se habían puesto problemáticas.

.

.

.

- Vamos Hikari, se que puedes dar más que esto – le decía Kakashi a una pequeña niña que sonreía con la confianza usual en sus entrenamientos.

- si Kakashi-sensei – respondía la niña mientras empezaba a atacar.

- Hikari-chan…. Kakashi-sensei – llamaba Hinata acercándose a los antes nombrados.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó la niña corriendo hacia los brazos abiertos de su madre.

- Hinata buenos días – saludó Kakashi mientras caminaba hacia ella.

- Mami viniste a verme entrenar – anunció la pequeña sonriendo por la visita de su madre.

- Claro amor, vine a ver qué tan fuerte estas.

- Hikari porque no vas a recoger todas las armas para una demostración a tu mamá – le ordenó animándola a dejarlos solos.

- ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Hinata en cuanto su hija se marchó a realizar la tarea asignada.

- Es una genio, no hay niño de esa edad que pueda acercarse siquiera a su nivel – contestó sin mirarla – supongo que vienes a pedir que la deje de entrenar.

- No Kakashi sensei, es justo lo contrario – comentó algo apenada Hinata, le costaba pedir ese tipo de favores – me gustaría que la siguiera entrenando, yo debo irme a una misión encubierta y no sé cuánto tiempo tarde… yo… - quería hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- No te preocupes Hinata, yo protegeré a Hikari - confesó mirándola fijamente, Hinata solo puedo asentir con la cabeza gacha ante la mirada que recibia.

- gracias – dijo antes de ir hacia su hija y alejarse de su maestro.

- Llegara el momento en que huir no sea suficiente – comentó como indirecta haciendo sobresaltar a la joven que siguió caminando ahora con mayor inseguridad.

- ¿Qué me quieres mostrar Hikari? – preguntó acercándose a su hija.

- Kakashi-sensei me ha enseñado mucho, dice que muy pronto podre usar mis ojos – comento la niña emocionada.

Hinata miro rápidamente a Kakashi que se acercaba sonriente, ¿Cómo podía decirle eso a su hija? El rinnengan no podía ser usado así como si nada, y Kakashi lo sabía perfectamente.

- Mostrémosle a tu mamá lo mucho que has avanzado.

- Si – dijo la niña antes de empezar con su demostración.

No había ni un solo error en su aplicación, era impresionante lo que veía Hinata, no lo podía creer, su hija tenía más potencial de lo que se pudo haber imaginado, en su mirada había determinación, la misma que tenía su padre cuando…. Agitó su mente no debía pensar en eso, era imposible, ella no podía siquiera volver a recordar.

- ¿Qué te pareció mami? – preguntó la cansada niña.

- Maravilloso, serás la mejor ninja del mundo – felicito Hinata a su hija – ahora debemos volver a casa.

En casa Hinata le explicó a su hija sobre la misión que realizaría, sorprendiéndose por lo bien que la niña tomaba la ausencia de su madre las próximas semanas, en parte por el entrenamiento que estaba realizando, bañó y acostó a la pequeña y se dio cuenta que en pocos minutos debía ir a hablar con Sasuke a la mansión Uchiha.

.

.

.

Caminaba a paso lento, faltaba aun algo de tiempo para la hora acordada, en sus manos tenía el abrigo de Sasuke y de solo recordar el momento cuando se lo dio los colores subieron a su rostro, golpeó la puerta suavemente esperando que alguien la sacara de allí, no quería entrevistarse sola en la casa de Sasuke.

- Adelante – dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta, mostrándose algo despeinado, seguramente recién levantado.

Hinata caminó lentamente hasta el interior de la casa, en sus manos agarraba fuertemente la chaqueta negra que iba a devolver.

- Supongo que quieres dármela – mencionó divertido Sasuke al ver como la ojiperla no lo soltaba.

- claro – dijo muy avergonzada devolviéndosela.

El olor de Hinata estaba impregnado en la chaqueta, Sasuke sonrió al darse cuenta de eso, le encantaba el olor que despedía esa mujer, era irresistible.

- Siéntate, tenemos que hablar de la misión – indicó el moreno mientras le mostraba la sala, pudo percibir la distancia que tomo al sentarse su compañera, sonrió al darse cuenta de la posición en la que la pondría, la chica obviamente no tenía idea de la misión – he leído lo que debemos hacer en la misión y no será nada fácil.

- pero… ¿Qué debemos hacer? – preguntó algo temerosa de la respuesta.

- Tu y yo seremos esposos – soltó sin más, provocando una interjección de asombro por parte de la joven.

- ¡Esposos! – gritó Hinata poniéndose de pie, esto no podía estar pasándole, no podía hacer esa misión.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin una misión que los alejara de los demás para que puedan definir sus sentimientos, aunque Sasuke no admite el amor que siente por Hinata, al menos espero un par de escenas un poco mas de mi estilo.

_''...en la vida hay muchas clases de sentimientos pero es necesario convertirlos en palabras para que nos entiendan...'' Los quiere Akai yume_


	20. Chapter19

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 19**

**Infiltrados**

- ¡Tendremos que ser esposos en la misión! – repitió Hinata aun sin creerlo, esto no le podía estar pasando a ella.

Sasuke se sorprendió de la reacción que recibió, no se la veía nada contenta, era como si la noticia la aterrara, nunca una mujer lo había despreciado de esa manera.

- Es una misión, solo debemos fingir – aclaró algo molesto el Uchiha.

- perdón, yo no quise… – pidió la joven al darse cuenta que su reacción fue un poco exagerada – que debemos hacer.

- Hmph…. Escúchame este es el plan – empezó a explicar cada punto de su estrategia, estaba muy bien estructurada a pesar de haber sido realizada en tan poco tiempo – tu yo debemos entrar como una pareja ninja renegada, según los informes Tomoki no está con el grupo, le envía las ordenes con un vocero así que no hay problemas en usar nuestros verdaderos rostros, aunque debemos cambiar un poco de apariencia – Hinata escuchaba sin interrumpir, aunque no lo miraba directamente por la pena que ocasionaba el imaginarse casada con el Uchiha – entendiste Hyuga – habló fuerte al verla a ella sumida en sus pensamientos.

- si – respondió Hinata algo temerosa – pero… ¿Cuándo partiremos? – preguntó tragándose la vergüenza.

Sasuke sonrió ante el temblor en los labios de la mujer – mañana mismo – pronunció con agrado – desde mañana serás mi esposa.

Hinata tragó fuerte, demasiado para su propia conveniencia, ahora sentía una gran nudo en la garganta y no podía levantar la cara – debo…. Debo ir a arreglar todo y hablar con Hikari – se excusó mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse.

Sasuke podía decir algo, pero prefirió callarse, ya tendría tiempo a solas con Hinata para poder divertirse, sobre todo ahora que serian "esposos", escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y comprendió que debía preparar sus cosas para partir, al menos no tenia que despedirse de nadie.

.

.

.

Hinata guardaba ropa en una cómoda maleta, pero casi toda su ropa era ninja, hace tanto que no hacia ese tipo de misiones que no creyó necesario guardarla.

- ¿Qué haces Hinata? – preguntó una castaña mientras entraba en la recamara de Hinata.

- Me voy de misión y estoy seleccionando ropa para no parecer ninja – comentó mientras miraba detenidamente un kimono que no había usado en años, se pregunto si aun se le vería bien.

- ¿Misión con quien? – preguntó Tenten sin prestarle demasiada atención al asunto.

- Con Uchiha Sasuke – soltó la Hyuga como si fuera un castigo.

- ¡Con Sasuke! – Gritó la kunoichi– no puedes usar eso.

- Pero…. ¡que! – trataba de decir Hinata mientras era casi arrastrada hacia la habitación de su primo.

- No puedes vestirse así si te vas de misión con Uchiha Sasuke, no es cualquier ninja – explicaba la mujer embarazada que al parecer olvido su estado mientras rebuscaba entre cajones y lanzaba ropa a la cama.

- Pero es una misión – trató de explicar Hinata a Tenten que parecía frenética y feliz, como no la veía en años.

- Mira Hinata – se detuvo Tenten y la miró directamente a los perlados ojos – tú has estado mucho tiempo sola y todas las chicas de la aldea han deseado al menos una vez estar en una misión a solas con Uchiha Sasuke, tienes una oportunidad única, quizás es el hombre que has estado esperado, el que haga que vuelvas a amar – volvió a la ropa que ahora hacia un gran cerro en la cama y empezó a seleccionar la más bonita.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_volver a amar…. Que Sasuke sea el hombre que me haga volver a amar._

_Definitivamente Tenten pensaba en cuentos de hadas, como yo siquiera le pudiera gustar, además a mí no me interesa Uchiha Sasuke y ningún otro hombre, solo seré madre y me dedicare a Hikari._

- Creo que debes llevar esto a la misión– _me dijo Tenten dándome casi toda la ropa que había sacado, la miré extrañada, era demasiada para regalar _

- No puedo aceptarla, es demasiado – _negué pero la mujer es muy insistente, siempre lo supe _

- Mira Hinata, te has dado cuenta que esa ropa ni en broma me queda, es de cuando yo aun no tenía hijos, no me la volveré a poner – _me miraba de esa forma, no le podía decir que no._

- Gracias – _susurré mientras la tomaba, porque siempre perdía ante esas miradas._

- Para eso está la familia, ahora descansare un rato, este niño patea fuerte – _me dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama sonriente por su triunfo ante mí._

_Volví a mi habitación y mire la ropa, si usaba eso definitivamente no parecería una ninja, era ropa normal de mujer joven, la ropa que Tenten usaba cuando era una recién casada, recuerdo que era casi de mi talla, espero que mi busto no sea un problema, la metí toda en mi bolso, la tela es ligera y compacta por lo que no se hace un gran equipaje como al principio predije._

- Desde mañana estaré con Sasuke de misión – _me dije a mi misma, eso parecía una maldición, quería alejarlo del secreto y el destino me unía a él, Naruto-kun si tan solo no te hubieras enojado nada de esto estuviera pasando, y el secreto que por tantos años hemos cuidado no me atormentaría ahora"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Lo demás fue más fácil, incluso Hikari tomó de maravilla que su madre se marchara de misión, parecía que todo se predisponía para que se fuera de misión con Sasuke, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Hinata, decidió que lo único que no haría sería hablar con Naruto, no quería que se volviera a enojar con ella, descansó después de dejar todo listo mañana seria el inicio de una misión que debía terminar lo más pronto posible, por el bien de todos.

.

.

.

La mañana era fresca y Sasuke sonrió al recordar que su plan comenzaría hoy, ayer había pasado pensado en cómo debía tratar a Hinata para que se enamorara de él, era una mujer complicada, aun no sabía porque a veces le huía sin motivo aparente, tomó su morral y se miró al espejo, esa coleta que había dejado crecer desde que venció a Madara no serviría si desea aparentar ser un recién casado, se lo veía algo intimidante para ser el esposo de alguien como Hinata, que a pesar de su nivel seguía viéndose como una delicada joven.

Con un solo corte de su espada su coleta cayo dejándolo con el cabello tan corto como hace tantos años, lo mojo y se lo revolvió con las manos, recuperaba el estilo del antiguo Uchiha Sasuke, miró el reloj, muy prontovería a Hinata en el lugar pactado.

La Hyuga dejó dormir a su hija, le escribió una nota despidiéndose y recomendándole que se portara bien, sabía que las personas que la rodeaban cuidarían muy bien de ella, eso no le preocupaba, se vistió con una de las ropas de Tenten y se dirigió al lugar del encuentro.

.

.

.

- Hyuga – llamó Sasuke al llegar al lugar apenas divisando la figura femenina junto a un árbol.

- si Uchiha san – respondió girando hacia donde escuchó la voz de su compañero de misión, la sorpresa para los dos fue verse de esa manera.

Hinata vio a Sasuke, parecía como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto atrás, el cabello del azabache lucia igual que antes, cortó y alborotado, su ropa un poco mas suelta ocultaba un poco sus músculos, pero lo hacía ver más amable, como si el verse así ocultara la dureza de su actitud

- Buenos días – mencionó la ojiperla mientras bajaba la mirada para que este no notara su sonrojo.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_Hinata me saludó y bajó la cabeza un poco, pude notar el sonrojo y la sorpresa que ocasiono el verme así, pero no fue la única, yo aun estoy sorprendida por su cambio, lleva linda ropa, un sencillo vestido algo por encima de las rodillas, le queda un poco ajustado en los pechos, lo que los hacía verse más grandes, su cabello lo llevaba recogido con una cinta sobre su hombro derecho y sus sandalias ninja habían sido reemplazadas por unos cómodas sandalias de mujer, se la veía realmente atractiva a pesar de no usar maquillaje._

- Esto, Sasuke kun – _me llamó haciéndome notar que no había hablado desde que la vi, me sentí un poco incomodo por mi reacción._

- Buenos días Hyuga, ¿puedes viajar así? –_le indiqué su vestimenta y puso sus brazos sobre su pecho adivinando que me refería al vestido._

- No se preocupe Sasuke kun, en seguida me cambio.

- ¡no! – _la detuve cuanto volteó hacia su bolso tomándola de la mano, la sensación de sostenerla me causo un cosquilleo extraño _– así estas bien – _le dije y se asombró de mis palabras, me soltó como pudo y tomó su bolso._

- Debemos marcharnos, aprovechemos que el día es fresco y es perfecto para caminar – _mencionó sin mirarme siquiera, la vi caminar a paso normal, quizás sus zapatos no le permitían más que eso, y comprendí que aunque nos demoráramos mas no me parecía mala idea caminar junto a Hinata por el bosque, no era una mujer fastidiosa, en la misión anterior me lo había demostrado._

_La miré caminar, el vestido se le apegaba al cuerpo marcando su cintura y sus caderas, se detuvo al poco tiempo y se cambio los zapatos_ – perdón, pero si camino así no podremos avanzar mucho – _susurró mientras se colocaba las sandalias ninja._

- De todas formas caminaremos – _le indiqué pasando junto a ella y tomando su bolso, no pesaba tanto como me lo imagine y era algo compacto para ser el equipaje de una mujer._

- Demo Sasuke kun, así demoraremos mucho mas – _recriminó mientras me alcanzaba y me miraba extrañada._

- Debemos hablar Hinata, el tiempo es necesario – _respondí aun mirando el camino._

- ¿Hablar de qué? – _pareció dudar en su pregunta._

- Estamos casados y no sabemos ni como nos conocimos, no crees que deberíamos tener una historia – _eso era algo que se me había ocurrido hoy en la mañana y no me parecía una mala idea, quizás así podría descubrir algo de su relación con Naruto o al menos como comenzó. _

- Nuestra historia – _me dijo mirando al frente con un tono que me hizo prestarle más atención _– nosotros no tenemos historia.

- Lo sé – _le mencioné mirándola_ – pero necesitamos tener una, si queremos que crean que somos una pareja.

_No dijo nada, aunque la vi asentir con la cabeza, seguimos caminando un poco más en silencio._

_Quizás Hinata Hyuga traicionó a su mejor amiga con su esposo y de esa relación tuvo una hija, pero no podía odiarla, su sola presencia me transmitía paz y su mirada deseo, pero mi misión es hacer que rompa cualquier vinculo con el dobe y debo lograr que se enamore de mi en esta misión."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Este es el tipo de misiones que realizaba Hinata, nunca antes tuvo que hacerse pasar como esposa de un compañero, en ocasiones previas solo hacía de hermana o hija de algún ninja con la que Naruto enviaba e incluso empezó trabajando sola que eran las que mejor se le daban, una de las misiones más largas era precisamente donde Hinata conoció a Tomoki.

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst** es verdad lo que dices, Naruto no pudo oponerse, Sasuke era el mejor, me costó mucho hacer esto, porque pensé que quizás era muy rápido de una misión a otra, por eso metí al mismo villano así me ahorro capítulos ^^

**dark-butterfly-19** no demoré tanto, ok sí, pero es que andaba sin internet, y eso es feo, no era castigo, era un problema con la empresa pero aun así me dolió.

**Hinata-Hime-Uchiha** me alegra, porque falta un poco, aun así vamos a buen paso, trataré de actualizar más pronto.

**poison girl 29** se que el anterior estuvo corto y quizás esté un poco, pero tratare de recuperar el largo sin meter párrafos sin sentido.

**misaoshinomori03** gracias por el comentario, seguiré con esta historia rápidamente.

**Hinamel** Hinata también es mi prota favorita, por eso ya verás lo que tengo preparado.

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** ya vine, tu sabes que a veces es imposible venir aunque uno quisiera, yo estuve lejos del internet y sin inspiración para escribir

No deseo eso a nadie, ni a mi peor enemigo.

_"¿Qué hacer cuando la única persona que puede hacer que dejes de llorar, es la persona que te hizo llorar?" los quiere Akai yume _


	21. Chapter 20

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 20**

**Historia**

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio en la lenta caminata.

- Estaba pensando Sasuke kun – inició Hinata – si somos recién casados nuestra historia no debió haber empezado hace mucho, podríamos decir que nos conocimos y nos enamoramos.

El Uchiha la miró sorprendido, la muchacha parecía razonar cuidadosamente cada palabra que decía, se la veía tan transparente que casi podía saber con certeza en las ideas que pasaban por su mente, esa mujer era completamente diferente a la Hinata que ha ocultado por tantos años la paternidad de su hija.

Pero él no quería que todo fuera tan fácil, el debía averiguar mas sobre como ella terminó involucrada con Naruto estando este casado.

- No me parece, no soy del tipo de hombre que se enamora así nada mas – expuso atrayendo la atención de Hinata – además tú no eres del tipo de chica que llega a esa edad sin propuesta matrimonial.

- No te entiendo Sasuke kun – dijo muy confundida.

- Tienes veinticinco años y eres muy bonita, ¿Quién creerá que hasta que aparecí ningún otro hombre se fijó en tu belleza?

Hinata se sonrojó rápidamente ante el elogio – pero… – trato de hablar pero sentía la mirada penetrante del Uchiha y eso la inhibía aun más – a mí los hombres no me miran así.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_¡eso no era posible! _

_Hinata no podía decir que no atraía a los hombres, yo mismo había comprobado que casi todos los solteros deseaban casarse con ella a pesar de ser madre soltera._

- Tú debiste tener algunos novios – _comenté como un dato obvio. _

_La vi negar con la cabeza agachada rápidamente._

- Y Hikari – _se me salió, no debía meter a su hija tan pronto._

- El papá de Hikari fue con la única persona que yo…. – _se puso más roja y se llevó una mano a los labios en señal de su imprudencia._

_Eso me confirmaba que ella solo había estado con el dobe, al parecer nunca supero ese amor._

- Y si decimos que éramos novios antes y que se tuvo que ir, yo lo pude haber esperado todo este tiempo.

_¿Esperado a mí?_

- No le gusta esa historia – _cuando me dijo esto fue que entendí que ella aun seguía buscando nuestra historia de amor para la misión._

- Habla –_le dije y se desubicó un poco_ – te escucho, si algo en la historia no me parece convincente te lo hare saber.

_Pareció a punto de contradecirme, pero luego la escuche suspirar resignada_ – está bien.

_Iba a inventar nuestra historia, debía deducir que parte de ella era lo que en verdad le pasó con Naruto y que parte era su experiencia de infiltrada en misiones._

- Tenía 18 años cuando acabó la guerra y las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad, la mayoría de chicas de mi edad ya tenían novio y pensaban en casarse, yo solo…. – _se detuvo en ese momento y comprendí que el motivo era Naruto_ – yo solo deseaba que un chico me viera, solo él.

- Ese vendría a ser yo – _añadí interrumpiéndola._

_Por un segundo la vi dudar, me miró directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera imaginar la historia conmigo como protagonista, quizás este exagerando un poco, pero sé que esa mirada no fue normal._

- Si – _respondió no muy convencida, no continuó con la historia así que supuse que no podía verme como el hombre por el que espero._

- Y yo me fije en ti, a pesar de tu timidez – _traté de ayudarla en su historia._

_Sonrió dulcemente, y eso para mí fue hermoso_ – nunca me imaginé que te fijaras en mí, no era una chica muy llamativa y tú eras muy asediado por las chicas – _comentó divertida por la situación en la que yo mismo me había puesto._

- Me termine fijando en la chica que no tenía intenciones de perseguirme.

- Luego te fuiste a una misión que termino mal y resultaste herido, demoraste muchos años en volver, incluso te di por muerto.

- Pero un día aparecí, sin esperanzas de encontrarte libre, pero tú estabas ahí, igual que siempre, esperándome.

- Nunca deje de esperar por ti, a pesar de que no le agradabas a mi padre.

- ¿No le agradaba a tu padre? – _pregunté intrigado._

- Nadie le agrada a mi padre – _dijo como dato extra_ – tiene que sonar real.

- Entonces – _pensé un poco_ – como a tu padre no le agradaba que un ninja recién aparecido, sin futuro y sin un buen apellido cortejara a su hija mayor tuvimos que mantener nuestra relación en secreto por algún tiempo.

- Y cuando nos dimos cuenta que nuestro amor se mantuvo a pesar de la distancia decidimos casarnos.

- Al principio no creí que me aceptaras.

- ¿Por qué no te aceptaría? – _me preguntó, sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos detenido._

- Porque eres demasiado buena para mi, y yo hice muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso.

- El verdadero amor perdona todo.

_Me miró a los ojos directamente, yo trataba de encontrar en ellos mis respuestas, pero me perdía en su profundidad, aquellos perlados ojos eran una perdición para quien fuera el afortunado en tenerlos así de cerca._

- Si tan solo la vida real fuera así de bonita – _susurró sin dejar de mirarme, quizás yo también la tenia atrapada en mi mirada._

- La vida real es mejor que cualquier cuento inventado – _susurré acercándome más a su rostro, podía notar el sonrojo en aumento mientras me acercaba._

_Mis sentidos se agudizaron al percibir nuestras respiraciones mezcladas, podía escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente y el verla cerrar los ojos fue mi triunfo personal, ella también deseaba tanto como yo ese beso, la besé y deje de pensar._

_Sentir sus labios contra los míos fue una sensación indescriptible, estaba temblando ligeramente, así que sujeté su rostro con una de mis manos, mientras que la otra la pasé por su cintura, tenía sus manos contra mi pecho y se aferraban a él como si tuviera miedo de que la soltara, pude notar como el aire se nos agotaba y gruñí por la molestia de separarnos, me asombré por la necesidad que tenía de ella y comprendí que me gusta más de lo que había querido admitir" _

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata abrió los ojos un segundo antes que Sasuke y lo vio así, con los ojos cerrados alejando el rostro lentamente del suyo, se sonrojo más de lo que estaba y se hizo para atrás, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el moreno la tenia sujeta de la cintura.

- lo siento – dijo rápidamente la peliazul – yo no debí….

- Fui yo él que te besó – aclaró Sasuke algo molesto al verla pidiendo perdón – tu no me obligaste a nada, y yo tampoco a ti.

- Estamos en una misión, somos compañeros de equipo – inhaló para calmarse – no podemos hacer esto.

- A mí no me molesta.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_acaba de besar a Sasuke y cuando le aclaré que no era correcto lo que estábamos haciendo me dijo que a él no le molesta, sonó tan arrogante que comprendí que para Uchiha Sasuke solo era una aventura, le guste y quiere pasar un rato conmigo, y aunque ya sabía eso porque Naruto me lo advirtió desde que Sasuke volvió a la aldea no puedo evitar que mi corazón siga agitado por ese beso._

- Debemos avanzar, a unos cuantos kilómetros se encuentra un poblado – _le indiqué señalando el lugar _– allá debemos comprar la carreta en la cual nos transportaremos el resto del viaje.

_Caminé tratando de ignorarlo, le di la espalda, no debía pensar en Sasuke ni en la forma en que me miraba, o lo que me hace sentir cuando esta cerca y me besaba._

_Lo escuché respirar fuertemente y comprendí que no le agrado que lo tratara así, Sakura me había hablado tanto de Sasuke por años y si sus teorías eran ciertas no le agradaba sentirse ignorado por una mujer, debo tener cuidado con eso, no quiero convertirme en el objetivo de Uchiha Sasuke pero es tan difícil tratar con él, cuando bajo un poco la guardia y trato de ser amigable terminamos besándonos o en planes de eso, voy a permanecer mucho tiempo a solas con él, debo ser fuerte, tengo una hija y no puedo jugar a la novia de turno con un Casanova._

- Hinata – _me llamó cuando estábamos a metros de la aldea._

_Voltee a verlo por primera vez desde el beso y no pude evitar sonrojarme, odio ponerme así, nunca he podido disimular mi nerviosismo, mi cuerpo me delata – _si_ – mi voz se oyó tan nerviosa que si no tartamudee fue por un milagro._

- Tus ojos – _me indicó acercándose un poco a mí._

_No entendí a que se refería, ¿Por qué hablaba de mis ojos?, me miraba divertido por mi obvia ignorancia._

- A menos que quieras que todos sepan que eres una Hyuga recomiendo que uses un jutsu para cambiarlos de color.

- claro – _respondí al darme cuenta que había olvidado por completo el color de mis ojos._

_Me concentré tratando de hacer el jutsu que me había enseñado Sakura hace tiempo, un jutsu que usaba mucho en las misiones de infiltración, una variación que hice a la técnica que usaba Tsunade-sama para verse joven, almacenando chakra en mi interior para mantener este color a pesar de que no esté consciente de eso._

_Unas líneas se formaron en mi rostro pero luego desaparecieron dejándome el color de ojos que usaría durante el tiempo que dure esta misión._

- Te queda bien el lila – _me dijo mientras se ubicaba a mi lado, lo miré sorprendida _– debemos aparentar ser una pareja de recién casados.

_Tenía razón, yo debo concentrarme en mi papel de esposa enamorada y no fallar en esta misión"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata y Sasuke caminaron hasta llegar a un restaurante donde además de comer hablaron con el mesero que les recomendó un buen lugar donde comprar una carreta, si debían aparentar ser ninjas fugitivos recién casados en busca de una nueva vida, no podían aparecer sin nada, debían comprar algo de equipaje.

Ahora Sasuke se daba cuenta de cuantas miradas atraía Hinata con esa sencilla y poco reveladora ropa que le asentaba demasiado bien a su figura, eso le molestaba, no necesitaba fingir para parecer un esposo celoso.

Hinata por su parte parecía ajena a los sentimientos que provocaba en el sexo opuesto y sobretodo en su supuesto marido, pensaba en la misión, en su hija, en Naruto y su enojo hacia ella por marcharse.

Después de comprar algunos alimentos y equipar la carreta que consiguieron partieron de ese pueblo con rumbo hacia su nuevo hogar, lo que venía ahora era lo más difícil, convencer a la banda que eran capaces de aportar para que los dejen entrar y que no serian espías de alguna aldea.

- En que piensas Hinata – preguntó Sasuke arreando los caballos suavemente, la noche no tardaba en llegar y planeaba acampar cerca del pueblo para llegar de mañana.

- En que desde mañana seré Hitomi, esposo – respondió con calma mirando al cielo.

- Hitomi – repitió Sasuke - ¿Cómo me llamare yo?

- Tu seras….

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Sasuke se dejó llevar un poco por la historia, pero para alguien que ha vivido de una forma no muy tradicional es fácil dejarse llevar por una trama sencilla y más creíble que su propia vida.

Pronto mas historias mías, en cuanto acabe un par que tengo avanzadas, esta incluida.

**Shizuru-ValkyrieAmethyst** yo también amo el Sasuhina, porque aunque Sasuke no quiera termina cayendo en el encanto natural de Hinata. Aquí está la historia que armaron, debía ser sencilla pero creíble para su misión.

**poison girl 29** gracias ^^, espero la historia te siga interesando

**Mazii-chan** pues la verdad este fic lo tengo algo más avanzado en otra página y allí justo estoy en la parte en que ya está el enfrentamiento por la paternidad de Hikari, más que dar vueltas creo que este fic se ha demorado en la relación, me gustan las relaciones lentas, no puedes amar a alguien de la noche a la mañana, al menos en mi criterio, aquí solo tengo una propuesta más de padre y de allí a descubrir con los sospechosos.

Gracias por tu mensaje, el saber que logre mantenerte con interés a pesar de no ser tu estilo de fic me hace sentir muy contenta.

**HiinaataahHiime-Chan** aquí está el chapter que andabas esperando XD

Ando sin internet y me pegue una escapada con el fic en mi pen drive para poder subir los capítulos, no podía dejarlos así de abandonados por mas días.

**Hinata-Hime-Uchiha** muchas gracias por tu mensaje, la intriga se me da natural así que el fic es buena forma de usarla n.n

**SchizoAddict** es difícil mantenerse con el manga cuando Kishimoto hace sus jugadas de un momento a otro, pero se hace lo que se puede, incluso este fic fue editado un poco para que no se vea tan diferente al manga de Naruto que es de donde me baso, casi no uso el anime, mucho relleno.

_"Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me complace tanto como verte feliz" Los quiere Akai yume _


	22. Chapter 21

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 21**

**New life**

- En que desde mañana seré Hitomi, esposo – respondió con calma mirando al cielo.

- Hitomi – repitió Sasuke - ¿Cómo me llamare yo?

- Tú serás Takahashi Kenta.

- ¿Kenta?- indagó Sasuke, el nombre tenía varios significados, entre ellos valiente que le agradaba y testarudo que le molestó un poco.

- ¿No te gusta? – Preguntó la joven – podrías llamarte Kensei o si prefieres Shirota.

- Solo pregunto porqué el nombre Kenta – aclaró el moreno al sentir que ella solo buscaba un nombre sin un significado oculto.

- siempre me gustó ese nombre – suspiró Hinata – era el nombre que pensaba ponerle a mi hijo, bueno no espere que naciera niña.

Sasuke no respondió nada, detuvo la carreta al poco tiempo y acamparon para llegar frescos mañana, debían encargarse de muchas cosas, entre ellas el conseguir una casa y empezar a infiltrarse.

.

.

.

Cuando ambos vieron la frontera de esa aldea soltaron un suspiro de alivio, el lugar era muy diferente al que se imaginaron, quizás más hermoso que Konoha, Hinata sintió como la carreta se detenía y Sasuke bajaba.

- ¡Qué haces! – susurró algo asustada al sentir los brazos de Sasuke sostener firmemente su cintura.

- Qué crees – la elevó un poco ayudándola a bajar – ayudando a mi esposa a bajar, no sería un buen esposo si no lo hiciera.

Hinata se puso muy roja, al tocar el piso, aun sujeta a Sasuke, trató de pensar, se estaba dejando llevar y eso que apenas y llegaban al pueblo.

- Buenos días – le saludó una joven de cabellera castaña tan larga que le rozaba las caderas y unos ojos color miel muy bonitos – ¿son visitantes o están perdidos?

- buenos días. Venimos a vivir a este pueblo - dijo Hinata respondiendo el saludo.

- ¿vivir aquí? – Exclamó muy sorprendida la joven – este lugar tiene todo menos atractivos para que vengan de otros lados.

- Nosotros seremos felices en cualquier lugar – miró a Sasuke, tratando de lucir enamorada, aunque no era muy difícil mirando esa profunda mirada que aportaba el Uchiha.

- Ok – aceptó la joven que al parecer se veía interesada en la nueva pareja – si quieren les muestro la ciudad e incluso les puedo ayudar a encontrar un lugar donde vivir, mi nombre es Sora, es un gusto conocerlos.

- Soy Takahashi Kenta y ella es mi esposa Hitomi – presentó Sasuke tratando de no ser tan reservado como siempre, al parecer esa muchacha tenía muchas ganas de ayudar.

- Este pueblo es un lugar tranquilo, la gente prefiere estar en sus casas, demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto – bromeó un poco – sé que hay una casa que pueden alquilar, hace semanas que está desocupada y hablaré con mi padre para que se las dé.

- ¿Qué es tu padre? – preguntó Sasuke.

La duda en la mirada de la chica no paso desapercibida por los ninjas.

- Mi padre es una especie de alcalde del pueblo, quien toma las decisiones importantes – en su voz se sentía la tristeza de la joven al recordar el puesto de su padre, intentó cambiar el tema –y ustedes ¿recién casados?

- ¿Cómo lo supo? – Hinata miraba a la chica, su instinto no le había fallado y consideraba un golpe de suerte que esa chica se ofreciera a ayudarlos.

- Por la mirada de fascinación con la que la mira su esposo, parecen recién casados.

- Como no mirarla así, si a pesar de todo espero por mí y aceptó dejar a su familia por irse conmigo a un lugar donde no me conocieran.

Hinata entendió lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke, sembrar la curiosidad en la chica y debió admitir que era astuto a pesar de no hacer este tipo de misiones.

Era verdad lo que decía la joven, en las calles no había nadie, todas las personas se encontraban dentro de sus casas a pesar de ser temprano y había en el aire una pesadez, esa sensación de miedo en el ambiente era innegable, habían llegado al lugar correcto, ese era el pueblo gobernado por los hombres de Tomoki, ahora solo debían infiltrarse.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Hinata y así camino por donde le indicaba Sora, el contacto entre ellos hizo que Hinata sintiera algo de calor, la tensión sexual era agobiante y sabia que no era la única en sentirse así, conocieron algunos puntos del pueblo como los parques y los lugares comerciales, las tiendas estaban abiertas y solo un par de personas caminaban comprando uno que otro producto, pero al ver a los tres caminantes bajaban la cabeza y se retiraban rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo así se decidieron por este pueblo? – quiso saber la joven.

Hinata empezó a contar la historia que había acordado con Sasuke, mientras este solo apreciaba asombrado la capacidad de actuación de la kunoichi, por momentos hasta él se lo creía, mientras Hinata solo deseaba que en realidad hubiera tenido una historia de amor así de bonita.

.

.

.

Se quedaron en el parque por petición de Sora que fue a hablar con su padre.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – le preguntó Hinata a la joven que salía algo confundida de la oficina a la que entró hace menos de cinco minutos.

- Al parecer mi padre se marchó esta mañana así que no veo inconveniente en que se queden donde les dije – mostró la llave que tenía en su mano – conseguí las llaves.

- No será una molestia, no queremos causarte problema – mencionó la kunoichi– no queremos que tu padre se enoje por nosotros.

- No te preocupes, ya mañana yo me encargare, no los puedo dejar sin un lugar donde dormir.

- demo – iba a refutar la peliazul pero Sasuke la detuvo.

- Le agradezco que nos ayude así.

.

.

.

- Esta es la casa que pueden ocupar, no se preocupen usen las cosas que hay en el armario, lo único que tienen que hacer es acomodar y sacar las sabanas y cobertores del armario para que los usen, hace meses que nadie usa esta casa.

- No se preocupe – tomó las llaves y se las dio a Sasuke.

- Entonces mañana paso por aquí para que conozcan a mi padre – se despidió y se marchó.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

- Bien… al fin solos – _solté sintiendo como dio un pequeño respingo ante mi comentario. _

_Me miró sorprendida, entre curiosidad y miedo, se contuvo de hablar, tuve que ponerme firme para no sonreír, parecía caperucita y yo el lobo._

- Debemos arreglar todo… voy por las cosas – _me dijo mientras ingresaba a la habitación_ – por favor Uchiha-san entre las cosas de la carreta.

_Me apresuré, de todos modos no eran muchas cosas, un par de bolsos con ropa, en verdad parecíamos fugitivos._

_Dejé las cosas en la sala, cerré la puerta con seguro, uno nunca sabe quién puede meterse por la noche y descubrir la farsa, estamos en la boca del lobo y aunque esa chica pareció muy acomedida no puedo confiar totalmente en nadie, avance hasta la habitación, no esperando ver lo que vi._

_Estaba tendiendo la cama, colocando las sabanas en ese colchón, quizás algo simple y tonto, algo normal que hace todos los días, pero el verla hacerlo me encendió, la vi estirarse completamente sobre la cama para sujetar bien las sabanas al colchón, luego colocar casi con ternura las almohadas, no se había percatado de mi presencia y eso me encantaba, porque era natural, porque así era Hinata,sus caderas se movían al caminar o cambiar de posición, su cabello se mecía ocultando su mirada lo que me hacia invisible para ella, empezó a tararear algo que casi podía saber que era pero no recordaba bien._

_Cuando alcanzó a verme arrimado a la puerta de la habitación frenó de golpe el canto y su trabajo, se puso roja y bajo la cabeza, como los niños cuando los descubren en la travesura._

- No, no sabía que estabas aquí, perdón yo ya termino de arreglar la cama – _sus movimientos empezaron a ser torpes, pero no faltaba mucho así que en unos segundos la cama está hecha._

- Te ves algo tensa Hinata – _susurré mientras me sentaba en la cama, la vi tragar con fuerza mientras trataba de no mirarme, conocía bien las reacciones de las mujeres, y Hinata aunque se resista se que le parezco atractivo_ – porque no te sientas un momento… ¿o quieres dormir?

- Etto… Sasuke kun – _temblaba, no se la veía con la seguridad que antes mostraba_– no creo que debamos dormir juntos.

_Eso sí me sorprendió_ - ¿a qué te refieres?

- No lo malinterpretes, no es por ti, es que yo – _se calló._

_Mi mirada fue más que suficiente para que entendiera que no la iba a dejar ir sin una explicación._

- Dime un buen motivo para arriesgar nuestra pantalla de casados y te dejare la cama y me iré al piso.

- No he dormido con un hombre y no quiero incomodarlo, no sé como duermo.

_¡Que no había dormido con un hombre!_

- Sabes que no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos – _era la primera vez que intentaba convencer a una mujer de compartir mi cama, siendo yo el que siempre las rechazaba._

_Se puso roja, seguramente recordando como amaneció la vez anterior_ – lo sé, perdón por mencionarlo Uchiha, no debemos fallar en esta misión.

_Salió de la habitación, al poco tiempo escuche la ducha y entendí que se había ido a bañar, sinceramente yo también necesitaba un baño._

.

.

.

_Estaba adormitándome mientras la esperaba, cuando escuche su voz. _

- Sasuke kun, debería darse un baño antes de dormir – _era extraño como a veces me tuteaba y otras me trataba con mayor confianza._

- Iré – _le dije sin mirarla siquiera, quería bañarme y dormir, no tenia ánimos de otra pelea._

_El agua se llevó el cansancio acumulado del viaje, el rechazo natural de Hinata y avivo mis ganas de acostarme en esa suave cama a dormir un largo rato._

_No esperé ni en sueños encontrarme lo que me encontré al entrar en la habitación, Hinata se había quedado dormida sobre la cama, llevaba puesto un short y una blusa de tiras que se amoldaban tan bien a su figura que no debería llamarse pijama._

_Me acerqué lentamente a ella, trataba de llamarla para que se acueste bien, porque estaba en medio de la cama y sin taparse, como si se hubiera dormido de repente, al no encontrar respuesta la tome entre mis brazos y la acomodé en su lugar, tapándola con la sabana, quizás ahora su cuerpo estaba cubierto, pero inmediatamente me metí a mi lugar y me cubrí junto a ella._

_Debía pensar, cada vez que pensaba que tenía algo nuevo de Hinata, alguna información, alguna certeza se encargaba de desvanecerla muy rápido, era una de las ninjas más fuertes de la aldea y se dedicaba a cuidara su hija, podía tener al hombre que quiera pero seguía soltera por voluntad propia, la relación con Naruto tiene demasiados secretos para mi gusto y aunque trato de ser amable con ella se aleja de mi como si me temiera._

_Resignado me dispuse a dormir cuando sentí que me abrazaba, la miré, estaba completamente dormida, su respiración pausada y sus movimientos me lo dijeron, aun así la mire un momento mas era buena actriz después de todo, pero no, en realidad estaba dormida y su abrazo era cálido y acogedor._

_Sonreí al darme cuenta que quizás a eso era lo que tenía miedo Hinata, no a empujarme dormida sino a abrazarme, pero si ella hacia eso dormida porque no fingir que yo también lo hacía, me acomode mejor haciéndola descansar sobre mi pecho, la rodee con mis brazos y dormí plácidamente sintiendo ese delicado cuerpo sobre el mío, ansioso por ver su reacción al despertar"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Releyendo, reeditando, no es trabajo fácil pero alguien debe de hacerlo, eso de excusarse por ser los primeros capítulos y todo el rollo que tiran muchos escritores me cansó, así que aquí doy mi ejemplo de que aunque muera de la pereza he decidido dar a mis lectores no solo la calidad que puedo dar ahora con la poca experiencia de mi tiempo de escritora, sino también mostrarla en mis primeros capítulos, que la obra sea integra de principio a fin.

_"Aunque no sepa amarte de la forma que a ti te gustaría, siempre te amaré con todo mi corazón de la mejor forma que sepa..." Los quiere Akai yume_


	23. Chapter 22

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 22**

**Luna de miel **

La mañana era fría, el clima en aquel pueblo era diferente al de Konoha, por la ventana de la habitación se filtraba la luz del sol tras la fina cortina blanca.

Hinata abrió sus perlados ojos aun con pereza, estaba muy cómoda, podía sentir el frio aire que corría por su mejilla y como por el contrario la otra se encontraba muy caliente sobre, abrió los ojos con impresión al sentir que lo que le daba calor era el cuerpo de otra persona…. Y no cualquier persona de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Al fin despiertas Hyuga – decía Sasuke muy entretenido mirándola sonrojarse de inmediato.

- lo siento Uchiha-san – se separó rápidamente casi tropezando aun algo enredada con las sabanas – no era mi intención.

- Solo dormimos Hyuga… ni que me hubieras violado – tal comentario no ayudó a Hinata que salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Sasuke sonrió triunfante, Hinata había reaccionado tal como él había previsto, a pesar de todo el tiempo y las experiencias pasadas seguía siendo la tímida Hinata Hyuga que recordaba, la que le había mencionado Sakura.

.

.

.

- Hitomi, Kenta – Sora se veía tan contenta como el día anterior – mi padre ha llegado y quiere verlos – guiñó un ojo – esta de muy buen humor hoy.

- Vamos – ordenó Sasuke tomando la mano de su esposa.

Hinata aún no le dirigía la palabra por la vergüenza de esta mañana.

- Una cosa más – aclaró Sora – mi padre no tolera las mentiras así que cuéntenle toda su historia.

.

.

.

El lugar donde el padre de Sora los esperaba era la antigua alcaldía, ahora llena de hombres de muy mal aspecto, a pesar de eso trataron de no inmutarse.

- ¿así que ustedes son los recién llegados? – interrogó el enorme sujeto.

- Si señor – la voz de Sasuke era diferente, ya no sonaba nada arrogante, Hinata pensó en cuanto le estaba costando bajar la cabeza.

- ¿ninjas?

- Ninjas retirados, señor – añadió la joven.

- Así que ninjas retirados – pensó un poco – ¿estarían dispuestos a trabajar para mí con sus habilidades ninjas? – Ambos asintieron al unísono – en ese caso veré después si es que necesito de ustedes.

Así sin más terminó la conversación, sin presentaciones, sin historias que contar, ese hombre sabía bien lo que hacía.

- Eso significa que…. – preguntó Hinata una vez estuvieron solos nuevamente.

- Exacto, por unos días nos vigilaran para saber si en verdad estamos felizmente casados.

Hinata tragó fuerte ante estas palabras…. Sin desearlo tendría su luna de miel.

.

.

.

¿Qué hacen un hombre y una mujer con el día libre y la mirada asechadora de ninjas traidores de una banda a la que ellos desean pertenecer?

La respuesta es sencilla, irse de paseo.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_Es extraño estar en una misión a sabiendas que observan todos tus pasos, pero por primera vez en mi vida siento que todo se da tal como quiero, quizás sea el llamado karma, o la compensación por todos los años de sufrimientos y errores."_

"_Ahora la tenía a ella, y debía fingir que era una luna de miel, aunque estaba nerviosa Hinata no podía negarse a nada, la misión debía ser exitosa, las segundas oportunidades no existen en las misiones."_

- ¿Estoy bien así? – _me preguntó saliendo de la habitación, esperé que demorara más._

"_Su larga cabellera estaba trenzada y su vestido azul que se amoldaba a su figura me encantó, era más alto que los anteriores y me di cuenta de su sonrojo, porque sus manos trataban de mantenerlo pegado a las piernas."_

- Estas perfecta – _le dije acercándome a ella y tomándole la mano_ – debemos mostrar lo felizmente casados que estamos – _su mano tembló cuando la presioné un poco antes de salir de la casa._

"_El lugar era bonito, no lo puedo negar, pero no me interesaba, no podía despegar mis ojos de esa mujer…. Si creyera en brujerías diría que me embrujó, quien diría que Uchiha Sasuke un día estaría enloquecido por una mujer que trataba de evitarlo."_

"_El parque de ese pueblo estaba algo abandonado, pero se podían ver a algunas parejas paseando de la mano por los alrededores."_

- Esposo – _me llamó apretando mi mano, estaba sonrojada y esa forma de llamarme se me hacia curiosa._

- Sucede algo – _entendía su sonrojo pero no su nerviosismo._

- Allí – _su voz tembló mientras disimuladamente me señalaba hacia el frente_ – allí – _me volvió a decir bajando su mirada al piso._

"_Miré hacia donde me había indicado y me di cuenta que una pareja se pasaba de afectos frente a nuestros ojos, estaban en una banca del parque, la chica de no más de dieciocho años se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de su novio no mayor a ella, hace mucho que esos besos dejaron de ser inocentes y parecía que se les olvidó que estaban en un parque no en un motel."_

"_Hinata cerraba con fuerza los ojos para no mirar ese espectáculo, que en parte me dio envidia, empecé a caminar llevándola conmigo, parecía no reaccionar solo me seguía aun con la mirada baja, sonreí, la conduje hacia la parte de atrás del parque, sentí que nos empezaron aseguir y no me importó, mientras más gente mejor." _

- Sasu…. – _empezó a llamarme al vernos solos y alejados del parque, la besé antes que terminara de hablar._

- No estamos solos, no puedes revelar nuestras identidades – _susurré aun rozando sus labios._

- Yo… yo – _no podía hablar, la había sorprendido, pero se dio cuenta que no mentía, esas presencias eran notorias, quizás no para un ninja común, pero para mí y para ella eran como si se pusieran carteles de neón, noté que se había dado cuenta de la presencia "vigía" _

- solo quería encontrar un lugar para los dos solos – _en que buen actor me estaba convirtiendo_ – sabes que prefiero la privacidad - _puse mi mano en su cuello y la atraje hacia mi_ – sabes que debemos parecer una pareja de recién casados que no saben que los están espiando – _cuando susurré en su cuello estas palabras tan bajo que apenas ella podía escuchar pude sentir como su cuerpo se erizaba con mi aliento-_

"_asintió ante mis palabras y cante victoria en mi interior, la acerque a un árbol, no le iba a dar escapatoria, empecé con un beso suave, pude sentir como trataba de no corresponder al beso lo suficiente pero aun así no me lo negaba, podía sentir como se reprimía ante mi contacto, odie sentir que lo hacía por obligación, eso me enojó."_

"_Me alejé de ella algo enojado, ya no me importaba la misión."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_todo esto es tan confuso, nunca debí aceptar esta misión con Sasuke, primero tengo que fingir ser su esposa, y ahora nos vigilaran para comprobar que lo seamos." _

"_me llevó a un parque, debíamos fingir que éramos recién casados, pero nunca me he visualizado así, lo primero que vi fue un hermoso parque circundante al bosque que marcaba el final del pueblo, pero aquel lugar tan tranquilo y hermoso tenía un acto que considere impúdico, una pareja de adolescentes estaban besándose de una manera pasada de tono, baje la cabeza y le informe a Sasuke."_

- Esposo – _le dije apretando la mano que me sujetaba._

- Sucede algo – _me respondió con su característico tono._

"_¿Cómo decirle que frente a nosotros había una pareja que por poco y no tenían sexo en nuestra presencia? No tenía las palabras para decírselo, moriría de vergüenza antes de decirle eso a Sasuke."_

- Allí - _fue lo único que salió de mis labios _– allí – _repetí señalando disimuladamente a la pareja, baje la mirada cuando sentí que me había entendido._

"_cerré fuertemente los ojos, recordé las veces que Tenten me decía que a pesar de tener una hija aun era muy inocente y parecía una virgen, pero aun recordaba aquella noche, todo fue tan especial, tan único para mí que no concebía que lo hicieran en un parque."_

"_caminé porque Sasuke me llevaba, solo miraba el piso mientras nos alejábamos de aquella pareja."_

- Sasu – _lo llamé ahora que estábamos solos, bueno al menos yo pensaba que estábamos solos, pero antes de darme cuenta me besó._

- No estamos solos, no puedes revelar nuestras identidades – _me dijo después del beso aun rozando mis labios._

"_correspondí a ese beso sin darme cuenta, ahora lo tenía demasiado cerca como para sorprenderme, traté de sentir presencias y definitivamente a pesar de estar bien escondidos eran ninjas de baja categoría, muy fáciles de detectar para un Hyuga."_

- Yo… yo – _trate de hablar pero las palabras no salían de mi garganta, sabía que lo que me decía era verdad, nunca había estado en una situación así._

- solo quería encontrar un lugar para los dos solos – _sus palabras retumbaban, como si fueran ciertas, estaba a punto de creerlas _– sabes que prefiero la privacidad – _colocó su mano en mi nuca y me atrajo hacía su cuerpo _– sabes que debemos parecer una pareja de recién casados que no saben que los están espiando – _susurró en mi cuello, esa sensación, su cálido y húmedo aliento me perturbó, pero debía ser fuerte, lo había prometido, no me convertiría en la aventura de Sasuke Uchiha._

"_me besó suavemente arrimándome más a un árbol, trataba de corresponder pero a la vez pensaba en otras cosas, no quería dejarme llevar, las palabras de Naruto sonaban en mi mente, no lo iba a traicionar…. Sé que no soy buena actriz y se dio cuenta."_

"_Cuando lo vi separarse de mi enojado comprendí que nuestra misión estaba a punto de irse al caño, por mi culpa, debía hacer algo"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, Sasuke la miraba con la antigua actitud Uchiha, le recordó un poco a su primo.

- lo siento – hizo una reverencia y luego lo miró a los ojos – aun… aun me incómoda un poco que me beses así – se acercó lentamente a él y le tomó delicadamente mano de su compañero – no te enojes esposo.

Sasuke se calmó con el contacto y la melodiosa voz de Hinata, era como si lo hipnotizara, desde la adolescencia no se comportaba tan impulsivo, así que a pesar de saber que era observado por esos espías se dejó llevar por la historia que ambos habían creado.

- Te amo – le dijo tomándola de las manos, ni el sabia porque lo había dicho, quizás por la misión, o por el papel, solo dejo que las palabras salieran.

- Te amo – respondió Hinata mirándolo dulcemente.

Ambos metidos en el papel de esposos, en ese momento olvidaron todo lo que eran y el por qué estaban allí, simplemente se dejaron llevar.

Antes de darse cuenta se estaban besando, Hinata pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke que tomó por la estrecha cintura a la joven y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, el beso se intensificaba más, pero nuevamente la separación por la falta de aire ocurrió, la diferencia de las demás ocasiones fue que eso no los separó, se volvieron a besar casi al instante, esa necesidad por el otro que gritaban sus cuerpos era palpable.

Hay cosas que se hacen por instintos, al menos eso pensó Hinata al darse cuenta que sin ponerse de acuerdo ambos bajaron con el mismo ritmo hacia el suelo sin interrumpir el beso, ahora que Sasuke ahora se encontraba sobre ella y descendió de su boca a su cuello no sintió incomodidad ninguna, no pudo hacer más que morderse el labio y dejarse llevar.

En ese momento no eran Sasuke ni Hinata, no había Hyuga ni Uchiha, eran simplemente Hitomi y Kenta, en un paseo de luna de miel.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo siento, no hubo lemon, pero ya llegará, de todos modos no puedo concebir este fic en otra categoría que no sea M.

Las cosas se calentaran cada vez más…

**DarkAmychan **gracias por comentar y seguir esta rara historia.

**dark-butterfly-19** yo cuando pienso en Sasuke lo veo como en el manga por lo que a veces olvidaba el nuevo look que le di así que para evitar inconvenientes volvió a ser el antiguo Sasuke en apariencia.

**Mazii-chan** una cosa es un amor lento y otra un amor tedioso, bueno por eso a pesar de no unirlos rápido dejo algo de fan service, soy mi primera lectora y mi más dura crítica, gracias por tu comentario, me gusto mucho.

Pronto esta página alcanzara a la otra creo que son solo cinco capítulos de diferencia con esta, allá ya está por el climax, esos lectores andan buscando mi rastro para lincharme por no darle continuación.

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst** gracias por el comentario, la verdad lo del nombre no es tan relevante pero si algo divertido y me parece bien dejar los capítulos así, aunque a veces creo que genero mucha curiosidad, te todas formas el fic avanza y cada vez se ven más avances Sasuhina.

**Hinata-Hime-Uchiha** muy efusivo tu comentario, me hizo sonreír, me alegra que te guste esta historia y que la sigas.

**HinataPotter-dukesa** la verdad no pensé en Maná cuando escribí esa frase, pero me lo has recordado, simplemente es una frase de la biblia que no comparto pero es usual en las relaciones utópicas de pareja y Hinata es muy soñadora a mi parecer, además iba con la trama de romance.

Sé que los capítulos me están saliendo cortos, pero pronto volveré a mi extensión, solo ando en etapa apretada de la cual pronto espero salir.

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** el nombre de Sasuke no tiene que ver con el padre de Hikari, no espere que causara intriga esa parte, pero qué bueno que lo hizo así estas más atenta. Hasta el próximo.

_"Para salvar una persona por favor no mueras por ella... para salvar una persona vive por ella" los quiere Akai yume_


	24. Chapter 23

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 23**

**Avances y Retrocesos**

Hacia algo de frio, pero ellos no lo notaron, sus cuerpos nunca antes estuvieron tan calientes…

Hinata podía sentir las manos de Sasuke subir por sus piernas, meterse debajo de su vestido hasta donde se ceñía en la cintura, no le importaba saber que la espiaban, ya no podía sentir las presencias aunque sospechaba que no se habían ido.

Sasuke estaba excitado, ninguna mujer con la que se había acostado lo había hecho sentir así, Hinata era adictiva para él y no podía negarlo, la investigación que se impuso había pasado a segundo plano desde el momento en que la conoció y si nunca descubría quien era el padre de Hikari no le importaba en estos momentos.

En un momento de lucidez Hinata comprendió lo que estaba haciendo, hace unos momentos criticaba a los adolescentes y ahora se comportaba como una, y aun peor que esa pareja de la que escapo por indecente, además ninjas los estaban viendo.

- Kenta – logró decir entre los suspiros que emitía por las caricias de Sasuke – debemos irnos a casa.

Sasuke deseo no haberla escuchado, pero sabía que era verdad, además, su primera vez con Hinata debía ser mas privada.

Aun excitado como lo demostraba su pantalón se levantó de la joven y la ayudó a reincorporarse – vamos a casa – susurró con un sexy tono que hizo enrojecer a Hinata.

Ella solo asintió.

.

.

.

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso, aun mantenían sus manos entrelazadas a pesar de saber que ya no los vigilaban.

Llegaron a la casa y Sasuke se encargó de cerrar bien la entrada, no quería más interrupciones en esa noche, pero Hinata estaba completamente triste, como si hubiera cometido algo malo, sentada en la sala con una mano sobre sus labios y la mirada perdida.

- Hinata – llamó Sasuke pero ella parecía no escucharlo, su mente estaba vagando muy lejos de donde su cuerpo se hallaba – Hinata – repitió y si ella no hubiera respirado fuertemente el hubiera pensado que se había petrificado - ¡Hinata! – esta vez fue un grito que la hizo saltar de su asiento.

- ¿Sasuke? – Preguntó perdida aun en esos pensamientos que la alejaron unos minutos de la realidad – yo…. – trataba de hablar pero recordó su situación y sintió que el rubor invadía su cara – iré a preparar algo de té – corrió a la cocina dejando al Uchiha mas confundido que nunca.

Sasuke caminó sigilosamente hacia la cocina, quería sorprenderla, no dejaría las cosas como estaban, sabía que si daba la iniciativa ella no podía negarse, hace un momento lo hubieran hecho si no hubieran tenido curiosos mirando.

- Esto no está pasando, es solo una misión Hinata – se decía nerviosa la joven en la cocina, cosa que Sasuke escuchó – Sasuke es un compañero de equipo y tú no puedes dejarte llevar.

Ante esas nerviosas palabras Sasuke comprendió que las cosas si terminarían como están, al menos por hoy, se la notaba nerviosa tratando de convencerse a sí misma, así que no la molestó y fue a darse una ducha.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_no entiendo porque Hinata se decía eso a si misma ¿Qué tiene de malo que le guste?"_

"_es una mujer grande y si quiere divertirse un rato con un compañero de equipo no le veo nada malo."_

"_Salí de la ducha y me vestí en la habitación, cuando fui a la sala ella tenía una merienda completa para los dos pero a pesar de comer junto a mí la distancia entre los dos se sentía abismal."_

"_¿Qué había pasado con la mujer del bosque que se entregó a mis caricias y me hizo vibrar más que ninguna mujer antes? Hinata es más compleja de lo que pude llegar a imaginarme." _

"_Los siguientes días fueron más extraños aun, la distancia había aumentando, como si se hubiera puesto una coraza, por un momento comprendí como se sentían las chicas que me seguían y me pregunté ¿estoy en plan de amor con Hinata? Uchiha Sasuke es más que eso, soy un conquistador pero mi primera misión era descubrir si el dobe tuvo una hija con ella y no permitiré que me aparte de mi objetivo." _

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata pudo sentirse más tranquila cuando a la semana el jefe de la banda los hizo parte de ella, en la primera misión debían cuidar del pueblo e informar cualquier anomalía mientras ellos se ausentaban.

Era una misión tonta, y se notaba que aun no le tenían la confianza suficiente para llevarlos con ellos, pero aun así era un avance y aprovecharían la lejanía de la banda para informarle a Naruto como iba la investigación.

.

.

.

- No hemos avanzado nada, que le diremos al dobe – refunfuñaba Sasuke mientras Hinata escribía el reporte.

- Naruto kun entenderá que ganarse la confianza cuesta – respondía Hinata sin mirarlo siquiera aunque su forma de tratarlo había mejorado desde que los hicieron parte de la banda – las misiones de infiltración son largas.

- ¿Cuán largas? – quiso saber el Uchiha – semanas, meses, años.

- Espero que la nuestra semanas, pero normalmente duran meses e incluso años.

La joven realizó algunos sellos y su pergamino con la información y las noticias desapareció.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha tardado tu misión de infiltración más larga? – la curiosidad de Sasuke hacia Hinata era abismal, así que quiso aprovechar ahora que se la veía relajada.

- Tres meses – respondió ella soltando un suspiro – pero eso fue antes de que naciera Hikari, desde que la tengo a ella trato de no alejarme demasiado de la aldea.

- Sabes Hinata, no entiendo como una mujer como tú tiene una hija sin padre.

La sorpresa en Hinata se hizo evidente ¿era eso acaso un piropo? ¿Uchiha Sasuke estaba lanzándole un piropo?

- Una mujer como yo…. Solo soy una simple kunoichi– respondió jugando con sus dedos tímidamente.

- Eres más que eso, digo, tienes una hoja de vida sorprendente, el mismo rey buscó tus servicios – se acercó más a ella aunque aún conservaba una distancia prudente – eres atractiva, joven y demuestras que tu hija no es un impedimento para ti.

Hinata se dirigió hacia la cocina a lavar los trastos de la comida que había dejado para después - Mi hija nunca será un impedimento – recalcó al sentir que Sasuke la había seguido – ella es la razón por la que estoy viva.

- Entiendo que tu hija sea tu motivación en la vida, pero no la razón por la que vivas – intentó aclarar el moreno colocándose junto a ella y tomando el trapo de secar.

- No Sasuke, tu no entiendes, si yo no hubiera tenido a Hikari en estos momentos Hyuga Hinata no fuera más que un recuerdo borroso – en un principio la kunoichi dudo pero luego le dio un plato que Sasuke seco casi por inercia

- Hablas de….

- suicidio – dijo fuerte y claro esa palabra.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió por la tranquilidad con la que ella mencionaba esa frase.

- en mi vida he pasado por muchas cosas, Hikari ha sido lo único que pudo sacarme de la soledad en la que me encontraba – Había nostalgia en su voz, mezclada con sentimientos que el propio Sasuke había experimentado tiempo atrás – quizás si me conocieras en verdad dejarías de pensar tantas cosas de mí y me vieras como realmente soy, una simple y tonta mujer.

- Puedes decirme lo que sea, mi concepto de ti no cambiará.

Hinata sonrió agradecida por unas palabras que sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no podría mantener y siguió lavando los platos y dándoselos a él, hubiera preferido que no estuviera tan cerca haciendo un trabajo tan sencillo que no necesitaba ni siquiera mirar, ahora tenía sobre ella la intensa mirada de Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata miró las burbujas que se hacían en el lavamanos, solo a una persona le había contado esa historia y esa persona era Naruto, el único hombre que realmente la conocía, el único que a pesar de saber todo de ella no la odia, ahora se la diría a Sasuke y no sabía porque, pero su corazón le pedía desahogo aunque fuera parcial - Nací como la primogénita de una prestigiosa familia, quizás eso sea para muchos una suerte, pero para mí no lo fue, nunca me sentí cómoda como líder y el ser la mayor, la primera te somete a una presión que no le deseo a nadie.

- yo también vengo de un clan importante – aclaró Sasuke.

- Itachi fue el mayor – puntualizó Hinata sin ánimos de ofender – mi padre siempre me lo ponía de ejemplo, un Uchiha no podía ser más que un Hyuga, pero Itachi era un genio mas allá de los limites, yo ni siquiera podía llegar al nivel de un ninja normal, por eso en mi interior siempre quise poder ser como él, aunque tiempo después se fue…

- Lo que decían de Itachi no es verdad – intentó aclarar Sasuke, pero parecía que Hinata ya lo sabía, porque en ningún momento en que mencionó a su hermano lo hizo con desprecio, sonaba mas a admiración.

- Lo sé – interrumpió Hinata – y lo supe mucho antes de que alguien me lo dijera.

La convicción en la mujer era tanta que Sasuke se sorprendió, a él le costó mucho creer que Itachi era bueno y ella decía que lo sabía antes de que alguien le contara aquella maravillosa historia heroica que protagonizó el futuro líder de los Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo pudiste saberlo? – inquirió Sasuke lleno de curiosidad.

- Ya te lo dije antes Sasuke…. Itachi y yo nacimos como herederos de clan – repitió dando el último plato y secando sus manos – antes que enseñarte a comportarte con los demás, antes de aprender las técnicas de la familia, antes incluso de saber la historia del clan a los herederos les enseñan el código de honor.

El código de honor era una frase muy usada por su hermano y el escucharla de los labios de Hinata le hizo recordar mucho a Itachi, su padre siempre hablaba del honor del clan, pero Itachi recalcaba el código de honor como si fuera lo único que importa y ahora caía en cuenta que no sabía que era.

- El código de honor son normas simples y generales que garantizan la supervivencia del clan y están por encima de cualquier otra norma, aunque siempre es relegada por las reglas de la familia.

- ¿Cuáles son?

Hinata no podía creer que Sasuke no las supiera, pero entendió que ni su propia hermana lo sabia en un principio lo vino a saber cuando ella fue degradada por lo que Hanabi no entendió el significado real de esta regla.

- Ante todo esta primero el clan – mencionó la joven como si de una lección se tratara – pero no el clan actual, no se refería al grupo de personas que vivían con el apellido y bajo nuestras leyes, cuando se habla del clan en el código de honor se refiere a todo, la historia e incluso la descendencia – recordó aquella platica con su madre en la que aprendió mucho sobre lo que era ser una líder aunque nunca tendrá la oportunidad de aplicarla – un líder debe pensar siempre en el futuro, aunque deba sacrificarse a el mismo e incluso a todo el clan, el líder debe tomar la decisión correcta para preservar un legado y garantizar que estará bien cuando el no esté – Sasuke la miraba prestando la máxima atención posible a las palabras dicha, interés que Hanabi nunca mostró cuando Hinata le explicó lo mismo – y por último, un líder es un elegido, la cabeza de la familia y aunque sea la decisión más difícil siempre debe tratar de preservar su vida, porque un grupo sin líder no es un clan y el clan siempre será primero.

- Eso no puede ser el código de honor, son simples normas de convivencia, además se contradicen entre sí – la decepción de Sasuke se hizo notar.

-Itachi-sama lo dijo una vez, solo aquel nace en ese lugar puede entender lo que se siente.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_¿desde cuándo Hinata hablaba con Itachi? Como era que mi hermano había dicho algo así a Hinata, ¿cuándo hablaron?_

- ¿Cuándo te lo dijo? – _le pregunté suspicazmente._

_Pareció asustarse ante la pregunta como si hubiera cometido una indiscreción, pero luego solo sonrió._

- Era muy pequeña cuando hable por primera vez con Itachi sama, lo estaba observando entrenar para aprender algo y así enorgullecer a mi padre, pero él me descubrió – _empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras me lo contaba_ – pensé que me iba a acusar pero no lo hizo, me dijo que los dos éramos iguales, me preguntó sobre el código de honor y le gusto mi respuesta, según el nadie se lo había explicado así de bien, aunque él en el fondo sabia que así debían ser la cosas.

- ¡Tú tenías pláticas con mi hermano! – _en qué momento Hinata pasaba a ser parte de la historia de mi hermano antes de dejar la aldea._

- Solo fueron un par de ocasiones, siempre decía que el futuro dependía de la armonía y convivencia de los clanes, pero al poco tiempo ocurrió… bueno tú ya sabes lo que pasó.

_Yo entendía pero aún me quedaba en la duda porque nunca la mencionó Itachi._

- Nunca desconfié de Itachi-sama, aunque las personas dijeran cosas malas de él, siempre supe que lo que hizo fue por el bien del clan, lástima que nunca llegué a ser líder y no cumplí con lo que acordamos – _sentí que volvió a la realidad la historia se estaba saliendo un poco de contexto _– a pesar de las palabras de Itachi sama me seguía sintiendo débil, entonces conocí a Naruto kun – _sus mejillas se sonrojaron al solo nombrarlo y eso me hizo enojar_ – el también era débil, pero nunca se rendía ni se quejaba, no venía de una gran familia pero soñaba con ser el líder más grande de la aldea, desde ese momento me enamore de él.

- Que no se te olvide que estás hablando de un hombre casado – _estaba enojado y no pude reprimir esa frase con molestia._

- Lo sé Sasuke-kun – _se había molestado ante mi comentario pero aun así siguió con la historia _– pero en ese tiempo solo éramos unos niños y Naruto kun se convirtió en mi modelo a seguir y lo siguió siendo por años, yo me esforzaba pero no podía, aun así al ver que el lograba superarse me hacía sentir esperanza.

- ¿Nunca te le declaraste al dobe? – _esa era una pregunta que hace tiempo me rondaba la cabeza, desde hace días que quiero saber en qué momento Naruto supo que Hinata lo amaba. _

- Claro que lo hice, aun no sé como tuve el valor para hacerlo en un momento tan crítico, el estaba a punto de ser atacado por Pain, pero las guerras no permitieron que él me dé una respuesta, cuando al fin lo hizo fue una negativa, el aun amaba a Sakura y ahora que sabía que ella ya no te amaba podía tener el noviazgo que siempre soñó.

- ¿eso te hizo sentir muy mal? – _era el momento perfecto para saber la verdad._

- No puedo negar que me sentí muy mal, Naruto-kun sintió que debía recompensarme y me dio los mejores entrenamientos que podían darse a un ninja, pero yo no tenía motivos para ser la mejor ninja, yo solo quería desaparecer, dejar de estorbarles a todos, porque para Naruto-kun me había convertido en un estorbo, un simple asunto pendiente y eso era lo que más me dolía, hice misiones lejanas y seguidas, sola o con los mejores ninjas que Naruto-kun ahora como hokage me podía asignar, empecé a liderarlos pero sabía que no era por meritos propios aun así no quise defraudarlos y aunque deseaba morir en combate regresaba victoriosa.

_Solo la miré, ¿Cómo alguien deseaba morir porque un hombre no la quiso? El amor no te puede llevar a esos extremos._

- Solo cuando me embarace de Hikari, cuando supe que tenia vida dentro de mi sentí que las cosas podían mejorar, ya Naruto-kun no me debía nada porque yo haría mi propia vida sin él, el tenia su familia y yo armaría la mía, no importaba lo que pasara yo tenía por quien ser fuerte, por quién seguir viviendo.

_Una idea cruzó por mi mente mientras ella hablaba, si mal no recuerdo Hinata participó en una búsqueda que Naruto hizo para encontrar a Itachi cuando yo aun pensaba en matarlo, ¿Por qué no dijo antes lo queella pensaba?_

- Hinata –_ la interrumpí _– si tanto confiabas en Itachi porque nunca se lo dijiste a nadie.

- fue una promesa, todas nuestras platicas eran secretos, reuniones secretas de líderes como las llamaba él… cuando Naruto-kun encontró a Itachi, el apareció frente a mi esa misma noche, me dijo que el nuevo líder iba a ser Sasuke-kun y que rompía nuestro pacto de secreto, si quería podía decir sobre nuestras platicas porque él no volvería nunca más a la aldea… el código de honor ante todo Hinata me dijo esa vez y supe que iba a cumplirlo – _unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, yo también quería llorar pero permanecí estoico con la mente llena de ideas._

- Permiso – _me pidió y se retiró al cuarto a llorar._

_Yo solo quede allí, pensando en Itachi… porque con Hinata las cosas siempre son así, cada vez que avanzo un paso ella me hace retroceder tres."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Itachi tenía una relación de amistad con Hinata, sé que me Salí de la serie, cosa que trato de no hacerlo tanto, pero el pasado de estos ninjas tienen muchas lagunas y si Kishimoto se aprovecha para hacer de las suyas yo solo quise emularlo.

_"No se puede morir con dignidad... Se vive con ella" los quiere Akai yume _


	25. Chapter 24

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 24**

**Itachi**

Un bosque oscuro y denso, Sasuke se encontraba solo, no sabía cómo había llegado pero se sentía muy tranquilo en ese sitio, de pronto una voz familiar lo llamó, un simple "Sasuke" lo hizo voltear rápidamente quitando todo rastro de tranquilidad en su rostro.

- Itachi – llamó Sasuke ante la aparición de su hermano mayor.

- Hace mucho que no nos vemos hermanito – la voz era pausada, pero la perenne sonrisa de su hermano mayor lo perturbó mucho.

-¡Estás muerto!

- Lo estoy Sasuke, morí junto a ti, no lo recuerdas – se acercó con los dedos apuntando su frente pero se detuvo antes de hacer aquel simple contacto tan característico de su infancia – estas mirando con mis ojos.

Eso no era posible, Sasuke sabía que no había nada coherente en tener a Itachi frente a él y sobre todo con los ojos que ahora el poseía.

- No te asustes Sasuke, solo dejé algo de chakra dentro de ti para poder aparecer en una situación como esta.

- ¿Qué situación?

- Hinata – pronunció complacido por el rostro que ponía Sasuke al escuchar aquel nombre de los labios de su hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Hinata?

- Ella te lo contó, teníamos un vinculo por nuestro futuro… es muy linda, desde pequeña, frágil pero valiente, siempre me pregunté cómo no te diste cuenta de ella teniéndola tan cerca.

- Puedes decirme el fin de esto, se te está acabando la reserva de chakra – la impaciencia de Sasuke se debía a los celos provocados por su hermano.

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado como hice para saber las cosas que pasarían? – miraba al cielo ignorando a Sasuke – como supe exactamente lo que harías y porque di el poder que di a Naruto para detenerte y hacerte entrar en razón.

- Yo…. – era verdad, Sasuke nunca se detuvo a pensar en ese punto – me conocías bien, y sabias lo que pasaría.

- Siempre inocente Sasuke – le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, como las que le dedicaba cuando era solo un niño – Shikamaru es un genio en tu generación, una de las mentes más preparadas en el mundo ninja, ni aun así pudo predecir cosas como las que yo sabía.

- Que me quieres decir con esto Itachi – no entendía el punto al que quiera llevarlo su hermano – ¿que tu mente es mejor que la de Shikamaru?

- Error hermanito – sonrió triunfal mostrando el mangekyo sharingan, Sasuke se puso alerta - mi mente no es tan grande como la de Nara, pero mis ojos sí.

- Si vas a seguir con el maldito rodeo me largo – amenazó a pesar de no tener idea de cómo salir de ese lugar.

- Cuando entenderás – soltó el aire mientras ponía los ojos en blanco – el poder del sharingan que conoces solo es una ínfima parte de lo que se puede hacer con él, incluso alguien que no tiene sangre Uchiha como Kakashi aprendió a usar la técnica interdimensional.

- Yo también la puedo usar.

- Lo sé, lo he visto… piensa un poco en la técnica de Minato, el Hiraishin no jutsu podía trasladarse en segundos una gran distancia, no piensas que un genio con estos ojos pudo hacer algo más.

- ¿con el sharingan se puede teletransportar? – esa era información útil para un Sasuke que aun quería vencer a Naruto.

- No lo sé – afirmó algo divertido – yo descubrí algo mejor… el viaje en el tiempo.

- Hmph – bufó molesto por lo que pensó era una broma de muy mal gusto – deja de inventar cosas.

Itachi se veía cansado, como si explicarle a Sasuke costara más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho antes.

- Madara vivió demasiado, tenía experiencia suficiente para dominar el mundo ninja y lo hizo, no puedes imaginarte lo terrible que fue la guerra y el reino dominado por ese dictador.

Itachi era claro, le estaba hablando de otro mundo, uno que Sasuke parecía no querer entender.

- Yo aprendí una técnica que me permitió regresar muchos años, a cuando todo no había pasado, fue un accidente pero me dedique a perfeccionarla, debía saber cómo viajar a mi antojo por el tiempo.

- Madara – la sola mención del nombre podía revolver el estomago de Sasuke.

- Muy tarde me di cuenta de las desventaja de esa técnica, con cada viaje acortaba mi vida, pero logré hacer los suficientes para cambiar el destino de este mundo, para cambiar tu destino y el del clan.

- Si así hubiera sido no hubieras tenido que asesinar a todo el clan, pero pensé que hablaríamos de Hinata.

- Aun no entiendes la magnitud del cambio, si hubieras visto la cantidad de sangre inocente derramada no estarías tan tranquilo, y Hinata tiene mucho que ver, ella fue parte de mi plan para restaurar el clan, solo me dedique a hacer dos cosas para evitar que cometieras errores, una de ellas fue protegerte de Madara a través de Naruto y las técnicas que te di y la otra fue buscar a tu futura compañera, tu destino es Hinata.

- Esto es un sueño – gritó el menor asombrado por lo que escuchaba – ahora dirás que te debo el que me interese Hinata.

- La dulce heredera de los Hyuga, ha sufrido tanto y aun así esla más amable de las mujeres, ¿no te parece una buena esposa? Se ve que te gusta.

- Lo que me pase con Hinata es mi asunto – refutó al sentirse espiado, lo que el sintiera por Hinata era algo que solo debía importarle a él.

- Recuerdo perfectamente esas palabras, se las dijiste a Sakura en otro futuro, un futuro donde Naruto se casaba con Hinata y tú te interesabas en la mujer de tu mejor amigo ¿Por qué te atraía la única chica que no se fijaba en ti?, pensé que ese era el futuro ideal, había paz pero pronto habría una guerra, entre tú y el hokage por el amor de una mujer.

- ¡mientes!

- No miento y lo sabes, ¿Por qué mentirte ahora que estoy muerto? solo vine a decirte la verdad.

Sasuke respiró hondo, algo en la introducción de Itachi le decía que estaba a punto de escuchar algo que no deseaba oír.

- Un pequeño cambio altera el futuro de una manera que parece estúpida, había veces que creía que era mejor no alterar el pasado, el futuro era cada vez mas bizarro y confuso y yo me sentía peor de salud, pero aprendí que solo debía aprender a confiar más en las personas y mover ligeramente los sucesos para que den resultados esperados, intente en más de una ocasión salvar al clan, pero si los dejaba vivos empezarían la guerra tarde o temprano, la mejor opción fue eliminarlos, lo siento Sasuke hay sacrificios que son necesarios, el código de honor debe ir siempre por encima de las leyes del clan.

Un gran sillón apareció detrás de Itachi y este tomó asiento, se estaba cansando.

- No puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de todo lo que hice, pero créeme cuando te digo que todo el dolor que has sentido hasta este momento no es nada a todo lo que pudo haber sido, en aquel futuro que forme al final, fue en el único donde te vi interesado en alguien, realmente enamorado, la asechaste, la hiciste dudar a un punto que quiso quitarse la vida por sentir cosas indebidas por un hombre que no era su esposo, así que me arriesgué, alteré las cosas para que pudieras encontrar a una Hinata soltera para cuando estés listo.

- Fallaste en un pequeño detalle, ella tuvo una hija.

- ¿Quién hablo de fallar?

La sonrisa arrogante de Itachi asombró a Sasuke que aun no podía acabar de creer que todo su destino dependía de la decisión de su hermano mayor.

- Como heredera legítima debería haberse casado, Naruto le dijo que no y ella hubiera sido obligada por su padre si no hacia algo, todo lo hice por ti Sasuke.

La furia del Uchiha menor se prendió de inmediato encarando a Itachi.

- Tu…. ¡embarazaste a Hinata!

- Solo si creías que era la amante de Naruto te darías el tiempo de conocerla.

- Maldito.

Las manos de Sasuke se cerraron en el cuello de Itachi que solo sonreía al ver la ira de su hermano.

- Ella no puede decir que tiene una hija de un hombre muerto años antes de que se embarazara, nadie se lo creería, además nunca revelaría información que no le autorizaran.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- Querías saber la verdad.

Con la inconformidad de saber que no le podía ser daño físico a Itachi, Sasuke se alejó molesto y frustrado.

- No lo acepto – dijo antes de que todo volviera a ser negro.

.

.

.

La voz de Hinata lo despertó, se escuchaba lejana, aun adormecido se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia esa voz que entonaba lo que parecía una canción de cuna.

Hinata dejó de tararear en cuanto lo vio, la vergüenza de ser descubierta pasó a segundo plano cuando se percató de la apariencia de Sasuke.

- ¿te encuentras bien Sasuke kun?

Se acercó instintivamente y le tocó la frente, estaba fresco pero se notaba el cansancio en su mirada.

- Una pesadilla.

Hinata lo miró preocupada, no era un secreto que Sasuke sufría de pesadillas desde la muerte de su clan, pero al pasar días durmiendo con él y no sentir nada extraño pensó que ya las había superado.

Sasuke aun podía sentir la mirada de Itachi, se sentía realmente mal, le dolía el cuerpo y sentía que la cabeza se le partiría en dos.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_¡No podía ser verdad!¡Hikari no podía ser la hija de Itachi! Todo esto no fue más que una pesadilla."_

- Bebe esto.

_La miré fijamente, se sonrojó al sentir mi escrutiñadora mirada sobre ella, tenía en las manos una taza humeante de té, no me fije en qué momento fue por él._

- ¿Qué es? – _pregunté pero lo bebí antes de que me respondiera. _

- Es una receta de mi madre, te hará sentir mejor.

_Se sentó en el mueble grande de la sala y vi que en el piso habían agujas de tejer y algo de lana, movió su mano sobre el cojín junto a ella indicando que me acercara._

- Te hare un masaje en la cabeza – _me indicó no bien me senté._

_Me ofreció una sonrisa tan sincera que me hizo sentir culpable por las cosas malas que había pensado de ella, parecía una adolescente con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas, coloque mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y sus dedos empezaron a frotar suavemente mis sienes, cerré los ojos al sentir el alivio de que sus manos me proporcionaban._

_¿Por qué te atraía la única que no se fijaba en ti? _

_Nuevamente la pregunta de Itachi rondaba mi cabeza, no como aquel futuro alterno donde yo intentabaalejarla del dobe, en esta realidad ella no se fijaba en mí, se alejaba continuamente y es lo que me hizo interesar en ella, Hinata es diferente a las demás. _

- Fue solo un sueño.

_Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, como ella podía decir eso tan convencida. _

- Como puedes estar tan segura.

_Me sorprendí por lo relajada que sonó mi voz._

- Una pesadilla es solo un mal sueño, nada es verdad.

- Fue tan real…

- Siempre se siente así de real – _me contestó_ – pero solo es el reflejo de nuestros temores.

- Gracias – _le dije, el sueño volvió a invadirme, tenía los ojos cerrados, quizás ahora si podría descansar._

_Espero que solo haya sido un sueño"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

- Sasuke – susurró Hinata al sentir como la respiración de Sasuke se hacía más suave, comprendió que se había quedado dormido – me gustaría decirte todo, pero es una historia tan extraña que nunca me la creerías…. Y si lo hicieras estoy segura que no me perdonarías no habértelo dicho antes.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Regresando con la conti, mostrando otra teoría sobre el padre de Hikari, últimamente he llegado a dudar hasta de mis propias teorías, porque nada está dicho aun.

**Mazii-chan** no saques las antorchas que he regresado, a mi me gusta innovar y dejar a todos sorprendidos, es bueno saber que no te esperabas a Itachi en este asunto.

**poison girl 29** Itachi siempre tendrá preferencia, al menos para mí, pero aun no sé si es el padre de Hikari, sería extraño por lo del tiempo y eso

**Hinata-Hime-Uchiha** Hinata casi no sale, me gustaría que le dieran más protagonismo porque además de la trágica infancia y el amor por Naruto no dan mucha información para trabajar en los fics.

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** espero ya no te sigas perdiendo porque pienso actualizar mis fics todos y cada uno de ellos.

**Lien-Uchiha** mucho gusto Lien, muchas gracias por tu comentario, es bueno cuando reafirman que no he caído en el OoC, mantener el canon en el Sasuhina es mi propósito y que me lo días me alegras el día XD

Trato de ponerle humor y escenas algo ecchi porque es lo mio, soy una mata romances así que no sirvo para la cursilería. Espero saber tus teorías, ya estoy a punto de definir la mía y quizás tu comentario me ayude.

**McDip** muchas gracias por el comentario, no tardo mucho en actualizar al menos esta historia (con las demás tardo un poco mas) es que no quiero que se haga un fic eterno.

Ya pronto se sabrá sobre la paternidad de Hikari y empezara lo interesante del fic, espero seguir interesando con la historia hasta el final.

Hasta el próximo…

_"Si quieres morir, no utilices a los demás como pretexto para morir" los quiere Akai yume_


	26. Chapter 25

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 25**

**Ganando la confianza **

Solo unos minutos más y los sospechosos saldrían de ese restaurant, Hinata se sentía nerviosa, aquel temblor por la tensión siempre venia antes de una emboscada a pesar de haber realizado cientos en su vida ninja, Sasuke se encontraba del otro lado del local esperando dar la señal para atacar.

La señal fue dada, Hinata inspiró profundo antes de saltar y atacar a la mujer, el golpe fue sencillo, no era una ninja así que noquearla fue fácil, Sasuke apareció e intentó atacar al hombre, pero este se acercó a Hinata y le dio una descarga en el pecho que la impulso varios metros lejos.

Sasuke atacó al sujeto con ira por ver a Hinata aun en el suelo, no demoró mucho en derrotar al hombre y dejarlo inconsciente.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó ayudándola a incorporarse.

- Un ninja y una civil – apenas pudo esbozar recobrando el aliento – cumplimos la misión.

Tomaron los cuerpos y se retiraron hasta el lugar de encuentro, era su primera misión en la infiltración y no podían fallar; el hombre no tardó mucho en despertar, pero no podía hacer nada para zafarse, le suplicó a sus captores que soltaran a la mujer, mientras los transportaban en absoluto mutismo tanto Sasuke como Hinata supieron quienes eran esas personas, el era un ninja poderoso que se había retirado de las misiones y ahora vivía de sus negocios, la chica era una simple civil que se había enamorado de él.

Lo difícil de ser infiltrada es que no pueden ayudar a los buenos, Hinata sabía que esto era un secuestro por las propiedades del sujeto, pero no podía hacer nada, la impotencia era un sentimiento que no experimentaba desde que había dejado las misiones de ese tipo, Sasuke le presionó la mano en señal de comprensión, se sorprendió al verse expuesta, le sonrió de retribución.

.

.

.

- ¿Tuvieron algún problema? –preguntó el jefe.

Hinata iba a mencionar el ataque tipo rayo que recibió del hombre pero Sasuke habló antes de que ella abriera la boca.

- Ninguna, fue fácil, la mujer ni siquiera es una ninja.

- Correcto, entonces déjenlos en la bodega, más tarde nos encargaremos de ellos, luego vengan para darles su pago.

Hicieron lo que les ordenaron, por un momento a Hinata le pareció ver que Sasuke usó su sharingan pero fue un segundo, atribuyó ese hecho a un error por parte de ella, su compañero no se expondría así y menos para mirar a un prisionero.

.

.

.

- ¿déjame ver? – ordenó Sasuke refiriéndose a la herida.

No habían terminado de cambiarse de ropa cuando pronunció esas palabras.

- No… no es nada.

- Un ataque de rayo puede ser peligroso, lo sé por experiencia.

Sasuke tenía razón, pero era difícil para Hinata aceptar eso, mas aun cuando el ataque había sido en su pecho, rozando la curva superior de sus senos, tomó una bocanada de aire para tratar de despejar su vergüenza y se acerco a él…. La sonrisa de satisfacción alumbró sus facciones mientras se disponía a revisar el ataque, la piel algo quemada indicaba el punto exacto donde fue el golpe.

- Demasiado pequeño – susurró mientras miraba.

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- Un ataque así se expande por dentro, puede ser grave.

Sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha se acercaron lentamente al pecho de Hinata que se elevó por la acelerada respiración provocada por su cercanía.

- ¿Qué haces?

El vestido que ahora usaba Hinata tenía un escote en V, mostraba lo suficiente para que Sasuke la revisara, pero él vio la oportunidad de aprovecharse un poco de la situación, unos segundos antes del contacto se separó poniéndose a una distancia segura.

- Ve a quitarse ese vestido, ponte un sostén cómodo y una de mis camisas.

- ¿nani?

- Puede ser un ataque peligroso, fue preciso y la electricidad cerca del corazón no es buena.

Comprendió que era verdad lo que le decía, así que se metió al baño una vez tomado lo que le recomendó vestirse.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_el ataque a Hinata no me da buena espina, si lo hubiera recibido tres centímetros más a las derecha lahubiera matado, ¿cómo no pudo preverlo?_

_Me senté en la cama esperando a que saliera del baño, no era mucho lo que se pondría así que no tardaría tanto… tal como imagine salió del baño, pero ni en mis mas pervertidas fantasías pude imaginar que mi ropa se le vería así de bien. _

- Esto… Sasuke kun – _me llamó para sacarme del shock que fue verla así. _

_Traté de que no se me notara, pero nadie es tan buen actor para estar inmune ante esa visión, mi camisa no era grande pero le llegaba a media pierna, la usaba cruzada para cubrirse el pecho lo que hacía que se le apegue mas a sus curvas… empecé a sentir calor._

- Siéntate – _mi voz sonó mas ronca de lo que quise._

_Una vez lo hizo me acerque a ella, trate de concentrarme en el ataque, pero ver sus pechos no ayudaba a mi concentración, aun así tener esa electricidad dentro no era bueno._

- Puede picar un poco pero no te hará daño – _una chispa salió de la yema de mi dedo medio mientras lo dirigía hacia el ataque, traté de sacar esa electricidad de su cuerpo y la vi temblar a pesar de no tocarla, miraba fijamente mis dedos ¿podía acaso sentir lo mismo que yo estaba sintiendo? _– pensé que podías evitar un ataque de esos .

- No lo vi venir.

- Pensé que esos ojos veían todo – _estaba siendo mordaz, pero el sarcasmo era mi único escape para no acorralarla entre mi cuerpo y la cama._

- No estaba usando mi byakugan, hace tiempo que no hago este tipo de misiones, me confié.

- La próxima vez no lo hagas, no quiero preocuparme.

- ¿Preocuparlo?

_Sonreí internamente, alejé mis dedos de sus pechos pero mi rostro se acercó al suyo_ – claro que me preocuparía si algo te pasa.

- ¿por… por qué? – _se que le costó mucho preguntar, teme a mi respuesta, pero estoy cansado de darle tiempo, era hora de que Sasuke Uchiha haga honor a su fama de conquistador._

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata aun confundida por las palabras de Sasuke esperaba una respuesta, algo lógico como el ser compañeros de equipo, aunque sospechaba que la filosofía de equipo de Sasuke no era igual a la de Kakashi o Naruto.

- Tú me gustas.

Eso sí dejó en blanco a la ninja, tuvo que reprimirse para no desmayarse ante tal confesión.

¿Acaso estaba bromeando? Mas parecía una confesión a una declaración, el siempre inmutable Sasuke parecía decir lo primero que le venía a la mente, en ese momento Hinata lo envidió, hubiera dado lo que sea por poder ocultar lo que esas palabras la habían afectado.

- Eso no – respiró antes de empezar con el ya olvidado tartamudeo - eso no es verdad.

Sasuke la miró – ¿dudas de mí?

Llevó sus temblorosos dedos a sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza, ya no podía sostener la vista en el - yo…. Yo – el maldito tartamudeo volvió, se sintió de nuevo en los dieciséis años con los nervios a flor de piel, solo que ahora no era Naruto quien la ponía así, era el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke.

- Sabes que es lo bueno de esto – se acercó más a ella encerrándola entre sus brazos – este tipo de sentimientos no son fáciles de ocultar pero demasiado fáciles de demostrar – la besó.

El beso la impresionó, mezclado a eso las sensaciones de la curación y las palabras que nunca espero oír, definitivamente Hinata no estaba preparada para tanto en un solo día.

Se dejó llevar, no porque lo quisiera ahora, lo había querido desde la primera vez que sus labios hicieron contacto, simplemente no era tan fuerte para negarle a su cuerpo lo que pedía a gritos.

Sasuke recorrió cada parte de la boca de Hinata, quería conocerla totalmente, grabar ese sabor y esa sensación en la memoria, todas las mujeres que había poseído antes no se comparaban mínimamente a ella.

Con sus fuertes manos empezó a alejar su camisa del cuerpo de la joven que ahora tenía bajo el en su cama, pudo apreciar la ropa interior que se había puesto, negra, un excelente color para el momento, subió una de sus manos y la coloco sobre el pecho cubierto por el sostén, presionó el seno recibiendo un gemido de respuesta.

- ¡Kenta! – gritaron desde la puerta mientras la golpeaban incesantemente.

- ¡maldición! - vociferó Sasuke al separarse de Hinata – iré a ver que quieren.

Se arregló un poco el cabello mientras se marchaba de la habitación dejando a una Hinata aun impactada por lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó enojado mientras abría la puerta.

- El capturado escapo con la chica.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_¿Dónde estaba la recompensa de ayudar?"_

"_Le dije claramente al sujeto que se escapara en cuanto tuviera oportunidad pero no esperé que la consiguiera tan rápido, aun con la frustración de la interrupción que me acababan de hacer debía evitar que sospecharan algo."_

- Iré a buscar mis cosas para atraparlo.

- Aquí te esperamos.

_Casi gruñí mientras me dirigía a la habitación, Hinata ya se había vestido con su propia ropa y no me miraba a la cara._

- Los prisioneros escaparon – _comenté para llamar su atención._

- ¿Cómo?

- Vamos a buscarlos ahora.

_Asintió con la cabeza y me siguió a la sala, en cuanto llegamos donde los demás nos repartimos terreno para buscarlos, el método de búsqueda de un ninja promedio es tan sencillo e incompetente que me da pena, pero es mi trabajo parecer un ninja promedio, además no quería que los prófugos aparecieran._

_Hinata y yo salimos a buscar juntos, ella se veía concentrada por encontrarlos, yo solo espere a que estuviéramos lejos de los demás._

- No los busques.

- ¿perdón?

_Estaba sorprendida ante mis palabras._

- No debemos encontrarlos, por eso pedí venir por aquí, es la ruta que usaron.

- Si nos descubren podemos arruinar la misión.

_La ignore y seguí avanzando, ella se me plantó enfrente deteniendo mi andar, se notaba molesta por no haberle contestado._

- El que nuestra misión sea infiltrarnos en el campo enemigo no significa que les hagamos las cosas más fáciles.

- Gracias – _me dijo bajando la mirada._

- Y ahora porque sonríes.

- Después de todo has cambiado Sasuke.

_Siguió avanzando fingiendo buscar con más ánimo que antes, he cambiado lo admito…. Pero ella no me conocía antes, como sabe que he cambiado._

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Primero quiero aclarar un punto, me pareció raro que a pesar de haber puesto el resumen como capitulo uno el capitulo 24 estuviera en el numero 24 pues debería estar atrasado en uno, revise y me di cuenta que había suprimido el capitulo 21, lo acabo de subir donde corresponde y por esa razón si tienen la historia como favorito debió notificarles dos capítulos el día de hoy.

Perdón por los inconvenientes, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar, a veces cuando actualizo lo hago en todas mis historias el mismo día y suelo confundirme.

**Mazii-chan** muchas gracias por tu comentario, aun faltan muchas cosas para asustar a mis fans, esta historia no será tan predecible como yo mismo lo pensé en un inicio.

Itachi es solo una de mis opciones de padre, pero ya no habrá más, quiero dedicarme a la trama y el romance antes de descubrir la paternidad (falta poco).

La musa está de vacaciones, pero volverá pronto bronceada y más lista para trabajar.

**Dark Amy-chan** no he asegurado nada aun, pero me gustó la idea XD

Me gustan las sorpresas en la historia.

**Hinata-Hime-Uchiha** muchas gracias, me alegra ver que la idea loca del viaje en el tiempo no pareció tan descabellada para el mundo ninja, después de todo reviven muertos, porque no viajar en el tiempo.

**poison girl 29** es la teoría más completa hasta ahora, narrada por el propio supuesto padre.

**McDip** aun no puedo revelar la paternidad de Hikari, pero quise poner a pensar en que todo puede ser posible, no por nada deje tantos espacios en blanco en la historia, solo el tiempo dirá si es Itachi o no.

**Lien-Uchiha** veo que eres partidaria de que un Uchiha sea el padre de Hikari, tu teoría de Sasuke es factible pero aun no se ha dicho nada, puede ser Kakashi o Naruto o un tercero que aun no sale en escena.

**maaR-418** muchas gracias y bienvenida a este fic, espero te siga gustando.

**valeeIU** trato por todos los medios posibles por no caer en el OoC, para mí fue difícil buscar un motivo para que Sasuke intente conquistar a Hinata, por eso metí a Naruto, el motivo principal de conquistarla es alejarla de Naruto cuando piensa que esta es su amante.

Sasuke es muy frio en la serie, pero ha estado muchos años solos y la curiosidad al menos en mi historia ha hecho que se ablande un poco.

He tenido teorías más descabelladas sobre el padre de Hikari, pero sería un fic muy largo si las pusiera, así que solo me quede con las más concisas.

**mayaquen ix** ya está listo el cap, espero las cosas se aclaren en la historia de ahora en adeltante.

_"¡Este mundo es muy mundano!" los quiere Akai yume _


	27. Chapter 26

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 26**

**Sentimientos**

"El líder local de la banda se encuentra enojado por la pérdida de los objetivos, Sasuke ayudó al escape y encubrimos el camino de la huida, no hubo riesgos de ser descubiertos y tienen completa confianza en nuestros papeles. Algunos de los miembros invitan a Sasuke a los bares del lugar y las mujeres de los mismos me llaman para cualquier evento, la excusa de ser recién casados nos brinda la privacidad necesaria, esperamos órdenes para avanzar la misión.

Hyuga Hinata"

Leyó por última vez la nota que enviaría a Naruto, no había nada malo y era digna de ser leída por un hokage, moría por preguntar por Hikari, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no era una de las cartas que le escribía a Naruto en secreto, era un reporte de misión, el sentimentalismo no está permitido en los ninjas de su nivel.

No había hablado con Sasuke de sus sentimientos, en cuanto regresaron de la fallida búsqueda de los secuestrados se lo llevaron a una misión, había vuelto cansado y se había acostado a dormir, la relación en la aldea había mejorado para bien de ellos, pero a pesar de que ella trataba de comportarse como su esposa, no podía evitar alejarse en cualquier momento que pueda ser considerado intimo.

Hinata Hyuga era un tonta y lo sabía, pero con aquella información por parte de Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke le decía a alguien que lo quería? La misma Sakura le había contado lo imposible que era para Sasuke exteriorizar sentimientos si es que algún día desarrollaba alguno ajeno a la competencia y el honor, Naruto le había contado en ocasiones sobre la aversión de su mejor amigo a entablar una relación ajena al simple sexo con alguna mujer.

Ahora estaba sola en su casa, su "esposo" no le dirigía la palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario en días y temía de sus propios sentimientos, ni en los días de embarazo con la contaste amenaza de los Hyuga se sentía tan nerviosa por el incierto futuro, en ese momento al menos tenia a Naruto, ahora estaba sola.

- Sasuke – mencionó acostando su cabeza en la mesa donde hace poco había escrito el mensaje al hokage,

- ¿No pensé que me extrañaras tanto?

Brincó por la voz que preguntaba eso, levantó la cabeza por inercia y dirigió su mirada perlada a la oscura de su compañero, casi se desmaya al verse descubierta.

- Sa… Sasuke-kun – tartamudeó.

- Cuando estás sola soy Sasuke, pero si me anuncio soy Sasuke-kun – acarició su mentón en señal de pensamiento – ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejamos en Sasuke?

- lo siento…. Yo solo pensaba en voz alta.

- Al menos sé que ocupo tus pensamientos.

Hinata no podía ponerse más sonrojada ante esta nueva actitud de Sasuke.

- Pensé que saldrías con los chicos – trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en el hombre que la miraba tan profundamente - ¿deseas comer? – se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la cocina.

Sasuke la detuvo del brazo – no tengo hambre.

Tragó con fuerza, temía que esta hora llegaría, Sasuke ya no le daría más largas a la conversación.

- n-no pensé que vendrías tan pronto, como te dejaron volver.

- Es fácil regresar a casa cuando estas recién casado y se tiene una esposa como la mía, cualquier hombre entiende eso – la sonrisa de Sasuke era notoria lo que hizo sonrojar a Hinata.

No podía hablar, la mirada oscura del Uchiha la atrapó en el momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto, ahora era tarde, con la garganta seca y la boca entrecerrada se sintió perdida.

- Creo que debemos hablar.

Las palabras de Sasuke la golpearon, cuanto no hubiera dado por no haberla escuchado, porque el hombre que tenía en frente no se hubiera acordado, aunque en el fondo lo esperaba, ya se estaba desesperando por la paciencia de Sasuke ante ese asunto.

- De que quieres hablar – comentó muy bajito la Hyuga.

- lo sabes perfectamente Hinata, no creas que lo olvide, solo te di tiempo para pensar.

Ella intuía algo así, empezaba a conocer a Sasuke como quizás ni el propio Naruto lo conocía y ese era precisamente el problema, estaba conociendo a un Sasuke que solo ella conocía, esto no estaba nada bien.

- ¿has pensado lo que te dije?

Cuanto no hubiera dado ella por poder ser tan directa en sus sentimientos como lo era el hombre frente a ella, recordó una plática con Naruto en la cual el rubio le indicó que si ella le hubiera confesado su amor antes de lo que lo hizo quizás el destino hubiera girado de una manera diferente para todos. Si había algo que enviada de Sasuke era la forma en que decía las cosas sin importarles las consecuencias.

- Yo… lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun pero ya le he dicho que no le convengo cerca.

La frustración sentida ante esas palabras se reflejaron en su rostro – si quieres decir que no te interesa simplemente dímelo, mírame a los ojos y di que te interesa otro.

Decir eso libraría a Hinata de todo lo que significaba esta confrontación, pero también seria la mentira más grande que podría decir y Dios sabía que ella no era buena mintiendo.

- No existe otro, solo, tengo una hija Sasuke, no puedo ir decirle que tengo un novio mientras ella espera ver a su padre.

- ¿existe ese padre?

No pudo responder, y el no insistió, el convencerla de tener esa relación que la alejaría de Naruto completamente y la acercarían mas a él era en lo único en que podía pensar.

- Hinata, no estoy pidiéndote matrimonio, no tengo la mínima idea si esto funcionara, solo quiero intentarlo, me gustas no hay nada más.

La sinceridad de Sasuke la sorprendió, era verdad, ella a veces tomaba las cosas demasiado extremas, que a él le gustaba no le garantizaba un felices para siempre, ella no se merecía un felices para siempre.

.

.

.

Sasuke PoV.

"_pensar en Hinata como una chica normal es equivocarme desde el principio, aun trato de encontrar la mejor forma de hacerla ceder ante mí. Hasta donde sabia de mujeres, a ellas le encantan las mentiras de los hombres, las promesas de amor eterno a pesar de saber que aquella relación no tendrá más futuro que la anterior, aun así Hinata se aterró ante la idea de una relación, la vi relajarse al soltar sin pensar el que nuestra relación no tendría que ser más que un intento._

- yo – _susurró débilmente y fije mi atención en ella_ – ¿y-yo te intereso para una relación?

_¿Qué le he estado demostrando todo este tiempo? Definitivamente o mis técnicas de seducción están perdiendo su efecto o Hinata es inmune a ellas de una forma abrupta, quería gritarle en la cara que me gustaba, solo Dios sabia cuanto daría por tenerla en mi cama, pero debía controlarme, estaba a punto de obtener mi objetivo, no puedo echarlo a perder ahora._

- Tú me interesas mucho Hinata, pensé que se notaba.

_Temblaba, no con temor, era más bien el confirmar sus sospechas, era la primera vez que me le declaraba a alguien, ella seguía callada, y su silencio me molestaba. No pude soportarlo más, me gire para irme, no podía permitir que una Hyuga me humille de esa manera, debo estar firme en mi objetivo, separar al dobe de su amante, no siento nada por ella._

_No alcance a dar dos pasos lejos de ella cuando sentí que me sujetaba el brazo, la miré pero miraba al piso, sonrojada y con los labios ligeramente abiertos, trataba de esbozar palabras. _

- Me gustas Sasuke, pero no sé cómo se hace esto – _no entendía a que se refería con no saber cómo hacer esto, ¿Qué era esto? _

- No te entiendo.

_Tomé su mentón y levanté su rostro lentamente mientras me inclinaba, ahora estaba a su altura a tanto poca distancia que era solo una inclinación lo que me separaba de sus labios._

- Yo nunca he tenido un novio – _soltó avergonzada._

_Le creí, quizás con cualquier otra mujer hubiera sido diferente, era mayor, con un cuerpo que volvería loco a cualquier hombre, tenía una hija, si se unían las partes daba como resultado a una mujer experimentada, pero frente a mi aquella Hyuga temblaba como adolescente, sonrojada como nunca por la vergonzosa confesión._

- Pensé que habías tenido algo con el dobe.

_Abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendida por mi comentario, quería reírme en su cara por su reacción, como podía seguir tan inocente después de todo lo que le ha pasado a Konoha y a ella como ninja de la hoja._

- Yo no….

- Perfecto – _susurré en sus labios mientras la besaba, no le tiempo a escapar, la sentí rendirse ante mi beso, quizás estaba tan cansada como yo de fingir que no había una atracción sexual que quemaba, sentí sus manos en mi pecho, tocando tímidamente, jalando mi camisa para acercarnos más._

_No soy una persona que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos ni instintos, pero esto me sobrepasó, profundice mas nuestro beso, mi lengua busco la suya mientras me apoderaba de su boca, mis brazos recorrieron su espalda saboreando el momento, temiendo que huyera como tantas veces, ahora estaba seguro, cuando Hinata huía lo estaba haciendo de ella misma, aquel beso me estaba demostrando que sentía la misma atracción que yo._

_Nos separamos del beso, aun con nuestro cuerpo cerca, nuestros rostros enfrentados a centímetros del otro y nuestras respiraciones buscando el ritmo normal, ella sonrió e inconscientemente la imité._

- Me gustaría intentarlo Sasuke-kun.

_No necesitaba más palabras, ella había aceptado, no mentiré diciendo que pensaba en mi plan, cuando tenía la posibilidad de tenerla así de cerca mi plan se iba al diablo, si nunca lo cumplía me daba lo mismo, la volví a besar, esta vez sentí como subió sus brazos a mi cuello y mientras el beso se intensificaba revolvía mi cabello. Una invocación apareció y el sonido del mismo hizo que nos separamos, en momentos así maldigo mis instintos de ninja"_

Fin Sasuke PoV.

.

.

.

Un pequeño sapo apareció, Hinata se separó de Sasuke inmediatamente y se dirigió al intruso.

- ¿sucedió algo? – la preocupación en su rostro era evidente, la comunicación con los sapos era un recurso que Naruto solo usaba en casos urgentes, aunque últimamente los usara más seguidos, Hikari fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Naruto me manda a darles un mensaje – el animal no se había percatado de la escena que interrumpió, seguía pendiente de su misión – el rey del país del fuego a mandado a investigar este grupo y planea atacarlo al anochecer, deben irse antes de que empiece la batalla, su misión ha terminado – sin más datos el animal desapareció en una bola de humo.

La kunoichi se puso de pie y se dirigió a la recamara a recoger las cosas.

- ¿no iremos así?

- No podemos hacer nada Sasuke, nuestra misión a terminado – seguía recogiendo las cosas, ahora tenían mas así que solo llevarían un pequeño bolso con lo indispensable para el viaje.

- Que le sucede a Naruto, decirme que me retire, sabe que nunca le huyo a una pelea.

Sasuke estaba enojado, por la interrupción del momento, por la forma en que Hinata acató la orden sin chistar, llevaron semanas allí y se iban sin pelear siquiera contra el hombre que se escapó de la misma guardia del rey.

- Es el hokage y sabe lo que hace – le dio el morral que había preparado para él – se que se ve extraño pero en las misiones de infiltración lo importante es la información que recaudes, no si peleas o no, al final esa información puede salvar vidas – la mirada de ella era complaciente y le pedía que ceda.

Sasuke bufó mientras se ponía el morral en los hombros, huir no estaba entre sus características, Naruto tendría una plática seria con él al regreso, la vio suspirar alivia, entendió que estaba preocupada por su reacción, se indigno un poco, el no era un animal inconsciente para que ella se preocupara así, la memoria lo acusó al poco tiempo de sentirse ofendido, la mayoría de veces se comportaba como un animal inconsciente al referirse a una misión.

- Marchémonos antes de que me arrepienta – bromeó.

Hinata lo siguió, a pesar del tono de broma, sabía que había mucha verdad en esas palabras, aun estaba perturbada, acababa de aceptar una relación con Sasuke Uchiha y no tenía idea de lo que eso implicaba, solo de una cosa estaba segura, a Naruto no le iba a gustar en absoluto saber eso, si gritó por un beso como reaccionara cuando sepa de una relación, que aunque no tenga un objetivo a largo plazo era después de todo una relación.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hacer este capítulo fue extraño, el original era más ecchi pero decidí que eso lo dejaré para después así quedaría más interesante, la bomba acaba de ser activada, desde ahora todo se pone intenso en este fic y si ya tienen sus apuestas para padres prepárense para una semi-declaración de paternidad que harán que quieran cambiar de boleto.

Pásense por la página de facebook y por el blog, más noticias y gente divertida que comparte el gusto por el anime y esta pareja.

**Hinata-Hime-Uchiha **muchas gracias, pues lo del viaje en el tiempo está bien loco me alegra que no haya sido mucho OoC en el fic, pues la historia está llena de interrupciones, no soy buena para las largas escenas de amor, suelo cortarlas por mi propia tranquilidad mental, aunque los personajes se frustren un poquito.

**Mazii-chan** Espero tus piedras no me ataquen cuando se descubra la paternidad, ya recibí miradas de reproches y gritos de alegría en mi grupo cuando estructuré los capítulos finales (solo que soy muy vaga para escribir) aun falta un poco pero quiero agilizarlo, me pondré en eso. No dejaré a un lado el árbol genealógico ni a Hikari, solo que ahora que tienen un noviazgo las cosas se dirán más de frente.

**poison girl 29** desde ahora Naruto dejara de ser sospechoso para ser un ente activo en el fic, incluso Hikari tendrá voz y voto en esto.

**HATHOR** muchas gracias, yo he tenido que leerlo varias veces para seguir, ahora me lo termino en dos horas, pero es largo, lees rápido ^^, gracias por el comentario.

**mayaquen ix** tan corto no es el capitulo, espero te haya gustado.

Hasta el próximo

Akai


	28. Chapter 27

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hikari

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 27**

**Enfrentamiento **

El regreso a Konoha fue rápido, quizás por la adrenalina o tal vez por ese singular atajo que aprendieron cuando estuvieron infiltrados, se mantenían contentos pero no habían hablado de su relación en todo el día. La noche había caído tarde y decidieron descansar y llegar mañana a la aldea, por muy experimentados que pudieran ser no era buena idea para un ninja avanzar en la noche.

Hinata se notaba inquieta, habían armado una sola tienda y compartían la ligera sabana que habían llevado consigo pero Sasuke sabía que no se debía a eso y no pudiendo ser paciente decidió preguntarle directamente a ella sobre lo que la mantenía en zozobra.

- Hinata ¿Qué te ocurre?

La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta dirigiendo por primera vez en la noche la mirada a su pareja.

- He estado pensando Sasuke-kun, pero aun no encuentro la mejor manera de decirle a Hikari que ahora tendré una relación contigo.

- Supuse algo así – comentó mientras se acercaba más – ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices?

El moreno solo pudo escuchar levemente la melancólica risa que emitía Hinata, pensó en un principio que se estaba burlando de él, pero luego comprendió, ella lo que estaba era lamentando su situación.

- No tengo idea como enfrentar a mi propia hija, lo que menos quiero es desilusionarla, no sé como reaccione con la noticia.

- ¿Qué propones? – sabía perfectamente que ella le quería pedir algo y tuvo que tragarse su enojo y escuchar su petición.

- Por favor Sasuke-kun, dame tiempo antes de decírselo a Hikari, creo que ella debe conocerte un poco antes de aceptar que tendré una relación contigo – en su mirada había una silenciosa suplica de la cual Sasuke no pudo salirse.

- No soy muy tolerante, pero no se qué haría de ser yo el padre de ella y tú la nueva pareja.

- Muchas gracias Sasuke – le dijo Hinata abrazándolo efusivamente, cuando se percató de lo que hizo intentó soltarlo pero Sasuke no se lo permitió acercándola aun mas a su cuerpo.

- Conozco mejores forma de agradecerme – susurró antes de besarla.

Por primera vez Hinata conoció la seguridad que le daba el besar a su novio, era la primera vez que tenia este tipo de relación, sintió aquel malestar por la falta de aire y el peso del cuerpo de su compañero sobre ella, pero no le importó, simplemente se entregó a ese beso, a las caricias que lo acompañaban haciéndola sentir diferente pero feliz.

- Creo que debemos dormir un poco – susurró cuando Sasuke abandonó su torturada boca y se apoderó de su cuello – mañana… – sintió una mano colarse bajo su blusa y perdió el hilo de la idea – ¡Sasuke! – se quejó por no poder decir lo que deseaba.

- ¿sí? – Preguntó acercando su rostro - ¿estoy haciendo algo mal?

Hinata comprendió entonces la abismal diferencia que había entre el experimentando Uchiha Sasuke y ella que a penas y tenía experiencia en esos temas, pero no podía dejarse llevar por las caricias de Sasuke, no mientras no estuviera segura de no salir destruida cuando todo acabe.

- Deberíamos dormir – no bien pronunciadas estas palabras se sintió sin el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke que se giró dándole la espalda, se sorprendió pero tuvo que abstenerse a preguntar, era mejor así.

Para Sasuke fue difícil dejarla pero comprendía que era complicado para ella, cuando aún no había terminado su asunto con Naruto, además no quería que al día siguiente ella se sienta culpable, ya tendría tiempo para poder hacerla suya.

.

.

.

La mañana estaba fresca, hacia un día perfecto para dar un paseo o simplemente quedarse sentado en el parque, aun así Hinata no disminuía su ritmo, moría de ganas de ver a su hija y estrecharla entre sus brazos, antes de ser madre no podía siquiera imaginarse las ansias que se siente por una ausencia de semanas. Se preguntó si su padre en alguna misión larga la extrañó aunque sea un poco así como ella extrañaba a Hikari.

Cuando vieron las puertas de la aldea tan cerca el peso de la verdad cayó sobre ellos, desde el momento que pusieran el primer pie en el umbral muchas cosas cambiarían, Hinata sabia del riesgo que corría al aceptar a Sasuke como pareja, aunque confiaba en que no duraría mucho, Sasuke no es de los que asientan cabeza pensaba. Por su parte el moreno se preguntaba si su mejor amigo se enojaría más de lo que él esperaba o lo tomaba bien, con Naruto nunca se sabía.

Era regla general que los ninjas no bien llegados de una misión debían presentarse al hokage a dar parte no solo del término de la misma, sino de los resultados de esta para que sean archivados y cobren su pago. Era cerca de medio día y la secretaria no se encontraba en su puesto, seguramente se había marchado a almorzar por lo que no se les hizo mal a Hinata y Sasuke entrar en la oficina de Naruto a informar de su regreso sin inconvenientes.

- Sasuke-kun – llamó Hinata antes del ingreso a la oficina – después de dar parte de la misión iré a ver a Hikari, mas tarde hablare con Naruto-kun de lo nuestro, me ha ayudado mucho en estos años y considero prudente ser yo quien le diga, podemos esperar unas horas más para que entere.

El Uchiha simplemente aceptó, dentro de sí sabía que una confrontación directa solo llevaría más problemas a la ya de por si deteriorada relación con su mejor amigo y aunque sabía que quizás Hinata era o fue la amante de Naruto no quería ver sufrir a su hermano.

La joven tomó el picaporte de la puerta y procedió a entrar con Sasuke detrás, algo dentro de ella la mantenía alerta pero se lo atribuyó a la novedad de la situación – Naruto-kun hemos vuelto – mencionó como entrada cuando vio a las personas que se encontraban dentro.

Naruto y Gaara se encontraban en una plática amena, al menos eso parecía pues compartían un momento de risa y su posición de camaradería denotaba la confianza que años atrás en el nombramiento de hokage se fortaleció, pero para Hinata ver a esos líderes tan cercanos fue mucho para todo lo que había vivido en esos días.

- Gaara – mencionó como si las demás palabras se quedaran atoradas en la garganta.

Sasuke no paso por desapercibido este hecho, no esperaba una reacción así simplemente por tener presente a ese sujeto que una vez fue su rival declarado.

- Hina después de tanto tiempo me esperaba un recibimiento más enérgico – añadió el Kazekage mientras se acercaba a Hinata, pero antes de tocarla Sasuke se posicionó frente a ella en señal de protección y delimitación – Uchiha hace tanto que no sabía de ti, supuse habías muerto en batalla.

- No ha nacido el ninja que pueda derrotarme.

- seguramente, pero no es el punto ¿me permites? – Pidió acercándose nuevamente a Hinata que parecía perdida – Hinata respira – bromeó un poco el pelirrojo tocando el rostro de la joven ante la sorpresa de todos – pensé que te alegrarías de volverme a ver, pero al parecer me equivoqué.

Ante esas palabras Hinata reaccionó, pudo notar a Gaara demasiado cerca de su rostro y se sonrojó de sobremanera alejándose rápidamente.

- Lo siento… yo solo… la misión… – esbozó aun algo aturdida.

- Basta Gaara – ordenó Naruto poniendo distancia entre el nombrado y la joven – Hinata y Sasuke acaban de venir de misión, están cansados.

- Solo venimos a dejarte esto – Sasuke entregó la carpeta con los datos recogidos por ambos que había preparado Hinata – tenemos que descansar, fue un viaje largo – tomó la mano de su novia y se marchó sin dar tiempo a una respuesta.

- Al parecer al Uchiha le interesa Hinata – indicó Gaara no bien los otros dos abandonaron la oficina de Naruto.

- Solo estaba haciendo lo que yo debería haber hecho… alejarla de ti, eres un hombre casado Gaara no puedes tomarte esas confianzas con ella – replicó el rubio mirándolo serio.

- Casado por obligación y bienestar de mi aldea – puntualizó – además no hice nada malo, solo la saludé – recogió su sombrero de Kazekage dispuesto a marcharse – a veces olvido que Hinata es intocable… debo descansar un poco y dejarte trabajar, en la noche tendremos una plática más amena, espero estés de mejor humor.

- Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun, debo ir a ver a Hikari y descansar un poco – mencionó Hinata en las afueras de la torre del hokage mientras daba un fugaz beso a su novio antes de correr hacia su hogar.

- No me agrado nada lo que vi – se dijo a sí mismo una vez solo - ¿Por qué todos los hombres parecían haber tenido o desear tener una relación con Hinata? – en un momento sintió que era ella la del club de fans y no él.

.

.

.

Para una madre el ver a su hija es el mejor regalo que puede recibir, y para Hinata el abrazar a Hikari era el cielo, en momentos así no recordaba su pasado tras la sombra de su hermana, ni su amor imposible, incluso el sufrimiento de ser madre soltera desaparecía cuando veía la sonrisa de Hikari.

- Mami, he aprendido muchas cosas, Kakashi-sensei me enseñó a caminar sobre el agua el otro día y tía Hanabi es mucho más rápida que yo en las peleas pero dice que pronto le podré ganar, Minato aprendió a hacer el kage bushin pero dice mi padrino que me lo enseñará en cuanto tenga tiempo porque como llegó el Kazekage…. - Hinata siguió escuchando todas las buenas nuevas que su hija contaba, comprendía que a sus siete años tenía muchas cosas, muchos amigos y las personas la querían, se alegró profundamente, su hija no sufriría lo mismo que ella.

- ¿mami me estás escuchando? – preguntó la niña al notar a su madre algo ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

- Si amor, escucho todo lo que dices.

- ¿y cómo te fue a ti mami?

- Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar la pregunta – me fue bien, cumplimos la misión lo más rápido que pudimos y aquí estoy.

- ¿y Sasuke-sama como esta?

- Bien – a penas pudo responder, se sintió nuevamente como una adolescente al sonrojarse solo por la mención de su novio, trato de disimular lo mejor que pudo, su hija la miraba fijamente tratando de adivinar el motivo de su peculiar comportamiento.

Conversó con su hija un poco más, debía volver a ver a Naruto y contarle lo del noviazgo, a veces el rubio era todo un padre con ella. Caminó sin prisa hacia la torre del hokage, tenía que buscar la mejor manera de decírselo, de hacerle entender que ella sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no quería nada serio con ella, simplemente se gustaban y querían estar un tiempo juntos, sin compromisos ni corazones rotos, al menos hasta donde tenía entendido. Cuando vio a la secretaria y le informó que estaba desocupado sintió que no había vuelta atrás.

- Naruto – lo llamó entrando muy lentamente a la oficina, se sorprendió al verlo feliz, tenía una sonrisa de aquellas con las que ella se había enamorado de él. Con el tiempo había perdido la capacidad para reírse de esa manera tan seguido como en su juventud.

- Hinata pasa – le indicó mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella.

- Estas de buen humor – dijo muy bajito sonriendo tímidamente.

- Claro que si – respondió una vez llegó frente a ella – ver a Gaara después de tanto tiempo es bueno.

Hinata no sabía si era bueno que Gaara estuviera allí justo en estos momentos de su vida, podía ser contraproducente, aunque sabía de la calma que caracterizaba a Gaara una vez Naruto entró a su vida y se hicieron amigos, también era consciente que el Kazekage era experto en enojar a Naruto con sus indirectas.

- Y bien Hinata ¿Qué me querías decir?

- ¿yo?

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco – Hinata, viniste a mi oficina a pesar que deberías estar descansado o con Hikari, es obvio que tienes que decirme algo y por tu cara veo que no podías esperar.

La joven solo lo miró, respiró profundamente y empezó a hablar – es sobre Sasuke – sintió la mirada de "te lo dije" que le dedicaba Naruto pero no emitió comentario de la actitud del rubio – desde que llegó a la aldea empecé a conocerlo y me gusta mucho más de lo que pude imaginarme, Sasuke es serio, suele actuar y luego preguntar pero es tierno sin proponérselo y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar, ahora entiendo un poco mejor el porqué es tu mejor amigo, siempre me pregunté qué te impulsó a buscarlo por tantos años, ahora lo sé un poco más. Antes de que nos enviaras la orden de regresar el me pidió ser su pareja y yo acepté.

- eres la novia de Sasuke – concluyó Naruto, Hinata asintió mientras se sonrojaba por la palabra novia – sabes lo que pasará cuando sepa quién es el padre de Hikari.

- No tiene porque saberlo, solo estamos teniendo una relación que no tendrá futuro, en unas semanas quizás meses como mucho se cansará de mi y se irá a sus acostumbradas misiones suicidas.

- Hinata, tu no entiendes en lo más mínimo a los hombres – le dijo mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

La joven lo miró admirada por la frase.

- Siempre te lo dije, tú no eres del tipo de mujer que se convierte en la amante de un hombre, no mereces eso, tú mereces un matrimonio y todo lo que implica eso…

- Pero no nunca tendré un matrimonio, ni siquiera planeo decirle a Hikari quien es su padre y la tengo engañada desde que me lo preguntó por primera vez – interrumpió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – no merezco ser la amante, pero eso fue exactamente lo que fui, aunque creo que ni a eso llego, la amante al menos tiene el amor a medias de su pareja, sabes lo que me duele el saber que Hikari no es hija del amor sino de sexo – con la mano se limpió las lagrimas que ahora corrían por su mejilla – no fui la amante, solo fue sexo de una noche y no estoy reprochando, para mí tampoco fue más que la necesidad de ese amor por el que siempre esperé.

- Te estás lastimando Hinata – advirtió Naruto – no es necesario que te trates así.

- Duele, duele mucho sentirse así de sola – se sintió abrazada por Naruto, era reconfortante pero aun así no suficiente.

- Siempre te dije que podías enamorarte, muchos hombres desean tener algo contigo sin que Hikari sea un impedimento, pero Sasuke solo te usará.

Se separó del rubio ante esas palabras – Gaara me dijo una vez que nunca me dejarías tener novio, siempre me dices que hay muchos hombres pero si uno me llega a interesar te pones en contra, esta vez no cederé Naruto, aunque Sasuke me dejé y sufra por eso, sé que es lo mas que puedo obtener. No hay mejor pareja para alguien que no puede tener futuro en una relación que alguien que no quiere tener una relación a futuro.

- Te convenció.

- Lo decidí.

- Te has vuelto terca con los años – reprochó menos enojado de lo que ella esperaba.

Hinata sonrió ante el comentario, hasta donde podía ver Naruto estaba tomando esto demasiado bien – siempre fuiste mi ejemplo a seguir, no hay persona más terca que el hokage de Konoha.

- Sabes que no apruebo esto – advirtió volviéndose serio nuevamente.

- No durará lo suficiente para que puedas advertírmelo demasiadas veces.

Naruto sabía que era una mentira, a Sasuke no le interesaban las mujeres para una relación aunque sea corta y haberle pedido ser la novia era solo la reafirmación de que le interesaba, su amigo no era tonto y se percató que ella rehusaría un compromiso serio por lo que seguramente le propuso ese extraño acuerdo de relación abierta. Hinata a veces era demasiado inocente.

Conversaron un poco más, se sorprendió cuando Hinata le contó que Sasuke aceptó sin protestar el que ocultaran la relación hasta que pudiera decírselo a Hikari pero no emitió su opinión personal, una vez ella se sintió aliviada se despidió prometiendo regresar al día siguiente a organizar algo el papeleo atrasado.

- Puedes salir Sasuke, Hinata ya no está – habló alto Naruto para que Sasuke pudiera escucharlo, había sentido la presencia del moreno desde hace unos minutos y sabia que no había ingresado por la presencia de Hinata. Vio a su mejor amigo entrar por la ventana y posicionarse frente a él en una actitud decidida y desafiante - ¿quieres hablar conmigo?

- Asumo que Hinata ya te lo dijo.

- Si, me lo dijo – pensó un poco antes de seguir – pero pensé que no querías tener una relación, siempre que te lo mencionaba me decías que no querías nada y que el clan moriría contigo.

- Ella me gusta Naruto, no le propuse matrimonio, pero no vine por las buenas nuevas – argumentó al notar el enojo de su compañero – vine a preguntarte algo y quiero que me lo digas ahora.

- dime – trataba de mostrarse serio pero en el fondo temía saber la pregunta que haría Sasuke.

- ¿eres el padre de Hikari?

Eso no se lo esperaba, imaginaba que preguntaría sobre la paternidad de la niña, pero no que le lanzaría la acusación directa de esa manera. Solo encontró una respuesta que no haría enojar a Hinata y que lo dejaría satisfecho a él mismo.

- ¿Y si lo fuera qué?

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Estaba perdida, pero quizás eso ayudó a que este capítulo tuviera la extensión de los primeros y no fuera tan corto de palabras como los últimos, ya no falta mucho para saber quién es el padre de Hikari, para que la relación prospere y para el desenlace, quizás al pasarlos a capítulos sean más de los que pudiera parecer, pero otras ideas rondan mi cabeza así que ha llegado el momento de acelerar este fic.

Gracias por la espera a mis fieles lectores y bienvenido a los nuevos.

**Hinata-Hime-Uchiha** siempre suelo cortar en la parte más interesante, así me inspiro a seguir escribiendo, gracias por el mensaje y la emoción, la verdad es que no me molesta la extensión de los mensajes, me da más para pensar ^^

**DarkAmychan** ya había demorado mucho en hacerlos formalmente una pareja, pero ya era hora XD

**Maziixd** tienes mucha razón, no he dicho que Hikari sea una Uchiha, pero todos han especulado eso, por eso Hikari tiene tanto misterio, puede ser hija hasta del lechero, pero pronto se sabrá la verdad.

**Andrea** gracias, aquí está el capi.

**poison girl 29** ya viste la reacción de Naruto, ahora solo falta ver lo que responde a Sasuke.

**maaR-418** Hikari está a punto de convertirse en protagonista (aun mas) tendrá mas aparición de ahora en adelante.

.

.

"_Volará quien le ponga alas a sus sueños" los quiere Akai yume._


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 28**

**Confesiones**

- ¿eres el padre de Hikari? – preguntó sin miramientos el Uchiha.

Eso no se lo esperaba, imaginaba que preguntaría sobre la paternidad de la niña, pero no que le lanzaría la acusación directa de esa manera. Solo encontró una respuesta que no haría enojar a Hinata y que lo dejaría satisfecho a él mismo.

- ¿Y si lo fuera qué?

- Entonces lo admites.

- Simplemente no te lo estoy negando.

El rostro del hokage era estoico, algo raro en él y Sasuke no podía descifrar lo que su amigo quería decir con esa respuesta tan rara – no es difícil Naruto, simplemente pido un sí o un no.

- Vienes después de siete años a preguntar sobre la paternidad de una niña de la que ni sabias su existencia solo porque eres la actual pareja de la madre, no creo que estés para reclamos Sasuke, a la que deberías preguntarle es a Hinata.

- Te lo estoy preguntando a ti, si me dices que no eres el padre de Hikari no preguntaré mas, no quiero saber el nombre del padre, solo descartar que este puedas ser tú.

Naruto lo miró fijamente, la determinación en ambos era palpable, esto no acabaría fácilmente, uno de los dos debía ceder y ninguno quería ser el perdedor.

- Y que si lo fuera – respondió Naruto rompiendo el silencio - ¿en qué cambiaría tu nueva relación con Hinata el que yo sea el padre de Hikari? Le das demasiada importancia a algo que no te compete.

- Tus palabras están sonando muy comprometedoras para mi gusto, te lo estoy diciendo Naruto, no quiero saber el nombre del padre solo quiero que me digas que no eres tú.

Por primera vez Naruto sintió que tenía el control de la situación, siempre era Sasuke el que sabía más, el que aprendía primero, Sasuke el genio Uchiha, pero ahora era él quien tenía todo en sus manos aunque la situación era bizarra – no te compete Sasuke, deja de querer saber sobre algo que no es de tu incumbencia.

- Yo te quise ayudar, pero solo te muestras más culpable.

- Hinata no está sola Sasuke – fue la respuesta de Naruto – ni ella ni Hikari han necesitado de nadie en estos años, el que te haya aceptado no implica que necesita un hombre que la proteja.

- Eso no lo puedes decidir tú.

Naruto quería gritar, decirle en la cara a su mejor amigo que Hinata podía cuidarse sin necesitar a un hombre a su lado, él se había encargado de eso al ponerle a los mejores maestros que pudo conseguir, no por nada era una ninja de elite, pero no podía hacerlo o Hinata se enojaría con él, no podía entender porque había aceptado a Sasuke, hubiera sido más fácil que lo rechazara directamente como lo hizo con Kiba o disimuladamente como lo hizo con Sai, incluso aceptaría que dejara la decisión a él como pasó con Gaara, pero nada de eso ocurrió ella lo aceptó y aunque costara admitirlo en el fondo a Naruto le dolía.

- Ustedes pueden hacer de sus vidas lo que quieran, pero hay una ley de silencio sobre la paternidad de Hikari y pienso seguir haciéndola respetar.

No había nada más que decir y ambos lo sabían, siempre habían tenido esa facilidad para entender al otro, Sasuke se marchó enojado mientras Naruto solo se tumbaba en su asiento, las cosas no se veían bien - se supone que es tiempo de paz en la aldea.

Sasuke estaba furioso, si Naruto no fuera el hokage lo hubiera golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero eso sería un problema diplomático y no tenia humor para problemas con otras aldeas y con la misma Sakura.

.

.

.

Salió de la oficina sin saber bien a donde ir, solo quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de su amigo, la palabra por primera vez le sonó falsa, Naruto se estaba comportando como todo menos como un amigo.

- Señor Sasuke – lo llamó una voz que pudo identificar de inmediato, era Hikari quien lo estaba llamando – puedo hablar con usted un momento - se encontraba sola y lo miraba casi con desesperación, como si el hablar con él fuera algo de vida o muerte.

- Ven te invito un helado – propuso mientras caminaba hacia las tiendas, la escuchó asentir feliz por la invitación y sonrió para sus adentros, los niños eran tan fáciles de alegrar.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Hikari se encontraban comiendo su helado en una banca del parque, el no era muy amante de los dulces pero la niña había insistido tanto en que también comiera que tuvo que comprarse uno.

- ¿y de que querías hablarme? – preguntó mordiendo el helado.

- ¿es usted el novio de mi mami?

La niña era directa y no podía negar que eso le agradaba, pero no podía decirle la verdad, eso implicaría una discusión con Hinata y, Naruto no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de intentar separarlos, las cosas quedaron claras en la conversación.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – pudo notar el sonrojo evidente en Hikari lo que le recordó a Hinata, en verdad la niña era muy parecida a su tanto físicamente como en el comportamiento.

- Porque mi mami regresó diferente y cuando le hablo de Uchiha-san se pone roja y no me responde – comió un poco del helado que se estaba escurriendo – tía Tenten dijo que cuando una mujer se pone así es que está enamorada.

- Hikari – no sabía cómo era conveniente llamarla, nunca fue amante de usar el chan para los niños - ¿te molestaría que yo fuera novio de tu mamá?

Se sintió estúpido por la pregunta, él, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, una leyenda en el mundo ninja por ser el único capaz de eliminar a cualquier criminal del libro Bingo, dependiendo de la respuesta de una niña para definir su futuro amoroso.

- No me molestaría que Uchiha-san fuera el novio de mami – no era la respuesta que esperaba y menos dicha de una manera tan natural, Hikari al sentirse observada tan fijamente se metió el helado a la boca para distraerse y enfocarse en el dulce.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Sasuke preguntándose el por qué una niña que ansia ser fuerte para estar con su padre acepta tan fácilmente que su madre tenga novio y Hikari terminando su helado.

- ¿quiere ser mi papá? – la pregunta fue tan limpia y directa que Sasuke recordó al Naruto de antaño, quiso quitar la idea de su mente, estaba pensando en eso por la discusión previa con el hokage, estaba casi seguro que esa niña no podía ser de Naruto.

- Puedo ser tu padre si quieres, pero pensé que querías al tuyo.

- Les he dicho a todos que quiero ir con mi padre pero sé que eso no pasará, ya soy grande pero aun piensan que soy un bebé – a pesar de las palabras dichas Sasuke podía sentir el dolor que sentí Hikari al pronunciarlas – no tengo padre, no sé qué pasó con él pero no me quiere como dice mi mamá, los padres que quieren a sus hijas viven con ellas ¿Uchiha-san ya que es novio de mamá puede ser mi papá también? Prometo no molestarlo.

Sintió pena por esa niña, recordó lo mucho que deseaba su padre que lo quisiera, lo que se esforzó por ser reconocido por él, para un niño un padre es su héroe aunque no lo sea en realidad, también recordó el llanto de muchos de sus compañeros de academia cuando se acercaban festividades relacionadas a los padres, habían nacido en época de guerra lo opuesto a la generación de Hikari y Minato, lo que significaba que sus amigos si tendrían a sus padres y ella no.

Volvió a mirar a la niña, esta tenía una mirada expectante, como quien espera que le autoricen abrir el regalo de navidad, sabía que si aceptaba tendría problemas con Hinata pero no podía resistirse a hacer lo que la niña pedía, se puso alerta y activó su sharingan, pero para su alivio ella no había usado su técnica de convencimiento con él, esa pequeña era especial.

- Seré tu padre, si tu quieres – no pudo continuar la pequeña se había abalanzado hacia él en un efusivo abrazo, nuevamente no supo cómo reaccionar ante un abrazo así, fue menos incomodo que la primera vez pero aun era algo nuevo.

- Tengo papá – la escuchó contra su pecho – ¡tengo papá! – repitió feliz aunque con la voz quebrada por el llanto, Sasuke no resistió mas y la abrazó, porque algo tenía esa niña de especial que era capaz de cambiar incluso a alguien tan testarudo y frio como lo era él.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba descansando de una sesión de entrenamiento, quería pasar el día con su hija pero esta le dijo que tenía planes de jugar en el parque con una amiga nueva y por mucho que la extrañara no quiso interrumpir su horario, Hikari no tenía la culpa, era ella quien se ausentaba por las misiones; y allí estaba agotada después de descargar todas sus emociones en el entrenamiento, justo como le había enseñado Gaara hace mucho.

- Junta toda tu energía negativa y expúlsala directamente hacia tu oponente, pero trata de que ese oponente sea algo sin vida o el pobre sufrirá por algo que no hizo – volteó en cuanto escuchó la frase – ¿recuerdas cuando te la dije? te veías igual de frustrada que ahora.

- Gaara – no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que el Kazekage tenía razón, desde que entrenó con él había aprendido algo que curiosamente Naruto le había enseñado a Gaara – nada es más relajante que un exhausto entrenamiento.

- Acabas de venir de una misión exitosa, ¿Qué provoca que quieras destrozar al pobre árbol?

- Problemas con Naruto.

- Déjame adivinar, quieres tener novio y el Hokage le puso peros al asunto.

- Casi – respondió acercándose a sus cosas y tomando una toalla para secarse el sudor – tengo novio y el Hokage le puso peros al asunto.

La risa de Gaara fue profunda contagiando a Hinata, ese hombre había cambiado demasiado desde que lo conoció, Hinata aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, cuando presenció cómo mataba sin clemencia alguna en el examen chunin, tenía miedo de él en un principio y ahora era tan amable como su edad se lo permitía.

- Sabía que algún día la sumisa Hinata se rebelaría del sistema.

- Hace muchos años me liberé de las normas del clan.

- Yo me refería a Naruto.

Decidió cambiar de tema, hablar de Naruto solo significaba recordar la pelea que tuvieron por su relación con Sasuke y aunque sabía que ella tenía la razón odiaba pelear con aquel hombre que fue su único pilar en sus peores momentos.

- ¿Cómo está tu esposa y tu hija?

- Mi bebé está creciendo muy rápido, la última vez que le obligué a comer algo que no quería intento atacarme con arena, y mi esposa, ella está bien – sonaba orgulloso de su hija, y vaya que lo estaba, pero no pudo evitar sentir la molestia de nombrar a su esposa, era amable y no interfería demasiado pero Gaara siempre se preguntó cómo se sentiría casarse por amor - ¿y Hikari?

- En estos momentos debe estar jugando en el parque, ya está siendo entrenada por mi hermana y Kakashi sensei, asumo que ahorrará unos años en la academia, pero me gustaría que viviera la experiencia completa, los mejores amigos de un ninja se hacen en la academia.

Siguieron conversando de trivialidades, hace tanto que no se veían que necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido, Hinata necesitaba justo eso, alguien como Gaara, que no la juzgara por su relación con Sasuke, aunque su cara de admiración cuando supo que era precisamente él su pareja la hizo dudar por un momento, comprendió entonces que lo necesitaba en esta etapa tan crucial de su vida, porque después de Naruto, Gaara fue su mejor maestro y amigo.

.

.

.

Sasuke acababa de dejar a Hikari a las afueras del territorio Hyuga, la niña le había indicado que tenia entrenamiento antes de la cena todos los días con "Tía Hanabi", Sasuke aun recordaba a la pequeña prepotente líder del clan Hyuga, decidió no meterse en problemas y una vez Hikari entró en el territorio de su familia se marchó hasta su propio terreno; la sangre Uchiha estaba maldita recordó, siempre se había arraigado a esa frase para no tener descendencia, no quería algo que lo atara y lo hiciera débil, su destino era morir en batalla o salir más fuerte de ella, pero sin quererlo ahora tenía una hija de siete años.

Una vez llegó a su casa se metió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama – Itachi tengo una hija, es fuerte y valiente, pero lo mejor de todo es que no tiene la sangre Uchiha corriendo por sus venas – por alguna razón el considerarse importante para esa niña lo hacía sentirse bien independientemente de su madre; en esa tarde ella le había contado su itinerario y datos de ella y su madre que no conocía, era una niña muy hiperactiva y feliz, para su corta edad entrenaba dos veces al día y aun tenía ganas de jugar con sus amigos, tenía que confesar que se había sentido bien con esa niña, esa Hyuga tenían algo especial, igual que su madre.

Estaba cansado, faltaba aun para anochecer pero al no tener ningún asunto por realizar se dispuso a dormir, antes de caer dormido una pregunta surcó su mente ¿Por qué en la historia de la familia nunca un Hyuga y un Uchiha se habían juntado? No espero la respuesta, ni pensó en ella, durmió olvidándola completamente.

.

.

.

La noche había caído, oscura y cálida, el verano aun no tenía intenciones de abandonar la aldea y las estrellas brillaban como nunca ante la escasez de nubes en el cielo; Hinata se sorprendió de la actitud de Hikari, se la notaba mucho más feliz y atenta, había presenciado el entrenamiento de su hija con su hermana y aunque Hanabi no le daba la ventaja conveniente por la diferencia de edad sino la mínima que se le daba a un novato, Hikari no se quejó ni ante los golpes que recibió, ni ante los regaños por permitirse un punto débil.

Hinata la miró dormir, su hija estaba creciendo más rápido de lo que deseaba, muy pronto no podría ocultarle más su origen, Gaara se lo había dicho, aunque era algo que ya sabía, las cosas nunca salían como ella esperaba pero había aprendido que muchas veces los resultados eran mejores, el entrenamiento que estaba recibiendo la pequeña la haría madurar tanto física como psicológicamente, y eso le daba como madre una esperanza de no ser repudiada por su propia hija, eso era lo único que no podría soportar…

.

.

.

Naruto no pudo disfrutar de la cena con su familia, Gaara no quiso acompañarlo y se quedo en su habitación, hizo alusión al viaje y el cansancio de haber llegado a trabajar en acuerdos entre naciones y no haber descansado como era normal, terminó la comida y se disculpó de su mujer y su hijo, ambos entendieron, el Kazekage como invitado no era algo de todos los días.

- hablaste con Hinata – preguntó no bien llegó a la habitación de su amigo.

- Al grano como siempre – respondió sin voltear siquiera – me encontré con ella y me contó todo.

- Hinata está cometiendo un grave error

Esta vez sí volteó para mirar directamente a los ojos azules de su mejor amigo – tú no tienes derecho a interferir en las relaciones que desee tener – vio claramente las intenciones de refutar de Naruto – el que seas el padre de Hikari no te da derechos sobre Hinata, estas casado te lo recuerdo.

**Notas de la autora:**

Regresar después de tanto tiempo se siente hasta raro, pero aquí estoy, esta semana he estado más activa, espero poder subir algo de mis demás historias, pero por hoy me siento conforme. Cumplo aniversario con escritora de fanfic y quería darles algo para celebrarlo, espero les agrade, mañana termino una materia que me tenia impedida de inspiración espero poder darles contis antes.

**Dark Amy-chan** a veces por más que se desee no se puede hacer contis y mi agenda últimamente a penas y me da tiempo para dormir T.T

**Mazii-chan** el padre de la niña no es OoC y está en el anime y el manga, así que de que lo conoces lo conoces

**poison girl 29 **soy algo mala pero ya diré la paternidad no demora mas capítulos, espero sigan leyéndome cuando lo diga (muchos me dirán lo sabia otros me odiaran) pero es momento de cerrar este fic, con un buen final.

**Andrea** es que Naruto es impredecible y en este fic más XD

**Hinata-Hime-Uchiha** Hikari apareció en este capítulo, sería injusto no ponerla y que el fic tenga su nombre, además es adorable junto con Minato *-*

**maaR-418** al parecer habrá más romance del esperado, estaba dejando todo demasiado pasivo y Naruto es todo menos pasivo. Gracias por el comentario, me alegra te emocione la historia.

**mayaquen ix** trato de hacer la historia cada vez más emocionante, para que no aburra por larga

**Tsuki Tsuruga **Gaara es OoC en esta historia, me gustaría que fuera un poco así en la historia real, pero no se puede

**Annii GabiiZ** gracias por los comentarios, no espere tantos comentarios, pero es bueno ver a una nueva lectora que no se asusta porque el fic es largo o se va porque no digo rápido la paternidad de la niña

**LastWizard **no la iba a dejar, es de mis hijas favoritas y hasta no ponerle el fin no la suelto xD

**Yukistar **tu ya tienes un candidato a padre por lo que veo, descartaste a dos de los mas cercanos, espero asombrarte xD

**Naoto93** hubiera querido que fuera Itachi pero sería muy falso eso del viaje por el tiempo por eso solo lo deje de sueño

**lilipili** aquí esta la conti, lamento la demora

Hasta el próximo

_**Akai yume.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 29**

**Pasado**

- Hinata está cometiendo un grave error.

Ante las palabras de Naruto, Gaara volteó para mirar directamente a los ojos azules de su mejor amigo – tú no tienes derecho a interferir en las relaciones que desee tener – vio claramente las intenciones de refutar de Naruto – el que seas el padre de Hikari no te da derechos sobre Hinata, estas casado te lo recuerdo.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó alarmado abriendo la puerta y mirando hacia el pasillo por si alguien pasaba por allí – espero que Sakura no haya estado cerca, si me metes en problema por tus extrañas cavilaciones, te juro que…

- entonces hablemos en otro lugar, esta conversación ya se ha dilatado demasiados años.

No respondió, era uno de sus mejores amigos y no podía dirigirle la palabra, simplemente empezó a caminar esperando que lo siguiera, y así lo hizo, Gaara caminó detrás de Naruto, abandonando la casa hacia un lugar que ninguno de los dos sabia cual era y que tampoco importaba.

Después de cinco minutos de silencio en el que recorrieron un considerable tramo de la aldea Naruto decidió romper el silencio y empezar con una charla que sería larga y cansada pero necesaria.

- Pregúntame lo que tengas que preguntarme, pero deja de decir tus conjeturas como si fueran hechos irrefutables.

- Se sumar Naruto y uno más uno son dos.

- Tu seguridad es sorprendente – ¿Qué tenían todos para querer hablar el mismo día sobre eso? ¿Por qué sus dos mejores amigos lo acusaban de lo mismo en menos de doce horas?

- no soy tonto y nunca fui ingenuo, se que eres el padre de Hikari, nadie más puede serlo.

- Entonces dices que soy el padre de Hikari porque no hay más candidatos aptos - a pesar de que quería contar toda la verdad aun tenía una esperanza de que Gaara cambiara de parecer y dejara el tema como lo hizo la última vez.

- Déjame hacer un recuento de estos últimos ocho años – aunque sonaba serio no estaba enojado, solo quería ver felices a los seres que quería y si para ello debía develar uno de los secretos más importantes de la época lo haría – según lo que tú mismo me has contado, Hinata se te declaró al inicio de la guerra y no le contestaste, al final de la misma le diste una negativa que no refutó y empezaste una relación con Sakura.

- Hinata me amaba al punto que se alegró por mi noviazgo con Sakura-chan.

- Después de eso ella empezó a fallar en las misiones y estuvo a punto de morir en una misión sencilla y tú le diste los mejores maestros que podías.

- ¿ella te lo contó? – vio a Gaara asentir, sin darse cuenta se habían detenido en un punto muerto, una calle común y corriente que a esas horas de la noche estaba desierta – sentía que no tenía motivos para vivir y decidí ayudarle en lo que más podía para que vuelva a ser feliz, fue mi primera decisión como hokage que Kakashi sensei fuera su maestro privado.

- Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Chouji, pusiste a su disposición todo el conocimiento que podías darle para que se convirtiera en una ninja de elite y de pronto un día se dio la noticia que estaba embarazada.

- Hinata era muy terca y decidió ser una ninja de infiltración, fue el único requisito para ser entrenada por lo que tuvo misiones largas con cada uno de sus maestros y aprovechó al máximo a todos.

- Pero quedó embarazada sin tener un novio o un amante reconocido, simplemente se embarazó y nunca dijo quien es el padre, en cuanto nace la niña lanzas un decreto para que nadie hable sobre el padre y desde entonces proteges a ambas como si fueran tu propia familia – casi terminó gritando, no podía entender como después de tantos años podían seguir negando una verdad tan evidente.

- Mereces saber la verdad, no sé si después de saberla apoyes mis decisiones y las de Hinata con respecto a Hikari o simplemente nos llames idiotas, pero las decisiones tomadas sin pensar es a veces lo único que hay.

Gaara no respondió, sabía que era difícil para Naruto romper una promesa de silencio de tantos años, pero no lo hacía por curiosidad, necesitaba salvar a su amigo, ayudarle con la carga de esa historia y tal vez ayudar con un punto de vista exterior, después de todo para eso eran los mejores amigos; lo que no esperó fue todo lo que Naruto le contó, al parecer las cosas no eran tan sencillas como las imaginó.

.

.

.

Para Hinata fue raro levantarse de su cama esa mañana, el sentir como todo lo vivido en las últimas semanas le venía a la mente tuvo que aferrarse de la cama, la pelea que tuvo con Naruto le había dejado un malestar en el pecho que ni con la alegría particular de Hikari pudo olvidar, al menos Sasuke era paciente con ella; se levantó dispuesta a alistarse para el trabajo, si le daba una amplia sonrisa y le llevaba algo de ramen a Naruto quizás sea un día normal de trabajo o al menos eso pensó.

No había visto su reloj, era tarde, lo comprobó al darse cuenta que su hija ya se había marchado al entrenamiento matutino con Kakashi, comió sola, su padre en aquella misión diplomática con Neji, su hermana ocupada con el protocolo de líder y Tenten seguramente descansando un poco mas por su estado, dejó atrás ese sentimiento de soledad que la embargaba y se dispuso a sonreír – hoy será un gran día – se dijo.

.

.

.

- Uchiha – la mención de su nombre lo hizo girar hacia el hombre que lo llamaba - ¿ibas a hablar con Naruto?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos enfrentado? – Lanzó la pregunta más para sí mismo que para Sasuke – nunca has prestado atención a mis advertencias

- El que seas amigo de Naruto no te convierte en mi amigo – se marchó sin dar tiempo a replica.

- Idiota – murmuró Gaara – aun no estás preparado para la verdad.

.

.

.

Para Hinata todo era extraño, por alguna razón Naruto parecía el culpable en vez de ella, la trataba con más condescendencia de la acostumbrada y le evitaba la mirada, no pedía ayuda en cosas que normalmente hubiera pedido y en horas no había sugerido siquiera un descanso, aun con temor a que se esa una nueva estrategia decidió romper el silencio.

- Naruto ¿Qué sucede?

- Hay mucho trabajo atrasado y quiero dejar todo al día – sintió la mirada de reproche de Hinata – por primera vez quiero trabajar como siempre me lo pides y te enojas.

- Si no quieres hablar entenderé, quizás fue muy rápido pretender que volveríamos a ser los mismos de antes ahora que salgo con Sasuke, será mejor que ordene estos papeles en el archivo y regrese más tarde – dispuesta a marcharse tomó los primeros pergaminos que encontró y se dispuso a retirarse antes de romper en llanto, el nudo en la garganta le avisaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

- Gaara lo sabe – y solo necesito esas palabras para sentir que todo había acabado, su visión se puso borrosa y dejo de sentir los pies, el secreto se había roto y la verdad seria dicha en menos tiempo del que esperaba.

Naruto la vio desvanecerse y corrió a sostenerla antes de que toque el suelo, se reprimió mentalmente mientras veía donde colocarla, no debió haberle avisado así de repente, la recostó en el piso suavemente y se quedo allí junto a ella velando su sueño, preguntándose si lo que le dijo Gaara era verdad, si en el fondo podía estar algo enamorado de ella.

.

.

.

- ¡Minato! – gritó emocionada la pequeña niña mientras se acercaba a su lugar de juegos.

Minato sonrió mientras la veía correr con una agilidad nueva en ella, el había estado entrenando también pero ella parecía volar.

- Sabes Minato, ya tengo un padre – soltó la noticia sin más, emocionada y feliz, era la noticia más importante que había dado en su vida y su mejor amigo era a la única persona que podía contárselo.

- ¡enserio! – Gritó asombrado - ¿Quién es?

- Uchiha-san – susurró – pero es un secreto, por ahora no podemos decir que ahora es mi padre, mi mamá se enojará si se entera.

- ¿Pero si es tu papá tu mamá no debería saberlo? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Es que yo lo conseguí de papá, pero aun no se lo digo a mi mamá – se acercó más al niño para poder hablar aun más bajito – es que son novios.

- ohhh – aun se le hacía algo difícil imaginar a su frio padrino con la adorable madre de Hikari.

- Los adultos son raros, y lo peor es que nunca nos dicen las cosas, tuve que averiguar solita que mi mamá estaba saliendo con Sasuke-san, por eso ahora será mi padre y seremos una familia.

- Me alegro mucho Hikari, quizás te den un hermanito.

Hikari no había pensado en esa posibilidad, ahora que tendría papa podría pedir un hermanito pero una pregunta asomó ante ese comentario - ¿Tú sabes cómo nacen los bebes Minato?

- Pues no se mucho de esos, los bebes son cosas de mujeres, pero hasta donde sé antes de nacer están en la barriga de las mujeres un rato, por eso se ponen tan gordas como la señora Tenten.

- ¡se los comen! – tubo una imagen mental de una mujer comiéndose a un niño, cosa que le parecía extraña y grotesca – entonces… ¿tengo que comerme un niño si quiero tener un hijo? – un temblor fino la invadió, no se podía imaginar a su linda y dulce madre comiéndosela cuando era apenas un pequeño bulto calvo como cuando nació el hijo de su tío Neji.

Minato notó la incomodidad de su amiga, el aun no entendía eso de los bebes pero algo dentro del lo impulsaba a consolarla aunque tuviera que mentirle – no te preocupes Hikari, a los bebes no les duele, creo que se hace con un jutsu, algún día buscaremos un bebé para que sea nuestro hijo.

La niña asintió y le ofreció el meñique como señal de promesa, ya no le tenía miedo a tener un bebe, no mientras Minato la acompañe como padre, no quería que sus hijos se sintieran solo como ella, aunque tuviera que comérselos y engordar, aunque primero seria hokage.

Dejaron la plática del lado y empezaron a jugar de un lado para el otro en aquel ya conocido parque, olvidaron el tema del bebé aunque nunca olvidarían su promesa.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Me pondré a escribir pero la inspiración está jugando un juego perverso conmigo apareciendo cuando no puedo escribir y desapareciendo cuando tengo tiempo, eso sumado a muchas materias y al nuevo amor por el k-pop (del cual recién conozco y me falta mucho por aprender) me dejan sin poder dar tantas contis como quisiera, espero sepan comprender si demoro.

**Hinata-Hime-Uchiha** se nota tu sorpresa, el objetivo del capítulo anterior era precisamente provocar esa reacción. Suelo ser un poco impredecible, pero es parte del encanto de este fic, las cosas raras que salen de lo que las personas se esperan.

**Yukistar** al parecer todos se tienen que contar cosas a todos en la historia y pronto será el momento de la verdad

**Gleidys** prometo que el próximo será más sorpresivo que el anterior y así sucesivamente hasta que acabe (no creo que falte mucho)

**poison girl 29** no es que responda una cosa diferente a las lectoras, es que aun no se rebela la paternidad, al menos Hinata no lo ha dicho, son solo verdades a medias las que se dicen y cn es se puede especular demasiado.

**Magic ann love** gracias por el mensaje, no demore tanto, no podía dejarlos con esa duda

**Tsuki Tsuruga** Hikari es una ternurita, siempre lo he sabido, pero tiene su carácter y pronto se la vera enojada, en cuanto a Gaara, a pesar del OoC que le hice creo quedo bien, después de todos los años pueden cambiar a las personas.

**Sasuhinalove **que convencida de que el padre es Sasuke, bueno aunque seguramente tu alma Sasuhina te lo dice, eso suele pasar.

**ali1895** si yo fuera lectora de este fic me hubiera golpeado por dejarme así, pero como soy la escritora y una de las pocas personas que saben la verdad y lo que pasara en el fic estoy más calmada, aun así desde que lo empecé a escribir he cambiado como tres veces de trama en mi mente sobre como Sasuke se enterara de la verdad, creo que es lo que todos esperan. N se cuanto falta, espero que no mucho porque tengo otras historias más interesantes en mente y necesito el espacio que ocupa esta en mi lista de fics por actualizar.

**Andrea** Itachi era una sueño, al parecer no quedo claro, pensé que lo había dicho en alguna nota de autora .-.

Aika-sasuhina bienvenida nueva lectora! Lo leíste en un solo día! La verdad me sorprende porque es algo larguito y suele cansar el leerlo todo seguido, a mi me pasa cuando leo para continuar, gracias por el comentario, espero sigas la historia hasta el final.

gesy gracias por el comentario, lo entendí sin necesidad de traducirlo xD

_**Akai yume.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 30**

**Secretos revelados**

Hinata siempre se consideró una mujer débil, su padre se había encargado de recordárselo todos los días de su vida, con la edad las cosas parecían mejorar puesto que solo le recordaba su debilidad cuando fallaba en una misión, pero su repentino y deshonroso embarazo empeoró las cosas, aun así nunca culpó a nadie más que ella. Ahora se encontraba acostaba en el piso con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Naruto, seguramente después de un desmayo, hace tanto que no acostumbraba a desmayarse que había olvidado la debilidad que se siente al recobrar el conocimiento acompañada por aquella sensación de no saber qué había sucedido antes del evento.

― Naruto ― lo llamó y este solo la miró con una expresión diferente, había algo en Naruto que ella no había visto, un aire de madurez y paz que la hizo querer recordar el motivo de su desmayo aun con más intensidad.

― Aun no te levantes, debes sentirte débil, descansa un poco más.

Quiso refutar, era hora de oficina y con el Kazekage en la aldea por los próximos exámenes chunnin debían trabajar un poco más ― ¡Gaara! ― Gritó al recordar todo ― Gaara lo sabe ― se sentó del impacto, sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y su cabeza daba vueltas por el rápido movimiento.

― Te dije que no te levantaras ― Naruto se notaba demasiado calmado en oposición al comportamiento casi desquiciado de Hinata que ahora se encontraba dando vueltas en la habitación ― cálmate es Gaara.

― Debo hablar con él, debo pedirle que guarde silencio ― repetía como nota mental sin prestarle atención a su acompañante.

― Hinata cálmate ― trató de calmarla.

― No me toques ― susurró en cuanto lo sintió cerca ― prometiste que no lo dirías a nadie ― y sin más se marchó de la oficina

No trató de seguirla, era un tonto pero había aprendido a conocerla y sabia mejor que nadie que en estos momentos hablarle solo empeoraría las cosas, Hinata no estaba de humor para nada.

Salió de la oficina furiosa, en el fondo sabía que Naruto no tenía la culpa y que la verdad tarde o temprano seria dicha, quería esconderse pero hace tiempo esa había dejado de ser una opción, caminó sin fijarse a donde, y lamentablemente volvió al lugar de siempre, la casa de Naruto, se reprendió por haber llegado a ese lugar precisamente cuando se acaba de enojar con el dueño, se giró pero fue detenida por una voz que conocía perfectamente ― Sakura ― de todas las personas con las hubiera querido hablar en esos momentos quizás Sakura era la menos opcionada.

― Hace tiempo que no pasas por aquí solo de visita, me alegra que estés aquí ― y con esas palabras Hinata se sintió atada a una tarde de chicas.

.

.

.

― Sasuke sama ― gritó Hikari al ver a Sasuke pasar por el parque, este se quedó quieto mirando a la pequeña correr casi con desesperación hacia él y cuando se encontró suficientemente ceca se le lanzó a los brazos.

Tuvo que reprimir todos sus instintos ninjas para no apartarse de ese ataque directo, lo único que impidió que viera esa muestra de afecto como un ataque fue que ya la había visto realizar la misma maniobra con Naruto, así que hizo lo mismo que en una previa ocasión vio a su amigo, la tomó entre sus brazos pero en lugar de hacerla girar con él la presionó contra sí.

― Papá ― fue lo único que mencionó Hikari mientras estaba envuelta en los brazos de Sasuke, hundió la cara en el pecho masculino para evitar ver la reacción y Sasuke agradeció el que lo hiciera porque se sentía tonto por sentirse así, por esa alegría que lo embargó al ser llamado papá por una niña que ni siquiera era su hija.

― ¿estás sola? ― preguntó después de unos momentos cuando al fin la alejó de su cuerpo y la devolvió al suelo.

― Minato se acaba de ir y yo me quede un rato más jugando antes del entrenamiento con tía Hanabi.

― Entiendo.

― Esto… ― estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo hacerle aquella petición ― ahora eres mi papá verdad.

― En eso habíamos quedado ― no llegaba a entender por qué la pregunta nuevamente y a que se debía tanto nerviosismo por parte de la pequeña.

― Entonces, ¿me podrías dar un hermanito?

Hace tanto tiempo que a Sasuke nadie lo había dejado sin respuesta como en esos momentos, no reaccionó, simplemente se quedó allí con la petición dando vueltas en su mente, comprendió el lio en el que se había metido y la razón por la que Hinata no deseaba que su hija supiera de su noviazgo, recién estaban iniciando una relación y Hikari ya deseaba un hermano sin comprender todo lo que eso implicaría. Pensó antes de hablar, midió sus palabras para poder explicarle sin ofenderla que aún era muy pronto para un hermanito, pero no lograba convencerla, Hikari estaba empeñada en tener un hermano.

Hikari deseaba un hermanito y a una niña de esa edad no se le puede explicar el motivo por lo cual un hombre no desea restablecer un clan que para la aldea es honorable, simplemente terminas viéndote como malo ante la negación y es exactamente como se sintió Sasuke.

.

.

.

Salió de casa de Sakura sintiéndose peor, era la primera vez en años que no prestó atención a nada de lo que dijo Sakura, su mente estaba en otro lado, agradecía al cielo el que nunca fue muy llamativa y pudo deslizarle por la aldea como un fantasma, ahora iría a su casa y no se apartaría de su querida hija en lo que restaba del día, aunque deseaba ver a Sasuke no sabía si era bueno con todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Mientras pasaba por el parque en dirección a la mansión vio algo que la dejó helada, Sasuke estaba con su hija ¿conversando? Escondió su presencia y se acercó para escuchar lo que estaban diciéndose.

― Es muy injusto, eres mi papá me debes dar un hermanito ― y eso fue mucho para un día, su paciencia había llegado a un límite.

― Hikari ve a casa ― no le importó que descubrieran que estaba espiándolos, lanzó una mirada agresiva hacia Sasuke y ni siquiera estaba mirando a su hija, que asustada por ser descubierta en su secreto no emitía sonido.

Sasuke nunca fue bueno para las discusiones de familia, pero estaba más que preparado para la tensión, no sabía cuánto había escuchado Hinata y mucho menos se podría imaginar todo lo que le había transcurrido en el día, pero el miedo en el rostro de Hikari lo impulsó a actuar ― Hikari ve a entrenar, tengo que hablar con tu mamá.

Ante las palabras la niña pareció reaccionar, quería refutar, no quería causar problemas pero sintió a su madre muy seria con ella, miró a su nuevo padre y se fue sin despedirse, deseando no tener problemas más tarde.

.

.

.

Naruto regresó a su casa, Gaara había decidido cenar en la casa de Shikamaru para terminar los acuerdos de seguridad entre las aldeas, los exámenes chunnin siempre representaban un peligro de seguridad para la aldea de la hoja y la aldea de la arena deseaba ayudar como todos los años a que los incidentes se redujeran al mínimo, además no podía negar que la comida de Ino era mejor que la de su esposa.

Minato se veía intranquilo en la mesa, casi no le había prestado atención a su comida y jugaba con los cubiertos, Sakura se veía preocupada y él, Naruto no sabía si quiera como sentirse, decidió romper con ese silencio incomodo, lo que más amaba de su familia era lo ruidosa que era.

― Minato ¿ocurre algo?

El niño se sonrojó, no sabía cómo abordar aquel tema con sus padres – pues verán, yo – se sonrojó al verse observado tan directo ― ¡yo quiero un hermanito!

Los padres solo se quedaron en shock, sin saber cómo reaccionar, ni que decir, se miraron mutuamente pero ninguna palabra salía de sus bocas, sería una larga noche para la familia Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Sasuke había convencido a Hinata de charlar en un lugar menos público, sin dirigirse la palabra se dirigieron al sector Uchiha, Sasuke sabía que la razón por la que Hinata no se negaba era porque no le quería hablar y quizás se aprovechaba de eso para tenerla a solas, no sabía cómo propiciar momentos románticos, pero sabía cómo propiciar momentos apasionados.

― ¡le dijiste a mi hija que eres su padre! –estaba furiosa, Sasuke nunca había visto una mirada tan fuerte en ella y por alguna bizarra razón lo excitaba de sobremanera, se la imaginaba así, con esa energía, arañándolo mientras la poseía sin timidez alguna –responde.

Tragó saliva para modular su voz –es solo una especie de juego de rol, ella me pidió ser su padre y como no tiene acepté.

― Hikari tiene padre.― Sentenció.

― Pues no uno muy presente que digamos.

La estaba incordiando a propósito mientras se acercaba sutilmente a ella, por su parte Hinata no se daba cuenta en la trampa que había caído, su enojo la cegaba, iba a volver a gritar cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke devorándola sin pudor alguno. No se esperaba eso, esperaba cualquier reacción de Sasuke menos que la besara con tanta fiereza, se sintió débil, las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que aferrarse a los brazos de él para no caerse.

― ¿Qué haces?―preguntó jadeando en cuanto sus labios fueron liberados y su captor descendía por su cuello.

― Has el amor y no la guerra, ¿eso no es lo que todos dicen? – la arrinconó contra la pared más cercana con el fin de que ella tuviera otro respaldo y pudiera usar sus manos para tocarla, moría por tocarla.

Sasuke estaba dominándola, parecía conocer su cuerpo mejor que ella mismo y aunque quisiera huir no se movía, las sensaciones la nublaban haciendo ver todo como si estuviera más allá de su control, era solo un maniquí y él, su creador, cuando trató de apartarlo sus manos la traicionaron y sin darse cuenta lo estaba tocando también.

― ¿hace cuánto que no lo haces Hinata?

Desde la noche en que se quedó embarazada, pero nunca se lo confesaría, la pasión era algo que consumía la mente y Sasuke tampoco era inmune, así que para no contestar buscó sus labios y lo besó, dejándose llevar, sintiéndose bien por primera vez en el día. Todo sabia a él, incluso el poco aire que podía filtrar a bocanadas cuando su boca era liberada después de una ardua lucha de lenguas, la ropa empezó a alejarse, trató de recordar en que momento levantó los brazos para que Sasuke le quitara la blusa pero no podía recordar, todo parecía tan natural como si lo llevaran haciendo siempre.

La ropa de Sasuke era mucho más fácil de quitar, no se ajustaba tanto y no había mayor broche o cinta, agradeció ese hecho pues sus manos tampoco estaban para actividades complejas, temblaba como una adolescente en su primera vez. Por un momento Hinata quiso pensar que lo era. Recorrió la piel desnuda de su amante, había pequeñas marcas blancas, casi imperceptibles a simple vista pero notorias al tacto, cada una de ella lo marcaba como ninja y le pareció excitante recorrerlas. Fue levantada en brazos y llevada hacia un sitio más cómodo, algo más horizontal, el cuarto quedaba muy lejos para las ansias del Uchiha, solo alcanzó a dejarla sobre un sofá.

Lo sintió desnudo sobre ella, dominándola, le gustó esa sensación, era una batalla que estaba dispuesta a perder, se atemorizó un poco al sentirlo colocarse en medio de sus piernas pero no dijo nada, simplemente esperó ansiosa y lo miró a los ojos, Sasuke parecía nervioso, podía sentirlo en la entrada pero no hacia ni un movimiento más y la estaba desesperando –Sasuke― jadeó como una súplica antes de sentirlo dentro. Pensaba que dolería, que se sentiría extraña en aquella situación pero ningunos de sus temores fue cierto, él estaba allí, ella estaba allí y sus cuerpos se movían como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, no podía comprender como encajaba tan bien contra aquel cuerpo más grande que ella.

Y ante todos los problemas que este avance en su relación ocasionaría hicieron el amor.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Está raro el capítulo?

La verdad es que seguirle hubiera sido cortar parte de lo que considero el siguiente, me costó muchísimo volver a este fic, las ideas están mezcladas, pero lo hice, así que espero los demás fluyan. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que constantemente me recuerdan que no lo he terminado y que lo están esperando, me animan a volver a abrir el archivo y recordar que aún no le doy padre a Hikari.

Para todos ustedes este es su capítulo. En el próximo respondo los review que me estoy durmiendo y prometi subir hoy.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 31**

**Revelaciones**

El sol iluminó la sala despertando a Hinata, se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse desnuda junto a un dormido Sasuke. Sonrojándose de inmediato ante las escenas de la noche anterior que se repetían como una película en su cabeza haciéndola brincar de su lugar y ponerse de pie. Había hecho el amor con su novio, no sonaba tan mal y no tenía culpa alguna, sonrió mientras tomaba la ropa regada por el suelo y se empezaba a vestir, hoy sería un buen día, lo presentía.

Una vez vestida buscó en la cocina algo para el desayuno de Sasuke, seguramente despertaría en cualquier momento y tendría tanta o más hambre de la que ella sentía, mientras empezaba a preparar el desayuno sin preocuparse por la hora ni por el resto del mundo se imaginó viviendo allí con Hikari, como una familia, preparando la cena y esperando que Sasuke vuelva de alguna misión, sin temor, pues sabía que era uno de los ninjas más fuertes de esa generación.

- ¿ahora me vas a ignorar? –mencionó Sasuke mientras la abrazaba, Hinata se asustó al ser descubierta con la cabeza en las nubes, dio una negación rápida que fue frenada por un intenso beso para después retirarse seguramente a vestirse, ver el trasero desnudo del Uchiha no ayudó a los nervios de Hinata que aún no se acostumbraba al concepto de desnudez.

.

.

.

No era una tarde como cualquier otra, los ninjas habían empezado a llegar de las demás aldeas por motivo de los exámenes chunin y todo parecía moverse más rápido. Aun así Naruto sentía que no era eso lo que le molestaba, si bien el hecho de tenerle que explicar a Minato sobre el por qué no podía darle una hermanita en estos momentos lo tenía con la cabeza en otros asuntos, en el fondo sabía que ni ese incomodo momento era el culpable de esa opresión que estaba sintiendo.

Los golpes en la puerta lo despertaron, era Gaara, empezaron a cuadrar la vigilancia y la posición de los invitados en los eventos públicos pero seguía sin importarle nada, era como estar dormido, todo lo que escuchaba o sentía pasaba a través de un filtro grueso haciendo todo más denso y lento. -¡Naruto!-. Finalmente gritó Gaara ante la incomodidad de sentirse ignorado por su mejor amigo.

- Algo está mal, yo lo siento- no se estaba engañando, esa sensación no la sentía muy a menudo y nunca era buena.

Gaara lo miró sin comprender a que se refería –de seguro estás así porque Sasuke está cerca de Hinata y no puedes evitarlo.

A Naruto poco le importó responder ante ese enfrentamiento, salió de su oficina sin decir una sola palabra, tenía que averiguar de dónde provenía ese presentimiento, Gaara lo alcanzó de inmediato pero al ver el rostro confundido y preocupado de su amigo no emitió palabra alguna y solo caminó junto a él.

.

.

.

-¿Donde esta Hinata? –Preguntó con una voz demasiado fuerte para la circunstancia -¡Acaso nadie en este clan puede darme información!- Hanabi estaba molesta, demasiado molesta, ya eran las dos de la tarde y Hikari no se había aparecido para su entrenamiento, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para perder tiempo y la culpa la tenía Hinata, seguramente se había llevado a la niña por algo de "tiempo de calidad" sin previo aviso. Los horarios son para cumplirse.

Vio acercarse a una de las empleadas más jóvenes, estaba temerosa y Hanabi sabía perfectamente que con su carácter solo la asustaría más, pero había tenido un mal día y aunque quisiera su voz no iba a sonar menos imponente –dime que sabes- fue lo único que dijo y apartó la vista de la muchacha, el contacto visual solo empeoraría todo, por un momento aquella empleada le recordó a la Hinata de antes. –la señorita Hinata no durmió en la casa anoche y de la señorita Hikari no sabemos, suele ser buena escapándose pero nunca se va por tantas horas.

-¿la dejaron irse? Estamos a inicios de los exámenes chunin, la seguridad del clan aumenta- se pasó una mano por el cabello –que la vayan a buscar y a traigan inmediatamente, esa niña necesita algo de disciplina.

.

.

.

-Naruto cálmate- repetía por enésima vez en menos de dos minutos Gaara, hace poco Naruto había estado en modo ermitaño y ahora daba vueltas como loco sin decir palabra alguna.

-No está, estoy seguro que revisé la aldea dos veces y no sentí el chackra de Hikari en ningún lado ¿ahora entiendes por qué no puedo calmarme?- había dejado de caminar y lo miraba de frente –localicé el chackra de Hinata, está en territorio Uchiha, voy por ella.

Gaara le preguntó qué haría una vez llegaran al terreno Uchiha pero Naruto no pudo contestar, ni el mismo sabia como reaccionaria, por una lado tenía la urgencia de movilizar a toda la aldea para encontrar a la niña, por el otro tenía la responsabilidad de Hokage de no hacerlo público para evitar sembrar el caos en esas fechas cuando las demás aldeas están en una fingida paz, esperando un solo error para querer dominar sobre el otro. En cuanto llegó a la zona no dudo en caminar directo a la casa que habitaba su amigo, si es que en esos momentos lo consideraba así, no quería ni imaginarse en que fachas estarían o lo que hubieran hecho, ahora lo importante era Hikari, con ese pensamiento en mente golpeó enérgicamente la puerta.

Sasuke fue a abrir la puerta, por la forma de ser golpeada y el hecho de que casi nadie se atrevía a acercarse a su casa sabía que era Naruto el que se encontraba del otro lado, la sorpresa fue ver a Gaara también, no le agradaba la confianza que parecía tener con Hinata –Que hacen aquí- su tono fue más un reproche que una pregunta. Naruto tuvo que tragarse el gruñido que estaba emitiendo.

Ante el ruido Hinata dejó la cocina para dirigirse a la entrada, asombrada al ver a Naruto frente a ella con aquella energía tan fuerte que desprendía, le recordaba la ocasión cuando el chakra del Kyuby lo cubrió, solo que ahora sus ojos seguían de aquel brillante azul -¿ocurrió algo?-preguntó tímidamente, por un momento se olvidó en casa de quien estaba y lo que se pudiera pensar, el solo tenerlo en frente no auguraba buenas noticias, sintió su pecho sacudirse por dentro mucho antes de que Naruto mencionara las palabras –No siento en chakra de Hikari en la aldea.

Un ninja siempre debe estar preparado para lo peor, mucho más una kunoichi que por su contextura tiene menor fuerza y debe ser más preparada, en esos momentos se sentía todo menos una ninja, era una madre desesperada por la imprevista noticia, no había pasado más de un par de segundos desde que Naruto dijo aquellas mortales palabras pero ella sentía que había estado parada en esa posición por horas, su hija no podía simplemente desaparecer, no ahora que su vida parecía encontrar un rumbo finalmente –es imposible- empezó a decir en un tono de voz demasiado bajo para que los demás lo escucharan. Después de un momento todo se hizo confuso, palabras iban y venían pero ella no podía entender ninguna, era como si estuvieran en un idioma desconocido…

.

.

.

Desde que Sasuke había conocido a Hinata nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como ahora, ni siquiera cuando pensaba que ella era la amante de Naruto, habían pasado diez minutos desde que salieron a buscar a la niña y desde ese momento su novia no lo había mirado ni una sola vez, parecía como si existieran solo ella y Naruto para encontrar a la niña. La situación no mejoró cuando llegaron al territorio Hyuga y Hanabi apareció regañando a Hinata por la desaparición de la niña, el mismo Gaara se sorprendió al ver la mañera en que Naruto la puso en su lugar dejando a la arrogante líder en silencio y ordenando a los ninjas del clan en un silencioso plan de búsqueda.

Estaba molesto, todo había resultado tan bien en la mañana y ahora estaban desesperados por tener que buscar sin poder hacer un buen plan debido a la presencia de los visitantes respectivos del examen chunnin y aunque todos sabían que la niña no estaba en la aldea pues Naruto seguía sin sentirla no querían aceptarlo, la pregunta seguía siendo ¿Quién se llevó a Hikari? Con el pasar de los minutos la tensión aumentaba.

-No aparece ¿para que se la habrán llevado? – se cuestionó Gaara en aquella reunión improvisada a la que fue añadido Shikamaru.

Naruto bajó la cabeza –es mi culpa, seguramente es algún enemigo de la aldea queriendo algún chantaje- se podía sentir la impotencia en las palabras del rubio. –pero me encargaré de que pague por cada minuto que la tuvo lejos.

A Sasuke le pareció extraño pero no dijo nada, no era el momento para una escena de celos, de la nada Hinata lanzó un grito de terror –sus ojos, a mí me secuestraron de niña por el mismo motivo, los ojos Hyuga es un arma muy codiciada en las otras aldeas- empezó a temblar involuntariamente –debemos encontrarla antes que le hagan daño- y antes de que Sasuke pudiera acercarse a consolarla ya estaba Naruto junto a ella abrazándola y susurrándole palabras de consuelo, tuvo que tragarse el reclamo y se sorprendió al ver que los otros dos hombres no se inmutaban por el contacto tan íntimo que esos dos estaban teniendo.

Cuando los Hyuga regresaron sin rastros aparentes de la niña Naruto no aguantó más y salió diciendo que sabía quién podría tenerla, todo fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a los otros cuatro de detenerlos. ¿Dónde habrá ido? Fue la pregunta y en un mudo acuerdo cada uno fue en su búsqueda, el hokage estaba tan ofuscado que podría fácilmente cometer un error.

Sasuke tomó a Hinata de la mano y se la llevó antes de que alguien más la quisiera "consolar" –escúchame- le dijo fuertemente para que se centrara, -tú conoces bien a Naruto, debes saber a dónde se fue- diciendo esto último a regañadientes. Pero por más que Hinata tratara de pensar nada se le venía a la mente, pero Sasuke ya tenía una ligera idea de a donde pudo haber ido su imprudente amigo -¿Qué aldea te secuestró de niña?

-Kumokagure- mencionó inmediatamente, luego captó a lo que Sasuke se refería -¿crees que haya ido a enfrentar a los ninjas de la nube?

-puedo asegurarte que ya está haciéndolo.

Corrieron hacia el lugar donde entrenaban los ninjas de la nube en su preparación para los exámenes y efectivamente, cuando llegaron se encontraron a un Naruto gritando como loco preguntando por Hikari.

-¡basta!- gritó Hinata –no puedes actuar imprudentemente, aquí no está Hikari, fue el primer lugar que revisaron los Hyuga con el byakugan- sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar –vámonos y disculpen- se marchó después de disculparse con los ninjas de la otra aldea, ni siquiera esperó por Naruto o Sasuke, simplemente corrió.

-deja de hacer tonterías dobe o meterás en problemas a todos.

-Si fuera tu hija ya hubieras destruido a media aldea para encontrarla, no me vengas a decir que me calme- estalló de ira, estaba cansado que todos estuvieran tan pasivos mientras Hikari estaba perdida.

-No es tu hija.

-¡es mi hija!- gritó cansado –y voy a buscar hasta encontrarla aunque deba dar alarma a toda la aldea.

Naruto había confesado, pero solo después de decirlo Sasuke había comprendido que hubiera sido mejor si el secreto hubiera quedado oculto para siempre.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora.**

Quería que en mi aniversario de escritora pudiera rebelar un gran secreto así que me espere un par de semanas para poder subir este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Creo que he perdido el sentido, me costó demasiado llegar hasta la última línea, al final fue mucho más simple de lo que quería pero tiene lo importante, la paternidad de Hikari estaba dilatando demasiado tiempo para mi gusto, ahora la ronda final de este fic se acerca.

No me odien y trataré en lo posible de responder a todas las inquietudes que tengan con el próximo capítulo.

**Shouter** Me ofende ser comparada con Haiiro, sé que son de la misma trama, pero ninguno es copia del otro, hay varios fics con temática de padre ausente en el fandoom de Naruto y como recién empiezas es comprensible, Hikari no es una Mary Sue, ni mi Hinata tan ingenua y no ando creando eso de "la sangre llama", sinceramente hace mucho que nadie me dice que se atreve a leer ese fic, es interesante recordar que aún existe. Gracias por el comentario, como ves Sasuke no es el padre en mi historia, eso sería predecible e ilógico al mismo tiempo.

**Espada de Cristal** muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando *-*

**Caricatuyani** ser adulto apesta, y más aun cuando no tienes tiempo para escribir fics.

**karen85** la expectativa más grande la tengo yo misma, aun no se bien de que va el final xD

**Lucychibi** *-* muchas gracias linda, me alegra saber que no decepciono.

**flor**** l**o siento pero el padre es Naruto, siempre fue así, desde el primer capítulo.

**poison girl 29** yo andaba diciendo hace pocos días que seguro ya ni saben quién soy xD

**maribelteka **ando un poco perdida en el espacio, pero no puedo dejar abandonada mi linda y larga historia, la conciencia no me dejaría en paz.

**tenshihinata** ya lo estoy terminando, solo que quería esperar a mi aniversario para subir lo de la paternidad.

**Tuttynieves** no creo que falten más de cinco para acabar la historia, lo crucial ha sido develado.

**Hinatakoharu** muchas gracias por a pesar de todo dejar review, es muy considerado de tu parte.

**Guest**muchas gracias Aby, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero sea lo mismo con este.

**Evangelin** mi intención no era hacerla Uchiha, es demasiado complicado debido a los cambios inesperados en el manga, no sé qué le ha dado a Kishimoto pero me tiene en una angustia con mis historias.

**Annii GabiiZ** hasta cuando me desaparezco lo hago bien xD la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada pero esta historia siempre la tengo pendiente, es la única que conservo en mi laptop así que la escribo donde sea que tengo un tiempo libre. Gracias por esperar por mi.

**Targaryen** en el otro capítulo se verá algo de la historia de la concepción de Hikari, si están quedando cortos los capítulos debido a que no quiero soltar todo de una sola, se me descuadra el cronograma después xD

**Hinata-Yoruichi** Nee-san aquí estoy de nuevo, Moi no sabe de este capitulo porque quería que fuera sorpresa para todos, espero se entere pronto xD

**paularuda4** muy agradecida *w*

**Fany-vampire92** siento que te conozco de algún lado ¿escribes fics? Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**MaRiZa 02** la verdad es que muchos querían que fuera Itachi pero dar un padre muerto no era mi idea.

**Darcety** lamento que no sea tan largo como se esperaba pero creo que tiene lo esencial, no quería que fuera muy pesado de leer.

**chikyuukuma13** muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero sigas leyendo.

**Lizbeth** siempre consideré que si Sasuke tuviera una vida normal fuera un pervertido y la última película de Naruto me dio la razón.

**Chusii **creo que hoy quedo en la mejor parte.

**Violetamonster** trataba de hacer eso en este fic, que se pregunten hasta el final, pero ya no me aguanté más.

**Nn** comentario honesto, gracias.

**VenusL** muchas gracias, espero poder leer lo que he inspirado xD pásame link por inbox

Los adoro a todos, hasta el próximo.

_**Akai yume.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 32**

**Rescate **

Estaba harta, su hija había desaparecido y tenía que soportar las actitudes imprudentes de Naruto y Sasuke, no tenía tiempo de ser mediadora, por eso huyó, se marchó llorando por su hija perdida, debería ser más importante que los desacuerdos entre dos amigos, Hinata no se había dado cuenta que la discrepancia era por ella. Trató de pensar quien podría habérsela llevado y lo más importante, ¿Dónde estaba?

.

.

.

Fue como un golpe seco y directo en la boca del estómago, ya había descartado que Naruto fuera el padre y ahora el mismo se lo acababa de confirmar, debía ser mentira–. Deja de decir idioteces- gruñó.

-no son idioteces, es mi hija, Hikari es mi hija y mataré al que se la haya llevado- no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones, tenía que salvarla, era lo mínimo que podía hacer como un padre –vamos por Hinata, debe estar devastada.

Sasuke no lo quería creer, sujetó a Naruto por el brazo cuando este le daba la espalda para marcharse –vamos a hablar ¡ahora!- pero como respuesta recibió un golpe en la cara que lo hizo soltarlo.

-primero encontremos a Hikari, después si quieres nos matamos.

.

.

.

Estaba oscuro y tenía miedo, había salido en la mañana para jugar con Minato, pero a mitad de camino a la casa de su amigo alguien la atrapó y cubrió su cara, habían pasado horas, había llorado, gritado, intentado luchar, pero nada funcionaba, y tal como se lo advirtieron ni agua le brindaron por hacer escándalo, sentada en la esquina que estaba solo rogaba porque su mamá la encontrara pronto. No se podía quedar esperando, sería la futura Hokage y había aprendido cosas, pero el miedo no la dejaba recordar nada ¿Cómo dar una pista para que la encuentren? Trató de calmarse y mirar todo a su alrededor pero era solo una cueva, cerró los ojos fuertemente para no volver a llorar, como deseaba que su padre la salvara.

Entonces escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, era como una explosión y se sentía muy cerca pues incluso el suelo empezó a temblar, temió que aquellas amenazas de parte de sus captores fueran ciertas y la enterraran viva por llorar y pedir ayuda, pero entonces escuchó un grito que conocía perfectamente, era Naruto llamándola, su padrino la había encontrado. Lloró nuevamente pero esta vez de alegría y con la poca voz que quedaba empezó a llamarlo para que fuera por ella, una explosión más y pudo ver la luz del día, Naruto había destrozado una de las paredes de la cueva y había corrido a abrazarla.

-Idiota- reclamó Sasuke ante el explosivo rescate –pudiste haberla lastimado con los escombros. En ese momento Hikari se percató que había más personas cerca de ellas, entre ellas muchos miembros de su clan, pero el más importante, Sasuke ¡su nuevo padre! Había ido a rescatarla.

-¡Papá! – gritó mientras dejaba a Naruto para dirigirse a Sasuke dejando a todos los presentes anonadados entre ellos a Hinata que acababa de llegar.

Sasuke la abrazó, se sintió raro, nunca fue de demostrar mucho afecto y estaba siendo el show de todos los ninjas presentes, por primera vez quiso que aquellas palabras fueran reales, quería ser el padre de esa niña, pero era Naruto y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. En cuanto Hinata tuvo alcance a la niña se la quitó y la abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba y susurraba palabras inentendibles producto del miedo acumulado.

La misión de rescate había sido un éxito, y como hace poco Naruto se lo había prometido a Sasuke era hora de aclarar las cosas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba hubiera sido mejor no saberlo.

.

.

.

Hikari estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, había sido un día pesado para ella y merecía un buen descanso a pesar de que apenas y anochecía, Hinata no quería apartarse de su hija pero sabía que aún no resolvían ni qué hacer con los implicados en el secuestro. Dejó a cargo a Hanabi y ordenó la vigilancia de su hija a varios de los guardias durante todo el periodo de los exámenes, volvió a ser una ninja.

En la oficina del hokage se encontraba esperando Sasuke, Shikamaru y Gaara, sin emitir ni una sola palabra, mirándose entre ellos como si pudieran hablar sin palabras. Y aunque el silencio era notorio con la entrada de Hinata se hizo casi insoportable, había tantas preguntas por hacer flotando en el aire que el ambiente era pesado.

-Los culpables son solo unos ninjas novatos que no tenían idea de que los ojos de Hikari tenían habilidades especiales-. Dijo al fin Shikamaru rompiendo el incómodo silencio –el interrogatorio lo demuestra, por lo tanto no se le puede dar un castigo tan severo como Naruto proponía.

-¡secuestraron a la hija del hokage! ¿Eso no cuenta?- golpeó fuertemente la mesa con la impotencia por la justicia no ejercida.

-Nadie sabe que es tu hija Naruto, no puedes exigir tal trato- reprochó Gaara.

De pie en silencio estaba Hinata, sabía que el secreto del padre de su hija ya no era un secreto entre las personas allí reunidas, pero aun así fue un choque muy fuerte escucharlo tan abiertamente de Naruto, quiso aferrarse a Sasuke, sujetarle la mano, pero no sabía si este la recibiera, no después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Entonces busquen el castigo máximo que se pueda dar sin levantar sospechas y denle una advertencia a su aldea.

Shikamaru asintió y me marchó seguido de Gaara, solo afuera de la oficina pudo respirar en paz –esto de problemático, hay dejar que esos tres hablen.

-No quisiera estar en el lugar del Uchiha, ya hubiera atacado a Naruto con mi arena hace tiempo.

Shikamaru sonrió y lo invitó a comer a su casa, necesitarían un poco de alcohol para relajarse y olvidar la tensión sentida el día de hoy.

.

.

.

-Quiero hablar con Sasuke a solas.

-No te voy a dejar sola con esto- apeló Naruto en cuanto Hinata quiso irse con Sasuke.

-Ya la dejaste sola con una hija- respondió Sasuke dejándolo estático –escucharé lo que ella me tenga que decir y luego vendré por ti, porque estoy seguro que te tratará de defender.

La pareja se marchó dejando a Naruto en la oficina, en cuanto se sintió solo quiso romper todo, llorar, atacarse a el mismo, aquella mirada de desprecio que le daba Sasuke la merecía, pero incluso eso no lo afectaba tanto como la mirada de disculpas que le emitía Hinata, odiaba que ella fuera así ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan buena? Si ella hubiera sido un poco más egoísta las cosas fueran diferentes, si tan solo le hubiera exigido darle a Hikari el lugar que se merecía o no hubiera pedido que mantuviera el asunto en secreto para no lastimar a Sakura, pero sabía que en el fondo la culpa era suya por no oponerse, por dejar que Hinata tomara la decisión en todo momento creyendo que así no se arrepentiría.

Que equivocado estaba, nunca había estado más arrepentido en su vida. Ese no era el camino del ninja que deseaba.

.

.

.

Hinata ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, esa historia no había sido contada nunca, ni siquiera se permitía a ella misma recordarla y ahora tenía a su novio de frente queriendo escucharla ¿Qué más podía decir además de que el padre de su hija era Naruto? Solo quedaba pedir disculpas.

-Lamento que te hayas enterado de esa manera, no sabía de qué manera ni cuando debía decírtelo, pero sabía que tenías que saberlo. Ni siquiera sé que decir, solo puedo pedirte perdón por no ser la persona que esperabas, entenderé cualquier decisión que tomes respecto a lo nuestro.

En ese momento Sasuke recordó a la patética compañera de academia, mezclada con la dulce ninja que conoció hace poco, un hijo era algo de dos personas y ella estaba pidiendo disculpas sola, como si toda la responsabilidad fuera unilateral. Al parecer tendría que sacarle la información en una manera menos sutil que esperar a que ella decida hablar.

-¿Por qué te volviste la amante de Naruto?

Se puso roja y empezó a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza –Nunca fui la amante de Naruto- abrió la boca un par de veces antes de poder hablar de nuevo –solo ocurrió una vez, nunca tuvimos una relación romántica.

-¿entonces solo fue sexo?

Negó nuevamente –yo amaba a Naruto cuando eso ocurrió, hicimos mal, nos lamentamos mucho y decidimos hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido pero quede embarazada de Hikari y Sakura esperaba a Minato, ellos eran una familia y le pedí que no destruyera el hogar que tanto le había costado formar.

Sasuke quería alguna excusa, aunque fuera mentira, que estuviera borracha, que Naruto la haya obligado o algo aunque sea falso pero no había nada, se marchó sin despedirse de Hinata, tenía que pensar mucho.

Para Hinata el que Sasuke la dejara sin una sola palabra de despedida significaba el fin, siempre supo que duraría hasta que la verdad fuera dicha, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y me regresó con su hija, era lo único verdadero que tenía.

.

.

.

La cena con Sakura había sido incomoda y sabía que ella también se había dado cuenta, Sakura nunca ha sido tonta pero tampoco había sido entrometida por lo que no pidió demasiadas explicaciones y se fue a dormir dejándolo solo.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, ya todo estaba dicho y no faltaba mucho para que la bomba estalle ¿Qué pasaría con su matrimonio? Sintió la presencia de Sasuke acercándose y salió de la casa antes que Sakura también la detectara.

Se miraran a los ojos, no necesitaban palabras caminaron juntos alejándose de la casa del primero -¿me vas a pasear por toda Konoha?

-Sasuke, Hikari es mi hija, fui un cobarde por ocultarlo pero no puedo hacer nada para retroceder le tiempo, ya lo sabes todo.

-Eres un maldito cobarde.

No supieron quien lanzo el primer golpe, sus mentes no funcionaban, no estaban usando sus técnicas ninjas, era una simple pelea callejera, no querían matarse, solo lastimarse, que doliera, que dejara una marca oscura que recordara aquel momento. Sangraban por partes y ardía como el infierno pero ninguno quería rendirse, no habían palabras, al final, y después de muchos golpes cayeron rendidos en el suelo, respirando por la boca, mucho más aliviados.

-¿la amas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Yo me enamoré de Hinata.

**Notas de la autora: **

He tenido este capítulo desde hace mucho pero quedo corto en relación a lo que acostumbro y queriendo alargarlo y continuar me he estancado, asi que al final he decidido subirlo hasta allí, la historia ya está por acabar, perdón por el retraso, he tenido otras historias en mente xD

Síganme en mi página de Facebook o twitter, para cualquier pregunta que me tengan

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y la paciencia,

Los amo.

_**Akai yume**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Nota introductoria:**

La historia está por acabar, trataré de hacerlo lo más limpio posible. He recibido todo tipo de comentarios, hasta esos donde dicen que no saben que decir y se los agradezco, motivan a continuar esta historia por encima de las otras que también tengo en pausa.

Solo quiero aclarar algo que mis amigos (escritores y fundadores de Naruto All Project) ya saben pero ustedes no por aquello del suspenso, desde el primer capítulo de este fic Naruto era el padre de Hikari, todas las demás teorías eran para desorientar y crear la expectativa, nunca fue Sasuke, el que el fic sea Sasuhina no obliga a que la hija sea del protagonista o en su caso de otro Uchiha.

Ahora que he confesado mi verdad, disfruten del capítulo.

**Capítulo 33**

**Verdades**

-¿la amas?- preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto miró al cielo, era una noche oscura, ni una sola estrella -Yo me enamoré de Hinata- era raro decirlo, se lo había planteado hace mucho y tenía una respuesta, pero ni una sola vez se había permitido hacerlo en voz alta.

-¿y Sakura?- preguntó inmediatamente Sasuke, aun sin mover un dedo, sabía que cualquier movimiento terminaría en otra batalla y esta vez no tan amistosa.

-Amo a Sakura- respondió sin dudar –es mi esposa, no me hubiera casado sin amarla.

-Pero amas a Hinata.

-¿Crees que no es confuso para mí? Ni siquiera sé cuándo pasó, solo… fueron todas las cosas juntas, al principio ni yo lo sabía que era esto que empecé a sentir por ella.

-No soy muy experto en cosas del amor, pero dices que amas a dos mujeres y tienes un hijo con cada una, eso te hace un miserable a los ojos de cualquiera.

-¡Soy un miserable! ¿Contento?

-No. Quiero saber cómo pasaron las cosas.

Naruto gruñó, Sasuke ni siquiera se merecía una explicación, solo era el novio de Hinata, Sakura lo merecía, Hinata lo merecía, sus hijos lo merecían, pero no el hombre que estaba tirado en el piso junto a él, pero a pesar del enojo sabía que el Uchiha era la única persona además de Gaara a la que tendría el valor de decir aquello voluntariamente, se sentó mirando a su mejor amigo, su ahora rival de amor, o algo así.

-Yo no sabía que Hinata estaba enamorada de mí hasta mi pelea con Pain cuando me lo confesó y después de eso no volvimos a tocar el tema, siendo sincero me olvidé de la declaración y cuando la paz por fin legó le pedí a Sakura que se casara conmigo, tu decidiste irte de la aldea, las cosas iban bien, pero yo nunca volví a pensar en ella ni en sus sentimientos. Un día no llegó con su equipo a notificar la misión cumplida, estaba herida y decidí visitarla como Hokage, Kiba la estaba regañando por arriesgarse a pesar de saber que no podía contra los adversarios, cuando converse con ella sentí que no quería verme, Hinata siempre ha sido gentil pero me evitaba- respiró hondo para continuar, recordar dolía –cuando me felicitó por mi matrimonio recordé, mi única opción fue alejarla, la envié a entrenar con Kakashi y luego a varias misiones de infiltración, yo solo quería mantenerla lejos y ella al parecer quería lo mismo.

Sasuke trataba de imaginarse la escena, pero desistió al notar que la ira crecía mientras la historia continuaba.

-Creo que Hinata siempre supo cómo me sentía, fue la única persona que me quería y confiaba en mi cuando nadie lo hacía, ella me amaba antes de que fuera fuerte, siempre estuvo cerca, aunque nunca lo noté y el no poder corresponderle me torturaba, por otro lado Sakura no quería tener un hijo, estaba tan concentrada en la carrera, en reparar los desastres de la aldea y entrenar a mas ninjas médicos que un hijo no estaba en sus planes y yo deseaba ser padre, nunca crecí con uno, quería serlo tan pronto me casé-. Escuchó el crujir de los puños de Sasuke –una noche Sakura no llegó a casa, una enfermera me notificó que se quedaría en el hospital y decidí no esperarla, salí a tomar aire y encontré a Hinata entrenando, fue la primera vez que tuvimos una charla- se permitió recordar un poco más de ese momento con Hinata.

-¿Te dormiste?- preguntó molesto Sasuke al ver a Naruto perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Te puede sonar a excusa pero en verdad necesitaba de alguien que me escuchara, ser Hokage no es un trabajo fácil, ella me contó de su entrenamiento, de cómo había aprendido a manipular armas nuevas y de sus ideas de aprender más para la infiltración, no es una mujer de pelea sabes, le gusta las soluciones pacíficas, infiltrarse y poder solucionar todo antes de atacar directamente era la forma en que le gustaba ser ninja, sin herir a las personas, sin asustar a las demás, solo apareciendo y desapareciendo con la información que podía salvar o acabar con vidas, le propuse enviarla con Gaara, nadie es mejor en espionaje que él… no sé cómo pasó Sasuke, un minuto estábamos conversando sobre planes y experiencias y al otro nos estábamos besando, no tuvimos oportunidad de pensar, si lo hubiéramos hecho no hubiera ocurrido, al día siguiente Hinata se había marchado a otra misión de infiltración.

El cielo seguía oscuro y Sasuke seguía sin emitir palabra alguna, Naruto se sintió cansado, contar eso agotaba, escucharlo de sus labios lo hacía sentir más miserable de lo que pensaba que era.

-Hinata supo de su embarazo después, yo me enteré cuando me lo contó Sakura y la fui a enfrentar, no me lo quería decir, a veces pienso que si Sakura no me lo hubiera dicho ese día yo nunca hubiera sabido que Hikari era mi hija. Me pidió no contar la verdad, había empezado una amistad con Sakura, me dijo que me había olvidado, ya no sentía lo mismo por mí, había conseguido mover ese amor hacia su hijo, también estaba mi cargo, Hinata siempre está más pendiente de otros que de ella, yo no quise hacerle caso hasta que me dijo que un hijo ilegitimo del hokage sería el blanco de burlas, el hijo de la amante, los niños no jugaría con él, los adultos no lo respetarían. Esa fue mi vida Sasuke, yo no podía permitir que pasara lo que yo viví.

-¿No pensaste en dejar a Sakura para darle un hogar a Hikari?

Naruto sonrió amargamente –lo pensé, yo no amaba a Hinata y ella ya no me amaba a mí, pero había un bebé en camino y lo deseaba, pero antes siquiera de decírselo a Sakura ella me contaba que estaba embarazada, Minato no fue un hijo planeado, Sakura es una buena mujer y una gran madre pero ama demasiado su trabajo para dejarlo para quedarse a cuidar niños, incluso me ha mencionado muchas veces que no quiere tener otro hijo. Con Sakura embarazada las ideas de dejarla y darle una familia a Hinata se descartaron, lo único que pude hacer fue cuidar se los últimos meses de su embarazo y cuidar a mi hija como su padrino, pero en cuanto Hikari creció un poco Hinata se marchó a la aldea de la arena a entrenar con Gaara llevándose a Hikari, cuando volvió era una mujer diferente, su amistad con Sakura se volvió más cercana y empezó a ayudarme con el papeleo cuando no estaba de misión, la infiltración siguió siendo su predilección, estaba entrenada para eso y eran las mejores remuneradas, perdió el derecho a dirigir el clan pero aun la aceptaban en casa, su único temor fue el secreto detrás de los ojos de Hikari.

-Al final todo se basa en la sangre- comentó Sasuke sentándose.

-Los Hyugas suelen casarse entre ellos para mantener la sangre "pura", es un clan grande por lo que no hay problema para fijar bodas, nadie se podía imaginar que mezclarla con la mía iba a mutar la línea sucesoria, al final varias de mis habilidades siempre estuvieron en mis genes.

Sasuke se puso de pie, estaba un poco más aliviado al saber que Hinata no mantuvo un romance con Naruto –sigues siendo un miserable- se dispuso a marcharse.

-Me gusta Hinata, creo que estoy enamorado de ella- confesó nuevamente haciendo detener a Sasuke –Hinata ha tenido muchos pretendientes, se vuelve más hermosa con los años y el tener una hija no ha impedido que los hombres se le acerquen como lo hiciste tú, antes de que volvieras he alejado a cada uno pero contigo no me lo permitió, eres mi mejor amigo y sé que tengo esposa y familia pero eso no me quitan las ganas de golpearte cada vez que te veo cerca de ella.

-¿Hinata sabe que la amas?

-No.

-Ella ahora está conmigo y tu estas casado, es demasiado tarde para una confesión de tu parte, hay cosas que no deben ser contadas nunca- y sin decir más se marchó dejando a un Naruto mirando el cielo.

El rubio se quedó en esa posición mucho tiempo, hasta que la espalda le dolió y tuvo que moverse, seguía reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho y sobre lo que no había dicho, aun había mucho que se había callado, muchas emociones y sentimientos y la pregunta que hace años seguía sin responderse ¿se podía amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

.

.

.

Ya todo se había dicho, pronto el resto de personas sabrían la verdad y no tendría que seguir mintiendo, pero a pesar de saber que era lo correcto no podía dejar de sentirse sucia, sucia y sola, todo era culpa de ella, se había metido en un matrimonio, tenía una hija de un hombre que nunca la amó, se hizo amiga de la mujer que le ayudó y que traicionó al ocultarle la verdad aun cuando sentía que lo sospechaba. Lo que estaba sintiendo era justo lo que se merecía, si no fuera lo suficientemente egoísta hubiera dejado a Hikari con su familia y se hubiese marchado para dejar a los demás ser felices, pero amaba demasiado a su hija para poder vivir sin ella.

Las lágrimas ardían y las dejó salir, debía dejar de pensar en ella, había vivido cómodamente a base de secretos, era hora de asumir su culpa y decir la verdad a la persona que más había fallado, tenía que hablar con Sakura. Aún era de madrugada y aunque sabía que no iba a dormir en lo que quedara de la noche no podía despertar a Sakura para eso, esperaría a que fuera una hora decente y se sinceraría, pediría perdón y aceptaría el castigo que se le imponga.

.

.

.

Fue un amanecer sombrío, como si el clima quisiera ayudar al ambiente, desde temprano en la mañana las voces se hacían escuchar, el albergar a gente de otras aldeas siempre fue un desorden, todo se cerraba más tarde y se abría más temprano.

Sakura se despertó como todas las mañanas, miró a Naruto dormir, no sintió a qué hora regresó pero debió ser algo tarde, lo movió un poco para que despertara y para su asombro su marido se levantó sin quejarse, lo dejó pasar y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo. Minato dormía plácidamente, lo quiso dejar descansar más pero era la inauguración del evento y estaba segura que su pequeño no le perdonaría el perdérselo.

-Minato despierta- meció un poco a su hijo y lo vio estirarse mientras sus ojos se adaptándose a la luz que se filtraba de las cortinas.

-Cinco minutos más- pidió el niño.

-Entonces no podrás ver a Hikari, el coliseo es grande, si no se juntan antes no se podrán sentar juntos.

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que el niño corriera al baño a bañarse, sonrió, su hijo era demasiado predecible.

.

.

.

Hinata sonrió al ver a su hija tan dedicada en arreglarse para la inauguración de los exámenes chunnin –Hikari- la llamó –hoy iras al evento con el clan.

-¿Y Minato?- se quejó la niña –yo iba a ir con Minato.

-Hablaré con Sakura para que Minato también vaya con el clan, no se alejen que hay mucha gente en la aldea en estos días.

La niña asintió recordando lo que ocurrió, las personas podían ser peligrosas.

Hinata suspiró dándose valor mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Sakura con Hikari de la mano y un miembro del clan que llevaría a los niños con el resto del grupo. Tocó la puerta y Naruto la abrió, mirarse en estos momentos era algo incómodo para ambos, abrieron las bocas varias veces para decir algo pero las cerraban casi al instante al quedarse en blanco, fueron los niños quien al verse rompieron la tensión y entraron a la casa a conversar.

-Necesito hablar con Sakura- le dijo Hinata en tono muy bajo debido a que los niños estaban cerca de ellos.

-¿Hoy?- la pregunta lo hizo sentir un cobarde pero estaba nervioso, sabía que una vez la verdad sea dicha su matrimonio podría acabar.

-Hemos tardado demasiado, ya no se puede posponer esto Naruto.

-Debo estar presente en la inauguración, volveré en cuanto empiecen los exámenes, espérame.

-Creo que es mejor que hablemos solas, no creo que tu presencia ayude a que pueda hablar.

Naruto aceptó silenciosamente, sabía que habían ocasiones en las que era mejor que dos mujeres hablen solas, pero no podía dejar de sentirse como un maldito cobarde que dejaba todo a manos de Hinata, no supo en que momento pasó de ser el Naruto que cuidaba a todos al Naruto que dependía de Hinata para abogar por él, le daba asco en lo que se había convertido –Hinata, no quiero que tomes una decisión extrema sin consultarme antes- advirtió, sabía que si la situación se ponía tensa Hinata era capaz de escapar, como ya lo había hecho antes.

-Perdón por la tardanza- se disculpó Sakura al llegar a la sala -¿nos vamos?

-Sakura, quiero hablar contigo ¿te molesta si nos quedamos y mandamos a los niños con el clan?

-claro que no, hace mucho que no hablamos- sonrió haciendo el trabajo de mantenerse calmada más difícil a Hinata.

Se despidieron de sus respectivos hijos y Naruto se encargó de llevarlos consigo dejándolas solas en casa.

¿Cómo decirle a la única persona que ha sido tu amiga durante todos estos años que le has mentido? ¿Cómo confesarle que tienes un hijo con su marido? Las interrogantes no dejaron de rondar la cabeza de Hinata ni un momento desde que quedaron solas, la sonrisa de Sakura era aún peor, la hacía sentir más culpable, estaba a punto de lastimar a alguien que en realidad quería.

-Sakura, tengo algo muy importante que decirte y espero por favor que me dejes terminar de decirlo.

Sakura no tenía idea de cuál era el tema a tratar pero sabía que era importante por la actitud nerviosa de Hinata, así que decidió cerrar la boca y asentir hasta que la otra termine.

-Sakura. Te voy a contar la verdad sobre Hikari.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Akai is back!...

La verdad no soy de escribir los fics a mano o incluso tener un esquema de la historia en un cuaderno o libreta, pero este fic me hizo hacerlo para tener el final, siempre lo planee hasta el descubrimiento de la paternidad, pero ya sé cómo acaba y falta poquísimo para ello, y como me estoy enfocando solo en este fic y el de WGM sé que tendré la continuación pronto.

Gracias por sus comentarios, lamento no poder cumplir con los deseos de los que querían que Hikari fuera una Uchiha.

**Maziixd** gracias por tu comentario ^^ es bueno saber que aún esperan por mi historia

**merylune** no es que sea mala persona, simplemente el capítulo se estanca allí, después de tanto tiempo escribiendo suspenso una se acostumbra a dejar la intriga al final.

**Amit Roca** no he demorado tanto como en los últimos capítulos que me tomaron meses, y ya estoy haciendo el siguiente para traerlo pronto, gracias por el review.

**Annie Thompson** lo del enamoramiento simplemente se dio, no lo tenía planeado, pero me di cuenta que el Naruto que estaba escribiendo era demasiado sobreprotector para ser solo cariño fraternal.

el que Naruto sea el padre o este enamorado de Hinata no hace a mi historia menos Sasuhina, al menos a mi parecer.

**Blueberry Bliss**traté de explicar de manera resumida la perspectiva de Naruto, tenía mucho más en mente pero me sonaba muy novelesco y tedioso para leer, creo que lo dejé estético, no se formara un triángulo amoroso porque llegaría a ser cuadrado por Sakura, este fic está en los últimos capítulos, solo quedara como una declaración

**Nessieprettysweet**no soy de las personas que enganchan con un pairing para terminar en otro así que seguirá en Sasuhina, no pensé que el desenlace de la historia te causara esa reacción, ha sido más fuerte de las que espere cuando lo escribí y en parte me alegra, los fics con hijos en la trama de Naruto suelen ser muy predecibles y he tratado de no hacer lo mismo con este, y eso es lo que está molestando a los lectores, cosa que aun no comprendo del todo.

**poison girl 29** gracias por dejarme saber tu reacción

**nn** planeo terminar esta antes de continuar las otras

** .3** gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Kattyta** gracias por seguirme en mis redes sociales, sé que puede parecer todo un lio, pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil al final, más cuando la paternidad ha sido oculta por tantos años

**kaoru Uzumaki** Naruto fue el que dijo que se enamoró de Hinata

**tiioji uchiha** traté de no explicarlo mucho, el de Hikari no sería el kkekai genkai original, sería una variación debido a la sangre de ambos padres, la sangre Uzumaki también influye en esos ojos.

angel uchiha hyuga ya no falta casi nada, aunque parezca difícil de creer por todos los enredos actuales, aun asi las preguntas se te responderán pronto

trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible

**Akane-chan17** lo de la longitud es algo que me impongo para hacer una media, este fic es el que tiene los capítulos más largos, hay fics míos que tienen máximo mil quinientas palabras y este lleva promedio de tres mil, por lo que cuando me salen cortos siento que estoy debiendo.

**opheliacravenofhell**¿no demore tanto verdad? Traté de tenerlo pronto pero cuando quería subirlo la computadora no me lo permitía D: recién pude.

Los ama._** Akai yume.**_


	35. Chapter 35

Una vez más aquí, las cosas están haciéndoseme un poco más fáciles, estaba algo atascada pero ayer me llegó la inspiración divina o algo así, espero les guste el capítulo.

**Capítulo 34**

**Sucesos **

En la vida de Hinata los enfrentamientos nunca fueron fáciles y las confesiones eran algo que le aterraban, pero ni el hablar con Naruto sobre su embarazo, ni el enfrentarse a su clan para tener a una hija sin padre fue tan duro como decirle a aquella mujer sonriente que le había brindado amistad sincera que le había mentido.

Empezó contando tranquilamente, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pidiendo perdón cada dos o tres frases. Lo estaba haciendo, finalmente estaba diciendo que Naruto era el padre de Hikari, aclarando rápidamente que no fue más de una noche, que nunca siquiera pensaron en tener un romance, pidiendo perdón y jurando que la amistad ofrecida y recibida fue sincera, recordando cada noche que lloró al sentirse mal por mentir no viendo otra alternativa ante lo que se presentaba, pidió perdón por Naruto y por ella, durante todo ese tiempo no la había mirado a los ojos, lloraba y hablaba con la cabeza agachada temiendo no poder continuar si miraba a Sakura, era demasiado buena, no se merecía eso.

-Mírame- ordenó Sakura una vez Hinata dejó de hablar, su voz fría e inexpresiva hizo romper en llanto a Hinata que aún seguía sin mantener contacto –levanta la cara y mírame- exigió levantando un poco la voz.

Hinata obedeció, con algo de miedo miró a Sakura, tenía los ojos rojos pero el rostro seco, se notaba que intentaba no llorar, verla solo provocó que Hinata llorara más fuerte –Hikari es hija de Naruto y hermana de Hikari- concluyó Sakura, Hinata solo asintió.

-Sakura yo…

-vete- interrumpió Sakura –ahora no puedo pensar claramente, vete de aquí antes que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.

Hinata seguía llorando, aquel nudo en su garganta no se desvanecía aunque lo intentara, la mirada que estaba recibiendo era de decepción, como aquella que le daba su padre cuando perdía en los entrenamientos contra Hanabi, volvía a sentirse inútil nuevamente. Se puso de pie para irse, trató de no mirar atrás, quería decir algo más pero temía a la respuesta, salió sin rumbo fijo, al final su padre tenía razón, ella solo era una vergüenza para su clan, como hubiera deseado morir en algunas de las oportunidades que tuvo.

.

.

.

Para Naruto una ceremonia de apertura nunca fue tan lenta y desesperante, ni siquiera en la que fue participante y esperaba impaciente rendir los exámenes, tenía miedo sobre lo que pudiera estar pasando en casa, en cuanto escuchó los aplausos de todos y vio a la gente moverse se marchó dejando a Shikamaru a cargo del protocolo con los líderes de las demás aldeas.

Corrió como pocas veces lo había hecho llegando a casa en pocos minutos, pero al llegar a la puerta se congeló, pero no era un hombre cobarde, había cometido errores y los iba a reparar de ahora en adelante.

Entró a la casa y vio a Sakura sentada en la sala de espaldas a él, Hinata no se encontraba con ella por lo que asumió que la plática había terminado –Sakura- la llamó, la vio tensarse pero no se volteó, él se acercó a ella y se colocó de frente para mirarla, lagrimas silenciosas surcaban el rostro de su esposa rompiéndolo por dentro, sabiendo que cada una de esas lagrimas eran su culpa, estaba haciendo sufrir a la persona que más amaba –perdóname, no llores.

-¿Hikari es tu hija?- preguntó Sakura con la voz quebrada y débil.

Hubiera querido decirle que no, fingir por un momento que nada estaba pasando pero ya no podía –Si, es mi hija.

El llanto dejó de ser silencioso para dar paso a sollozos que aumentaban de volumen cada momento, Sakura lo odiaba en ese momento pero también lo necesitaba, se sentía perdida, toda su vida se estaba despedazando con una simple palabra, se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto, sabía que no debía, pero era en los únicos brazos en los que encontraría consuelo. Era una estúpida.

.

.

.

Había pasado toda la noche sin poder dormir, las cosas estaban tan confusas, nunca le gustó no tener el control de la situación, al final de cuentas su primera teoría del padre de Hikari era la correcta, Naruto era el padre, todo tenía sentido pero a la vez era tan ilógico que se sentía en una maldita pesadilla, estaba frustrado a un nivel que era peligroso y no había visto a Hinata desde su plática.

El sonido de llanto cerca lo sacó de su mente, Hinata estaba a pocos metros llorando, se la veía tan frágil que se le olvidó su enojo por ella ¿Eso era parte de estar enamorado? Nunca había perdonado tan rápido, siempre había sido alguien que guarda rencores y ahora solo quería consolarla sin importar la mentira o el engaño, incluso sin importarte el daño que le hizo a Sakura a quien consideraba como una hermana.

Se acercó a Hinata aun sin que esta notara su presencia y la miró por un momento más, sintiéndose culpables por unas lágrimas que no había provocado.

-¿te encuentras bien?- la pregunta se escuchó menos tonta en su mente, la vio sorprenderse al sentirse atrapada.

-Perdón, yo no quería que me vieras así- trató de retener las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo pero era casi imposible. –hablé con Sakura, le conté la verdad, solo puedo esperar y rezar para que no me odie.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como una basura, no tengo derecho a quejarme siquiera, todo es culpa mía- exclamó enojada y algo frustrada.

-¿Puedes dejar de sentir pena por ti misma?

-¡No puedo! ¿No entiendes? Hice daño a personas muy buenas pero no puedo siquiera arrepentirme porque desear que no hubiera pasado seria como desear que Hikari no existiera, en el fondo me siento feliz de lo que ocurrió, ella es lo más importante que tengo.

Sasuke se acercó un poco más, abrazándola sin su consentimiento, tratando de relajarla.

-Todos hacemos cosas malas, todos tenemos secretos que de confesarlos lastimaríamos a personas que queremos.

Hinata se separó del abrazo, no le gustaba esa sensación de lastima y mucho menos del hombre que amaba, podía soportar el odio de Sasuke pero no que le tuviera pena. –Gracias por intentar consolarme pero…

-Me acerqué a ti para descubrir si eras la amante de Naruto como algunos decían y así alejarte de él haciendo que te enamores de mí.

Hinata lo miró estupefacta –entonces… todo este tiempo…- ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta en creer que alguien como Uchiha Sasuke se fijaría en ella? Ahora todo se estaba aclarando, Sasuke siempre fue como una isla, alguien impenetrable y de un momento a otro quiso hacer misiones con ella y la ayudaba, fue una estúpida en creer que le podía gustar, lo único que buscaba era salvar a su amigo de una oportunista, no supo si llamarlo karma pero en el fondo sentía que se lo merecía.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente pero se obligó a retenerlas. Sasuke pudo leerla aunque no había emitido palabra, estaba entendiendo todo mal.

-¡No!- le gritó sujetándola de los brazos –aunque ese fue mi motivo inicial lo descarté hace mucho, en serio me gustas, me gustas lo suficiente para no arruinarlo, ¿No lo entiendes Hinata? Ese era mi secreto, mis intenciones hacia ti, lo que me hizo empezar a conocerte, no eran buenas, pero sin ellas no estaría aquí contigo, seguramente ahora mi rutina fuera la misma que en los últimos años, una vida vacía, no supiera como se siente estar enamorado- la vio dudar –quizás esto que te digo te está lastimando, ¡demonios! Estoy seguro de eso, pero solo quiero que entiendas que todos tenemos ese tipo de secretos o cosas de las que no podemos arrepentirnos por muy malas que sean porque terminan llevándonos a situaciones que no lograríamos de otra forma ¿entiendes?

-Comprendo tu punto, pero eso es algo entre tú y yo y nuestra relación, Sakura es una víctima, ella no hizo nada para merecer tantos años de mentiras.

La risa de Sasuke fue sonora y sarcástica dejando algo confundida a Hinata.

-¿crees que Sakura ama a Naruto?

-¡Por supuesto! No tengo ninguna duda de eso- respondió defendiendo a su amiga. Si de algo podía estar segura Hinata era del amor de Sakura por Naruto.

-yo también estoy seguro de eso- aclaró Sasuke confundiendo a Hinata aún más, si Sasuke también consideraba eso verdadero entonces por qué le hacia esa pregunta o por qué la risa –sé que Sakura ama al idiota de Naruto y aunque ahora se haya enterado de la infidelidad de Naruto hace años y de Hikari no lo dejará, puede que se distancien pero tienen más razones para estar juntos que para separarse, ella no es tan estúpida para arruinar un matrimonio por un hecho del pasado.

-Una verdad así es difícil de manejar.

Sasuke bufó –Como si Sakura no tuviera un pasado que no quisiera ocultar. ¿Qué pensarías de Sakura si te dijera que antes de irme de la aldea, cuando toda la guerra terminó ella me pidió que la llevara conmigo?

-¡qué dices!

-Lo que acabas de escuchar, Sakura me dijo que me la llevara y le dije que no, le tengo un gran aprecio pero nunca la vi como mujer. Me fui ignorando su petición y según mis cálculos no pasó un mes desde que dijo eso hasta que se casó con Naruto. No estoy diciendo que Sakura no amaba a Naruto, debió amarlo para casarse con él, es del tipo sentimental, solo estoy diciendo que no lo amaba solo a él. Puedo darte varios motivos de ese apresurado matrimonio pero solo serían especulaciones, ahora dime Hinata ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Naruto al saber que una de las razones de su tan esperado "Si" fue gracias a mi "No"? seguro se sentiría traicionado y decepcionado, pero eso no significa que todos estos años de matrimonio están basados en mentiras, ni me hacen pensar que Sakura no lo ama, porque estoy seguro que Sakura lo ama y que por mí ya no siente eso.

Sasuke quiso decir sobre el recientemente descubierto sentimiento de Naruto hacia Hinata pero había dicho demasiado, y tal como le mencionó a Naruto, habían verdades que no debían ser dichas nunca, hay secretos que no deben ser develados.

Hinata había dejado de llorar hace mucho, todas las palabras de Sasuke giraban en su cabeza moviendo sus vivencias y dándole un nuevo sentido, era verdad que el saber cosas ocultas del pasado cambia la forma en la que miras a las personas, pero esas cosas no podía suprimir todos estos años vividos ¿podría Sakura entender igual? Deseaba con todo su corazón que así sea, perder una amistad de tantos años seria doloroso para ella, si bien comprendía que nada sería igual y no podían fingir que nada pasó no quería alejarse de aquellos que fueron su único apoyo cuando la aldea entera le dio la espalda por tener una hija sin padre.

-¿Podemos olvidarnos por un momento del pasado y solo vivir el presente?

No sintió en el momento que Sasuke se había acercado tanto al punto de casi besarse por la cercanía de sus rostros.

-Sa-Sasuke…

-En este presente solo quiero besarte- no esperó por una respuesta, el sonrojo de Hinata ante la confesión era suficiente para él, se acercó rápidamente besándola con ansias, nada dulce, fue brusco y necesitado, de esos besos que no te dejan pensar, habían pensado demasiado en todo el día.

.

.

.

La inauguración había sido divertida para los espectadores, y para los niños mucho más, ver a ninjas poderosos formarse y saludar formalmente antes de irse a realizar los exámenes que los convertirían en ninjas aún más fuertes, los juegos de luces en el cielo a pesar de ser de día y los puestos a las afueras como si de una feria se tratara había embelesado a Hikari y Minato, pero debido a la seguridad a la que el clan Hyuga los había sometido apenas y alcanzaron a comprar algunos postres para comerlos en la mansión donde jugarían hasta que recogieran a Minato en su defecto Hinata lo fuera devolver a su casa.

Ambos niños se encontraban en una de las salas de la mansión, disfrutando de un pastel decorado con frutas mientras hablaban de lo que vieron juntos hace pocas horas.

-¿Cómo crees que sean los exámenes?

-mi papá nunca me ha hablado de eso, pero seguro son difíciles, hoy le preguntaré- contestó sonriente el niño mientras comía otro pedazo de pastel.

-¿y ya le pediste un hermanito?- si a Minato le decían que si era más probable que a ella también le quisieran dar un hermanito.

El niño pareció entristecer ante la pregunta, -me dijeron que por ahora no, que un bebé necesita de muchos cuidados y estaban ocupados.

-Pero nosotros lo podríamos cuidar.

-les dije pero aun así me dijeron que no.

-No te preocupes Minato, si mis papás me dan un hermanito lo compartiré contigo, y cuando nos casemos tendremos muchos bebés.

El pequeño rubio enrojeció ante la mención de matrimonio.

-¿Nos vamos a casar de verdad?

-Claro, eres mi mejor amigo, nos tenemos que casar cuando yo sea hokage- afirmó la niña mostrando una pose altiva –pero primero tenemos que ser ninjas fuertes.

-¿y si se nos olvida casarnos?

-Entonces…- la niña lo pensó un poco –debemos prometerlo- ofreció su meñique extendido –si lo prometemos no lo olvidaremos.

Ambos meñiques se encontraron y entrelazaron ante la promesa propuesta.

-Ahora cuando seamos grandes nos debemos casar.

Al poco tiempo habían vuelto a cambiar de tema mientras terminaban de comer y planeaban que podrían jugar en el jardín de la mansión, ambos sabían que tenían prohibido jugar en el parque hasta el final de los exámenes.

.

.

.

**Notas del autor:**

Perdón por la demora, estuve enfocada en un minific y le dediqué mi último mes a empezarlo y terminarlo, tenía que sacarlo de mi mente y ahora que esta fuera puedo hacer esta conti, los escritores sabrán a que me refiero con esas historias que se interponen entre tus viejas historias y tú.

Quiero agradecer a **Laaulyy** que como nueva lectora me ha dado la alegría de leer como ha comentado cada uno de los capítulos del fic, aunque sean mensajes cortos me hizo saber cómo iba avanzando en la historia, solía hacer eso con mis escritores favoritos para que recordaran mi nombre xD me has hecho recordar a mi antiguo yo.

**Maziixd** gracias por el comentario, en un principio no esperaba hacer un triángulo amoroso, aun creo que no lo haré directamente, no pensaba en un Naruto enamorado de Hinata pero luego lo pensé, uno de los motivos de que nunca se haya fijado en ella fue por la timidez extrema de Hinata, pero ella ya no era tímida con él debido a que ya no lo amaba, además de tener una hija en común puede hacer a un hombre cuestionar sobre los sentimientos por una mujer, aun así no he puesto en ningún momento que ha dejado de amar a Sakura, la situación es difícil por lo tanto los sentimientos también.

**Selene Cruxe** creo que cuando algo es demasiado obvio lo dan por sentado y lo olvidan, las pistas iniciales eran sobre Naruto pero la moral como fans de la serie nos hacen querer creer hasta en las más inverosímiles como el viaje en el tiempo que fue solo un sueño debido al estrés de Sasuke por pensar demasiado y desconfiar hasta de su sombra a aceptar a un Naruto que comete un error. Gracias por considerarme una de tus escritoras favoritas, mi objetivo será terminar esta historia y enfocarme en otra de las inconclusas, una por una es mejor mientras sigo en mi nuevo fandom que es lo que me inspira en estos momentos.

**Kattyto** espero mi distracción no haya afectado tu nota en la universidad, todos hemos sentido (o eso creo) confusiones al enamorarnos y más cuando hay más de una persona. No veo más accesible darle un padre muerto y sin ningún vínculo sentimental con la madre a darle uno que siempre ha estado allí dándole la imagen de padre aunque no se lo confiese.

**Lilipili**gracias por el comentario

**Angel perdido** Naruto se siente un cobarde, era parte de la trama y me gusta dejarlo en lo emocionante para que den más ganas de leer el siguiente xD

**NinaAl **habrán mas momentos sasuhinas, es la pareja principal, por no decir la única en la que me he enfocado

aun no tengo previsto si hacer uno o dos capítulos, pero ya se acaba.

**angel uchiha hyuga** trataré de responder todas las preguntas que mi mente se hizo, pero no puedo garantizar que sean todas las tuyas, puede que quede una que otra en el aire.

**merylune** no sé si lo del chakra del kyuby se pueda heredar, creo que podría heredar la condición para almacenarlo dentro de su cuerpo como contenedor al tener sangre Uzumaki, deberé pensar un poco en eso más a fondo.

** .3** quizás nunca leas este mensaje, pero aun así quise contestar tu review aquí y no en privado, aunque la serie sea ficción quise hacer un fic más real, quitando el hecho de los ninjas los sentimientos, no hablamos de un fic con protagonistas adolescentes con más ideales que realidad, hablo de personajes adultos sobrevivientes de una guerra traumática y muchos amigos muertos, quizás el rumbo que tomó no te agradó pero es un rumbo más real que hacer un fic todo miel sobre hojuelas, después de todo solo dije que sería Sasuhina, no que no podría haber parejas previas al Sasuhina.

**poison girl 29** trataré de no dar más sorpresas desagradables, en realidad a mí me parecía más honesto que Naruto fuera el padre a que Sasuke (sin saberlo) o cualquier otro sin amor lo fuera. El problema principal quizás sea el que hay muchos fics con temáticas de hijos sin padres que al final resultan ser del protagonista y una excusa súper elaborada que uno se acostumbra y cambiarlo como lo que descuadra a uno. Me ha pasado con otro tipo de tramas, se lo que se siente.

**Nessieprettysweet**no intento hacer a Sasuke el psicólogo de la situación, pero es el más cercano a los tres y el observador externo, cuando se está dentro de esa situación se piensa más con los sentimientos que para rematar están confusos y Sasuke es el único que no ha estado allí en los años de relación o mentiras, mi postura hasta ahora es de un Sasuke que trata de salvar a la mujer que ama defendiéndola y no juzgándola porque él también tiene una historia por demás juzgada y sabe que todos cometen errores.

**Hyna Hyuga** muchas gracias, me alegra el saber que te gusta cómo se está desenvolviendo la historia hasta el final.

**martha 3** ya me di cuenta de mi falla en la otra página y la he corregido, prometo fijarme más la próxima vez. No sé si yo soy muy flexible o los demás muy rígidos pero desde que puse lo de la paternidad todos asumen que en Narusaku terminará mandando al carajo todos los años de buena relación por un error que no se volvió a repetir y que pasó en sus primeros años de matrimonio los cuales son los más llenos de errores.

**watashi no 3** gracias por el comentario, trataré de actualizar solo este fic por el momento (también estoy escribiendo otra historia) y cuando termine este decidiré cual es mi siguiente fic a actualizar, el manga no me está inspirando últimamente, hay demasiados cambios y mis historias se vieron afectadas, como en el caso de Neji que me lo mataron cuando aquí lo tengo vivo y con familia.

**FEGA** no puedo, Naruto es el padre y por mucho que sea difícil para Sakura o para Hinata no se puede hacer como que no pasa nada, parte de lo que me motivo a hacerlo fue el manga, como ninjas son tan asombrosos pero como personas aún les falta mucho que madurar, cuando hay escenas donde no pelean aún se comportan como niños por lo tanto quise dar ese lado de sus errores de juventud y el tener que madurar mientras afrontan las consecuencias.

**rena77** gracias por el comentario.

**RDzone4** gracias por tu comentario, me gusta saber que independientemente de las parejas que acostumbres a leer le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta historia, me gusta hacer tramas predecibles o simples, tengo varios fics así, pero una de las razones de hacerlas es para darles otra perspectiva, demostrar que hay temas que no están quemados y que siempre se puede sorprender al lector, aunque muchas veces el lector no quiere ser sorprendido y quiere seguir leyendo lo mismo en otras palabras.

**Katy** perdón por la demora.

**opheliacravenofhel**l gracias, espero siga gustando como va.

** .7** ¿Por qué se te hace tan difícil ver a un Naruto infiel? Naruto no es perfecto, ningún personaje lo es (quizás Itachi un poquito) el personaje de Naruto es de alguien que actúa y luego piensa, y que ha admitido equivocarse muchas veces, con el mismo Sasuke al admitir que nunca comprendía como se sentía hasta perder a un ser querido y que antes de eso su comportamiento al traerlo de regreso estaba mal enfocado, mi Naruto es en base a ese Naruto que se equivoca y lo admite.

**Sasuhinaforever **el fic es de Hinata básicamente, el principio fue mucho Sasuhina pero decidí darle un poco de espacio para la hija y la verdad que es el punto principal de la historia.

**Guest** prometo tratar de no demorar, mientras la inspiración me lo permita.

Espero no haber olvidado a nadie en mis respuestas. Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos pronto.

_**Akai**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 35**

**Decisiones **

El tener el examen ninja en la aldea les dio a todos la excusa perfecta para distanciarse después de tan duras declaraciones, pero una vez que todos los visitantes de otras aldeas se habían marchado se hizo más notorio el distanciamiento.

Hinata dejó de trabajar con Naruto, debido a la relación fraterna de los niños aún se reunían pero ya no habían más platicas amenas entre las madres, situación que llevaba a Hinata al borde del llanto, sabía que había hecho mal y que había recibido menos castigo del que merecía pero aun así la situación era casi insoportable, hubieron días en que mandaba a su hija con alguien del clan a la casa de Naruto y alegaba dolor de cabeza, su único soporte en estos momentos era Sasuke que por muy raro que pareciera estaba sobrellevando muy bien la situación.

Naruto había insistido en varias ocasiones el hablar con ella, pero por miedo a que se malinterprete o que Sakura se entere siempre se iba y no dejaba a Naruto expresarse, y con cada día que pasaba la situación era peor.

Sasuke le había propuesto irse de la aldea, con Hikari obviamente y aunque en un principio la idea le había parecido mala y cobarde ahora lo estaba pensando seriamente, no era como si se perdieran para siempre, podían ir a la aldea de la arena y vivir como ninja haciendo misiones o enseñando a los ninjas más jóvenes, sabía que Gaara no se negaría, Hikari podría estudiar en la academia y pasar las vacaciones en Konoha junto a Naruto, ella podría darle una relación normal a Sasuke, pero aunque esa opción pareciera no tener error alguno aún no se atrevía a dar el sí.

.

.

.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Hinata decidió ir al mercado del pueblo a comprar algunas cosas, Hikari había insistido tanto en hacer un día de campo con su nuevo "padre" que decidió complacerla en cuanto Sasuke aceptó y ahora debía conseguir buenos y frescos ingredientes para preparar las viandas.

Sakura salía de su turno en el hospital, si bien como la jefa del mismo no tenía necesidad de hacer las guardias nocturnas las había retomado para poder pensar mejor sobre lo que estaba viviendo, con Naruto estaban pasando por una etapa extraña, era como si volvieran a conocerse, había olvidado lo dedicado y hasta un poco obsesivo podía ser su esposo con ella, y aunque el rostro de Hikari y Hinata seguían siendo un recordatorio de la traición, sentía que más temprano que tarde volvería a retomar la buena relación con su esposo.

Cruzó por el mercado ya que el camino era más corto encontrándose con Hinata, la morena no la había notado aun, se la veía muy concentrada comprando cosas y poniéndola en su canasta. Aunque su mente aun la odiaba, su corazón la extrañaba, y aunque su mejor amiga era Ino, Hinata estaba casi a ese nivel o lo estuvo. Ahora Sakura bien podía irse antes de ser vista o encarar aquella situación que no podía seguir así para siempre.

Caminó decidida hasta detenerse junto a Hinata que al percatarse de que alguien estaba junto a ella levantó la mirada y se sorprendió. Estuvieron calladas hasta que la dueña del local donde compraba Hinata le dio el cambio por sus compras.

-Sakura

-Tenemos que hablar.

Hinata asintió y siguió a Sakura hasta alejarse del mercado y adentrarse en las poco concurridas calles de la aldea.

-Es difícil hablar contigo ahora, antes podíamos decirnos cualquier cosa- intento sonreír pero solo logro un vago intento que terminó en un suspiro –mira Hinata, yo no te odio, aún tengo resentimiento por haberme ocultado lo de Hikari por tantos años pero sé que eres una buena persona. Pero a pesar de que mi mente sabe todo aun no puedo hacer como que todo ha pasado, trato de comportarme igual con Hikari pero no puedo evitar preferir a mi hijo cuando están juntos o cuando Naruto se les acerca, a veces me desconozco.

-Yo no quiero presionarte Sakura.

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo espero que el tiempo ayude- el silencio volvió a hacerse presente- me tengo que ir, no he dormido en toda la noche y quiero ver a Minato.

Hinata vio a Sakura irse, a pesar de las palabras de aliento y las esperanzas algo le decía que ni el tiempo podía restaurar la relación, empezaba a creer que la propuesta de Sasuke de dejar la aldea era una buena opción.

.

.

.

El día de campo había salido mejor de lo que una vez esperó, comieron, rieron, Sasuke estaba desarrollando una buena relación con su hija, todo le parecía extraño a Hinata que nunca esperó que su pequeña Hikari aceptara a un novio con tanta facilidad.

En cuanto regresaron a la casa Hikari corrió hacia donde se encontraban jugando los niños del clan, la niña no solía hacerlo muy seguido, después de todo era una niña "diferente" y a veces no querían jugar con ella, pero Hinata sabía que su hija iba a presumir a su nuevo padre, aunque la idea de que Hikari considerara un reemplazo de padre no le agradaba completamente entendía la necesidad de su hija de una figura paterna propia.

-Así que al final resultó ser Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué?- Hinata se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Hanabi la miraba divertida, como si se estuviera burlando de ella –no entiendo.

-Hikari es la hija de Sasuke, cielos, es tan obvio que me siento tonta por no haberlo pensado antes.

Hinata estaba sin habla ¿Hikari hija de Sasuke? ¿Podía haber algo más absurdo que eso? Sasuke ni siquiera vivía en la aldea y ella no era una chica que se acostara con un hombre por el que no sienta o haya sentido amor.

-¿Qué cosas dices Hanabi? Sasuke es mi pareja ahora, pero no el padre de Hikari.

Hanabi seguía mirándola con esa sonrisa superior –vamos Hinata, no puedes negarlo por siempre, sabes, siempre me pregunté qué tipo de hombre debía ser el padre de Hikari para que lo ocultaras por tanto tiempo, creo que ser la última Uchiha es algo que cualquier madre ocultaría de su hija y del mundo- le dio un par de palmadas en los hombros –ahora entiendo la actitud sobreprotectora de Naruto con la niña.

En esos momentos Hinata comprendió que aunque a ella le parecía descabellado las pocas pistas sobre la paternidad de Hikari tomaron ese rumbo, seguramente muchas otras personas de la aldea pensaban como su hermana, si lo afirmaba seria mentira, aunque parezca verdad, si lo negaba no tenía como explicar el comportamiento de Naruto.

-Sasuke es mi pareja y Hikari lo considera como un nuevo padre, pero nada más.

Y aunque trató de sonar convincente pudo ver por las expresiones de Hanabi que no la había convencido en lo más mínimo.

-nuestro padre también lo sospecha y no está enojado, esa noticia nos haría –pareció pensar un poco en las palabras- más influyentes, si decides hacerlo público no te preocupes por el clan.

Se marchó sin más dejando a Hinata inmóvil ¿Sasuke el padre de Hikari? La idea seguía pareciéndole lo más absurdo del mundo.

.

.

.

Para Sasuke pasar de tener una vida tranquila en la que no le importaba morir en cualquier momento a una en la que había prácticamente adquirido una familia y responsabilidades fue un cambio agradable, a pesar de nunca antes haber deseado tener hijos era divertido ver a Hikari y sus intentos de técnicas ninjas, comer la comida preparada por Hinata solo para él y el ser una notable molestia para Naruto. Por eso había mencionado la opción de mudarse de aldea, cualquiera le daba lo mismo y la verdad es que cualquiera sería mejor que Konoha, asentarse ya no le parecía tedioso.

Por eso, cuando al mes de haberlo propuesto y cuando ya se había hecho a la idea de que nada convencería a Hinata de alejarse de su aldea y su familia, llegó el tan esperado si casi no lo podía creer.

Supo que era difícil para Hinata irse y que debió ser aún más duro enfrentarse a Naruto para comunicárselo, pero había tomado la decisión y no había marcha atrás, lo mejor para salvar la poca buena relación que mantenían las dos familias era la distancia, los niños aun eran pequeños pero con el tiempo notarían los silencios incomodos y la tensión en el aire cada vez que se reunían.

Lo que Sasuke nunca supo fue que después de tanto insistir al fin Hinata pudo hablar sinceramente con Naruto, el rubio al ser el más impaciente fue el primero en hablar, era de día y ambos miraban a sus hijos correr libremente por el parque mientras ellos descansaban en una banca lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados pero aun a la vista de quien estuviera en el parque, ese día Naruto le confesó que gustaba de ella, no era el amor intenso que sentía por su esposa pero había algo que le atraía de Hinata, le pidió perdón por haberla alejado de todos los hombres que pretendían algún acercamiento romántico con ella, por haberla hecho cargar con ese secreto todo ese tiempo y por incluso llevarla a pasar su embarazo con su esposa, después de tantos años había podido comprender lo mal que se sentiría si le hubieran hecho lo mismo.

Hinata se sorprendió, toda su vida había deseado escuchar un "me gustas" de aquellos labios, pero esa no fue la forma correcta, aquellas palabras fueron el impulso necesario para poner distancia, ahora la distancia no solo era necesaria para ella y Sakura, también para Naruto y quizás Sasuke, si llegaba a adivinar o sospechar que Naruto sintió o sentía algo por ella podía romper una amistad, o así lo pensó y aunque cuando se lo dijo a Naruto este se opuso rotundamente, no estaba en la posición de negarse a nada, acordaron las épocas en que la niña viajaría para quedarse con él y las festividades en que todos tres volverían a la aldea e intentarían pasarlo juntos, si Sasuke y Sakura aceptaban, aun así todo fue planeado para el bienestar y convivencia de los niños, como siempre debió ser.

.

.

.

Hinata miró la aldea por última vez antes de partir, los carros estaban listos con sus cosas y Hikari se veía entusiasmada frente a todo pronóstico, al parecer los niños tomaron la idea mejor que los padres, aunque sabía que solo era la emoción de un viaje, que quizás en unos días extrañaría todo lo que siempre conoció y pediría volver, pero tampoco faltaba mucho para el fin de año y volverían aquellos pocos días para que Hikari pudiera disfrutar con su hermano.

Subió a su hija a la carreta y luego miró a Sasuke que esperaba con la puerta abierta para que ella entre, le dio un beso rápido y un gracias en un susurro, era momento de empezar a vivir.

_Fin._

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Y aquí estoy yo con mi final a medias. Quiero aclarar porque terminó así. Este final se ha perdido 3 veces, hubieron dos capítulos finales completamente diferentes, aunque todos terminaban con la ida de Hinata de la aldea (uno incluso terminaba solo con la decisión de irse) y eran mucho más largos ;-; pero mi computadora estaba poseída y se reiniciaba cuando faltaba poco para terminar y extrañamente no se guardaba el capítulo, yo nunca hago borradores y escribo en base al sentimiento que tengo presente cuando hago el capítulo, hoy decidí terminarlo rogando porque mi compu funcionara hasta el final, lo hizo y terminó saliendo esta cosa diminuta y resumida de lo que pasó en la historia.

¡Habrá epilogo!

Cuando terminé de escribirlo y lo leí ya como lectora y no como escritora me di cuenta que me golpearía por dejar el asunto incestuoso de Hikari y Minato a medias, la relación de Sakura y Naruto aun algo inestable y la de Hinata y Sasuke casi sin romance (tenían más cuando se cortejaban) pero no quería arruinar el final con explicaciones eternas de que le pasó a cada uno antes de irse de la aldea, o dejar todo en "final feliz", mis lectores viejos saben de mis finales abiertos y a veces reflexivos. Por lo tanto pienso hacer epílogos, quizás más de dos, espero que no muchos, en formato de líneas de tiempo, así que quizás uno sea de un par de años enfocado en el narusaku, o Sasuhina, y mínimo uno ya de más años sobre el romance de Hikari y Minato o la confesión de la verdad a los chicos, aun no se bien esa parte, nunca la pensé hasta hoy, solo me parecía lindo que se amaran.

Sin más y esperando que el final no los hiciera odiarme más de lo que ya me odian por no hacer a Sasuke el padre y no hacer un "vivieron felices para siempre y olvidaron todo lo malo pasado" espero les haya gustado la historia, los epílogos solo serán desde el punto de vista de alguno de los protagonistas de la historia, espero tenerlos pronto y que me dejen saber su opinión de mi final, en el fondo me gusta, es menos fantasioso que los anteriores, de lo más realista y conciso que he escrito últimamente, ahora a seguirle a otro de mis inconclusos, si me dicen a cuál de todos seguir me seria de utilidad, porque simplemente creo que sortearía, solo tengo tiempo para uno.

Perdón por no contestar a cada uno de sus mensajes, pero no tengo el tiempo ahora, intentaré a los que tienen cuenta.


End file.
